The Traitor Within
by Hitomi Zotz
Summary: Two detectives are murdered & the evidence leads the team to discover they might have to worry that this time the killer is amongst them but everyone has something to hide even the CSIs. With Rick Stetler & Horatio Caine both on the case dark secrets are going to come out as no one is above suspicion. Can their personal lives survive their work? Sequel to The Garrett House Horror.
1. Chapter 1- When the Good Go Bad

Detective Thomas Menedez grinned as the police cruiser became airborne just briefly as it conquered the slope of the bridge. It had been a while since he had been involved in a high speed chase and he had forgotten just how exhilarating the thrill could be. He rode alone, an oddity and risk that had come about because he had been forced to jump into the nearest police vehicle and give an immediate pursuit. The man he was chasing down had surprised them when he had bolted from what looked like a murder scene.

The car he followed, a flashy black Porsche, swung sharply to the right. The tyres of the police Ford sedan screeched in protest as Detective Menedez spun the wheel hard.

As it was mid afternoon even though the Porsche was avoiding the city there were still plenty of people and vehicles about. What people the Porsche's sudden reckless move didn't scare off the roads the squeal of the police siren did and Detective Menedez was able to complete the turn without injuring anyone.

The detective squinted as he found himself faced towards the afternoon sun and was grateful that he had already been wearing his shades before he had jumped into the car. He gave a small smile thinking how Eric always joked that Thomas was just trying to copy Lieutenant Caine.

The police radio crackled as Thomas hit the accelerator.

The Porsche moved sharply to the right, zoomed past a lorry and weaved back in.

Thomas' smile widened as he followed gamely. When a horn blasted out as he became faced with a red Subaru coming at him he barely flinched. The Subuaru's brakes screeched as the drive flashed the headlights and continued to blast the horn.

Thomas swerved back into lane with only seconds to spare. He glanced briefly to either side for a street name but there was none. He had rows of dirty brown bricked warehouses on either side, some in use and others seemingly abandoned.

"Detective Fast and Furious do come in," the sarcastic voice of Thomas' partner Detective Esteban Rosas called.

Thomas chuckled at this as he reached for the radio and pressed down the button. "You're just jealous Es," he answered teasingly.

He heard a small chuckle in the background and a sigh of relief. "Nah you can keep your racing I'm just fine studying corpses," Esteban retorted. "What's the story with the chase?"

"I called in the details to the station, they should be sending a chopper," Thomas retorted.

Thomas dropped the radio suddenly as the Porsche spun again, taking a sudden turn to the right, cutting across the path of a car as it did. The car, after an irate blast of the horn, passed by giving Thomas the chance to pursue.

The Porsche was speeding down a narrow alleyway now, one Thomas wasn't so certain was designed for cars.

Thomas winced as the left mirror of the Porsche struck off the wall with a painful smack and was dragged against it briefly before it fell to one side and hung loose.

"Poor car," Thomas sympathised aloud.

The detective was relieved when the alleyway ended and the chase resumed on open road.

The Porsche upped the ante by speeding down the road on the wrong side much to the chagrin and horror of several lorry and van drivers that it avoided only at the last possible minute.

Thomas gripped the steering wheel tight as he followed. He ignored Esteban's calls of concern on the radio. For a moment to Thomas it felt like it was just him and the unknown man in the Porsche. As he sweated from the afternoon heat and blinked back droplets of moisture from his eyes he wondered who was really the madman here, him or the criminal?

The Porsche skidded as its wheels bumped a kerb.

Thomas swerved to avoid a van.

Horns blasted, lights flashed, people swore and yelled. Still the pursuit continued.

Thomas wondered where everyone else was, he couldn't hear any sirens other than his own and there was no sign of aerial support.

He glimpsed the diamond sparkle of sunlight on the sea just ahead and to the left and realised they had doubled back on their journey.

The Porsche moved left, descending a single lane road and entering through a private market estate.

Thomas seized up the radio as he followed. "Don't panic Es, you sound like an old lady wailing at her cats," he teased. "Suspect is heading for an industrial estate, sign says Ringo's Fish Market. Terrific, you know Es, now I wish I'd stayed and you'd driven."

Esteban laughed and with it Thomas heard the chuckle of his good friend CSI Eric Delko.

"Delko you're a frogman you've surely smelt worse!" Thomas called.

"True, just be grateful it's fresh fish not rotten," Eric retorted. "And, assuming you survive all this, do make sure to shower before we hit the bar."

Thomas laughed. "Hilarious, glad you're more worried about my appearance than life."

"Thomas be smart and wait for backup," Esteban cautioned.

The Porsche roared into a warehouse and Thomas, baffled as to why the car would go through a building that had only one way in and out for vehicles, followed after it.

The Porsche skidded to a stop, its back angling to the left and upsetting a stall of ice and fish. The driver got out, armed with a pistol, and hastened on foot for the metal staircase.

Thomas called through to dispatch hastily, telling them the location and that the suspect was on foot and he was following. He had little for them in terms of description, the man was between five six and five seven, jeans, black top, baseball cap, large shades and dirty fair hair sticking out.

Thomas took his Colt off its safety and followed.

The warehouse offered a welcome chill balanced by the stench of fresh seafood. Thomas had no time to take any of it in as he headed for the staircase in pursuit.

BANG!

Thomas cursed and ducked instinctively even though the bullet had already passed him.

The stairs clanged out noisily under foot.

BANG!

Another wild shot.

Thomas squinted behind his shades as he raised his gun. It was difficult to try and aim but keep ascending the staircase. He cursed again as the suspect evaded him by entering a room on the right at the top of the staircase.

Thomas followed into an office.

The suspect turned on him with a raised gun but Thomas was faster.

BANG!

Thomas shot to disarm and succeeded into shooting into the man's gun hand. The gun fell to the ground with a loud clatter and the man screamed in pain as his hand leaked blood.

"Don't," Thomas ordered as the man dropped to his knees and reached for the gun, "I'll shoot again!"

The man reached for the gun anyway with both hands this time, cursing as his blood made his grasp slick.

BANG!

Thomas shot again again and the man fell back dead as blood bloomed from his chest.

Thomas let out a heavy sigh, this wasn't how he had wanted this to end.

Thomas stepped forward slowly, Colt still raised just in case. He looked down at the man with a frown. The frown deepened as Thomas holstered his gun and crouched down. The man looked familiar. Thomas reached for the shades until a low creak from behind gave him pause.

Thomas turned too late.

Detective Thomas Menedez had no time to really take in his foe or his fate. There was a sense of familiarity again but he didn't have the time to work it out. The bullet came quick, one poignant shot through his right eye that smashed through the lens of his shades with ease, obliterated his eyeball and then emerged from the back of his skull taking brain matter and blood with it. Thomas was mercifully dead before he even hit the ground.

* * *

Sergeant Rick Stetler's face was already a picture of thunder when he arrived on the scene but when he glimpsed a familiar sheen of golden-copper hair the storm within him escaped. Bad enough that he was here and missing Cassandra's appointment but they could not both be here.

Ignoring the pallid faced officer on the scene trying to give him the rundown, the six feet plus IAB agent charged into the office that was also the chief crime scene and headed up to the redhead. "Horatio what are you doing here?" he snapped.

Lieutenant Horatio Caine looked to Rick with a dark blue gaze of subdued surprise and mild irritation. He had thought he and Rick were passed this pettiness and he certainly didn't think now was the time for it. "The same thing as you Rick," he responded coolly, "my job."

Horatio was conscious of all the officers on the scene now watching them, waiting and wondering if the infamous Caine/Stetler feud was about to reignite. Much as it annoyed him, Horatio couldn't blame them, he and Rick had been at odds for so long now and with Horatio dating Rick's younger sister and Rick dating a member of Horatio's team, CSI Natalia Boa Vista, everyone expected the rivalry to worsen not improve. It didn't help that by dating Natalia, Rick had infuriated her ex CSI Eric Delko who had despised Rick even before that.

"And who is with Cassie?" Rick snapped hotly in a lowered voice as he glowered at Horatio and raised his hands to his hips.

Horatio glanced swiftly at his watch and frowned. He hadn't realised the time. He swallowed down a sigh and glanced up at Rick. "Two dead officers Rick, one a potential suspect fleeing from a murder scene, this is too big."

Rick's dark brown eyes blazed with a heated anger.

Horatio winced internally though he kept a facade of calm on his face. Cassandra had the same eyes as her brother and thanks to Rick, Horatio didn't have to imagine the look she would give him later.

Rick turned away, looking instead to the bodies. He filled with surprise seeing Natalia there on duty with CSI Ryan Wolfe. Both were trying hard to pretend not to notice Rick and Horatio's potential spat.

Rick lowered his hands only to raise one to his dark hair before reaching for his tie, a flamboyant design of gold squares and metallic green diamonds against black, and tugging on the knot.

Horatio observed the younger man quietly. Once, Rick had been a master of appearance, throwing up a wall of hostility to anyone who challenged him and never showing weakness, certain he couldn't in his job otherwise he might never make lieutenant. Then, just over a year ago, Rick's life had gone to hell in the proverbial hand basket.

Rick's stepfather, mother and half-sister had all been massacred one night in their home and only Rick's niece Marissa had survived. The investigation into the murders had led to much of Rick's personal life being exposed, revelations that his stepfather had beaten and imprisoned Rick and his younger sister Cassandra had become workplace gossip. Rick being forced into bereavement leave because he became a suspect in the murders had been the entertainment for the many members of MDPD he had investigated over the years in his role in IAB. The icing on the cake had been when the real murderers had kidnapped Rick and Cassandra, tortured them, left Cassandra with life changing scars and set Rick up to be killed by his own, a trap Horatio and Ryan had mercifully intercepted.

Now Rick fidgeted and second guessed himself. Over the past year he had come through his PTSD admirably but he had picked up new traits Horatio didn't think he would ever shed. Such as openly showing his stress as he was doing right now.

"Homicide Detective Thomas Menedez and Narcotics Detective Jason Ferris," Rick remarked calmly, stating the names he had been given. He glanced from one body to the other, he didn't know either of the victims. "Detective Ferris," he gestured to the dirty faired male correctly with one hand, "was last reported to be undercover trying to infiltrate a drugs gang."

Horatio nodded, impressed that Rick actually realised who was who from body positioning alone. "That's all we know about Detective Ferris' work at the moment," he admitted. "Why he was at a murder scene or seemingly chose to flee from it are unclear. Equally puzzling is how he and Detective Menedez both ended up dead."

Rick frowned again, two cops dead under suspicious circumstances, one potentially gunned down by another, no wonder IAB was involved. He knew it was going to be a long afternoon and potentially a long evening as well.

"Whose murder did he potentially flee from?" Rick pried carefully.

"I'm awaiting news on that," Horatio retorted. "Calleigh, Eric and Detective Menedez's partner Detective Rosas were on the scene but news of Detective Menedez has shaken Rosas and Eric."

Rick looked at Horatio and raised his dark eyebrows questioningly at this. His irritation at the delay on the news was evident in his gaze but he held his tongue, all too conscious of Natalia scolding him later if he snapped.

"Eric and Detective Menedez trained together," Horatio explained, "they remained close friends."

Rick's gaze showed a hint of sympathy as he nodded. "Any family?"

"A girlfriend has been mentioned, officers are getting in touch."

Rick bristled and glanced over his shoulder at Natalia before he could help it. She was meticulously gathering swabs of DNA from blood spatters. Rick wondered at her getting this kind of news about him or he about her, he didn't like that just because people weren't married their significant spouse suddenly mattered less.

"I'm going to give Cassie a ring," Horatio said.

"She won't answer," Rick muttered as he glanced back at the redhead pointedly, "you know she doesn't answer when she's mad and she will be mad." He tugged out his own phone and murmured as he paced back to the ajar office door, "I'm going to ring Yelina, see if she can stay a bit longer with Mari."

Horatio pulled out his phoned and dialled Cassandra's mobile anyway. He was dismayed when he got the voicemail.

Ryan, who was taking photographs of the scene, glance out the corner of his eye at his boss. He worried about Cassandra too. It was weird how much had happened over the past year and a half, Ryan actually socialised with Rick on occasion and he considered Cassandra a good friend and liked being in Marissa's life too. He would never, ever admit it aloud but perhaps his feelings towards Cassandra were a little more complicated but it was alright because he dealt with it.

Ryan knew what was happening today with her and so did Natalia. Ryan lowered his camera and exchanged a grim glance with the brunette CSI.

Cassandra Silverstone had always suffered from cluster headaches and after a brutal and deliberate injury to her eyes by one of her family's murderers, an injury that had left her with facial scarring and a need for glasses, her headaches had worsened. She had accepted it until three months ago when the blackouts had started and the pain had become unbearable to the point that her medication had no effect. After various tests and diagnoses now Cassandra was going for a brain scan.

Ryan resumed gathering evidence from the bodies. He agreed with Horatio, this was too big to walk away from. Two murdered cops. The chief would have Horatio and Rick's badges if they absconded, they were a lieutenant and sergeant, they were the ones who absolutely had to be here.

Natalia just wondered how Rick felt about having to share a case with Horatio. She knew it was going to raise the age old issue of rank between them. Like it or not, and Rick sure as hell didn't, Horatio outranked Rick, he would lead the case. It was something Natalia had never gotten to the bottom of, once Rick had been quite vocal about having better points than Horatio when they had both been up for promotion to lieutenant but now he wouldn't get into it. Natalia wondered if this new case would cause the ugly truth to come out.


	2. Chapter 2- Obligations

Eric looked across at Rick stonily, resisting the urge to squint at the dying sunlight behind the IAB agent. In the past year and a half the close knit CSI team that Eric belonged to had mellowed towards Sergeant Rick Stetler. It was an attitude Eric couldn't understand or get on board with.

Rick had gone from being an adversary to Ryan's friend and Natalia's boyfriend. Just like Eric, Ryan had once had eyes for Natalia, so how could he stomach hanging out with Rick knowing the man was with her? Eric certainly couldn't stomach the sight of the couple. Worse, even Eric's boss and Rick's past work rival, Horatio, was tolerant of the man. Of course Eric liked to tell himself it was because Horatio was dating Rick's sister Cassandra. That was another oddity Eric couldn't quite stomach.

Even now, after what had just occurred, Eric couldn't quite swallow down his loathing for Rick. Right now Rick made a very good target for the anger budding inside him.

"I asked you, why did Detective Menedez go after a suspect without his partner?" Rick queried carefully.

Eric scowled back.

They, Eric, Rick and Horatio, were in Miami PD occupying a small interview room that was as private as one could get in a busy police station. Even with Horatio's presence Eric still felt like he was being interrogated and he resented it. He needed time to think, to process what had happened but Horatio and Rick had to ask questions while things were still fresh. Except they weren't fresh, Eric's mind was a muddle and he struggled to recall exactly how things had gone down.

Eric and Detective Rosas had been removed from the crime scene shortly after word of Thomas' murder had reached them. Calleigh was still there, trying to catch a new team up on the scene. For a couple of hours Eric hadn't even really registered his removal from the scene but now it was starting to sink in and he was angry at himself for allowing it to happen. He needed to be there, to find out about the victim's friend that had lured Thomas to his death. Small mercy that he was dead too but it wasn't enough because, as Eric had learned just a few minutes ago, it was someone else who had actually killed Thomas and that someone was still walking free.

"What do you mean?" Eric snapped in exasperation. "It's not like he planned it! The guy came out of nowhere, he bolted from the scene and Thomas gave pursuit."

Rick frowned back across the table. He sat on the same side as Horatio but didn't feel unified to the man. Rick felt the redhead was too close for comfort, ready to hinder Rick when he went for being tough to get answers.

"Where was Detective Rosas when Detective Menedez started his pursuit?" Rick queried.

Eric leaned back in the chair and shook his head crossly. "Now you want to blame him?"

"No Delko I don't," Rick retorted flatly. "I want you to answer my questions instead of asking more questions. Do you think you can do that?" he added sarcastically.

Horatio resisted the urge to scold though he was unhappy with Rick's sarcasm. He knew he had to give Rick his turn to question Eric and it was either they shared the interview or Eric suffered two separate ones and Horatio didn't like the idea of leaving Eric and Rick alone for that.

It had already been an hour and early evening had begun. Horatio and Rick were awaiting the results from the CSIs and with no more to do at the scene they had begun the interviewing process with the only witnesses they had so far- Eric and Detective Esteban Rosas.

Calleigh they would interview as soon as she had finished her work for the day. Both Horatio and Rick would have preferred to start with her given she was the only one not affected on a personal level but Horatio hadn't wanted to pull her off the case too. Better he had as many of his own people on it as he could.

"Do you think you could be less of an asshole?" Eric snapped. "My friend was just murdered."

Rick bristled at the accusation. "I'm just doing my job," he said heatedly.

"Yeah it's hard to take you seriously in your job Stetler," Eric replied hotly. His eyes rolled down pointedly to Rick's tie, a flamboyant crime against fashion it was various shades of blue with green swirls. Rick always wore stupid ties and Eric wondered when the man would realise how ridiculous he looked in them.

"Eric," Horatio addressed him calmly with a sympathetic stare, "we know you were close with Thomas, which is why we want to get this done as painlessly for you as we can. Just talk us through what happened from when the assailant surprised you."

Horatio ignored the side eye Rick was giving him, Horatio hadn't scolded him, that was progress. If he didn't interfere at all then either Rick or Eric was going to end up throwing punches.

Eric stared at his boss but it was no easier to face him than Rick with the fading sunlight. The beams were lower in the sky, sneaking through gaps in the blinds in red streaks that made Horatio's copper hair look like it was highlighted with a tinge of blood. It was an unpleasant image and had Eric looking down at the black table.

Eric clenched his hands under the table and wondered why he couldn't get it together. Lately he had a lot of anger thanks to issues with his father, frustration that he couldn't act on his feelings for Calleigh for fear of their work being compromised, her being endangered by his dubious family ties and most terrifying of all, fear that she would reject him, and of course there was Rick Stetler being a common sight in his life now.

"We had only been at the scene for a few minutes, we didn't even know if it was definitely a murder. The body was just outside a block of flats, on a private patio overlooking the communal path area. There were trees and bushes, there was a person hiding in them, he must have thought one of us spotted him and he ran for it."

Eric glanced back up at the pair. Rick and Horatio side by side, it was something he had never imagined but it happened more and more.

"Thomas took off in pursuit," Eric continued, "he shouted at Esteban to stay and check the area for others. There were no other officers around, they were inspecting the perimeter, so Esteban stayed and looked around to see if anyone else was concealed. None of us was expecting it to lead to a car chase," Eric added defensively.

Rick nodded sombrely. "Did the suspect appear to be armed?" he quipped.

Eric thought back. For a moment he had to push aside his emotions and try and put his professional mind to work. What details had he noticed about the suspect? He frowned again, it was too difficult. He could hear Thomas' last words to them, a jibe about Eric being more concerned with his appearance than his life. Eric hated that his last words to Thomas were a joke about his appearance and odour. Given the seriousness of what was happening he should have showed more concern, maybe if he had Thomas would have been more cautious.

Eric tried again to visualise the suspect. There had been a rustling noise before the man had burst from the bushes, running hellfire down the shared path. He had been turned away from them and ran to the left, a blur barely scene through the trees.

Eric shook his head. "He was in the bushes opposite us, he ran away from us to the path and then to the left but the trees kept him concealed," he explained.

"Can you confirm anything about his appearance?" Rick pried.

Eric shook his head again in frustration.

"Eric, can you even be certain it was a man?" Horatio queried thoughtfully.

Eric looked surprised at this question. "It had to have been, Thomas confirmed that to dispatch didn't he?" He turned to face Horatio, trying to seek an answer in his boss' face. "And that's who you found at the scene...with him," he added mournfully.

"Yes but can you say you definitely saw a man fleeing the scene?" Horatio asked calmly.

Eric felt anger filling him again at Horatio's line of questioning. What good was this going to do? Even if he couldn't confirm it, they knew it anyway. He shook his head in frustration. "No," he answered bluntly.

"Did Detective Menedez go through the trees and on to the path to pursue the suspect?" Rick queried.

Eric's brown stare darted from Horatio to Rick. "He hopped the patio fence and entered the trees, he was heading to the path but veering left to keep up."

"Did you see him reach the path?" Rick pushed for a response.

"No," Eric grumbled. "What are you getting at here?" he demanded as he raised his hands onto the table. "H?" He looked over at the lieutenant compellingly.

Horatio's blue gaze was still quietly sympathetic but there was something else in it, a kernel of uncertainty. "How long was it between Detective Mendez and the suspect leaving the scene and the sound of cars starting up? Can you remember that Eric?" he queried in a calm and empathetic tone.

Eric's frown deepened and he let his anger pool into his gaze. "No," he answered flatly.

"Are you sure?" Rick queried. He had none of Horatio's sympathetic nature about it and his question came out clipped, almost accusatory.

Eric turned a heated glare on him. "I said no," he snapped, his voice raising slightly in volume as he did.

"Well try to," Rick retorted as he gave Eric a displeased stare. He was immune to the glare. Having received so many over the years from Eric Delko, Rick could no longer feel their sting and he wondered why the man even bothered trying to let Rick feel his hate.

The interview continued in the same tense and miserable fashion. Horatio and Rick continued with questions but Eric's answers were blunt and filled with frustration.

Horatio knew the man's emotions had taken their toll on him and that he had reached his limit. He understood and after another gruelling hour he called time on the interview.

* * *

It was just after half ten in the evening when Rick made it back to the private apartment block where his home was. He keyed in his pin and headed through the barriers to the private underground car park, nodding briefly to the tired looking guard in the eternally manned booth. After parking, he got out and reluctantly waited for Horatio to follow suit.

Rick was exhausted, he had spent the bulk of the day with Horatio and he certainly didn't want anymore time with him but neither of them had heard from Cassandra. It was difficult swapping his work woes for his personal ones but as Horatio approached him, Rick slipped into big brother mode and Horatio stopped being his co-worker and switched to his sister's boyfriend. Right now Rick didn't know which role was worse.

The pair headed in silence for the elevators. They only had to wait a minute before one set of steel doors opened to grant them entry to a warmly lit booth with pleasant classical music humming from it. The sign within claimed it could hold up to ten people and yet Rick didn't think the space between him and Horatio in it was enough.

Rick stood stoically, watching the redhead out the corner of his eye as the elevator headed up to the seventh floor. Rick had wanted an apartment on the fifth floor but Cassandra had pushed for seventh because it was lucky. The one for sale at the time on the fifth floor had had a nicer bathroom. Rick still didn't know how in the hell Cassandra had won the choice of their new home.

Horatio pushed his hands through his copper hair in an attempt to finger comb it down. His hands lowered to his pale blue shirt and he smoothed out some of the wrinkles.

Rick grinned mockingly at the display and shook his head. "It doesn't matter how you look she's still going to be mad," he taunted.

Horatio's hands dropped to his sides automatically. He mastered an unflappable expression of calm and said, "one must always make the effort Rick."

Rick shrugged. When Natalia got mad at him he didn't think his attire had any effect and imagined she would still shout if he was in a bin bag or a suit.

The elevator pinged as they reached their floor and the doors opened with ease. They exited to a brightly lit hallway and headed down to the right to apartment 717.

Rick had keys but he knocked the door, expecting the chain to be on.

There were footsteps, heels on wooden floor, and then the jingle of the chain.

Natalia had queried why they didn't have a rug to soften the wooden floor. Rick had answered that was exactly why, elaborating that he and Cassandra didn't want footsteps softened.

Rick and Horatio both stilled as Yelina Salas opened the door.

The private investigator held a place in both men's affections. As Horatio's sister-in-law she had for a time been the forbidden fruit to him, a woman he had held a deep,unspoken attraction for. When Rick had started dating her it had quietly enraged the redhead. Athough Rick had never confirmed it, Horatio was convinced Rick knew about his former unrequited desire for Yelina.

For Rick it was complicated, his relationship with Yelina had been passionate, fiery and angry. It had ended on bad terms but she had imposed her friendship upon him in the wake of his family's murders and he had given into it. He was glad for it now as she was one of the few people his niece Marissa was comfortable being minded by.

"Isn't Cassie home?" Rick blurted out as he looked at the woman with worry. It was late, Cassandra should have been home and Yelina back in her own house.

Yelina gave him a small smile in answer. "Yes Rick she's home, hello to you too."

Rick retorted defensively, "sorry Yelina but if she's home you should be away. Is she alright?"

Yelina, long used to Rick's apologies sounding like insults, ignored the unintentional offence and shook her head. "She seems...uneasy," Yelina was careful in her word choice. "She came home a few hours ago," she explained, "and she was unsettled so I thought I'd stay." Her brown gaze darted from Horatio to Rick. "It could just be she's had a bad day," she attempted to assure them.

"Where is she?" Horatio queried quietly.

"In the living room," Yelina replied.

"Well thanks for staying on," Rick said gratefully. "I'm sorry we kept you," he added stiffly with a hint of embarrassment.

Yelina gave a smile as she shook her head chidingly at him. "Cassie didn't ask me to stay on, I chose to do it and it's fine." She stepped back from the doorway at last so the men could enter the apartment.

Horatio glanced over at Rick.

"Go see her Horatio," Rick muttered in a frustrated voice, "I'll talk to her after."

Horatio nodded before heading down the entry hall to the doorway that led to the living room.

"How is Marissa?" Rick queried as he looked down at Yelina.

It wasn't easy to forget how it had once been between Rick and Yelina and being this close flooded Yelina with memories. She took in the slight ruffle of his dark hair, a small betrayal of his nerves before her gaze dropped to meet his own dark stare. She spied fatigue and frustration in his brown irises.

"She's good," Yelina retorted quietly. "She was a little quiet, watched a few cartoons, ate a small dinner, she wasn't very hungry and then she went to bed." Yelina hesitated slightly.

Rick sighed. "What aren't you telling me?" he pried.

Yelina pushed back a reddish-brown curl of hair before giving Rick a calming look. "I think she had a bad day at school, that's all but she wouldn't talk about. Rick, children can have a bad day very easily, don't jump to conclusions."

Rick gritted his teeth slightly before nodding. He had no children and hadn't spent much time with her niece until her mother's demise, parenting was still very new to him and every day was a battle. "Well, thanks again Yelina, I'll let you get on."

"Good night Rick," she retorted softly, "and say goodbye to Cassie and Horatio for me."

Rick nodded bluntly at this. "Night."

Yelina slipped out the door and Rick took care to lock it and put the chain back in place. There was a camera in place there too at the keyhole and linked up to a monitor on the wall beside it. There was also an alarm sensor but Rick hesitated to activate it, uncertain if or when Horatio was going to leave. He left the door for now and headed up the corridor towards Marissa's room.

The door to Marissa Garrett's bedroom was ajar as it always was so a generous pool of the hallway light could spill into it. On the door was a pink sign with a purple butterfly and then Marissa's name on it in the same purple. Rick peered into it and in the glow of a night light he made out his niece sitting upright in her bed hugging her dolly Becky close to her chin.

"Mari you should be asleep," he chided her quietly as he stepped into the room. "You've got school tomorrow."

Marissa looked up at him with her mother's sparkling blue eyes, giving him a wide stare full of woe. "I don't like school," she said quietly.

"Why not?" Rick quipped as his gaze darted over to her bookshelf.

The six-year-old's mouth trembled slightly as tears budded at her eyes. "Because mommy is dead. Because I don't have a daddy."

Rick turned over to Marissa with a look of surprise. "Mari have people at school been mentioning this?"

She nodded her head rapidly and squeezed Becky tight as a sob slipped out.

Rick turned back to the bookshelf and plucked out Marissa's latest favourite picture book- Cinderella. He walked over with it and took a seat on the edge of her bed. "You've got me and your Aunt Cassie," he reminded her with a consoling smile. "Look, I know it's hard but try not to let them get to you. You went through a lot Mari and it's not something you should be teased over. You're a brave, wonderful girl and your mom would be very proud of you, never forget that."

Marissa nodded although she looked doubtful.

"Now, I want you lie down and close your eyes, you're getting one story then you have to go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

Marissa snuggled down into her bed with Becky hugged close against her.

In the living room Horatio found Cassandra Silverstone. She was seated on a beanbag staring out the closed balcony doors at the night sky of Miami. Her hair was loose behind her in a wave of sun-bleached blonde and she was clad in a loose fitted, cream, linen shirt that spilled down her back and almost pooled onto the floor.

She turned at the sound of Horatio's soft steps on the wooden floor as he purposely made just enough noise for her to detect his presence. Seeing who it was she gave a sad smile before untucking her hair from behind her ears to let hang down and shield some of her face from view. It was a habit now of Cassandra's to play with her hair, a vain attempt to obscure what she could of the scarring about her eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Horatio addressed her gently. "I should have been with you."

Cassandra gripped the beanbag tightly beneath her causing the bangles of her wrists to jingle slightly. She dipped her head and closed her eyes briefly before looking to Horatio again. "I'm mad at me not you," she confessed. "I know you and Rick would have been there if you could have. I know how important your work is."

Horatio frowned, the way she spoke it was as if she had been trying to convince herself of what she said. He walked up to her and crouched down so he was eye level with her. He caught a whiff of the salty ocean air and coconuts as he always did with Cassandra, a combination of the moisture she applied daily and the spray she spritzed her hair with. It always put Horatio in mind of the beach.

"How did it go?" he queried.

Her smile turned bitter and tears trickled down her cheeks. "I know I was being stupid. I know I was safe. I know-" She fell silent as Horatio pressed a palm against her right cheek and he wiped away a stray tear.

"Cassie what happened?"

She felt some of the polystyrene beads squish beneath her fingertips through the cloth of the beanbag. She sucked in her upper lip before releasing it to suck in a deep breath of air. "It...it was a MRI," she said, calm again as she tried to shut out her nerves. "You know, one of those big white tubes like...a sunbed," she settled on a comparison uneasily, "yeah, that would've been a better thought. It was dark and cold in there and I...I panicked. It was so stupid, I realise that now. Wasn't anything like it, I mean I wasn't tied up I..."

"You had a flashback," Horatio realised, "to when you were kidnapped."

"Jesus yes," Cassandra lost her composure again. She released the beanbag and pressed one hand against her skull, flattening her hair against it. "I felt so vulnerable in there and I panicked and they couldn't do the scan." She dropped her hands onto her lap and gave Horatio a moody stare. "And that's it, that was my day in a nutshell I suppose."

"I'm sorry Cassie," Horatio apologised again. "I really should have been there for you."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault Horatio. We've been through this before, I understand your job isn't nine to five, sometimes things crop up. Something that took all day for you must have been bad so I guess your day wasn't much better than mine."

Horatio gave a small smile at this. "You guess correctly. Can we improve on the evening?"

Cassandra smiled back and nodded. "I'd like that but I'm tired. Could we go to my room?"

Horatio hadn't really contemplated staying over but he realised as he took in the woman that he didn't want to head home to an empty home either. He ran his hand through her soft mane of hair and pressed his lips against hers briefly. He felt a small thrill as he suffered a sense of disbelief that this woman was really his girlfriend.

Cassandra reciprocated in kind, welcoming the warmth of his mouth upon hers. She always considered herself the lucky one in the relationship, surprised that no matter what skeleton came out of her closet Horatio still stayed by her.


	3. Chapter 3- Let the Case Begin

"You're kidding," Rick said flatly with a displeased look.

"Nope," Calleigh retorted calmly as she regarded the group with a neutral expression.

Calleigh, Rick, Horatio, Detective Rosas and, newly added to the case, Detective Sergeant Frank Tripp were all gathered in Miami-Dade PD listening to Calleigh surmising what she had learned about the first victim of their complicated case.

Calleigh tapped on the large computer screen before her as she swung her chair back to face it. The group were clustered uncomfortably behind her studying the photographs of the evidence she had processed. Horatio had contemplated seeing it first hand in the lab but with Rick and the detectives in tow he figured it was a risk to have so many unqualified personnel roaming a crime lab. Neither Rick nor the detectives had appreciated the implication that they might contaminate the sterile environment.

"Her bag was under the table at her feet," Calleigh explained. "In it she had her wallet with her, all her ID, a handgun, make-up, a hand mirror and this work card on the lanyard as pictured."

Rick frowned at the image, it was a plastic, photograph ID card, marked as STAFF in bold black font above the photograph and a print of the woman's name, with a very familiar icon in the bottom right along with the name of her place of work.

The woman's name was Robin Starr, her driving licence had marked her as a Miami native who had only been twenty-four when she had died, and her staff card showed she had worked at Miami-Dade's Aquatic Kingdom.

Coming up to five years old, the Aquatic Kingdom was an ambitious combination of all things water related boasting a large aquarium and a small but expanding pool and water park combination. It was also the current employer of Rick's sister Cassandra.

"Okay," Esteban grumbled, "so she was shot on her own porch by Jason Ferris, most probably," he added reluctantly with a frown in Horatio and Rick's direction.

Since Eric's eye witness report proved he couldn't a hundred percent confirm it had been Jason who had fled from the scene they couldn't say without a doubt that Jason had killed Robin or ran from Eric. They knew he had been pursued by Thomas, his radioed through description of Jason had matched his appearance and CCTV had picked them up on the roads. They also knew that Thomas had killed him. Everything else was murky.

The lieutenant and the sergeant stood on Calleigh's left whilst the detectives occupied the right side leaving the blonde feeling a little like piggy in the middle. Sure Frank was practically one of them but when it came down to it and he had to pick a side between CSIs and cops, he was a cop to the core.

Calleigh, like Eric, still found it unusual to see Horatio and Rick side by side in an odd alliance but unlike Eric it didn't anger her. The blonde had had her issues with Rick in the past but she had learnt to let go. The truth was she didn't associate with the man enough to have any real feelings towards him.

"And she worked at this aquarium place," Esteban muttered as he gestured to the screen angrily with one hand. "Which might have nothing to do with anything." He dropped his hand by his side and continued to scowl.

Horatio stared at the man with a practised calm although inside he felt a collection of emotions. The man had lost his partner while on the job, it had hit him hard and it was showing. For that reason Horatio didn't want him near this mess but Esteban had caught the Starr case and he wasn't relinquishing it. He had agreed to leaving the Ferris and Menedez murders to the homicide cops that had caught it and meet in the middle when it came to it. Even though all the cases tied in with one another it didn't matter, Esteban's sergeant and lieutenant had permitted him to keep working on it so long as he consented to Frank's supervision and staying clear of the Ferris/Menedez side of things until their findings led them there. Esteban and Thomas had been partners but not friends, they'd never socialised outside of work so, cold as it was, Detective Reyes was able to stay on board because it was just business.

Eric had clamoured for the same privileges when he had learned about it but Horatio had denied him. Eric and Thomas had been friends, Eric was too emotionally caught up in this tragedy and Horatio cautioned Eric that it wouldn't be good for his psyche to be involved. The rage that had followed was expected, subdued but heated as Eric's anger usually was. The young CSI was still working, occupied with other cases which he threw himself into as he chose anger over grief and avoided the counselling he desperately needed. It had caused a void between him and Calleigh as she evaded his questions about the case.

"I'll see if we've got the warrant for Starr's house yet," Esteban continued, "makes sense to start at the murder scene and see if there's anything in the house that ties her to Ferris."

"I agree," Horatio retorted tranquilly.

Their brief profile of the young woman gave no clues as to how she might be acquainted with a narcotics detective who was undercover with drug dealers or at least was meant to be undercover. They had to hope her home would shed some light.

"Have we the CCTV footage yet?" Rick quipped with a hint of impatience in his voice. The CSI side of things wasn't his field and he felt out of depth standing in the crime scene analysts' domain. Being at a disadvantage always put Rick on the offensive.

"It's on its way," Calleigh assured. She glanced at the digital clock on the bottom corner of her screen. "Should be here in another couple of hours, took a while to get the warrant to release it. We're getting cameras from the complex Miss Starr called home, front and back, and the garages."

"Good," Esteban said bluntly.

Frank gave a small smirk. "Bet it's blurred and looking at nothing interesting," he jested cheerfully. "Prime crime scene had a lot of trees, probably enough to block a good view."

"Let's not damn the footage before it comes," Horatio suggested lightly.

"I'll go ring about the warrant for the house," Esteban dismissed himself. He stepped back and headed out of the office.

Frank watched him go with a hint of envy, the sun was pouring through the back windows and heating the office by the minute, the corridor looked cool by comparison as it was void of sunlight.

"Anything else for us CSI Duquesne?" Rick queried bluntly.

"Not at the moment," Calleigh confessed reluctantly.

She ignored Rick's use of formality, once she had considered that he meant it as an insult as if he couldn't be bothered to remember their real names but then Natalia had informed her it was Rick's way of staying professional and being polite. Calleigh had then recalled a dismal interview Rick had given to ill-fated reporter Erica Sykes and how he had made a point of reminding her of his title as a Sergeant. Roles meant something to Rick.

They had already gone through the cause of death for Robin Starr, one gunshot wound through the mouth and out the back of the skull. The gun, a Browning Hi-Power, had been at the scene, lying on the ground beside the woman as if dropped from her hand. It had made them think suicide until their suspected killer had appeared on and fled from the scene.

The lab, chiefly gun expert Calleigh, had determined that the gun had been wiped down and an investigation of the woman's bag had turned up another gun, a Glock 17. A gun licence in Robin Starr's wallet proved ownership of just the one gun, the Glock.

Calleigh had scrutinised the Browning, its serial no was still visible and it was on the database as having been reported stolen five years ago from a Mr Kensington's private home. How in the hell it had made its journey here the blonde CSI didn't know but she was determined to find out.

Calleigh, through demonstration, had also proved that the angle the bullet had gone in along with the position Robin had been found sitting in and the blood spatter from the exit wound didn't match up to a self-given injury. The blood spatter had been mostly to the right as if she had been leaning and there had been damage in her mouth, something similar to an object being beaten off her jaw. Calleigh was quite certain Robin had been shot by someone else in a sloppy effort to resemble a suicide. A rushed kill ruined by officers being nearby when the shot had gone off preventing the killer getting a chance to flee undetected.

"Alright," Frank said, "time for a toilet break then." He nodded over at Rick and Horatio. "You two play nice for a minute. Hopefully we can get moving to this Starr's home." He exited the room casually, letting out an audible sigh of relief as he escaped to the noticeably cooler corridor.

"Play nice," Rick repeated disapprovingly as he frowned at Frank through the glass walls of the office. "I'm not a child."

Calleigh smiled at this as she began shutting down the computer.

Horatio dipped his head slightly to hide his own smile as he shook his head. Only Rick would take such offence in a throwaway remark. He glanced back up at the sergeant and said quietly, "you know we will have to go to the aquarium to see what people knew about Miss Starr."

Rick nodded. "Sure, let's just avoid Cassie if we can, she won't want to see us there on business."

Horatio's blue eyes sparkled with a hint of unease but he nodded anyway. He disagreed with Rick's decision although he agreed with his reasoning. They couldn't avoid Cassie if she had known Robin.

Calleigh witnessed the nod and her smile widened slightly. She might have little to no opinion on Rick these days but peace between him and Horatio was always good to see strange as it was.

Rick sighed and pushed a hand through his dark hair sending it up into untidy spikes. "I'm meant to be going there later," he confessed moodily.

Horatio arched his copper eyebrows slightly at this and waited for the man to continue.

"Swimming with Natalia and Mari. Mari wants to learn and it's good for her to do something she...she's having a tough time at school."

Horatio's cerulean gaze turned sympathetic at this news. He had had his suspicions about it but Cassandra hadn't mentioned anything. He wondered if she even knew, Marissa was sensitive to her aunt's current woes and probably didn't want to add her own burden to it.

"What's happening at school?" Horatio pried.

"Bullies," Rick muttered distastefully as his dark gaze flashed with rage, "teasing her because she has no parents."

Horatio nodded empathetically at this. "Children can be very cruel. Raymond Junior went through something similar," he admitted, alluding to his nephew.

Rick's frown deepened. "What do you do about it?" he pondered aloud.

"Speak to the school," Horatio suggested, "perhaps they can separate Marissa from them and talk to the ones responsible or their parents."

Rick glanced over at Horatio with mild irritation. He hadn't meant to ask the man for advice, he never wanted to seem like he needed assistance from Horatio of all people. He swallowed down a petty retort as his phone started to ring. Rick tugged it out and frowned, it was his boss. "I've got to take this," he muttered before he hastened out of the office.

"He's still a bit sharp isn't he?" Calleigh quipped softly as she watched him go.

"Only around the edges," Horatio responded teasingly with a small grin.

Rick bypassed Esteban as he answered his phone. "Afternoon sir," he greeted politely as he searched for somewhere private to talk.

Rick's boss, Daniel Greene, was quick with the pleasantries. Ever since the now infamous Garrett House Horrors, Rick's work had treated him differently. At the time they had turned on him in his hour of need, forcing him on leave because the scandal of his family's murders and, more importantly, the suspicion of what Rick knew about it had been too ironic for the IAB, their agents were meant to above corruption and were held to account more strictly than anyone else in the force. Rick's boss had been the one to personally force him on leave, all but accusing Rick of having something to hide during his family's murder case. It had been something Daniel sorely regretted but Rick had never really gotten a direct apology for it.

Initially, when Rick had returned to his work, forced to ease into it thanks to injuries he had suffered at the hands of his family's killers, he had been treated like he was made of glass. His co-workers had given him a wide berth and when they had bothered with him it had been delicately and briefly. Then Daniel had seen to it that Rick got the more decent cases but Rick, ever angry and stubborn, had snarled that he wouldn't accept special treatment and that he was determined to earn the perks and the promotion.

This had caused problems. Firstly, Daniel was angered by Rick's rejection of his attempts to make things right and secondly, Rick's determination to get a lieutenant post made Daniel acutely aware of the threat it presented to him as the lieutenant in IAB.

Daniel's conclusion was to give Rick exactly what he wanted, no more special treatment and all the difficult cases he wanted to prove that he was worthy of promotion. This was why Rick was not only stuck with the cop murders but also the business Daniel was ringing him about now.

"B.A wants to meet you," Daniel said in a low voice.

Rick only just suppressed his sigh as he continued to pace down the corridor. He was away from Esteban now and no one else was within hearing. "Sir I'm in the middle of the cop killing investigation," he protested.

"Ring him and set a time then Sergeant Stetler," Daniel retorted.

Rick bristled as Daniel emphasised his job title, making it sound inferior. "Alright sir," he gave in, knowing it wasn't worth the argument.

"Good lad," Daniel retorted, "I'll speak to you when it's done."

The phone call disconnected and Rick muttered an irate curse. Once he had been Rick to his boss but somehow his family getting murdered had turned his work life to shit and he hadn't managed to fix it. He didn't know why Daniel was riding him so hard, he'd never hidden his desires for a promotion. It didn't occur to Rick that only now was Daniel actually threatened by him.

He turned back, retreating back to Esteban who was now standing with Frank and Horatio. Horatio looked curious as Rick came pacing back to them and Rick knew he was wondering why Rick had gone so far to take a phone call. Rick felt a small prickle of guilt at the sight of the redhead. His job was always putting him at odds with the lieutenant, even when he didn't want it to. He knew if Horatio found out what IAB business he was dealing with on top of the cop murders he would be furious but Rick was bound to secrecy until his boss told him otherwise. He knew, bitterly, that it wouldn't matter and that Horatio would blame him anyway when it all inevitably came out, Horatio always blamed him.

* * *

Robin Starr had lived in a modest home, occupying a single bedroom apartment on the ground floor of a complex complete with her own patio and a scenic view of, as Frank aptly described, many trees. The idea of the trees was to give the ground floor occupants some privacy from the main path before them, a nice idea in theory but a hindrance when crime happened.

Ryan and Calleigh exchanged a look as they gathered evidence at Robin Starr's home. Esteban had secured the warrant for the interior at last. Naturally, Ryan had swept over the exterior again anyway to familiarise himself with the prime murder scene that Eric had been forced to abandon. Of course Eric hadn't just up and left, grief or not he was a professional and with Calleigh's help he had secured it and seen the primary evidence back to the lab for processing. It was always possible something had been missed and a second pair of eyes could only help which was why Ryan had gone over it again.

The humidity was high, everyone was hot and tired, and the tension was just as thick as the heat in the air. Ryan felt weird being on scene, knowing he was here as a replacement for Eric. Working this scene and the cops' murder scene was a lot but he had jumped at the chance of overtime and extra pay. Ryan's chequered gambling past was behind him but his life in debt remained as he tried to get himself back on track financially. Every little helped as far as he was concerned.

Calleigh was friendly to Ryan, determined not to blame him for his unenviable position but her demeanour suggested she was missing Eric nonetheless and feeling more guilt than Ryan for being here without him.

At first it had been difficult to turn up anything but then Ryan had found the secret compartment in Robin's bedroom drawer where the drugs were stored. An ample supply of cocaine, there was enough to suggest some minor dealing. Given who Jason Ferris was meant to be undercover with it did suggest a possible link.

In the living room Horatio had found exactly what he didn't want to. He tugged off his dark shades and looked at the object with dismay before beckoning Rick over to it.

Rick came over with a frown, wondering what the redhead was going to bother him with.

"Look familiar Rick," Horatio said quietly as he pointed down to the item resting harmlessly in a large upturned seashell on the wooden cabinet beside the couch.

Rick's frown deepened as he took in the bracelet winking back at him. It was copper with jade stones carved into seahorse shapes. "Anyone could own something like that," he muttered dismissively.

"Yes but Cassie said she lost hers last week," Horatio responded grimly. "She mentioned a day out with a few of the girls from work but I can't recall her mentioning any names, I don't think she mentioned about a Robin."

Rick shrugged. "She doesn't go out much, you know that."

"Well maybe it was a one off," Horatio retorted, "but we'll have to get Frank to talk to her, see if she knows anything about Robin that might connect her to Jason." His frown deepened as he added, "losing someone else she knows isn't going to help her."

"No and she won't know about Miss Starr's death yet, they haven't gone public with the names, they're still trying to reach Miss Starr's next of kin," Rick muttered. He sighed and swallowed down a curse before tugging at the knot of his tie.

"I'll get Calleigh to bag the bracelet and then I'll speak to Frank," Horatio said.

"Bag the bracelet?" Rick repeated angrily as he released his tie. "Why because it ties her here? You said yourself it was last week, she won't know about the murder."

Horatio waved Rick down as he saw Ryan and Calleigh glancing their way warily. "I know Rick," he retorted calmly, "I just want to be able to clear it from the scene so it can be returned to her."

Rick raised his hands to his hips as he took a domineering stance. "Aw Christ Horatio, did you buy it for her? Is that it?" Rick snapped. His dark brown eyes widened as he saw Horatio's ears pinken slightly and he shook his head scornfully before pushing his right hair through his hair. "I suppose I've you to thank for the ugly dolphin doorstop thing that sneaked its way into my living room too?"

"Marissa liked it," Horatio retorted coolly with a defensive glimmer in his gaze.

Rick laughed before he could help it.

Ryan and Calleigh were equally startled by the reaction having fully expected the man to shout.

Rick relaxed his stance slightly and shook his head. "You and kids Horatio, you don't have it in you to say no to them. Tell Frank then." He paced off back to the kitchen section of the room.


	4. Chapter 4- Life's Little Moments

Cassandra Silverstone folded her arms and gave Frank and Horatio a guarded gaze from the doorway. "So what's this about?" she queried with a cool forced calm.

Frank looked back at the woman apologetically. He couldn't blame her for her defensive nature, they had been in this position too many times before. Sure it was different this time, it was informal and just a chance to get information but it still felt the same.

Frank had phoned earlier asking Cassandra if he could speak with her regarding a work colleague. She had been unimpressed with his vagueness and Frank had to make the offer to conduct the questioning at her home. Cassandra had agreed to being questioned at home, better there than the police station and it meant she could have her boyfriend nearby. Boyfriend, just like everyone else Frank found it strange to accept that that figure was Horatio.

It was early in the evening and Rick and Marissa were out with Natalia at the pool. A small mercy for Frank as he didn't think he had the patience for Rick sniping and snarling at him anytime he didn't like how Frank questioned his sister.

Rick and Natalia was another relationship Frank found strange. Although the detective could admit, if only to himself, he found Rick with anyone strange.

"Robin Starr," Frank retorted bluntly, watching the blonde's face carefully for her reaction.

Even now Frank felt a twinge of pity as he looked at the woman. Her eyes held the darkness and heat of fresh coffee but the intenseness of the stare was marred by the vicious scarring that ran vertically down her face, starting at her pale eyebrows and jutting unevenly down to her cheekbones, slicing pink lines through both eyes. Her glasses, aviator style with gold frames, only drew attention to the scars rather than detracted from them. Cassandra's scars were a mark left by the late Joshua Silverstone. He had been the brother to Cassandra's murdered husband Jasper, and also one of the men who had murdered Cassandra's half-sister, mother and father-in-law before kidnapping and torturing Cassandra and Rick and then leaving Rick to almost be killed.

Cassandra tried not to give away anything in her stare but Frank saw the hint of curiosity and concern.

"Cassie can we come inside please?" Horatio queried in a calm and quiet manner.

Cassandra nodded and stepped back from the doorway.

Horatio pushed the door open and led the way in.

Cassandra guided them down to the living room. It was always a welcoming room, bright thanks to the wall to ceiling glass balcony doors that granted a scenic view of the city, with a warm interior of cream walls and a light honey-brown wooden floor. Cassandra waved to the pale blue chair and couch combo carelessly causing her many bangles and her necklace of charms to jingle.

"Take a seat then," she murmured with a distracted gaze.

Cassandra pushed back a stray strand of hair and glanced to the door that led into the kitchen.

"Would you like coffee or something?" she queried.

Frank shook his head as he refrained from sitting. "No thanks. Cassandra we...I," he corrected awkwardly, reminding himself that for the moment Horatio was here for Cassandra and not on work duties, "have bad news about Miss Starr."

Frank felt awkward being here, it might make Cassandra feel more relaxed but he was on edge. Seeing photographs of Cassandra, Rick and Marissa was probably nice under most circumstances but to Frank, seeing Rick smiling was just odd. He felt like he was intruding on the man's personal life, something he had promised himself he would try to do less of after the Garrett case. After having their names dragged through the mud and their horrifying and tragic childhood broadcast across the country, Rick and Cassandra had definitely earned the right to privacy.

Cassandra looked at Frank calmly. She slackened her stance, letting her arms fall by her sides. "Okay," she said carefully, "and you're telling me this on a personal visit because you know we work at the same place?" She looked at Frank curiously.

Horatio almost smiled, there was that famous Stetler suspicion that Cassandra shared with her brother. He resisted the urge to grin, immediately feeling bad for subjecting Cassandra to what was essentially an interview and all because her bracelet had turned up at Robin's house. He knew it was routine questioning but that didn't make him feel any better about it.

"She's dead Cassandra," Frank informed her in a polite tone, "as of yesterday, murdered and we are trying to work out why, and who might have killed her."

Cassandra's stare turned bitter and it darted straight to Horatio accusingly. "And you come to me, why in the hell is that?"

Frank waved her down, long used to people getting defensive whenever they were queried about crime.

"Look," Frank explained wearily, "we're going to be talking to everyone who might have known Miss Starr, to get an idea of who she was and who she knew."

"It's how we build a profile of our victim," Horatio said quietly. He wanted Cassandra to understand that this really wasn't personal.

Frank tugged out his phone and brought up the photograph of the bracelet. He turned it round to show to the blonde. "Do you recognise this?" he queried calmly.

Cassandra stepped forward, pausing to push her glasses up with a scowl before she squinted at it. She shook her head angrily before tugging off her glasses. "My right eye's been shitty lately," she grumbled, "my headaches are worse and sometimes it blurs more."

Cassandra fumbled in the pocket of her faded denim shorts before tugging out a handkerchief.

Frank waited politely as she rubbed the lens of her glasses. He noted that the handkerchief was monogrammed H.C in gold.

Cassandra placed her glasses back on, pocketed the handkerchief and looked back at the photograph. She gave a heavy sigh.

"You got me," the blonde said sardonically, "it's my bracelet." She gave a bitter laugh. "I get it, the Stetler curse, everyone I know has to get killed." She shook her head as anger tried to force through the facade of humour. "I didn't even really know her," she protested quietly.

Horatio filled with guilt as he saw the woe that pooled in Cassandra's dark eyes. She had never mentioned Robin so he knew they couldn't have been close but he had still feared news of her death would hit hard and he was right. Too many people close to Cassandra had suffered misfortune, many of them had had their lives ended prematurely under violent circumstances. Hell the poor woman even blamed herself for her brother's two divorces. Horatio had guessed correctly that she would blame this latest tragedy on some imagined curse she carried.

"Cassie don't take it personally," Horatio said softly. "This isn't an interview. Frank isn't asking you about the murder."

Horatio took a step towards her and gave her a reassuring stare.

"No one thinks you're responsible honey," Horatio remarked sincerely. We're trying to get an understanding of how this might have happened to Miss Starr. The littlest detail could be the evidence we need. Can you help with that?"

Frank gave a small frown, he appreciated Horatio helping but it was unprofessional. Horatio wasn't meant to be conducting an interview. Informal or not, it still didn't look good when it was Horatio's own girlfriend they were dealing with.

Cassandra nodded as she pushed back more of her hair. "Alright, alright," she murmured. "Just sit please, both of you. You're making me uneasy standing, it's too formal."

Frank glanced behind him at the seats before opting for the single chair. It made a betraying 'oomph' sound as he sank into it like a stone in water.

Horatio went to the three seater couch and took a seat on the right leaving Cassandra to sit on the left close to Frank.

The redhead opted for some distance on the couch because he wanted to give Frank a chance. Horatio knew if he interfered Frank wouldn't get anything useful.

"So," Cassandra said as she flopped back in the couch, "you found the bracelet at Robin's house I'm guessing?"

Frank nodded as he tugged out his notepad and a pen. "Do you mind if I make notes?" he queried politely.

"Go ahead," Cassandra retorted. "I was there last week," she admitted calmly. "My one and only visit," she added pointedly. "I went with two other women from the aquarium, Becky and Lydia. We'd shared a few breaks together, gone for coffee a couple of times." Cassandra shrugged. "We went out for lunch one day and Robin invited us back to her place for coffee after."

Frank nodded. "So, were there any other interactions with Robin after that? How well did you know her?"

Cassandra's expression turned cold.

Frank watched Cassandra as she tensed and her entire demeanour changed. She turned away from him, studying the wall opposite until she glimpsed a photograph hanging there and gave a bitter smile.

Frank followed her gaze to the photograph. It showed Rick and Cassandra celebrating their late half-sister Gillian Garrett's graduation. Gillian stood between them, cheerful and bright eyed but Frank wasn't sure it was her Cassandra was studying. Cassandra and Rick both looked different in the photograph, they were happy and younger with only a suggestion of the suffering they had endured in youth. Cassandra was scar free and without her glasses and Frank wondered if that was what caught her attention.

"Robin was young, early twenties, so I guess maybe it was just immaturity but Lydia is around my age," Cassandra murmured moodily.

Cassandra glanced back at Frank with fresh anger.

"You were on the Garrett case," the blonde said heatedly, "you know everything that got exposed. It wasn't just about the murders in the end, everyone got to know our life story, fact and fiction. That reporter told the world I was a stripper when I wasn't. Then all those news stations talked about how my brother-in-law murdered them all." Cassandra spat out the word 'brother' with a look of disgust. "Vile to call him that."

She winced and raised her right hand to her skull as she felt a sharp stabbing pain at the front of her brow. She pressed her palm against it in a bid to ease the tension.

Horatio looked at her with concern. He slid across the couch slightly and reached out a hand to stroke the back of her hand lightly. "Cassie do you need to stop?" he queried calmly.

Cassandra purposely kept her gaze on Frank, so long as she looked at him she could maintain the anger and avoid the fear and upset. She ignored Horatio's question and kept talking to Frank.

"He marked me for a freak, scarred me so I would never forget, as if I would anyway," she sneered. "I think he just didn't want anyone else to forget. They can always look at my face and immediately know I'm her, I'm Cassandra Silverstone, survivor of the Garret Massacre, infamous."

Frank looked over at her with a forced calm but inside he was growing concerned for the young woman. He wondered where she was going with this.

"That's all they wanted, a chance to get me alone to ask me about it," she said with a sorrowful look. "To ask if it was true, if I'd really seduced my step-father." Cassandra turned pale at this as her gaze filled with revulsion. "I told them that he had abused me, you think that would've ended the conversation but instead they just asked about Rick and then the body in the basement." Cassandra's eyes filled with tears then. "Jasper's body," she added sorrowfully.

Cassandra's free hand stretched up to the charm necklace to grasp at a ring hanging amongst them. It was titanium with an amber stone in it, tarnished with age.

Frank recognised the ring easily, it had been evidence once and a means of identifying Jasper Silverstone's remains. It had been Jasper's wedding ring and before that Rick's, Rick had given it to Jasper to have a ring on his wedding day because he didn't want Cassandra embarrassed by Jasper not wearing a wedding ring.

Horatio felt a budding revulsion for the women who had treated Cassandra like a sideshow and offered her false sentiments of friendship just so they could gossip about a personal tragedy with her. He kept stroking her hand lightly to reassure her that he was still there.

Frank decided to change tact. "Did you know anyone else Robin associated with?" he queried. "A Jason Ferris maybe?" He was straight out with it. Despite Cassandra potentially having a good reason to have a grudge against Robin she wasn't tied to the case.

They were clear now that Jason had killed Robin, the CCTV had shown a figure of his height and build in the exact same clothes they'd found him wearing, running across the car park of Robin's complex and jumping into the flashy black Porsche Thomas had pursued.

It wasn't Jason's gun that had killed Robin nor had Eric seen him running from the scene but the CCTV was enough to wave away any doubts. The fact that Jason had had two guns on him, one stolen, led to the suggestion that the murder was premeditated.

As far as Frank was aware Jason had been known as an A-grade, talented cop with a knack for good undercover work, there was simply no reason why he should have ended up involved in this mess. Frank figured the untangling would begin when they looked more closely at their renegade cop.

Cassandra released the ring on her necklace, glanced back at Frank vacantly and shook her head. "No, who is he?"

Frank tugged out a photograph of Jason he'd brought along just in case and leaned forward, stretching across the single couch he occupied to Cassandra.

Cassandra glanced down at the photo and frowned as her right eye blurred up again. She still had her hand pressed against her brow. The pain in her head was starting to intensify.

"He doesn't look familiar, sorry."

"That's okay." Frank pocketed the picture again and sat upright. "You've been very helpful Cassandra, thanks."

She winced at the pain in her head and let out a groan. "I was no help, just let you know I didn't like Robin much, suppose that makes me a suspect. I've got an alibi for yesterday, I was at the hospital most of the day."

Horatio felt guilt at this admission, it was a reminder of where he should have been yesterday and where he hadn't been.

Frank frowned as he snapped his notepad closed. "You're not a suspect just because someone who's dead was mean to you," he said flatly. "Your bracelet was at her home and she worked with you, all I was hoping is that you might have known something about her that could help us towards figuring out why this happened."

Cassandra shrugged before cursing as the gesture caused a fresh pang of pain through her skull. Her right eye felt like it was on fire and was weeping fast down her cheek. "Sorry," she said in a tone that suggested otherwise, "I've just gotten used to being under suspicion."

Frank thought how alike Cassandra could be with a brother she normally seemed to oppose. Right now she was expressing the sullen, all too defensive attitude Rick liked to show most people, the eternal chip on the shoulder that made him mad at the world.

Of the siblings Cassandra was usually the bright, friendly, sociable one except when it came to cops. Cassandra had been let down by the police too often to consider them helpful and during the Garrett case she had suffered some serious neglect when in protective custody with Miami PD. Of course she made exceptions in her rule of hostility towards cops, allowing Horatio and Ryan to slip under the net but there wasn't room for anyone else apparently, not even Frank.

Frank stood up, ready to retreat from the Stetler home. He concluded to himself that this had been a waste of time but at least he could check Cassandra off the list when it came to interviewing Robin's other co-workers and friends in an attempt to form an impression of the deceased. He also decided that Horatio wasn't going to be interviewing Becky or Lydia considering they had evidently been mean to Cassandra, feigning friendship out of a ghoulish desire to probe her about her family's horrible history.

Cassandra doubled forward and let out a sudden shriek of pain.

"Jesus!" Frank exclaimed in alarm before he could help himself. His eyes widened as he saw thin rivets of blood streaking down from her nostrils.

Cassandra had both hands up now, clutching at her head as she screwed her eyes shut and whimpered in pain. "Oh God it's getting worse," she groaned.

Horatio moved fast, getting up from the couch to drop in a crouch on the floor before her. "Cassie honey, look at me," he compelled her. He cocked his head slightly, trying to get a look at her eyes but they were squeezed shut. "Do you need your injection?" he queried calmly.

Horatio extended his hand up to Cassandra's right hand again and pressed his palm gently against it. "Cassie honey, talk to me," he urged.

The vomit came without warning. A spewing of watery, yellow bile as Cassandra's vision blazed red and her head screamed in pain and burned with an intense heat. The vomit, a reaction to the pain and sudden rise in temperature, did nothing to ease the woman's agony. All it did was stain her bare legs and the wooden floor, miraculously missing Horatio by inches.

Horatio stood up, his hand continuing to press against Cassandra's. "We need to get you to a doctor honey." His voice was calm but his cerulean stare was full of worry.

"I'll drive," Frank immediately offered. "You bring her to the car."

Horatio gave the detective a look of gratitude before he tried to urge Cassandra up.

* * *

Rick felt odd. He realised it was because he was happy only it wasn't a happiness he was used to feeling. It wasn't the snarky joy at someone's misfortune, the bitter pleasure that one day had came and went without the usual expected shitiness, or the fleeting moment of shallow gladness that came with the taste of a fresh cup of coffee with just the right amount of cream. This was something different and deeper. This was the kind of happiness he had once told Yelina only happened in fairytales, a happiness he didn't think he deserved.

He was in the swimming pool with Natalia and Marissa, in the lazy river sticking to the shallow side. Their actions in the pool had to be limited thanks to Marissa's heart condition. The young girl was encouraged to exercise but swimming could put a strain on the heart. Rick had been careful to do his research and consult the doctors before he had agreed to bring her. Marissa hadn't mentioned it but he figured her defect was something else she got bullied for. Kids on medication stood out too easily as different and weak.

Marissa hadn't been in the water in ages and had been begging to go for months now. She wasn't much of a swimmer, having done little more than paddle in the shallows of a private pool with her mother. It was why Rick was keeping a close eye on her even with her flotation bands.

Rick, being tall, could and did walk round the river with ease, one hand always lingering near Marissa who bobbed along in her armbands with glee. Natalia chose to swim, chiding Rick for walking in a pool whilst occasionally splashing him with a few smiles and encouraging Marissa to follow suit.

Natalia caught Rick's small smile as she rolled onto her back and glanced up at him. She paused in her paddling to drop her feet to the ground and look at him enquiringly. "What's the smile about Sergeant Stetler?" she pried with her own teasing smile.

Rick tensed up, noticeably surprised to be caught in his moment of joy. He gazed down at the brunette carefully, taking in her appearance in detail as he tried to commit it to memory. He focused on the way her brown eyes shone with merriment at him and the upturn of her plump lips as she smiled at him, flashing a glimpse of two teeth. Rick always liked that smile of Natalia's, he joked it was a bunny grin, which she complained about until he told her it was his favourite smile.

"This," Rick admitted, his voice barely audible over the babble of the river and the happy calls of other swimmers.

Natalia pushed herself upright on her feet as she steadied herself against the mild current.

Rick swallowed hard as Natalia exposed part of her desirable figure as she stood. She was wearing a lemon yellow bikini that flattered her golden-brown skin, which sparkled with droplets of water.

Distracted by Natalia's beauty, Rick let Marissa slip from him to bob off in the river's current.

"Oh shit!" Rick surged forward in the water with a dramatic splash.

Marissa, unfazed, giggled as the river carried along around a corner.

Rick took two clumsy kicks forward before he managed to grasp hold off Marissa's left arm and stop her flow.

Natalia, who had followed more elegantly, burst into laughter. "Oh Rick, you'd think Marissa was heading for a waterfall!" she teased.

Rick frowned back at his girlfriend as he moved towards the wall. "That was your fault," he scolded her lightly.

"And how is that?" Natalia demanded. She looked up at Rick challengingly as she stood upright again.

"Distracting me," he said, trying to fake anger and failing as he let another smile slip through. "Luring me in with that bunny grin," he said as he leaned down and towards her. He continued to keep a tight grip on Marissa's arm, determined not to lose her this time. "And those bright eyes."

"Oh," Natalia teased as she crossed her arms below her bust, "so you were looking at my eyes then?"

"Of course," Rick answered truthfully, "it's not often someone looks at me the way you do."

"Good," Natalia retorted as her smile widened and revealed all her teeth, "because it's only you I give this look to, I wouldn't be happy if you were seeing it from someone else."

Rick laughed. "Well my smile is all for you." He gave her a deep kiss.

"Eww, Uncle Rick not here!" Marissa chided.

Rick broke from the kiss with a shake of his head whilst Natalia gave a soft laugh.

Rick turned his gaze back on Marissa. "Alright Mari, this is your night. One more turn around the river and then we'll get out and go for ice-cream, right?"

Natalia watched the interaction between uncle and niece approvingly. It wasn't that long ago that Rick would have simply ordered Marissa with a blunt snap and a frown but he had done a lot to work on his temper and was learning to talk to the six-year-old with more patience.

"Right," Marissa agreed cheerfully.

They enjoyed the river for another twenty minutes before Rick called time on the swimming and they headed out.

Natalia took Marissa to get washed and dressed.

It was only after Rick had finished getting ready himself that he tugged out his phone from the locker and checked. He frowned, there was a missed call from Horatio, a voicemail and a text message from Horatio that read 'listen to your msgs ASAP'. Rick complied.

Natalia arrived hand in hand with Marissa and their bag of belongings in her other hand. Marissa was hugging Becky close with her other hand, delighted to be reunited with the doll. Despite Rick's best efforts she had refused to leave the doll at open and only just about been persuaded to leave her in a locker. The doll was a comfort the young girl had become reliant on after witnessing not only her family's murders but the murder of a social worker as well and surviving a shoot-out at Horatio's house on top of everything else. To say the young girl had been through the works was putting it mildly.

Natalia halted with a look of concern as she saw Rick pressed up against the lockers, pale and frowning as he clutched as his phone.

Rick hung the phone and shoved it into his trouser pocket.

"What's happened?" Natalia queried quietly.

Rick dipped his head as he tried to get a handle on his emotions. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Marissa. He knew the child would only associate the pool with bad things if he ruined tonight with the latest news.

Marissa was looked at her uncle worriedly, she knew the signs of unease even if she didn't know the cause.

Rick looked back with a calm expression. "Cassie cut herself trying to make a sandwich," he lied. He made himself smile down at Marissa as if it was a joke. "You know your aunt, clumsy and not good in the kitchen. Anyway, it's nothing serious but she's had to go to the hospital for stitches. I should pay her a visit, make sure she's got the paperwork right, we all know she's no good with forms either."

Natalia knew Rick was lying but she knew why as well. She studied his expression carefully as she tried to figure out the truth. Something had happened to Cassandra and now she was in hospital, that all had to be true but what the something was Natalia wasn't sure. Given recent circumstances she guessed it was related to her headaches.

Marissa's lip trembled slightly and her eyes budded with tears.

Rick stepped up to his niece and smiled reassuringly. "Don't get upset Mari, it's just a cut, Aunt Cassie is fine."

"Can I see her?" she queried quietly. "I want to see her."

"I can wait in the apartment with Marissa," Natalia offered immediately.

Rick shook his head at his niece. "It's seven o'clock, we're getting close to your bedtime and you have school in the morning."

Marissa released Natalia's hand.

"I don't want to go home without you," the girl protested as tears started to run down her cheeks.

Rick winced at the display. Once he would have snapped in annoyance before reminding himself of her heart condition and guiltily ordering her to stop crying because of it. He glanced up at Natalia apologetically, unsure what to say now.

"I can sit with her in the waiting area," Natalia suggested quietly, "it's a compromise."

Rick sighed as his hand rose to his tie, he tensed when Natalia reached out and took hold of it.

Natalia gave his hand a gentle squeeze before she tugged it back down again. "It's alright Rick, I'm here," she reassured, "let me help."

Rick nodded as his stare dropped back down to Marissa. "Alright," he gave in, "we'll all go but you've got to sit in the waiting area with Natalia."

"And Becky," Marissa piped up.

Rick nodded. "And Becky," he repeatedly wearily. He glanced at his watch. "Alright let's go."

* * *

Rick felt his exhaustion vanish as he gazed down at his sister and shock and woe filled him. She was lying in a hospital bed, eyes barely open and unfocused, one arm hooked up to a drip whilst a finger had a probe clipped to it and a machine beeped and jumped along recording her pulse. Her tan had vanished and left an ugly grey pallor in its wake, flakes of dried blood stained her nostrils and minute golden specks of vomit sullied her lips. Rick noted a metallic basin nearby that was, judging by the odour, serving as a sick bucket.

Horatio stood on her right side, gently stroking circular motions on the back of her hand. The redhead had been sitting until Rick had arrived.

"She's on strong painkillers," Horatio explained softly, "so she'll be out of it for a while."

Rick nodded as he stepped up to her left side putting him opposite the redhead. "What happened? What are the doctors saying?" he queried worriedly.

"She had a cluster headache," Horatio explained, "but it was worse than usual, her nose bled a little and she was sick."

Rick frowned over at him. "And this was after Frank's questioning?" he quipped bitingly.

Horatio frowned back. "Her headaches have been bad for a few months now, you know this Rick. They want to get an MRI done as soon as possible," he added in a serious tone. "There's a Dr. Johnston," he explained quietly, "he suggested the worsening of the headaches might be because of the strain on her eyes."

Rick's frown deepened as he glanced down at sister sympathetically. "Well that is possible," he admitted quietly. "She keeps talking about her scars itching and burning, and her eyesight in her right eye is never great."

Rick started tugging at the knot of his tie in an attempt to loosen it.

"I told her to go back to the optician but she just got annoyed. She says glasses can't fix scarring so I told her to think about therapy to come to terms with it but then she got pissy."

Rick's hand moved up to sweep through his dark hair as he frowned.

"She says she doesn't need therapy, as if she's fine but she's not."

"She's not the only one suffering PTSD Rick," Horatio retorted pointedly as he watched the sergeant continue to fidget.

Rick scowled back at him as he let his hands drop by his side. "We'll wait for the results of the scan, then we'll know," he decided. "Look, Natalia and Mari are in the waiting area, I'll see if Mari will sit at home with Natalia, then you can head too. One of us should be focused on work," he added bitterly.

"Let it be you then Rick," Horatio replied softly. "I let her down once already, I'm going to be here for the scan this time."

Rick sighed and looked back down at his sister. "I want her to know I was here."

"She'll know," Horatio reassured, "I'll tell her."

"And when is the doctor due back?"

"A few hours, he wanted to give her a chance to rest. Rick I'll call you, I promise. She's stable now and it was a minor attack, major for her but it wasn't a stroke or anything like that, just a severe cluster headache."

Horatio was still stroking her hand reassuringly, determined that she knew he was here.

"Alright." Rick reached down and squeezed her shoulder gently. "I'll see soon you soon Cassie," he assured.

Rick stood upright again and gave Horatio another serious stare. He pointed over at him solemnly with one finger and said, "you call."

"I will," Horatio retorted bluntly as he held Rick's heated gaze.

Rick nodded and headed back to the door. He paused and glanced over at the lieutenant again and felt a surge of guilt. In one wild thought he considering blurting out the business of his other case with the IAB but then his sentimentality vanished and his cold professionalism took over.

"Thanks Horatio." Rick forced out the words so they came out clipped and impersonal.

Horatio accepted the sentiment anyway. "You're welcome Rick. Now get Mari home to bed and tell her not to worry."


	5. Chapter 5- Paying Respects

_Last update for a weeks as I'm away on holiday. Many thanks for all the lovely reviews and favs, please keep them coming, I really do appreciate them._

* * *

It was just after eight p.m, on a damp humid Friday night in Miami. Bar Nebula was beginning to thrive with the weekend party-goers but despite the vibrant atmosphere Eric Delko didn't feel very merry. Eric was at Bar Nebula with a small group of people to have a drink in Thomas Menedez's memory.

With his first drink still in hand, Eric stood near the bar with Esteban Rosas, sharing quiet chatter whilst they waited for everyone to arrive. Clustered around the bar area with Eric and Esteban were four officers who, despite being off-duty just seemed to scream cop, and Ryan and Calleigh, both of whom had come to support Eric.

Eric glanced over his shoulder towards the main entrance. There were two wide steps that led up an open lobby area to the main bar. The lobby area was a place of congregating as people waited on foot for other arrivals or nervously hung back, feeling safer on the white tiles of entry than on the dark, crimson veined floor of the bar. Eric's brown gaze widened in surprise as he spied amongst the new arrivals a familiar crop of fiery copper hair.

"Is that H?" Ryan's query confirmed Eric's suspicions.  
"I believe so," Calleigh answered with a pleased smile.

Eric stood up from his chair, ready to wave his superior up until he spied Horatio's companion.

Rick Stetler followed after Horatio looking uncomfortable as he crossed the threshold. He still had his coat on and made no effort to shrug it off despite the heat of the bar.

"There's Rick," Ryan remarked with a jovial tone that cut through Eric.

Eric could never understand why Ryan had been so willing to bury the hatchet with Rick Stetler. Sure Rick had gone through some terrible things over the past year but Eric didn't think a tragic history should give someone carte blanche to be an asshole.

"This must be investigatory," Calleigh commented quietly as her smile dimmed.

The blonde was considering the usual theory that a killer often came to the funeral of their victim. In this case it was a remembrance evening but, as Calleigh realised, the chilling fact was Thomas' killer could well be attending or already be in an attendance tonight. Jason Ferris, the officer Thomas had killed and who everyone was being very careful not to mention tonight, had been a dirty cop and where there was one there might be another.

"That's not necessary," Eric grumbled as he sank back into his seat.

Ryan glanced at his friend pityingly. He understood how Eric felt- guilty, tired, frustrated, helpless, and angry all rolled up into one.

"Come on Eric," Ryan said quietly, "the point is they're making an effort and considering everything going on with Cassie, you have to give them credit."

Eric glanced up at Ryan with a heated stare but he didn't get the chance to say anything as Horatio and Rick reached them.

"Evening," Calleigh greeted them brightly.

"Hey," Ryan said.

"Calleigh, Mr. Wolfe," Horatio answered quietly with a nod.

"Are you lost Stetler?" one of the officers, Ted Zebrowski, queried bluntly. His voice was loud enough to be audible to everyone in their small group. "Rats go via the alleyway."

"Hey back off Zebrowski, it's a public place," Ryan retaliated before Rick could speak.

Ted raised his bushy brown eyebrows slightly before he sneered at Ryan. "Didn't he frogmarch you once?" Ted swung back the remnants of his beer bottle into his mouth. He smacked the bottle down hard onto the bar surface before wiping his upper lip with the back of his hand. "He gets off on that you know Wolfe," he continued to taunt. "Always like to see your own suffering don't you dick?" Ted's grin widened into a malicious leer. "I mean Rick," he corrected sardonically.

"If that's true why haven't I disciplined you for something yet?" Rick retorted icily.

"It is true," another officer, Krysta Sanders, piped up. She was standing with her back to the bar, leaning against it lightly whilst giving Rick a hardened stare. "You disciplined Tommy once, gave him a warning for some bullshit about violence to a criminal."

Krysta stepped away from the bar and came to stand beside Ted. Despite being only five feet five to Ted's five eight, she still expressed an aura of toughness.

"A paedophile Stetler," Krysta said with disgust, "you defended a paedophile. Tommy didn't even leave a mark, just scared the filthy bastard."

"It's not the job of the police to discipline criminals," Rick answered swiftly as ire filled his dark gaze, "no matter what the crime is."

Eric watched Rick as he attempted to defend himself. Much as he loathed the IAB agent, Eric could find no joy in the attack upon him. Rick looked exhausted, probably tired from continuously having to defend his unenviable job and no doubt rundown from dealing with his sister's health problems. Eric didn't even really know what the latest with Cassandra was. He felt bad for not asking Horatio about it given she was his girlfriend but the truth was Eric struggled to accept that Horatio had replaced Eric's sister Marisol with Rick Stetler's sister. It was a comparison Eric despised, no one related to Rick could hold a candle to his deceased sibling.

"Guys we're off the clock," Eric remarked smoothly as he stepped between Rick and Ryan, and Krysta and Ted, "let's not talk work." Eric offered Krysta and Ted a warm smile. "We're here to honour Tommy," he reminded them, "so let's do that."

Ted shrugged. "Sure, I could use another beer," he replied. He looked to Rick again and added nastily, "something's given me a bad taste I need to get rid of."

Ted turned away from the group and faced the bar.

Krysta relaxed her stance slightly but kept a hostile look on Rick.

Hearing the familiar tones of Frank Tripp, Krysta glanced past Rick towards the bar entrance. She smiled and her fierce blue stare was back on Rick.

"Oh good, Gabriella made it," Krysta said in a tone that sounded mocking rather than pleased.

Rick glanced over his shoulder and visibly tensed.

Walking up towards the bar area with Frank was a beautiful middle aged brunette woman. She was demure in appearance, wearing a dressy suit that consisted of a long sleeved, cream blouse, black trousers and black high heels. She had a black neckerchief on and her face had minimal make-up but it was unnecessary as the grief she wore seemed to highlight her beauty, adding an admirable dignity to it.

"Frank over here!" Krysta called with a wave.

Rick turned away and his hand automatically went to his green and blue paisley tie and he tugged at the knot uncomfortably. His mouth settled into a line as his expression became unreadable.

Frank reacted to the call and guided his companion over to the ground.

The brunette woman glanced about the group with confusion and a hint of gratitude.

"Horatio I didn't know you were coming," Frank greeted jovially. "Gabriella this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine, Horatio this is Gabriella King, Thomas' girlfriend," he introduced.

Gabriella's pale brown eyebrows rose slightly. "You're the one heading the investigation into..." She dipped her head slightly as her powder blue eyes filled with sorrow. "Thomas' murder," she concluded softly.

"That's right ma'am," Horatio retorted calmly. He was trying not to look in Rick's direction, wondering why the arrival of this woman was making the IAB agent so uneasy.

"This is Calleigh Duquesne, Ryan Wolfe, and you know Eric," Frank continued with the introductions, "they're part of the CSI team."

Eric and Gabriella exchanged a nod, and Eric gave a small, consoling smile. Gabriella had been a recent addition to Thomas' life and Eric had only met her a handful of times but she had always been nice to him.

Frank paused and looked at Rick's back in puzzlement. He frowned at the man's rudeness and said, "and this is the back of-"

Rick turned round before Frank could finish, knowing that he was going to have to just get it over with.

"Rick Stetler," Gabriella concluded as her eyes filled with surprise before narrowing with disgust.

SLAP!

The minor assault caught everyone off guard. Gabriella's right hand had come up sharply without warning to connect fast and hard with Rick's left cheek.

Even though the IAB agent had been half-expecting the blow he still wasn't quite prepared for the sting.

The officers in the group all dropped any pretence of looking elsewhere and instead stared over keenly, quiet as they waited for Rick's retaliation.

Rick said nothing. He stood stoic, right hand still on his tie. He gazed down at Gabriella with a heated stare as his cheek began to redden.

"Gabriella what in the hell was that for?" Frank demanded as he gazed at her in disbelief.

"Just did what we'd all like to," Krysta piped up from behind Rick.

Gabriella glowered up at Rick with a stare full of hate. "Still ruining lives Officer Stetler?" she snapped.

"It's Sergeant," he retorted automatically.

"I know I saw your interview, your whole family dead and all you cared about was that job title," Gabriella snapped. "I felt sorry for you until I saw that interview and then I was reminded of what a pitiless bastard you are."

"I was just doing my job," Rick answered, almost in a snarl. He dropped his hands by his side at last.

"Well your job makes you an asshole," Gabriella retorted angrily.

"I've been told," Rick replied bitingly.

Gabriella raised her hand again but this time Horatio's hand grasped it.

The redhead's grip was light and his cerulean gaze bore pity in it when the woman gave him a hostile look.

"Ma'am you've just assaulted an officer, don't do it again," Horatio advised calmly.

Gabriella shrugged her hand free from Horatio and let it drop harmlessly by her side.

"You didn't know Thomas, what are you doing here?" Gabriella demanded as she turned her heated gaze back on Rick.

"Paying his respects," Eric answered calmly.

The CSI was at odds with himself, he knew he should be loving every minute of this display, just like Krysta and Ted were but he couldn't. Eric felt bad for Gabriella drawing attention to herself, anyone could see as grief and anger danced through her eyes that she was emotionally unstable. Then there was Rick. He wasn't helping himself, hell he was antagonising the woman but Eric couldn't take any pleasure in his discomfort because he could see that the man was suffering from his own mix of unease and stress.

"Thomas died while on duty," Eric said quietly, "and a lot of officers, including Rick, would like to honour that."

Ted started laughing loudly and scornfully behind Eric at this. "Pull the other one Delko," he scoffed. "Man's here trying to sniff out a killer, that's all it is, he thinks maybe the killer will be here." Ted stepped forward, putting himself in Gabriella's view and beside Rick. "It's the sloppy, stereotype theory that the killer will show up to a funeral or gathering either to take pride in their work or to learn what people suspect."

Ted reached his hand up to rest it on Rick's shoulder. He then patted it twice. "That's why Ricky here never made it to lieutenant, he's no good at the investigatory work."

Rick bristled as Ted touched a nerve with his words. He grabbed Ted's hand, yanked it off and squeezed it tight enough for the officer to wince.

Rick turned to face Ted with a glare. "Don't put your hand on me again Zebrowski," he snarled.

Ted attempted to smile through his pain. "You've got a lot of anger issues Ricky, mustn't let that blind you, this is assaulting an officer you know, the kind of thing you piss all over us for."

"Officer Zebrowski that's enough," Horatio remarked in a calm, cool manner.

"I don't need your help on this Caine," Rick snapped. He released Ted's hand at last and immediately raised his own hand to run it through his hair. "I only ever go after those who break the rules and abuse their position," Rick remarked defensively. He pointed at Ted accusingly. "If you do your job right then you don't see me."

"My father did his job right," Gabriella spoke up angrily. She crossed her arms and glared at Rick as tears budded in her eyes. "He was rewarded for his service by a grateful citizen and you said it was bribery! You ruined him! He's dead because of it and now Tommy's dead too!"

Gabriella started to cry and her shoulders bounced up and down rapidly as she struggled to continue her sobs.

Eric stepped forward and reached out a hand to brush against her arm. "Gabriella, let me get you a drink and a seat," he offered.

Calleigh watched the display and felt a contrast of emotions. She was glad to see Eric trying to neutralise the situation and console the poor grieving girlfriend and yet she was surprised to feel a budding of envy within her as Eric's hand took a grip on Gabriella's arm and led her away.

The blonde deliberately looked away from the pair and instead looked to Rick. She saw the same as Eric, a tired, stressed man under attack from people who should be his allies. Like Eric she had her issues with the IAB agent but she trusted Horatio's judgement and the redhead wanted them to get along with Rick so she was willing to try.

"I'll see you later Caine," Rick muttered, "you can do this alone I'm sure."

Rick walked off without waiting for a reply.

"What the hell was that all about?" Frank demanded in disbelief as he gawked after Rick's retreating form.

"Who cares, the rat's gone, I can drink in peace again," Ted mocked.

"I'm going to go too," Ryan said as he gave Ted a look of displeasure, "this doesn't seem like the right atmosphere for honouring the dead."

Ryan looked to Calleigh apologetically and then to Frank and Horatio. "I'll see you guys later."

They nodded back and Frank stepped back to let Ryan get by.

Horatio wanted to go after Rick but he knew he was the last person the man would want to see. He was curious about what Gabriella had accused Rick of and knew he was going to have to look into the history of her father and Rick.

Horatio glanced at his watch. It was coming up to half eight. He knew it was going to be a long night. He decided he would try and contact Cassandra in an hour or so and see how she was doing and if Rick had made it home to her and Marissa.


	6. Chapter 6- It's Not Easy

Cassandra jumped at the sound of her mobile ringing. She immediately righted herself on the sofa she was slumped on and reached out to answer it as it played 'You Are My Sunshine', her tongue in cheek personal ringtone for Horatio.

"Hello?" Cassandra greeted sleepily as she cast a wary glance at the television before glancing about for the remote.

"Cassie I'm sorry to call but I was wondering if Rick was home?" Horatio was straight to the point.

Cassandra bent down with the phone in one hand to reach for the remote that had fallen to the floor at some point. "Isn't he meant to be with you?" she queried, more curious than worried. She wondered if Horatio was about to tell her that he and Rick had had yet another falling out.

Cassandra grabbed up the remote and turned down the volume of the television. She didn't want it muted, it was nice to have background noise.

"He was but he left about about an hour ago, it was an unpleasant evening."

Cassandra could hear music and voices in the background and she frowned. "But you're still out," she said pointedly, "and you waited an hour to call." She wondered what time it was and reluctantly reached for the discarded pair of gold framed glasses on the cluttered low table before her.

The table had a glass top with sand, sea shells and decorative ceramic seahorses, crabs and fish underneath it. Cassandra had picked it and Rick hated it but since Cassandra had found it in a thrift store, marked down because there was a scratch on the wood panelling of one side, she had won. It was currently littered with Cassandra's medication, some of Marissa's books and a discarded plastic horse toy, an empty coffee cup and a half empty coffee cup, both Cassandra's, and a plate with crumbs from a finished sandwich.

"We were here to pay respects to a colleague," Horatio said, "and also as part of our investigation. One of us needed to stay."

"Well why did Rick have to go?" Cassandra pressed for an explanation. "You know I like you Horatio but when you're vague like this it makes you a pain in the ass," she told him bluntly.

Cassandra pushed on her glasses and looked to the clock on the wall, it was just after half nine. "It's not exactly late for a Friday night, why should he be home already?" she pointed out.

"Does Rick tend to stay out partying on a Friday night?" Horatio queried sardonically. He wasn't happy with Cassandra's insult to him.

Cassandra shrugged, though Horatio couldn't see it. "I don't know, maybe he does with Natalia," she retorted bluntly.

Horatio sighed. "Cassie you do know, if I'm not with you in the evening then he is, he doesn't stay over at Natalia's unless he knows I'm staying with you and Marissa. So, at some point he will be home, can you give me a ring when he is?"

"Horatio he's not here," Cassandra snapped, "and I can't guess at where he is when I don't know why he left you. He could be at Natalia's, he just might not be staying over."

"Cassie I didn't mean to make you mad and I don't want you to worry, just give me a ring when he's home please.

"Jesus Horatio why even call?" Cassandra retorted moodily. "Of course I'm going to bloody worry now. You know what, I'll call when he's back alright, that's all you want." Cassandra hung up the phone and discarded it to the arm of the sofa.

The blonde glanced at the television and turned it back up. She looked about the living room and muttered a curse before standing up. She snatched up her phone, put it in the pocket of her pyjama shorts and headed down the hall to check on Marissa.

She stopped outside the girl's ajar bedroom door and peered in calmly. She was relieved to see her fast asleep. The young girl always did seem to sleep better on a Friday and Cassandra knew the sad truth behind that, it was because there was no school to stress about for two days.

The blonde hugged herself briefly before glancing both directions in the hall. She headed back to the living room and through to the hall where the front door was. Another reason why they had picked this apartment was because the bedrooms were at the back.

She headed to the front door and set the sensor on it before heading back to the living room.

In the living room, Cassandra flopped down on the couch and tugged out her phone. She sent a quick text to Horatio, her bangles jangling softly as she did. It read- 'I'm sorry Horatio. I shouldn't have snapped. I know you prob don't want to tell me something you feel should come from Rick.'

Cassandra wondered if she should ring her brother but she figured he would only get madder if he knew Horatio had told her that he had left. Sure Horatio had tried to be subtle but Cassandra knew it was more likely Rick had stormed off. She considered contacting Natalia but figured Rick would only rage about that too and that it was unfair to worry the woman unnecessarily.

The blonde glanced up at the clock again and frowned, she could be in for a long wait.

* * *

It was just after ten when Rick arrived up to the apartment. He keyed in the code to open the apartment door wearily, unlocked it and stepped in.

Rick tensed in surprise as the door sensor triggered and the alarm sounded. He hastened over to it, to silence it before the noise could wake Marissa and potentially frighten her.

Footsteps sounded down the wooden floorboards accompanied by the telltale jingle of jewellery.

"Oh, it's you," Cassandra called out calmly.

Rick, having silenced the alarm, turned to face his sister with exasperation. "Who the hell else would it be?" He spied the large knife in her right hand and his dark eyes went wide. "Jesus Cassie who were you expecting?"

Cassandra shrugged back with a tranquil expression. "Just taking a precaution."

Rick turned his attention back to the door. He locked it but didn't reset the sensor. "You knew I'd be back, why was the sensor on?"

"I didn't know for sure," she said brightly. "Horatio called, said you had a shit night so I figured maybe you weren't coming home, at least not at a respectable time."

"Horatio used the word shit," Rick repeated dryly, his doubt clear on his face as he looked back as his sister with a frown.

"No, he's more subtle than that but I gathered that was the gist. What happened Rick?" she quipped. "You look like hell."

It was true, his tie was so loose it had become a noose about his neck and his jacket was missing, abandoned in his car. His dark hair was up in sweat matted spikes and he had a wan look to his face.

"I don't want to talk about it. Seriously Cassie, why do you have a knife? Go put it back before you hurt yourself with it."

"Rick don't be a prick," she teased. "I'll put the knife back, you go make sure Marissa's still asleep."

Cassandra led the way up the corridor and Rick followed after her.

Rick was thoroughly fed up, first the cops at the bar, then Gabriella King of all people and now here was his sister obviously in the midst of paranoia. Sure she was smiling and teasing but Rick knew it was only because he was home and she was more relaxed, what the hell had she been like before he had walked through the door?

Cassandra headed for the kitchen while Rick continued on to Marissa's room. He was relieved to hear the soft, barely audible snores that emerged from her room. He took a glance into the dimly lit room anyway. Marissa was lying curled up in a ball, blanket crumpled at the end of the bed whilst she clutched her doll Becky in both hands and something else too. The other object glinted faintly in the glow of the night light betraying a metallic sheen.

Curious, Rick stepped into the room as quietly as he could. He moved up to the young girl's bedside and gazed down at the object in her hands, half-hidden beneath Becky. It was a small, rectangular, silver frame.

Figuring the frame might only cause discomfort during the night should the girl change position, Rick prised it out of her clutches. It took effort and he had to pause several times when she tensed and her mouth curled down into a frown. He debated just letting her keep it but he didn't think it would be sensible if Marissa later went to rub her eye or scratch her nose in her sleep and ended up jabbing herself with a sharp corner. Once he got it free he raised it close to his face so he could make out the photograph it contained.

Rick felt a wash of sorrow run through him as he took in the image of his young, deceased half-sister Gillian Garrett. She had been Marissa's mother, dead at only twenty-seven with Marissa just six at the time. In the photograph she was younger, just twenty-one and heavily pregnant, hugging her bump with a wide smile on her face.

Rick remembered how long it had taken Gillian to tell anyone her news, the pregnancy had been unplanned, the father unknown, a secret she had taken to her grave that had only been uncovered a few months after he murdered her with the help of others. Yet for all the surprise and secrecy, Gillian had always wanted the baby, never doubting her decision even when her own mother and father had suggested a quiet termination. Rick only knew about that because she had showed up at his apartment in tears about it, he had been raging of course, offered her sanctuary and told her to move out but she had gone back to her parents in the end. Of course they had changed their minds and offered their support but Rick had never forgotten or forgiven their voicing of a termination simply because the pregnancy caused a scandal for them.

Rick placed the frame back on the bedside table it had come from, nestling it between a photograph of himself, Cassie and Marissa, and a picture of Marissa's deceased dog Bailey.

"I hope I'm doing a good job with Mari for you Gilly," Rick said softly as he stared down at the photograph in despair. "I seem to be fucking up my other job."

Rick sighed and rubbed at his hair in irritation before he reached for Marissa's blanket. He fixed the blanket up around the girl. After this, he retreated from the room, leaving her to sleep in peace.

Satisfied that his niece hadn't been disturbed by the alarm, Rick headed for the living room. He didn't want to give Cassandra a chance to question him but he was too on edge to go to bed and he knew she was too.

When he arrived in the living room he found Cassandra already waiting there with a smile on her face. She gestured down to the two waiting glasses on the table before her, both filled with a clear liquid that had to be vodka if the bottle between them was any indication.

"Remember this?" she queried.

Rick nodded. "You, me and Gillian the night of her graduation."

"You were so proud of her, I was too," Cassandra retorted as she pushed back some of her hair from her face. She gave a sad smile and lifted up a glass. "She got so drunk that night, remember she kept hiccuping?"

Rick gave a faint smile as he stepped up to the table at last. "You weren't much better," he scorned. "You kept singing."

Cassandra's smile widened as she took a sip from the glass and leaned back in the couch. "You joined in," she reminded him.

"I was trying to drown you out." Rick lifted up the remaining glass and took a deep gulp. It came as a relief to him.

Cassandra glanced up at him. "I texted Horatio to let him know you're home, he wanted to know, you worried him."

Rick frowned. "Who do you think I left the door sensor off for?" he queried dryly. "He texted me. You worried him too." He took another deep gulp.

Cassandra's smile warmed slightly and her dark gaze filled with fondness. "It's weird for people to care about us isn't it? For so long it was just you and me in Hell and then Gilly, how someone so good came from a man so evil I'll never know." Cassandra took a gulp from her glass this time.

"He used to call me Ricky when he really wanted to annoy me," Rick murmured. "I'd forgotten it until tonight. I mean it was the least of the things he did after all."

Cassandra glanced up at her brother with intrigue. "Is that what happened? Someone called you that?"

Rick nodded. "Amongst other things. They used the same sneering tone too."

Rick tensed up as he took another sip from his glass. He wondered why in the hell childish name-calling was suddenly bothering him, was it just because it was that particular whiny nickname of his own name? People at work had called him much worse and it rolled off his back. Why had tonight been so damn difficult to endure?

"Dad called you that as well," Cassandra said softly, "only he meant it as a nice nickname, he always said it with love."

Rick bristled at the reminder. "Well it's probably why Garrett did, make a mockery of my memories of...dad I suppose."

"You never talk about him."

Rick frowned before he finished his glass. "I'm not going to start now."

Cassandra's brown gaze filled with annoyance but she let it go. "Well what else happened tonight?"

Rick reached for the bottle of vodka and refilled his glass. He held the bottle out to Cassandra and when she nodded he topped her glass up.

"Same thing that usually happens to me," Rick grumbled, "I'm a nasty IAB agent and a lot of officers like to voice their opinion on it."

Cassandra frowned. "You seem more irritated by it than usual," she pointed out. "Why don't you sit down already?"

Rick looked to the single blue chair and flopped down in it wearily. He took another deep gulp from his glass before leaning back in the chair and pushing his free hand up in his hair. He felt the sting of Gabriella's hand anew and saw the hatred in her beautiful, light blue stare. He thought of her father Sidney King and his frown deepened, Sidney had taken money from people but Gabriella wanted to believe it was reward money from grateful members of the public. It was a beautiful lie but a lie nonetheless.

Rick had done the right thing but that was the problem, by doing the right thing at work he was punishing other officers for doing the wrong thing. It sounded black and white but it rarely was because most of those officers looked for the grey area, they weren't all bad people and hell they hadn't all done something that was all that bad. What they didn't realise was that Rick usually did his best to help them in their bad situations.

Detective Thomas Menedez was a prime example, he had gotten carried away with a paedophile and beaten the man. It had put the entire case in jeopardy for a while and Rick's boss had suggested suspension for Thomas with potential dismissal if the case was blown. Rick, via a third party, had gotten Horatio and his team involved to help get the evidence to nail the paedophile. In addition to that, he had, with much arguing, gotten Thomas' punishment down from suspension to a warning, not that Thomas had ever shown any gratitude for that.

"Rick?"

Cassandra's worried voice drew Rick back from his thoughts. He lowered his hand from his hair at last and gazed back at her with all the reassurance he could muster, which wasn't much unfortunately.

"I'll be fine, I just had a shit night, nothing more," he muttered. "What about you Cassie? You came to the door with a knife."

Rick glanced at the medication on the table. For a brief time Cassandra had been on medication for her anxiety but it had made her sleep walking and nightmares worse so she had stopped taking it, plus she had to get additional medication for her headaches and didn't want to be, in her words, 'doped up all the time like a God damn hippie'.

"Can't hurt to be cautious," Cassandra retorted aloofly.

Rick shook his head at this, knowing she was being vague because he was.

"That's not caution, that's paranoia," he accused.

Cassandra frowned back at him before taking another drink. "How was Marissa, still asleep I assume?"

"Subtle change of subject," Rick taunted her. "She was fine, fast asleep," he answered the question anyway.

Cassandra nodded. "She sleeps better on Fridays, I think something's going on at her school."

Rick stiffened at this and again his hand was up pushing into his hair. "She's getting teased," he answered bluntly, "because she has no parents."

Cassandra slammed her glass down hard enough for its contents to splash onto the glass table. "What?!" she exclaimed loudly.

Rick narrowed his eyes at this. "Lower your voice Cassie, don't wake her," he cautioned.

"How long have you known this?" Cassandra demanded as she leaned in his direction with an angry glower, causing her necklace to jingle with the movement.

"Why didn't you say? Why didn't she tell me?" Cassandra's voice filled with hurt.

"Because you haven't been well," Rick replied calmly, "and no one wanted to add to that and make your headaches worse. I don't know much, she said a few people have teased her and she was upset because her mom is dead and she doesn't have a dad."

"Oh Rick," Cassandra groaned. She slumped back in the sofa and downed the remnants of her glass. "I'm pretty shit at this parenting business," she lamented. "I knew something was up the way she sleeps better on Fridays but I didn't ask."

"Don't blame yourself Cassie," Rick said, "parenting isn't easy. Besides, this is what happens at school, kids can be cruel. It might blow over." He swallowed another mouthful of vodka.

"Or it might get worse," Cassandra retorted darkly as she sat up and reached for the bottle.

"Pessimism is my thing, you're the optimist," Rick replied in a rare show of humour.

Cassandra glanced over at him in surprise and felt a smile slip through. "Oh alright but we're going to be responsible and monitor this."

Rick nodded. "Sure." He held out his glass pointedly.

The siblings drank for half an hour more before Cassandra headed to bed.

Cassandra stood up and gave Rick a tight hug before she went. She was unsurprised when her brother tensed before responding in kind with an awkward, brief hug.

Rick had never been great with emotional gestures but he had been trying to improve on that. Cassandra had never sought them out from him until after they had both almost been murdered and had been left with scars physical and mental. Her psychiatrist suggested she was so scared of losing her brother that was why she felt the need to hug him out of the blue because she needed to reassure herself that he was still alright. Rick figured it was something similar for him, he felt the need to hug his sister now and again to assure her that she was alright. Except she wasn't and he wasn't and the hugs were a lie.

The hugs ended and Rick said he would stay up until Horatio arrived, knowing Cassandra wouldn't sleep otherwise, not while knowing the door sensor wasn't activated.

Rick remained in the living room, unhappy to be alone with his thoughts but unwilling to upset his sister by going to bed with the door sensor unchecked. He reached for the bottle of vodka figuring he may as well give in and complete his spiral into drunken despair.

* * *

It was just after one in the morning when Horatio finally made it to Rick, Cassandra and Marissa's apartment block.

The gathering in honour of Detective Thomas Menedez had been painfully long and after Rick and Ryan's swift departures, Horatio knew he couldn't get away with sneaking off without it appearing rude.

Despite how long he had stayed, Horatio hadn't really garnered much. Sure some of the cops there were assholes, at least to and about Rick, but there was nothing in their manner to suggest they had anything to do with Thomas or Jason Ferris' murders. In fact they all seemed quite sincere in their love for Thomas. Of course Horatio knew that could be an act but he really didn't know enough about any of them to tell at this point who was faking emotion and who was sincere.

The only plus had been learning a little more about Thomas. The man really seemed to have died a hero, pursuing a murder suspect to his own doom. The evidence and the witnesses had confirmed that. In life Thomas Menedez had always been known as a good cop. He had been one of the best drivers too which ironically had contributed to his death. If he had been a little less capable at the wheel he might not have kept up with Jason.

Jason was the one they really needed to learn more about but Thomas' memorial had not been the place to ask questions about him.

Horatio wasn't surprised when Rick arrived in the corridor to greet him just as he completed shutting the front door behind him. What did surprise him was how Rick seemed a little sloppy on his feet, stumbling just a little.

Horatio turned to lock the door and then set the sensor before he headed up to Rick. He paused as the odour of vodka hit him.

"Evening Rick," Horatio settled for a neutral greeting. It would have been easy to make a remark about the drink but he figured Rick had had a tough enough night without needing his work rival chiding him.

"Hor...Caine," Rick muttered.

Rick turned away and headed back to the living room, pausing a couple of times to lean against the wall for support.

Horatio's cerulean gaze widened slightly as he followed. He realised that Rick wasn't just tipsy, he was drunk. The redhead hadn't even seen the man merry on drink never mind this far gone.

The lieutenant moved instinctively when they reached the living room and he saw Rick stumble slightly.

Horatio grabbed Rick's right arm and steadied him on his feet before guiding him down to the couch with a heavy thump.

Horatio looked to the empty vodka bottle pointedly. "Rick, I know you had a bad night but did you need the whole bottle?" he queried sardonically.

Rick let out a snort as he sagged in the couch. "Some CSI you are," he grumbled as he waved one hand outwards theatrically, "two glasses, two people, two drinks. Two and then two and then more. Alright, one glass just after a bit."

Horatio spied the empty glasses near the bottle and sighed. He wondered when Cassandra had given up on the vodka, he didn't think it would be helping her headaches too much when she woke up.

"You know I do a good job and people hate me," Rick lamented as he shrugged off Horatio's grasp sharply. "You can do no fucking wrong and people love you."

Horatio stared down at him calmly, waiting for him to get to the point.

Rick pointed at him with a conspiratorial gaze. "Except, you do wrong all the time. Bend the rules, shit I even helped, anyone else buying weed wouldn't have a badge, Delko still has his, right? Sure I did nothing there, big bad IAB agent, witness was a drug dealer, you saved the day."

Horatio raised his copper eyebrows slightly at this. He remembered the incident all too well, it was when Rick had finally confessed what Horatio already knew, that Rick had wanted the lieutenant post in the CSI.

"Rick your witness was a drug dealer and an accomplice in a murder," Horatio answered carefully.

"Yes but Delko was buying weed," Rick retorted firmly. "I'm drunk Horatio not stupid. I did the research just like you CSIs, I can do that you know, I'm not an idiot," he said firmly. "Your wife, his sister, had cancer at the time. She got busted for weed, you got involved, sloppy, personal. Jesus, didn't you know they wanted you for that?"

Rick shoved both his hands through his hair and laughed. "I could've had you, big bad IAB agent, yep, except it was for her, a sick woman, that's why I buried it."

Horatio was frozen as a rare moment of shock filled him. Truthfully he hadn't thought about it. His late wife Marisol had been caught with five bags of pot, a pain relief for her cancer treatment, she had also gotten some for friends she had met during chemotherapy. Marisol's charge had been bumped down to a misdemeanour when it turned out only two bags actually had pot as her dealer had been corrupt. It had been pure luck.

Horatio, too relieved and too caught up with falling in love with a sick woman, had never stopped to think that Marisol would still be observed because she had been trying to buy five bags of pot after all. Just because she hadn't gotten it didn't mean the intent went away.

The redhead realised how painfully obvious it was with Eric getting lifted first for pot purchases, of course Rick had sussed out the truth, the wonder was that no one else apparently had but why, because Rick had made it go away? Horatio pondered that strange thought for a moment.

While Horatio stayed silent, Rick's top half sank further into the sofa whilst he left his legs hanging off it. His body was bent at an uncomfortable angle and his neck was digging into the arm of the sofa.

"Yeah Saint Caine and Rick the Dick, that's right," Rick murmured. "That's how everyone sees it. You got lieutenant, I got shit. Be fine if it was all merit but it wasn't. Ah well I'm still a dick I suppose, going to find that out soon." Rick drifted off murmuring to himself. "I don't wanna be, no choice, no other way up, only down."

Horatio snapped back to attention when a snore escaped from the man.

"You don't make it easy Rick," Horatio said quietly.

Horatio tugged off the man's shoes and with some mild difficulty he lifted his legs onto the sofa. Rick was a tall man, just like Horatio, taller in fact, so his feet hung over the arm of the sofa awkwardly but it was still better than half of him dangling on the floor. The redhead also tugged off Rick's already loosened tie and positioned a cushion under his head.

Horatio stepped over to the beanbag at the balcony doors and lifted a purple and navy tie-dye blanket off it before draping it over Rick.

Horatio felt a little weird tending to Rick like this, the man had been his rival for so long, hell they were still rivals to a point. Sure it was a lot more amicable now but no one could ever call them friends.

Horatio turned off the lights and headed to Cassandra's bedroom at last.

The door to Cassandra's room was ajar as expected, just like Marissa's. Horatio looked in on Marissa first before heading into Cassandra's room, they were both fast asleep.

Using the light of the hall to guide him, Horatio stripped out of his clothes and hunted out the baseball t-shirt he slept in from the top left drawer he had claimed as his own. Cassandra loved to tease him about it, firstly because it was the New York Yankees and she found it cute that he still had a fondness for his old home and secondly because it had taken her a while to adjust to him wearing a t-shirt and not a shirt.

The redhead got into the bed as quietly as he could manage and smiled when Cassandra rolled into him and reached out a hand to tenderly wrap around his chest.

"Hey Horatio," she murmured sleepily. "Me and Rick had a few drinks, so I'm sleepy."

Horatio kissed the crown of her head gently. "That's alright Cassie, I'm sleepy too," he retorted softly.


	7. Chapter 7- Complications

When Horatio awoke he found the room bathed in the cool blue-grey light of dawn seeping through the edges of the curtains. He sat up quickly as the groans that had disturbed him continued.

He turned to his left in time to see Cassandra rise up from the bed and clutch at her head with both hands. She shook her head with another moan before whimpering, "there's blood everywhere."

She broke into a run without warning and Horatio was powerless to stop her from colliding with a wall.

"Cassie!" her name escaped him in a moment of alarm before he could help it.

The wall didn't cease her panic, instead she started to bang her head against it repeatedly whilst wailing. "The blood, the blood! Bad, bad, bad! I don't want the closet, I don't want to go!"

Horatio jumped to his feet and hurried round to the disturbed blonde. Despite her actions and her pain she was somehow still asleep.

No matter how often the redhead witnessed Cassandra's episodes of sleep walking and nightmares he had never quite become used to it. It was difficult to understand how she could cause herself so much pain and never wake, or how she could travel from one room to another, indeed even out of the apartment if she wasn't stopped, without ever realising what she was doing. What was frightening was the number of times he had been awoken by her standing there with her eyes open but entirely unfocused, seeing but somehow never taking it in.

Rick had muttered about the times in their youth when Cassandra had travelled outside. It was yet another reason for the door sensor. Cassandra had spoke of it too, just once to Horatio. She had told him of escaping the wretched Garrett House on a wet night. She had been just ten years old when she had awoken in a garden of shadows and statues, lost, confused and terrified. She explained trying to find her way back to the door she must have slipped out of but ending up at the back door to the kitchen and finding it locked. It had taken close to two hours of banging and hoarse wailing and screaming before someone had noticed.

Woken by a two-year-old Gillian's screams in the night, Rick had noticed Cassandra's bedroom door ajar and found his sister missing. He had grabbed the screaming Gillian who apparently was no concern for her parents and had raced through the house in a panic searching for his sister. Eventually, he had heard the screams and found Cassandra soaked and terrified outside.

Cassandra had explained bluntly to Horatio that she and Rick had both been punished for the incident. That it was the first time she had left the house in her sleep and that she and Rick had taken precautions after to try and prevent it from happening again. The problem was they couldn't figure out what door she had escaped out of in the first place given Mr. Garrett was not one to risk his possessions getting taken in the night by thieves and would never leave a door unlocked.

Horatio reached a hand to block Cassandra's brow from smacking against the wall again. With his free hand he took a gentle grasp of her shoulder and tried to hold her still.

"No, no, what did I do?" she moaned. "The knife...it was just there..."

She jerked free from Horatio and pushed her hands up her face and into her hair.

Horatio tensed as he saw the blood she smeared up and he realised she had banged her nose when she had hit the wall.

The redhead took the blonde in a gentle but firm embrace, determined to wake her from the nightmare before she could hurt herself anymore. The problem was Horatio was beginning to think it wasn't entirely a nightmare but something worse, a very real and horrible memory of a man's murder.

"A bad thing," she babbled, "it was bad, bad girls go in the closet."

"Shhh Cassie it wasn't bad," Horatio murmured as he pulled her close. "You were protecting Rick and Mari."

"Rick," she repeated, "there's blood, it was bad, in the closet, what did I do?"

Horatio pressed a hand against her cheek and stretched his fingertips up to stroke her brow. "You need to wake up now sweetheart, come on."

The blonde struggled against him, whimpering and shaking but Horatio's grip didn't slacken. Instead the redhead kept stroking her brow and ordering her to wake up. When he gave her a gentle shake with his other hand she finally snapped back to consciousness.

The confused gaze came as expected. Her dark brown eyes rolled about the room, frightened and lost for a moment as she failed to recognise her surroundings. Her breaths were heavy pants, partially from the exhaustion she had driven herself to with her banging and shaking and partially from alarm.

"Breathe slow Cassie," Horatio ordered calmly, "one breath at a time now."

The eyes darted up to him, puzzled before they started to take him in.

Cassandra pulled back and held her hands before her in confusion. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the sheen of liquid spatters on one hand. "There's blood," she stammered.

"From your nose," Horatio informed her quickly, "you banged it in your sleep."

Her right hand raised to her nose as the remnants of sleep finally slipped away and she became aware of the pain. Her nose felt like it was on fire and her head was beginning to throb in time with its aches. She pressed her fingertips against her philtrum and felt sticky, fresh, hot blood there.

Horatio reached to her as she staggered slightly, both hands grasping her bare arms.

"Blood," she said numbly as her hand fell away and she stared up at him in horror. "There was so much, the knife went in." She paused to suck in a breath. "It was so easy Horatio," she continued hoarsely, almost in a whisper. "I killed a man and it was so easy." She shuddered as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

Horatio pulled her back into him as she began to cry. There was no sobbing, only tears and the silent up and down motioning of her shoulders.

"Cassie if it was easy it wouldn't still affect you like this," he said quietly. "That man wanted to kill you and Rick, you were protecting yourself."

"How do you make it stop?" she groaned. "I think I'm over it and then I go to sleep and there it is without warning."

The redhead tensed a little. He could understand that, back when he had been younger it had been harder, when the kills had been less, now he didn't even think much about them. He always knew the names of the people he killed and always tried to make sure that pulling the trigger was the only option but sometimes all he had was a split second to weigh up that heavy decision of life or death and quick as he made the choice he could never call it easy.

"Cassie you don't forget," he said sincerely, "but you could to terms with it. I've killed, you know that."

"But you're a cop," she protested angrily, "I'm...fuck an aquarium worker, a part-time fish guide? I wasn't even that when I did it..."

The blonde trembled as she tried to suppress a wince. Her right eye was still watering, her nose burned and her headache was worsening.

"You are a loyal and loving sister and aunt and that's who you were when it happened and still are," Horatio reminded her. "Now, let's get you to the bathroom and clean you up and get you your injection for that headache."

"How did you know?" she queried dryly as she gazed up at him curiously.

Horatio gave a small smile before he leaned down to kiss her brow lightly. "I know the signs."

Horatio took Cassandra by her right hand and escorted her from her bedroom to the hall. He gazed in at Marissa and saw her upright, wide eyed and clutching at her doll and the edge of her blankets with a fearful look.

Normally Rick would have arrived at the noise and, after checking that Horatio was capable of settling Cassandra, he would be in to Marissa to get her back to sleep. Rick was usually a light sleeper and Horatio knew his missing presence would be alarming Marissa further.

The redhead released Cassandra momentarily to step into Marissa's room. He knew Rick was probably passed out rather than asleep, dead to the world thanks to vodka.

Horatio stepped up to Marissa's bedside and crouched so that he was eye level. He gave her a reassuring smile as he tilted his head slightly, offering her a disarming warmth that few people ever got from him.

"Morning Mari," he greeted softly. "I'm sorry we woke you. Your aunt had a nightmare but she's fine, I promise."

Marissa nodded. Her knuckles, white from her tight grasp, loosened slightly and she let the blanket settle back around her.

"I'm going to take her to the bathroom to get her injection for her headaches," he explained, "and then we're going back to bed."

"Okay," the young girl said quietly.

Marissa was looking past Horatio to the hallway where moans of pain echoed. Her aunt was out of sight, making her way slowly towards the bathroom.

Horatio followed the young girl's stare, there was nothing to look at. He knew he needed to get Cassandra sorted but he knew Marissa wasn't settled. Horatio realised she was staring to see if her uncle appeared in the doorway, grumpy and tired but ever dependable when it came to chasing away his niece's night time worries.

The redhead turned his tender gaze back upon the child. "Your uncle had a long night," he said, "and it made him very tired. He's alright too, he's just in a deeper sleep than usual. After I help Cassie I can come back and read you a story if you'd like."

Marissa contemplated the offer briefly before shaking her head.

Horatio had expected the rejection, telling bedtime stories to Marissa was Rick's role. He offered her another smile. "Alright, well how about you show me your favourite one then? We don't have to read it, you can just show me, I like the pictures." His smile widened a little.

Marissa nodded slowly at this.

"Good girl, I won't be long Mari."

Horatio stood upright and headed back to the corridor. He followed it up to the bathroom where he found Cassandra sitting on the toilet seat, doubled over as she clutched at her head with both hands. The box of her sumatriptan medication was lying abandoned on the floor, the cardboard torn at rather than opened correctly, the needle sticking half out, empty and unused.

Horatio bent down and picked it up. He took out the medication and used the needle to extract the liquid. He was better practised in this than in dealing with Cassandra's sleep walking. Once it was ready, he approached Cassandra with it.

The blonde looked up and gave Horatio a dejected stare. Her nose was still bleeding though she had scrubbed the blood from her face, her eyes were bloodshot and watery and her skin was pale.

"Horatio what's wrong with me?" she queried sorrowfully. "Why won't these headaches stop?"

Cassandra had gotten her MRI scan and they were still awaiting the results, which meant Horatio had nothing to say about the worsening of her headaches. Everything was just a theory at the moment.

"I want normality, I want it so bad, for me, for Rick, for Marissa most of all. It never seems to stop, the apartment gets so miserable sometimes." She gave a bitter laugh. "I want us to have a normal date. Every time you and I are together now I'm always in pain and crying, it's pathetic."

"It's not," Horatio retorted calmly. "You've not been well with your headaches Cassie, you can't help that."

"You don't need this on top of your work," she muttered.

Horatio frowned and he reached out his free hand to stroke her left arm gently. She had goosebumps on her arms and legs even though the room was warm. "Cassie I'll take the bad with the good, that's what a relationship is."

Cassandra frowned. "There's more bad than good lately," she mumbled.

Horatio resisted the urge to point that drinking couldn't have helped Cassandra and Rick's depression much. At times the siblings were so different but at other times they were so alike. It was difficult on occasion for Horatio to be reminded of his former nemesis Rick by his girlfriend Cassandra.

Ryan had dared to make jokes, to both Horatio and Rick separately, about them being brothers-in-law one day, it was a thought that had alarmed them both. It was a joke that had upset Eric as well, although the CSI didn't know that Horatio knew all too well about his anger for Horatio's relationship with Cassandra. Horatio was still trying to figure out how to approach that manner. He and Eric were close but Eric had never been a brother-in-law to him in anything other than name. Eric hadn't approved of Horatio's relationship with Marisol and whilst he had never fallen out with Horatio over her murder and had helped him avenge her, Horatio knew that deep down Eric wished he had protested their relationship more because maybe then Marisol would still be with them.

"What's on your mind Horatio?" Cassandra's light voice drew the lieutenant back to his current relationship.

Horatio looked at the blonde with a tranquil blue stare. She knew about Marisol, she knew Horatio had married her, that she had been Eric's sister, that she had had cancer for a time, and that she had been murdered by gang members out to get Horatio. She also knew that Horatio still loved and missed her. It didn't bother Cassandra, she still loved and missed her own murdered spouse Jasper Silverstone.

"Marisol," Horatio confessed. "Ryan likes to make jokes about my relationship with you bringing me closer to Rick and it upsets Eric sometimes," he tried to explain why Marisol had come into his mind right now. "I've been wondering how to talk to Eric about it. He was there this evening," he added, trying to make sense of why Eric had popped into his head.

"Siding with everyone against Rick?" Cassandra queried heatedly.

"No," Horatio retorted calmly. He straightened out Cassandra's arm and jabbed the needle in. "Eric tried to neutralise the situation. We were there to honour Thomas Menedez, he and Eric were very good friends but Thomas' other friends and co-workers did not appreciate Rick wanting to pay his respects, it put Eric in a poor position."

Cassandra frowned up at the redhead. "You're being vague again," she complained.

"Cassie you know as well as anyone that Rick can be difficult too," he reminded her. "He hasn't always been the easiest to deal with at work and people remember that. They remember the bad before the good and they don't always care for the reason for it." He trailed off thinking of his many collisions with Rick at work. Was Rick always the one in the wrong?

When a porn star had been murdered and evidence relating to the murder had been destroyed, Rick had gone after Eric for it because Eric had been the last person to handle the evidence. In the end the real culprit was caught and Rick had apologised to Horatio who had coldly told him to apologise to Eric.

Horatio had figured Rick had only gone after Eric in the first place to get to Horatio but now he wondered if Rick had just been following the evidence. He also realised, given Rick's obsession with rank, that because his accusation towards Eric had been work based, he had apologised to Horatio. To Rick it had just been a work problem, to Horatio it had been personal.

The redhead figured Rick couldn't really afford to get personal when his job revolved around looking into work colleagues' misdeeds. He was always going after someone in the Miami-Dade PD department, that was usually the definition of his job.

Horatio tugged the needle out and placed a scrap of toilet roll over the small hole to slow the bleeding.

"You can be stubborn too," Cassandra piped up calmly. "You told me before Horatio, you never close. You're relentless, I've seen it first hand," she gave him a smile, "when they wanted me and Rick on a platter for the death of that reporter you didn't give up until we were cleared. You exhausted yourself over all those murders in that house. Rick's just unlucky, he's on the wrong side of the coin isn't he?"

Horatio cocked his head slightly at this. It was a curious analogy and close to what Rick had said to him earlier about doing a good job and still being hated whilst Horatio was loved.

"Your brother does a good job," Horatio said firmly. "It's a difficult job and it puts him at odds with people and sometimes he could work better on his temper."

Horatio paused again, thinking of the violence he had offered out to a child abuser, asking him coldly why he was resisting arrest when he wasn't. It was so similar to what Thomas had done but there hadn't even been a whiff of a telling off for Horatio. It wasn't the only incident where the lieutenant had danced along the line with criminals and still there was no retribution. He wondered if Rick really didn't know anything about those incidents.

"I suppose I could work better on mine too," Horatio confessed at last.

This earned a wider smile from Cassandra. "You're both just human."

The blonde stood up from the toilet and embraced Horatio in a hug. She pressed her head against his chest and he caught a whiff of the sea salt shampoo and coconut scented body wash that she always used. Cassandra always reminded him of the beach, she was the embodiment of a beach girl, blonde, ocean sprayed waves, sun kissed skin and usually wearing high rise shorts and a vest top with a variety of jewellery that usually included seashells and seahorses. Her seahorse bracelet was returned, though she didn't wear it to bed, it was a cheap gift but with Cassandra it was never about money, she appreciated the thought far more than the cost.

"Let's go back to bed," Horatio suggested quietly.

Cassandra turned her head up to him with a grin. "I'll need an hour for this headache to clear but then Lieutenant I think I can thank you for waking me from my nightmare."

Horatio felt his ears redden at the implication of her words. She was always able to embarrass him when no one else could.

He gave her a small smile and kissed her lips lightly in answer. "Alright, it's early anyway."

* * *

It was ten in the morning before the Stetler/Silverstone/Garrett household was properly awake and functioning. A late start for a Saturday, Rick had begun it with a pounding headache and treated it with painkillers and a shower. Waking just after eight, he had been surprised to find himself in the living room and even more surprised that Marissa or Cassandra hadn't already come across him here. Having no idea that Horatio had deliberately kept Cassandra in bed a little longer in the morning, certainly no real sacrifice on his part, or that Marissa was occupied with watching a DVD in her room that, again, Horatio had put on for her, Rick hurried to his room assuming it was simple luck neither of his relations had found him in this sorry state.

By ten all members of the household were up and dressed and now in the kitchen about to make breakfast.

The door buzzed and Rick headed to check the camera to see who was there.

Rick was surprised to see both Natalia and Ryan staring back. He deactivated the sensor, keyed in the code and unlocked the door to let them in.

"Morning," Ryan greeted brightly. He was carrying a large, brown paper bag that had a pleasurable, sweet odour coming from it. "I stopped at a pancake place, I thought maybe you'd all like breakfast."

Rick stared down at the man calmly, not quite sure what to make of the visit. Once, Ryan and Rick had been on opposing sides, just like Rick and everyone else on Horatio's team but then the Garrett House Massacre had happened. Now he and Ryan were friends, an odd notion for both them and one they were still treating with care. Ryan was also very good friends with Cassandra, something Rick didn't really know how to feel about.

"He arrived just as I was getting out of the car," Natalia explained. She was giving Rick a serious stare with her beguiling brown eyes.

Rick realised he had called Natalia last night but his head was still throbbing and his memories were a little fuzzy and he couldn't recall what exactly he had said to her.

"Morning then," Rick retorted gruffly as he stepped back from the doorway to let them in. He rubbed at the side of his head carelessly. "They're in the kitchen...Cassie, Mari and Horatio I mean."

Ryan nodded. "I'll head that way then," he said, still chirpy though his brightness had dimmed a little at Rick's rough manner.

Ryan walked quickly, obviously trying to give Rick and Natalia some space.

Rick shut the door and locked it, keying in the code but leaving the sensor deactivated. He turned away before hesitating and turning back to the sensor. He activated it.

"Rough night?" Natalia queried.

Rick nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck and turned to face her. "Cassie came at me with a knife," he said dryly. Seeing Natalia's shocked stare he added hastily, "she answered the door to me with a knife. She was scared but she wouldn't say it."

Natalia nodded as she extended a hand up to Rick's right arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

The signs were there that Rick was still uneasy. He was wearing a blue chequered shirt and jeans, which was normal for a day off but the messiness was not. The collar of the shirt was up and it was only partially tucked into the jeans which were slack and in need of a belt, and his hair was ruffled in all directions meaning he had been anxiously pawing and pushing at it frequently this morning.

"You didn't make much sense on the phone last night," she said.

Rick had called her before he had come home, just after he had left the bar.

He remembered now, he had been sober then but full of rage, annoyance and worse, self-contempt and loathing. He had tried to explain about Gabriella King and her father but it had been a jumble with a few snarls about Ted Zebrowski and Rick always being the asshole whilst Horatio never stumbled on the pedestal.

"No," Rick murmured flatly, "I suppose not."

"I should have come over," Natalia said. She had offered to a few times but Rick had rebuked her and when he had gotten home he had texted to tell her that it was alright because he was going to have a drink with Cassandra.

Rick shook his head. "Here wasn't a good place to be last night."

"You and Cassie didn't have fun with the drinks then?" Natalia pried.

Rick pressed a hand up to his brow, pushing back at his temples and the pain that still lingered there. He thought about their conversation about Gillian and the memory it had sprung of them drunk and singing together the night of Gillian's graduation and he gave a sad smile.

"It wasn't all bad I suppose," he admitted.

Rick lowered his hand and looked back down to Natalia.

"We talked about Gilly. We celebrated when she graduated, me, Cassie and her. It was just a month before she got pregnant, twenty-one with the whole world in front of her. Cassie was twenty-nine, all annoyed about approaching thirty, she and Gilly had had a rough patch for a while, Jasper had disappeared eight years before and there was so much shit with Garrett. I was thirty-five, middle aged and already twice divorced, just made sergeant at least. Gilly wanted to do something with just us, she was tired of the distance and the fighting, she never knew how bad Garrett was, we could never tell her."

Rick's expression darkened at the mentioning of his stepfather and his hand was up again, this time fidgeting his shirt collar.

Natalia nodded along in understanding. Rick rarely spoke about his deceased half-sister, it was too painful a subject but Natalia knew how deeply he loved and missed her. She reached to his hand with her own, lowered it and squeezed it.

"I'm glad you talked about her," she said, "it's good to do that. To remember the good things."

Rick nodded this time. "I guess, well we should have breakfast."

"Yes and then I'll take you somewhere nice, I think you've earned it."

Rick gave a small flicker of a smile at this. "And where is nice?"

Natalia smiled back, offering him that bunny grin he loved so much. "You'll find out." She stretched up to her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss.

Rick's smile stayed as his morning finally brightened with the gesture. Hand in hand he and Natalia headed up to the kitchen.

In the kitchen breakfast had been served. The pancakes were clustered in three small piles in the centre of the table. Cassandra had put spray cream, maple syrup and a dish of fresh strawberries out with them. There were also three cups of coffee and a glass of orange juice for Marissa. Cassandra, Marissa, Horatio and Ryan were all sitting at the table tucking into the pancakes.

Cassandra glanced up as Rick and Natalia arrived and gave them a bright smile. "Morning Natalia."

"Morning Cassie," Natalia retorted happily.

"Can I get you a coffee?" Cassandra offered.

"I'll make it," Rick said as he gestured to Natalia to sit in the remaining seat.

"So what's everyone's plans for the day?" Ryan queried.

"Top secret," Natalia answered coyly with a small, teasing smile.

"As a date with Rick should be," Ryan mocked.

"I'm having a day with Mari," Cassandra retorted brightly, "isn't that right?" she added as she grinned over at her niece.

Marissa nodded. "Can we go to the amusements today?"

"Um..." Cassandra's smile faltered slightly. "That would be a long bus trip, maybe two, I don't know Mari I was thinking maybe the park."

Marissa's face wilted slightly as she turned her stare on Horatio. "Are you coming today?" she queried.

It was Horatio's turn to look uncomfortable. He quickly masked his discomfort with an apologetic smile. "Sorry sweetheart but not today. I'm seeing my son, Kyle."

If Horatio felt everyone's eyes upon him he was careful not to react to it. Although Rick's stare seemed to burn into him and Cassandra's hurt stare was easily the most difficult to ignore.

Kyle Harmon, Horatio's son out of wedlock, was a touchy subject. He wanted him and Cassandra to meet, of course he did, but Kyle's sometimes unstable mother Julia Winston was openly opposed to her son meeting Horatio's 'latest fling' and Horatio wasn't ready to rock that boat. It was less to do with Julia's feelings on the matter and more about Julia potentially upsetting Cassandra, stress the woman didn't need right now with her headaches. It was something Horatio had yet to explain to Cassandra however because explaining Julia meant explaining John Walden, the man he had pretended to be when with Julia and he wasn't sure how Cassandra would react to that.

"Oh," Marissa retorted quietly.

"You know," Ryan interrupted swiftly as he looked across the table at Marissa, "I have a day off today and no plans." He turned his stare on Cassandra. "And I like the sound of amusements."

Cassandra gave him a grateful smile in answer. Ever since they had met Ryan had always been happy to give up his time so that Cassandra and Marissa could go out carefree without having to worry about transport or feeling vulnerable. It kept Rick happy too as he preferred to know that they were out with someone who could protect them, someone who always carried a weapon and knew how to use it.

"Why Ryan, are you trying to say you'd like an invite?" Cassandra queried jovially. She looked over at her niece with another smile. "Hmm do we want a boy on our girls' day?" she quipped teasingly.

"I'm not a boy," Ryan protested.

Marissa giggled. "I guess it's okay if it's Ryan."

Horatio watched the display quietly. He was happy Ryan had made the offer as it meant Marissa could have the day out she wanted but he was unhappy because he couldn't make it. If it wasn't work getting in the way of things it was family. He hadn't seen Kyle in a while thanks to this cop case however and he missed his son.

Rick came to the table with two fresh cups of coffee, he set one before Natalia and stood behind her holding the other.

"I'll give you money before you go, make sure you get something nice," Rick told his niece.

"Aww Rick, can I get something nice too?" Cassandra jested.

Rick frowned over at his sister. "The bank is closed to you, you spent ten dollars on a painting of a seahorse."

Ryan snickered at this. "I don't know what's worse, that it was a seahorse or a painting."

Cassandra gave him a playful dig with her elbow before shaking her seahorse bracelet in his face. "I happen to like seahorses thank you very much Mr. Wolfe."

"I know but I don't know why," Ryan retorted dismissively as he popped the last chunk of his pancake in his mouth. "They're ugly."

"Such high brow conversation at the breakfast table," Rick lamented to Natalia, "whether seahorses are ugly or not."

Natalia smiled up at him. "It beats talking about work."

Rick nodded agreeably at this. "Well that's true."


	8. Chapter 8- Detective Work

Monday. The day of the week often triggered people into bad moods and for Rick Stetler and Horatio Caine it seemed to be no exception. They hadn't seen each other since Saturday morning, which somehow Rick had found fault with. Horatio had been amused by it at first, the idea that Rick would get annoyed over a lack of Horatio's presence was laughable but since Rick wasn't letting go of his anger the humour had faded fast for the lieutenant.

Seeing Kyle for the day hadn't been enough. The teenager hadn't been in good form and Horatio knew part of that was because they hadn't seen each other in a while. Then there was the matter of Julia, Kyle's mother. Horatio didn't really know how to handle her lately, distance seemed key but he couldn't do that and still see Kyle. She was always talking about family now and the redhead didn't know how to respond. He could still remember all the good he had had with Julia, it was she who had left him, running off to hide a pregnancy she didn't think he would want or rather, John Walden wouldn't want.

Wanting to improve Kyle's mood, after a day shift on Sunday, Horatio had chosen to spend Sunday evening with his son. Despite the fact that Horatio had largely evaded Julia during the evening, Rick's hackles were up anyway and it was entirely too obvious he was suspicious that Horatio had spent his weekend as much with Julia as with Kyle. Of course Rick wasn't going to just come out and say it or ask and give Horatio a chance to explain. No, true to form, Rick had decided to ooze hostility towards the lieutenant from the moment they had met this morning outside the Miami-Dade Police Department.

Rick only just managed to refrain from cursing as he and Horatio stepped into the detectives' quarters of Miami-Dade and he managed to spot both Detective Esteban Rosas and Officer Ted Zebrowski.

As Ted was lingering at the desk of the woman Rick and Horatio had come to question, Rick was quite willing to believe Ted was here purposely to warn her. He couldn't fathom how Ted knew about their plans and wondered bitterly if Frank had unintentionally let something slip. Hell, the way Frank felt about Rick and IAB maybe it had been intentional.

Horatio felt his own sliver of concern at the sight and wished he had the calmer Boa Vista with him instead of Rick or even Ryan who was a hothead but probably wouldn't be as triggered by Ted as Rick would.

Instead, Ryan was with Frank at the aquarium interviewing Robin Starr's acquaintances, including Becky and Lydia, and Natalia was with Eric and Calleigh, gathering up their notes on Robin's murder. They knew Jason had to be the murderer but Eric and Calleigh couldn't work that side of things so Natalia was the CSI meeting in the middle since she and Ryan had caught both Jason's murder case and Thomas'.

Horatio was hopeful that Ryan and Frank might make some progress and find out how Robin and Jason had known each other and why they were together on that fateful day. From what Horatio had learned about Jason he had had a tough streak and had killed three criminals in the past, all ruled as warranted self-defence and preservation of innocent life but there was no hint of violence towards anyone else. Jason hadn't gotten in bar fights or beaten girlfriends. Jason, like Thomas, had been exemplary until the day they had both died. Or rather, as the redhead was beginning to suspect, he had been skilled in appearing exemplary.

Robin was a different story. The amount of cocaine in her house was more than just a casual habit. Horatio figured that had to be the link between her and Jason. He had been undercover with dealers after all. Horatio wondered if Robin had figured out Jason was a cop and threatened to squeal or if it was something more complex. It was a stretch to imagine Jason killing a woman to preserve his cover.

Then there was Thomas' mysterious killer. Why had they been in the warehouse Jason had fled to? They still had the area cordoned off but nothing had turned up yet. It was just fish so far. Horatio figured something else had to be coming in, it was at a port after all but that they were unfortunate to have missed delivery day. It was hard to imagine that Jason had chosen the place at random to flee too and then someone else there had decided Thomas needed to be murdered, someone who had been skilled enough to leave no viable trace, at least none they had found yet.

Detective Bianca Greene glanced up from her under her dark fringe at Rick and Horatio with a hostile gaze. She leaned back in her office chair and flung her hands up in the air dramatically before letting them rest on her desk causing the sheets piling there to ruffle slightly.

Ted, who had only just set a fresh folder in her tray, turned to Rick with an unhidden look of loathing.

"Well I knew it was only a matter of time," Bianca said loudly, apparently not caring who in the large office space heard her. "I expected you sooner, you're tardy and I'd quite like to get this shit out of the way."

Ted gave a small grin at this and a few of the other nearby detectives made a murmuring of approval.

"Good afternoon Detective Greene," Horatio began smoothly, hoping to neutralise the rising tension, "I don't believe we've ever formally met."

"But I know who you are," she interrupted bluntly, "him too," she added with a nod to Rick. "No formal meeting there either thank God."

"Well let's skip the introductions then," Horatio said, still calm though he knew a chance of a pleasant meeting wasn't going to be salvaged. "We're here to talk to you."

"Wouldn't do it alone," Ted advised, "it's amazing the things Ricky comes up with to ruin the careers of his own kind."

"Sergeant Stetler and I are here about Detective Ferris," Horatio remarked, his voice still calm but firmer.

Bianca sighed and shook her head at this. "And you come to me because I had the misfortune to be his partner when he got shot," she commented dryly. She lifted a coffee cup from her desk and peered down at it with disgust. "Empty, great, another bright spot to this day."

Bianca stood up from her desk revealing a tall and slender form that was framed in a tight fitting, white shirt and bootcut, grey trousers. Her gold detective shield sat on her black leather belt near the holster that held her gun. "Boys if I'm going to endure this hell with you I'm going to have to insist on bringing a cup of coffee with me."

"That's fine ma'am," Horatio said as he hid back a smile at her feisty attitude.

Esteban watched them along with everyone else but he was careful to keep his distance. Just like Eric, he couldn't touch the Ferris/Menedez side of things. He was able to stay in the office space as a detective because it was his place of work but he knew Horatio and Rick would be quick to call him on it if they thought he was eavesdropping. Esteban was homicide after all and Bianca was narcotics.

Ted stepped up to Rick and stared up at him with a sneering grin. "Hey Ricky, I see Gabriella didn't leave a bruise, that's a pity," he mocked.

Rick gazed down at Ted with unhidden contempt. "Officer Zebrowski even if you have no work to do I have plenty," Rick retorted coldly, "let me get on with it."

"Sure, persecuting cops who catch the real bad guys. Bad guys you work with, I heard you like to spring them as informants." Ted let out a laugh. "Imagine," he scorned loudly as he folded his arms, "they rob and murder and sell weapons, we catch 'em, we gather up the evidence, along with your CSIs," he said with a pointed nod in Horatio's direction, "and you, when you're not suspending hard working officers like us, you let those crooks out Ricky, just imagine!" He let out another laugh.

Horatio glanced from Ted to Rick warily. He was surprised to see the rush of emotions in Rick's dark eyes, there was the expected hatred and annoyance but something else too, something Horatio thought might be panic but he couldn't fathom why.

"They have valuable information, it's using a lesser criminal to catch a worse one," Rick sneered back.

Rick tried to hide his unease from his face but all he kept thinking was- how the hell could Ted know? Was he just fishing? It sounded too specific the mentioning of selling weapons along with robbing and murdering.

"Oh sure when you do it it's fine but if a cop did it, that would be called corruption," Ted sneered.

Ted looked back to Horatio, giving him a taunting stare with his steely eyes. "You were better off when you didn't get on with him Lieutenant," he said. "Everyone knows he wants to screw you over for a promotion, ain't that right dick...I mean Rick, or is it Ricky?" Ted gave him a wide smile.

Rick raised both his hands as he glowered at Ted before he tensed and reached for his tie with them. "It's Sergeant Stetler, you know that Officer Zebrowski," he retorted heatedly.

Horatio wanted to admonish Ted but he knew Rick wouldn't thank him for it. He would see as Horatio undermining his own authority when it was simply just a desire of Horatio's to defend Rick. Given Rick's grumpiness this morning, Horatio wasn't eager to further annoy him.

Ricky, Ricky, Ricky. Rick could hear that horrible sneering voice of the late Mr. Garrett. He remembered when he had been twenty-nine and quite certain he was too old to be bothered by it anymore. Just over ten years a cop, Rick had figured he was untouchable. Then Cassandra had called him one night in a flood of tears, babbling about their disgusting stepfather showing up at the club she danced at and forcing her to dance for him while he leered at her. It had sent Rick over the edge, he'd forgotten being a cop for being a brother and he had rushed round to the Garrett House to give the old bastard a hiding. He'd done it before, beaten Garrett to a pulp for being inappropriate with his sister, he figured the man just needed a reminder that Cassandra was to be left the fuck alone.

The problem was the first time round Rick had had the advantage of catching the man unaware. Second time round and Garrett was ready. Worse, the man had been a seasoned boxer. Rick hadn't stood a chance. He remembered the beating that had sent him to hospital but it wasn't nearly as bad as the man making him cry. Rick had been twenty-nine for God's sake, a grown man, and Garrett had beaten him into tears.

Rick remembered being grabbed by the collar and shook as the man had smiled and sneered down at him, "you had enough yet Ricky? Are you sorry you little bastard?" Then he had punched him again and again until Rick had begged for it to stop. The final insult was the worst. "You're a disappointment to your father Ricky, that's why he doesn't call for you. Who would want a snivelling shit like you for a son?"

"Yes Stetler but it isn't Lieutenant is it?" Ted continued to bait him. "And it never will be." He flickered a glance over to Horatio again. "Not unless someone finds a reason to demote you Lieutenant Caine."

Bianca stepped between the men before the bickering could continue. She raised her hands slightly and shook her empty cup pointedly. "Boys I have no time for this," she said sharply, "and I need my coffee. Ted, you left your case in my tray so get lost."

Ted frowned at the woman. "I'm just trying to give you friendly advice Bianca," he said defensively. He gestured to Rick with one hand and another sneer. "Ricky was always a bastard when it came to fixing cops and CSIs with bureaucratic bullshit, just ask members of Lieutenant Caine's team, he got CSI Wolfe fired and he tried for CSI Delko too, that was before his screwed up family got killed."

Ted could tell how 'Ricky' was getting Rick, every time he said the time the IAB agent's eyes blazed with rage and the corner of mouth deepened with his scowl.

"Ricky got in a lot of hot water over that," Ted continued, addressing Bianca and yet keeping his mocking stare on Rick, "and now he's really lost it. Everyone's saying because he got nailed to a wall he's lost his edge and scrambling for his career, which means he's prepared to take anyone down. He'll burn you just because you knew Ferris, especially if he thinks it'll make his statistics look good."

Horatio glanced at Rick with alarm, the sergeant was breathing heavily, giving short, deep gasps through his mouth as he clenched his fists tight. His face had turned a stark white and there was a slight tremble evident in his arms and shoulders.

"Officer Zebrowski I'll be speaking to your superior about conduct in the workplace," Horatio addressed Ted in a low and quiet voice. He gave him a serious, icy stare of disapproval whilst trying to still keep Rick in the corner of his eye. "Talking about the personal matters of your colleagues in this manner is unprofessional."

"I'll make sure you're fired for misconduct you irritating asshole!" Rick shouted. The words exploded out of him in a loud outpouring of rage drawing all eyes to him. He pointed at Ted accusingly with one finger. "You think you're immune, that you can bend the rules and get away with talking to me like that continuously, you can't! I'm a sergeant!" Rick snarled as he pushed his hand back into his chest. "You're just an officer!"

Ted grinned back at Rick before glancing around them to make that everyone was listening to Rick's outburst.

"Rick let it go," Horatio said quickly, his voice still low but the command clear in it. "We'll file a complaint with Officer Zebrowski's superior."

"Not we Caine," Rick snarled, "I'll do it. God damn it Zebrowski I will too, I'm sick of tolerating you're shit, I don't have to!"

Ted laughed at this. "Why because you're a high and mighty sergeant? Everyone has just heard you threaten me, you're no more above the rules than me Ricky," he slowly sounded out the name this time, whining it more than stating it so it sounded like 'Rik-eeyy'.

Ted looked to Bianca with a pointed smile. "See, the stress of being nailed to a wall and beaten's got to him, he's not fit for his job, dangerous to the rest of us." With those final words Ted walked off.

Bianca, who had been eyeing Ted with a cool displeasure throughout the shouting, shook her head and turned her unimpressed gaze on Rick and Horatio.

"I need coffee," she stated flatly.

Rick was still heaving out short breaths as if he'd been running a marathon and was out of breath. His hand was still at chest, now tightening and then loosening the knot of his tie repeatedly.

Esteban, who had watched the bickering quietly, was dismayed when Bianca led Horatio and Rick away and over to the tea room. He wanted to hear what they asked her and what she said. He had done some prying about Detective Ferris despite being warned against it. Most of the information came to him freely anyway without him asking, his co-workers wanted to assist him. In fact it was simple, if Jason Ferris was a dirty cop they wanted him found out and they had all liked Thomas and wanted justice for him but they did not want to talk to Rick Stetler of all people so their loophole was Esteban. Case rules be damned.

Esteban had relayed much of what he knew to Eric, knowing Eric felt even more strongly about being out in the cold that he did. Eric was even further out in the cold than Esteban after all because his ties to Thomas were personal. Not wanting anything to get missed on his account, Esteban had also delivered most of the information to Frank, swearing that he hadn't asked for it but that people had volunteered it and he could hardly stop that.

Esteban had nothing against Rick or Horatio but he knew they wouldn't appreciate his help and would get angry that he was getting information he shouldn't be, irregardless of it coming to him without him asking for it.

Bianca, Esteban hadn't been able to crack. Unless he did outright ask her something she wasn't one to volunteer information. She had always been a tough, abrasive woman at work, sharp tongued and always able to hold her own. Given she was a narcotics detective it was to be expected, narcotics was a dangerous field, drug dealers were vengeful and many unfortunate cops had suffered unpleasant deaths for depriving a drug dealer from a substantial amount of drugs or cash.

Jason Ferris being declared a murderer and murdered all in the one day had been difficult. Esteban figured Bianca was embarrassed by it more than anything. Jason had been undercover for three months so how could Bianca know?

Partners talked though and shared things they didn't even share with their spouse. With that logic Bianca must know something. Esteban thought so and he knew Horatio and Rick had to think the same thing or they wouldn't be here.

Rick, Horatio and Bianca occupied a small, private office after Bianca had helped herself to coffee. She had suggested going into a proper interview room, insisting that it didn't bother her but Horatio had vetoed it. The redhead realised it didn't really matter much as here they were, he and Rick at one side of a desk and Bianca on the other making it appear very much like a formal interview.

The redhead figured dryly that at least it was out of prying eyes and ears. He was already thinking about how he was going to have smooth over Rick's outburst and make sure it didn't have repercussions for the IAB agent.

Ted was right, Rick had effectively threatened to get him fired which wasn't exactly going to help the accusations that Rick got people wrongly fired out of spite.

Horatio wondered at Ted's other remarks about Rick being unfit for work after what had happened in the Garrett House. He wondered how Rick was at work in IAB and realised he had never asked. He had observed Rick's fidgeting when at work with him and commented just once that maybe Cassandra wasn't the only one suffering PTSD but other than that he'd left the matter alone. Now Horatio wondered just how badly Rick was actually suffering from all he had gone through in Garrett House with his family's murderers. It made him feel worse to realise that rather than help him, Rick's colleagues seemed keener to see him fail.

Bianca blew softly on her cup before glancing over at the men. Her large, nut brown eyes settled on Rick's tie. It was a tacky metallic one made up of small, pale silver stripes and larger powder blue stripes patterned with an ugly purple paisley.

"Sergeant Stetler is that unfortunate tie just because it's a Monday or to make up for the fact that your partner isn't wearing one?" Bianca queried calmly with a hint of cheer to her voice.

Horatio wondered if Bianca was actually trying to lighten the mood or if she wanted to push Rick's buttons further.

Rick bristled slightly at the term 'partner' as he pointedly reached his right hand up to fix the knot of his tie.

"Is my fashion sense going to have any bearing on this?" Rick growled back.

"Well only if your tie doesn't quieten down, it's awfully loud," Bianca teased with a flash of a smile. She lifted her cup and took a sip.

Horatio gave a small smile before he could help it and immediately banished it when he felt Rick's eyes upon him. He knew it was unfair because he knew Rick hated most of his ties and that the only reason he wore them was because poor Cassandra bought them for him thinking they were nice. The misguided sister had no idea that Rick actually detested most of them or that he endured a lot of grief and mockery for them.

Rick pushed both his hands through his dark hair and let out a heavy sigh. He didn't want to be here any longer. All he could think of was being mounted to a wall like some prize animal and then tortured by two men he couldn't see who kept threatening his sister if he didn't 'entertain them'.

Rick lowered his hands to the table.

Horatio turned to Rick with another worried look as a rapid tapping sounded on the desk. Rick was rapping his fingers up and down on the wood. The heavy breathing had started up again and a sheen of sweat beaded at his brow.

"Sergeant Stetler?" Horatio queried.

Rick swallowed hard. He couldn't lose face, not in front of Horatio, anyone else but him. He was just as good as the redhead, better even, and he couldn't mess it all up now. He'd never live it down if he screwed up their shared case. He knew he would never get a promotion then. Hell he might even get demoted.

Horatio wanted to tell Rick to step outside for a moment to compose himself but out there were the wolves and Horatio wasn't going to throw Rick to them.

"We could still go into an interview room," Bianca suggested tactfully. "Maybe Sergeant Stetler should make himself some coffee."

Rick's eyes shot across the table to focus on Bianca with a heated hatred. "Why are you talking about me like I'm not here?" he snarled.

Bianca shrugged. "Are you fully here?" she queried bluntly. Her gaze dropped to his hands which were still rapping on the table.

Rick pulled his hands away and out of sight under the table and onto his lap.

"You don't have any scars there," Bianca commented.

Rick gave an angry look. "From what?" he snapped.

"From being nailed to wall."

Rick jumped up from the table suddenly. "Jesus Christ I wasn't fucking nailed to it!" he shouted.

Horatio stood up too. "Detective Greene that was a low blow," he scolded the woman with a cold stare. "We will re-arrange this interview more formally for a different date. Sergeant Stetler we're going to leave now."

"I was just curious Lieutenant, I wasn't trying to add fuel to the fire," Bianca remarked calmly. She remained seated, still sipping at her coffee with a tranquil expression. "Rumours fly round here you know, a man surviving a crucifixion is always something."

"That's not what happened," Rick snarled. He glowered down at the woman. "Why do people keep mentioning it? Am I the only one with a horror story? Jesus Christ."

"Sergeant let's go," Horatio ordered.

Horatio gestured pointedly to the door with a commanding stare at Rick that the IAB agent despised.

Rick moved towards the door with a mutter.

Horatio followed after him.

"Jason had another partner," Bianca piped up.

Horatio paused at the doorway and glanced back at her. She wasn't looking at him but was still engaged with her coffee.

"Undercover that is, another narc," Bianca continued. "They keep a tight lid on things like that so I don't know much except I didn't see any other narc showing up dead. Chances are they got brought back in."

Bianca smiled to her cup. "You know there's a Detective Jack Carson just reappeared after some long-term leave. Haven't seem him myself but heard he's been in a lot of meetings since he came back."

Bianca turned to face Horatio at last. "One more thing before we meet again, Jason has a daughter. He was very secretive about her, didn't really want people to know, issues with the mother I guess. Thing is I've been trying to find her since this shit with Jason happened, make sure she gets looked after right even if that does mean a care home only I can't. I don't know who he must've left her with while he went undercover."

Horatio tensed at this confession. "And you're only mentioning it now?" he queried coldly.

"To you," Bianca retorted, unperturbed by his tone. "I took it up with my superior and it got kicked over to children's services to look into but I don't even remember the kid's name or know what she looked like."

"Detective Greene when a little girl is potentially an orphan and missing you do better that kick it over to children's services and hope for the best," Horatio retorted angrily.

Bianca shrugged again. "That's why I'm telling you, I get the feeling you might actually do something about it."

"More than you have detective."

Horatio stepped out and shut the door behind him. He met Rick's tired gaze in the corridor.

"We're going to have to find that girl," Rick said sternly. He had heard the conversation through the open doorway.

Horatio nodded agreeably.


	9. Chapter 9- A Double Life

Ryan filled with anger as he and Natalia searched round Jason Ferris' apartment. There was no evidence of a daughter. They were only seeing the apartment now because only now where the CSIs permitted to search the place. The red tape around the case was something even Rick, normally the creator of the tape, was finding hard to manoeuvre around. Ryan was starting to think there was an odour of corruption growing around it. Of course narcotics said it was because they had to check it first, it was Jason's last known haunt during his undercover stint so naturally they wanted to make sure there was no compromising evidence they needed first.

Horatio had called Ryan just under an hour ago, giving him the address and telling him to go there with Natalia. He had been fast talking on the phone, trying to catch Ryan up to speed with the revelation about Jason having a daughter and emphasising that for now that was their only focus.

Ryan could hear the stress in his boss' tone and detect Rick's grumbles in the background. It made him wonder what on earth had happened with the interview with Jason's partner.

Ryan had called up Natalia, given her the address and they had met just outside the block of apartments ten minutes ago.

Getting access had proven easy as Horatio had already contacted the landlord who was entirely unconcerned about letting cops in, grumbling that he was getting used to it.

"Where could she be?" Natalia queried softly. "She hardly lived here, the man who lived here claimed to be Dean West."

Dean West, the alias Jason Ferris had used whilst undercover, a codename the narcotics team had handed over to the CSIs with a heavy reluctance.

Ryan and Natalia were trying to be careful but quick as per Horatio's orders time was of the essence. No one knew how many days this girl had been alone now, if she even was alone or where she was. They could process the apartment fully later, right now it was finding evidence about where Jason Ferris' daughter might be.

Ryan nodded in bitter agreement. "I wonder who he had minding her while he was undercover for three months."

"Hopefully Horatio and Rick will do better," Natalia murmured.

The female CSI glanced about the apartment with disapproval. It was a small, dank dump, the cliché dwelling of a drug user she supposed but it meant it was rife with rot that had probably compromised most hints of trace. Damp sullied the walls and cobwebs cluttered the corners. They were standing in a living room connected to a kitchen that had a single two seater couch in it that had seen better days, a small television and a tall, single standing lamp.

"I'll take the kitchen side," Ryan offered.

The smell coming from the kitchen was unappealing and Ryan didn't think he would find anything other than rotting food and forgotten takeaway boxes but they had to try.

Natalia nodded as she moved towards the sofa and began to prod at it with her gloved hands. She winced as a patch of it squelched under a finger. "Got some kind of spillage here," she murmured as she studied it. She raised her white rubber encased finger and frowned, the stain was a dark, sticky brown. "Could be blood."

There wasn't much of the patch, nothing to suggest anything lethal if it was blood. Natalia scraped off a trace onto a bud and sprayed it.

Ryan had already moved to the kitchen and braved the fridge. There was a half-drunk carton of spoiled milk, two unopened beer cans and a plate of something that had rotted and taken on a dark, melted appearance. Ryan raised a hand to his mouth reflexively as he recoiled at the odour.

With his free hand Ryan reached up to the ice box and unlatched it. "Hmm no ice," he murmured dryly as he studied the box. "In fact there isn't anything."

Ryan tugged out his penlight and shone it in. "This box looks clean," he marvelled, "like someone wiped it down. Now why keep your ice box looking so good but not your fridge?" he pondered aloud.

"Got blood here," Natalia confirmed, "not much but if it comes up as someone other than Jason in the system it could be helpful maybe."

Natalia glanced at the sofa curiously and then the wall it was pushed up against. Her gaze darted down to the floor where she saw scrapings in the wood that indicated the sofa had been moved.

Natalia grabbed one side of the sofa and pushed it, shifting it from the wall and across the floor with some difficulty and loud screeching. She made a noise of disgust as two large spiders scurried out from hiding.

"You need a hand?" Ryan called. He was raising his camera to take a photograph of the ice box.

"No, I'm good," Natalia retorted. She had moved to the other side of the sofa and was moving it.

Natalia stared down at the wooden floor she had revealed. "Hmm." She tapped the heel of her foot along the floorboards and wasn't surprised when one gave a hollow echo. "Someone had a hiding hole," she mused as she knelt down.

Ryan was inspecting the cupboards now. "Everything's normal, no evidence of anyone other than Jason living here. Very few dishes and cutlery, like you'd expect for a single resident and nothing for a child."

Natalia with effort and the bottom end of her torch was prising up a floorboard.

The floorboard gave way with a creak and a few splinters.

Natalia cast it aside carefully, flipped her torch around and turned it on. "Got some very minute white powder stains here," she called to Ryan. "Think maybe Jason had some drugs hidden here." She raised her camera and took a photograph before taking a scraping for sample.

"I'm going to check his bedroom," she said.

Natalia got to her feet and moved into a grim corridor that remained in darkness thanks to a blown light bulb. The corridor was narrow and had a faint odour of damp to it. Natalia hoped no child had ever been subjected to living here. It was a depressing place and she wondered how Jason had put up with it. Was hoping that he would be putting someone drug dealers away enough to get him through it? Was it the thought of uniting with his daughter again?

Natalia wondered if the man would risk carrying a photograph of her as a reminder. Right now they didn't know anything about her, not a name or a visual. She thought of Rick and how he had a strip of photographs from a mall photobooth folded into the back of his wallet.

Rick was embarrassed by it, in fact Natalia had only noticed when he had paid for takeaway one night and she had seen the filmed edge sticking out. It had taken her ages to persuade him to reveal it. It was him, Cassie and Mari. Rick, hilariously, was stern faced in all five of the snapshots whilst Cassie and Mari giggled and pulled goofy faces around him.

Rick had divulged to Natalia that it was something he, Cassie and Gilly had done a few times. That Gilly had adored getting photographs and had a special fondness for the cheap, self-operated photo-booths.

Natalia reached the bedroom. It was small and simple- one single bed, one wardrobe, one set of drawers and one bedside cabinet. Natalia started with the drawers first.

It was at the bed that she finally got lucky.

After checking under the yellowing pillows and the thin blanket, Natalia had decided to lift the mattress. She got it halfway up with effort and was ready to let it drop when she saw nothing underneath but then she glanced up and spied a prize.

"Ryan," she called, "I've got something."

It took a few precious minutes for Ryan to make it up the corridor and into the bedroom where Natalia awaited.

"Under the mattress, look," she said quickly.

Ryan stepped forward and looked to the underside of the mattress. There what looked a polaroid had been taped. It was small, crinkled and taped with the back facing on them which had a faded message inked on it. Ryan carefully peeled back the tape to remove it.

Ryan turned the image over as Natalia let the mattress drop.

"I think we know what Jason's daughter looks like," Ryan murmured.

The photograph showed Jason, crouched down with a pair of sunglasses on and a large grin as he embraced a young girl with one arm. The girl had a smile with slightly protruding teeth and long, blonde pigtails. She looked no older than five but it was hard to tell how old the photograph was.

"Poor man," Natalia said before she could help himself. "This is probably the only reminder he had of her and he had to hide it like this."

"Remember he did kill Robin," Ryan remarked sternly.

"Yes but we don't know why Ryan, we really have no idea what happened."

"No," Ryan agreed, "it just seems like Jason got in way over his head with something and Robin and Thomas had to pay the price for it."

"Jason paid too," Natalia reminded him, "and given the amount of drugs we found at Robin's house it's hard to imagine she didn't help herself into this mess too."

Ryan frowned over at Natalia before it suddenly turned into a grin.

Natalia gazed back at her colleague with confusion. She raised her hands to her hips slightly, which only promoted Ryan's grin to widen. "What's so funny?" Natalia demanded.

Ryan chortled even as he shook his head. "I was just wondering what an argument between you and Rick must be like. You're both hotheaded and stubborn, I mean how does the argument ever end?"

Natalia frowned at this. "It depends who's in the wrong," she retorted defensively.

Ryan laughed. "I'm sure that's always easy to figure out," he teased. "Anyway, let's hurry up with this search, the sooner we get done, the sooner you and Rick can be reunited."

Natalia smiled this time as she gave Ryan a look of mock annoyance. "Rick and I are professionals Ryan, I'm not exactly pining for him here. Maybe you mean, you and Rick can be reunited. You seem to go out with him more than I do," she added teasingly. "He said you asked him if he'd go to some bar with you on Thursday to watch the football." Natalia arched her golden-brown eyebrows slightly at this as she gave Ryan an amused stare. "You know, that sport neither of you has the slightest interest in," she added pointedly.

Ryan looked awkward as he gave Natalia a sheepish smile. "Alright," he said, "you got me, I want Rick all for myself."

"Ew Ryan!" Natalia scorned. "Come on," she added, "I know you're just trying to be a good friend because you know he's having a shit time of it lately and I'm going to let you know that Rick appreciates it even if he might never tell you and I do too. I know Eric isn't making it easy," she added quietly as her expression turned sombre, "especially not now. It's unfortunate Rick is on the case and it happens to be a good friend of Eric's that was involved."

"To be fair to Eric he only tried to smooth things over on Friday, he didn't join in with those other assholes," Ryan pointed out. "I think the best thing for Eric right now is some space, he's not exactly happy we get to work this case and he doesn't."

Natalia nodded. "I know. Anyway," she glanced around the room, "let's see if we can find anything else to do with Jason Ferris' daughter."

The pair resumed investigating around the apartment.

* * *

Horatio and Rick had spent almost two hours pushing hard against proverbial police brick walls and red tape to get the address Jason Ferris had lived at before going undercover. The address where his daughter had quite likely shared with him. It was only when Rick had gone for the jugular with Lieutenant Stephen Hines of the narcotics squad that they had finally had success.

Fired up with rage thanks to Ted Zebrowski and Bianca Greene, Rick was channelling it to a good cause for a change.

As Rick and Horatio sat opposite the lieutenant in his office Horatio watched with intrigue as the man's face visibly started to show the cracks of submission as Rick addressed him.

"Lieutenant Hines I have a pile of paperwork back at my desk that needs attending," Rick addressed him smoothly. "There's a Detective Grayson needs a suspension and an investigation over missing evidence, Detectives Beaufort and Grahams need discipline and moved to separate shifts as they have been dating despite company policy, Officer Zebrowski is going to have a report into his superiors about misconduct at work and an Officer Reyes has apparently been dating a man she met a crime scene, attached to an investigation which is still ongoing."

Rick leaned back in his chair and regarded Lieutenant Kyle Hines with a heated, unforgiving brown stare. "So if I have to wait for information on this investigation I do have plenty of other things I can be getting on with," Rick concluded in a calm but threatening tone.

"You've just named most of my people," the lieutenant snapped with an angry wave of his hand.

Lieutenant Hines was a brusque, angry looking man in his fifties. White haired and pale eyed with sunspots and freckles on his face that had come with the sun and darkened with age. Like the office he dwelled in he looked old, untidy and ready for retirement. He had long passed the stage of caring and concern and had settled for apathy over revulsion.

"I've named the people whose names are attached to paperwork on my desk," Rick answered with a careful calm.

Horatio glanced at the sergeant out of the corner of his eye. He could see Rick was still very much on edge and trying very, very hard to keep a handle on it.

Horatio had wanted to leave the Police Department after their disastrous interview with Bianca but with the news about Jason Ferris having a daughter they couldn't. It was a revelation that had evidently been ignored by other people for too long and Horatio and Rick couldn't delay on it any further, which had meant going to the top, directly to Jason's boss who should know his team member's personal address.

Lieutenant Hines however had decided to avoid them for close to two hours, delaying them with a "meeting". This had given Rick far too long to sit and stew with his emotions whilst Horatio made calls to Ryan and Frank.

"You can be a real asshole Stetler, you and all of IAB," the lieutenant snapped.

He turned a cross gaze on the wall to his left where a cork board hung slightly askew, weighed down on the left side by too many post-it notes.

"It's classified, orders from above me," the lieutenant grumbled. "Since no one knows what Ferris was into. He killed a girl who had a stash of drugs at her house, this is all turning into a real embarrassment. Needless to say the force doesn't want anymore leaked to the CSIs or the public, not until we see it first.

"It's IAB's job to secure information like that connected to an officer under inspection and dead he may be but Jason Ferris is still a detective under inspection, which puts all of this under IAB's jurisdiction," Rick said confidently. "You've had us waiting on you finishing a meeting for over an hour," he added bitingly, "meanwhile some little girl is out there without her family, potentially without a home, no one knows," he snapped a little louder than intended.

Lieutenant Hines regarded Rick with a cool stare. "That has been passed to the missing persons unit and to child services. Missing children are not a narcotics matter."

"Even when they're connected to your own officers," Horatio spoke up at last with a measure of disgust in his voice.

Horatio had been staring at Lieutenant Hines unwaveringly throughout the conversation. Whilst Rick let his anger pool into his dark gaze, Horatio had his poker face on and his cerulean gaze gave away nothing.

"Give us Ferris' home address before he went undercover," Rick ordered. "I only mentioned what was on my desk, I can tell you what's on my team's desks as well and whose cases I will ask them to escalate. You know Detective Frost's business with the marijuana has been delayed for long enough."

"What? Stetler it was less than an ounce planted by a prostitute because she didn't like being an informant anymore," Hines protested as he looked at Rick in disbelief and waved his left hand outwards to emphasise his protest.

"That's the theory," Rick mused, "and I let the case delay while we waited for the outcome. I permitted Frost to bounce to desk work instead of suspension but maybe that was too soft of me. You say I'm an asshole after all, shouldn't I live up to that?" he quipped bitingly.

"You know Frost has three kids to provide for right?" Hines retorted dryly as he frowned at Rick.

Rick shrugged. "Everyone has a sob story when it comes to IAB, they should've been more careful at their work."

"Alright Stetler, fine, I'll give you the address." Hines frowned over in Horatio's direction. "This how you're doing things now Caine? Is Stetler your new attack dog?"

Horatio gave the lieutenant a calm, disarming smile. "No, Sergeant Stetler is my partner on this case and since his methods are proving effective I see no reason to interfere," he retorted with a surprising cheer to his voice.

"One more thing we'll need," Rick added sharply as he pointed over at Lieutenant Hines.

"What?" Hines snarled back.

"Detective Jack Carson, I hear he's returned to duty, we want an interview with him," Rick answered calmly.

"Well that can't be today," Hines fumed as rage finally filled his own face.

"No, we have a young girl to find today," Rick retorted, "but we will be speaking with Detective Carson soon."

Hines turned to his computer, continuing to quietly fumed as he hammered at the keyboard. There were a few clicks of the mouse and some more hammering of the keys before he finally gave them Jason Ferris' last known residence before he had gone undercover.

Horatio almost felt triumph and was shocked by the appreciation he felt towards Rick.

Without a word of thanks to Hines, Rick stood up and hastened from the room.

Horatio was a little more courteous. "Thank you Lieutenant Hines, we will be in touch with regards to Detective Carson."

"I hope the noose is worth it when you hang yourself with Stetler," Hines retorted angrily as he glowered up at the redhead. "He's sinking, I've heard, too much work gathering on his desk, he thinks he's heading up the ladder but his boss, who I happen to be good friends with," Hines added smugly, "and will be speaking to after this, "he tells me Stetler's route is down. He will take you with him Caine."

"Yes, Lieutenant Greene," Horatio mused. "I would wonder if the lieutenant is perhaps feeling threatened these days about his post security."

Despite sharing a name, Bianca Greene and Daniel Greene were not related.

Horatio glanced after Rick's retreating form. "If a sergeant is performing well and a lieutenant seems to be leaving all the work to him one would wonder why the sergeant isn't the lieutenant?" He turned round and offered Hines another smile. "You understand, we lieutenants still have to put in the legwork, more so, we set the example after all. If we are seen to be sitting around for too long one has to wonder what we're for," he added with a pointed stare down at the still seated Hines.

"Don't get too friendly with Stetler, Caine, he's still the same, secretive, manipulative asshole he's always been just with a few new scars and bruises. Daniel tells me IAB is cavorting with criminals now, lesser evil for the bigger evil or some other malarkey. Ask Stetler how long he can work alongside a murderer before some bad traits start to rub off."

Horatio kept his grin in place as he gave a small nod before turning away from Hines at last. He was, against his better judgement, made uneasy by the man's words. It was a little too similar to what Zebrowski had been saying. Horatio realised he was going to have to ask Rick about his other current work with IAB and he knew it was a conversation that wouldn't go down well.

Rick turned to face the redhead as he arrived in the corridor at last. Rick was at the end of it, having strode on without waiting for Horatio until he had reached the door to the staircase, which meant he hadn't heard Hines' parting words.

Horatio looked to Rick and felt dismay. The whites of the man's eyes were showing, his tie had turned into a noose and he was fidgeting with the ends of his shirt with both hands, having untucked it from his charcoal trousers. Even after their success with Hines, Rick was still struggling with anxiety.

Horatio understood it, he had been there in the Garrett House and seen the injuries Rick had been left with. He had rescued from a death trap and visited him several times in hospital after where had had almost died. He also knew the horrors Rick had suffered in Garrett House prior to that, all the memories that had been dredged up when he had been kidnapped and tortured. All the memories that Zebrowski and Bianca had dragged up for him today.

Horatio knew his questions about Rick's other affairs with IAB were going to have to wait. He wasn't going to be the one who pushed Rick over the edge, not this time.

"You did a good job in there Rick," Horatio praised. "Seriously," he added as he saw ire fill Rick's eyes as he thought he was being patronised.

Rick was silent as he regarded his old foe, uncertain how to deal with this compliment. "It's only good if it pays off," he grumbled, "and we find something about this girl."

Horatio nodded, thinking it was typical of Rick to find fault with something good. "Right, we'll start heading there now. I'll ring and make sure we have a warrant."

* * *

_Hmm so I suppose if you get down to it this is more a Rick-centric fanfic than anything. I guess I've always liked Rick on the show as nemesis but also as a character and I felt he had a lot of potential that was never realised. I feel like a lot of the time they just didn't know what they wanted for him, or for Rick and Horatio, and it's a pity. So I started with the Garrett House Horrors and now we're here and I honestly am having a really good time writing his character and evolving it he's a lot of fun to write._


	10. Chapter 10- Circling Sharks

Cassandra Silverstone walked through the shark tower slowly though she had an urge to run. Of all the aquarium attractions this one unnerved her the most even though it was one of the biggest draws. She mercifully wasn't in it often although the reason for that wasn't too pleasant.

Thanks to her facial scars Cassandra's bosses didn't think she 'had a face suitable for tour guides'. Cassandra wasn't even sure why they kept her, sure she did a good job, a great job and she had an admirable figure and an attractive mane of blonde hair but no one could ever seem to notice any of that. Most people were fixated on the scars, especially children who hadn't yet learned not to stare, gape and point.

Cassandra recalled a meeting with her boss Glenn who had suggested a review and not so tactfully hinted at letting her go. She had only been a month into her job. Angry, she had gone to a bar afterwards and gotten drunk before heading home feeling ill with a headache.

Neither Rick nor Horatio had been too impressed with her. Horatio had shown sympathy when she had finally explained the reason behind her inebriated state and Rick had expressed his usual anger.

Two days later Glenn had called her back to his office. Cassandra had figured it was for the inevitable sacking but instead he had asked her to take on the puffins and share feeding shifts for them with Lydia. The puffins weren't a big draw and sat in a section of the aquarium at the back, which meant less visitors than most other exhibits.

The shark tower was closed off today for an inspection, which was why Cassandra had been asked to it to help run checks.

The order had come via part-time shark feeder and part-time stoner Magnus, a thirty-something blonde who worked to fund both his drug habit and what he dubbed his real career, surfing. Cassandra turned a blind eye to the man's recreational habits because he never stared at her eyes or queried about her life with the Garretts or about the Silverstone brothers. Magnus didn't care about that, he was a man of the beach not the media.

The shark tower was essentially a giant tank shaped like a cylinder that had at its core a darkened path for the public to amble through whilst they gazed through walls of glass at slowly circling sharks. The tank was huge with ample space for its residents, it was a recreation of the tropical salty oceans the sharks had come from and held a variety of them along with a variation of coral, plants and smaller creatures the sharks ignored.

Cassandra wandered down the soft, grey carpeted path in the tower and wished there was more light in the tower. The lights were purposely dimmed in here so people could see more of the tanks. There was even a warning at the entrances and exits so that people took care as they moved through an eerie, underwater twilight. The ambience of the cylinder was a cool, dark blue, it was meant to be soothing but Cassandra found it uneasy.

Cassandra didn't know if it was the silent predators that cast their shadows on her without warning that unnerved her or if it was the sensation of being underwater with them. She loved the ocean but she had no desire to be trapped in it.

As the blonde walked she took in the signs offering trivia about the sharks. Everything looked good, the signs were accurate, no typos and no stains and there were no cracks on the glass.

Cassandra was halfway down the tower when she spied the man.

He stood with his palms behind his back looking out at a large sand tiger shark with interest.

Cassandra tensed as she spied him, feeling a thrill of vulnerability as she considered that there was no one else nearby and he shouldn't be here given it was off limits. It was a vulnerability that sickened her, a rush of fear that strangers could bring out of her all too easily now when once they would have never bothered her.

The late Joshua Silverstone had caused Cassandra's anxiety issues. It had not been enough for him to torture and murder her half-sister Gillian and her step-parents, Josh had to then make several attempts to take Marissa, his biological daughter, from her aunt and uncle in ways that had involved more violence and murder. When his late brother Jasper's remains had turned up in Garrett House, Josh had lost the last of his sanity and come for Rick and Cassandra. He had kidnapped them with help from Horatio's home, taken them to Garrett House and tortured them before giving Cassandra her scars and leaving Rick to be killed when the police attempted to rescue him. When Rick had lived, Josh had struck again only this time it had been fatal for him. Cassandra, knowing only that she had to protect her brother and niece, had seized a nearby knife and slashed open his throat as he had tried to shoot at her. A judge, taking in everything into account, had ruled self-defence on the matter.

The case was closed to everyone except Cassandra. She had to go on living with her guilt, her woes, her fears and her new nightmares. Before all this she had suffered chronic cluster headaches and bouts of sleepwalking, now it was all much worse and therapy wasn't abating it.

Every stranger that caught Cassandra off guard was potentially another Josh in the making. She didn't know why, no one else had reason to bear a grudge against her or want her dead but logic couldn't wipe away fear.

Cassandra halted, keeping a safe distance from the man. She drew herself upright and told herself he simply had to be lost.

The man turned to face her with a calm stare only just like her, his face was ruined with scarring.

Cassandra felt an odd tremor run through her as she tried to work out the wrongness of his face. It was difficult with their dim surroundings.

Worse, she realised the man was smoking! He clutched at a fat, brown cigar in his right hand and waved it about carelessly.

The audacity of the man's actions had Cassandra forgoing her fear for the famous Stetler anger. She folded her arms and gave him an angry stare.

"You shouldn't be here," she addressed him firmly, "and you definitely should not be smoking here."

"Afternoon," he greeted her with a smile, ignoring her words. He gestured his free hand out to the sharks that slowly swam past. "These fierce looking sharks, what are these ones?"

Cassandra's stare darted briefly to the tank. She felt a chill dart up her as a dark shadow fell upon her. She saw the triangular fin that was a cliché for death in movies set in the ocean and the unmistakable silhouette of the shark it belonged to. It was a fierce looking fish, angry even but she knew it was all a deception.

"Did you hear me?" Cassandra retorted as she turned a fierce stare back on him.

The man just continued to smile. His grin, partially ruined by a blistering at the corner of his mouth, was full of malice.

"You work here, help me out, what are the sharks?" His voice took on a threatening edge to it as he looked to her with a serious, probing stare.

The man was starting to make Cassandra nervous but she tried to fight back against her fears and remained with her arms folded in a defensive stance. "They are sand tiger sharks," she snapped, her words coming out clipped.

"Ah yes, I've heard about them, not as fierce as their relatives the tiger sharks, am I right?" He gave her another look, calm and yet there was something sinister to it she couldn't figure out.

Cassandra refused to answer him this time. "You shouldn't be here," she repeated, trying to regain her authority as an employee, "this exhibition is temporarily closed and you sure as hell shouldn't be smoking in it. I will lead you to the exit."

He let some ash fall carelessly to the carpet before taking a puff on the cigar.

"People should never judge on appearance and yet they do, don't they?" He gestured out to the sharks with his hand again as he breathed out a cloud of smoke. "They see those fierce faces and immediately think danger, sharp teeth, scowls, they even have a glint to their eyes that suggests an evil they're not even capable of."

The man turned back to Cassandra and took a step towards her. "That's a human conception, evil. It's also human to take in only the exterior and make the wrong assumptions. Look at you and I for example," he raised a finger to his face and pressed into the red cobwebs that marred the left side of his face. "Both scarred, both looking like we've been in trouble, like we are trouble."

The man's hand dropped away as he closed the gap between them.

Cassandra realised she had frozen up and she made herself take a step back. She had taken defensive classes with Natalia, she remembered about using the heel of her hand to do damage and to kick at the shins if she could.

"Who are you?" Cassandra demanded. The smoke from his cigar was irritating her eyes and she could feel her right one begin to water and blur.

"Do children get upset when they see you?" he pried. "They always whimper when they see my face. It's not fair is it to be this way?"

He moved round so that he was circling her much like the sharks outside.

Cassandra stepped away again and realised her mistake when her back pressed against the cool glass of the tank.

The man's left hand, reddened and pocked with blood marks and a sheen of fragile, fresh skin, just like his face, reached out to her.

Cassandra retaliated.

Cassandra ducked from his grasp and raised her right hand up to strike out.

He reached out, his hand snapping out like a snake, quicker than she had expected.

Cassandra let out a yelp as he grabbed her hand and halted her attack before he turned her by her arm all too quickly and sharply and slammed her hard against the glass. He raised his hand from her own to grip her wrist and drove her arm into her back, pinning her to the tank with it.

"You know," he said softly as he placed his mouth so close to her right ear she could feel the heat of his breath, "I didn't want to begin with violence. You and I have seen enough violence, we both bear its marks. The shame with you is that you were obviously a looker before it, me not so much."

Cassandra felt her cheek throb as it was forced into the glass. She closed her eye so it wasn't damaged with the force. Her right eye still burned and watered and she felt a headache coming on. None of her ailments could compare to the horrible fear that was rushing through her. She was a captive again. She was trapped in the dark.

He pushed his body against hers, closing the gap between them so she couldn't consider kicking back at him. She didn't have space to lift her legs and strike.

His free hand brought the cigar close and she tasted smoke as he started to push back her hair gently with two fingertips. "He does have a thing for blondes."

"Who?" Cassandra growled out.

Cassandra could hear her heart pounding hard against her chest. Her limbs were tingling as fear flooded through her bloodstream. It was an effort to keep back the screams of panic. Fear wouldn't serve her, she knew that. She would wait for an advantage, for that moment when his grasp on her slackened and she could strike back.

The man smiled and pulled the cigar away to take another puff.

Cassandra started coughing when the smoke was breathed over her.

"Your boyfriend, the one who made this mess of my face."

Cassandra filled with alarm at the man's words.

"First he turns my wife against me, then he burns half my face and body, and my hand, not an overreaction at all. Scars run all the way down, be grateful yours don't. Thing is, he had Julia first, I mean I didn't take her from him and then he doesn't exactly seem to want her now he's got you, the younger version. Still blonde, still screwed up I'll bet, with those kind of scars you're bound to be. Not in the same way I suppose but still, that's Red, he's got a type."

"What do you want?" Cassandra snapped.

"I want to leave my mark because it's the only way he's going to understand I'm serious. I'm sorry to do it to you, you seem nice, more sensible than Julia, fiesty too.

This how it will go. You'll say I attacked you, I'll say you attacked first and my hand slipped and good old Red is going to get all worked up about it, huffing and puffing because he won't be able to do a damn thing about it. No witnesses and the CCTV is down. Most importantly of all, I've got IAB on my side, they'll smooth this business over. It's not like it's going to be too life changing for you."

Before Cassandra could fathom what the man was talking about she was struck with an unbearable pain.

The woman screamed in agony as she felt the back of her neck burn as an intense heat was forced hard into one spot. She tried to squirm away but the man tightened his grasp on her arm, twisting it hard so it ached as well. He held her firm against the glass, digging his knees into her legs as he forced her to endure as he burned his cigar out on the flesh of her neck.

The tears came with the wails of pain but the man was unperturbed. He continued until the cigar tip sizzled out and blood oozed up with bubbles of burned red skin.

"There now," he said calmly, "it was intense but think back to when your eyes got slashed, it couldn't compare and you survived that so you will survive this. Just remember Cas, I'm going to say my hand slipped. I might even say you attacked me first, a lost tourist, that you must have been paranoid. It won't matter, IAB need me too desperately to let a minor slip like this trip me up. Good old Stets will make sure I'm safe."

"You fucking bastard! You bastard!" Cassandra shrieked out between winces of pain.

"I just wanted Red to know I haven't quite forgiven him for this new look of mine," the man retorted brightly.

The man gave her arm another twist and yank, prompting another yell of pain. He pushed her down with her, forcing her to her knees before he released her arm at last and stepped back with another smile.

"I know I haven't given you my name but you have enough clues," he mocked her, "and if Red can't figure it out tell him to ask his friend Stets in IAB."

"Rick?" Cassandra queried hoarsely. She couldn't believe it, there was no way her brother would be helping a psycho like this.

"Yeah that's right, you know him too?" He shook his head mockingly. "How unfortunate for you if you do, Stets isn't much of a people person is he?"

The man didn't wait for an answer, he just started walking off.

* * *

Rick and Horatio had been at Jason Ferris' apartment for almost an hour when Horatio's mobile rang.

The redhead looked at his mobile in irritation. He and Rick were making headway. They had a name for the girl, Annabelle, and pictures. She had her bedroom here, there was evidence of her elementary school here and her dance classes. Horatio had already contacted different officers to chase up these leads.

For a rare occasion Rick and Horatio were on the same wavelength. Both of them were equally furious that their colleagues had done little to nothing when it came to Annabelle's whereabouts. They seemed to want to punish the girl for the sins of the father. They were both also in agreement that the girl had to take priority.

"Frank," Horatio greeted bluntly.

"Horatio are you with Rick?" Frank queried.

"Yes, why?"

Horatio envisioned a complaint, probably from Officer Zebrowski.

"Good, I don't have to do this twice at least," Frank murmured.

"What Frank?" Horatio queried tiredly.

Rick was trying not to eavesdrop but it was hard since they were both in the girl's bedroom searching for clues to her whereabouts.

Rick's phone started ringing catching him by surprise. He tugged it out and gave a frown, it was his boss. He stepped out of the room and into the hall to answer it.

"It's Cassandra," Frank just got to the point figuring there was no other way to do it. "There was a call to nine, one, one, Officers Sanders and Maxwell took it, a minor assault, assailant took off before anyone arrived. I don't know the ins and outs of it. It happened at her work, she seems to have gotten cornered by some man and then he attacked her, injury to her neck and arm but she's stable. They sent her to the hospital for precaution, Sanders says she didn't want to go and was, in her words, pissed off that someone called the cops. Not sure what that means, probably some of that infamous Stetler temper. I'm heading down now to find out what the hell's happened, got Delko coming too, to process. I figured you and Rick would want to go to the hospital. She is fine though, I've been promised that. You want to tell me where you are and I can send some plain-clothes detectives to you to relieve you?"

Horatio didn't know what to think, Frank sounded tired rather than worried so it couldn't be too bad. Yet how was it not? She had been attacked at work, why and by who?

"We'll secure the area and go Frank."

Horatio hung the phone before Frank could retort.

The redhead moved out of the bedroom and into the corridor. He could Rick's angry voice calling from the living room.

"Daniel I can't just drop everything here!" Rick snapped. "Why the hell do I need to talk to him? Yeah I know he's my charge but if he's in with you then he must have done something bad and stupid."

Horatio entered the living room doorway and gave Rick a serious stare.

"I never agreed with this, he should be rotting in jail!" Rick suddenly fell silent, save for a few heavy pants for air. "Alright," his voice was quieter but still laced with irritation. "Alright, alright, I'll be down soon."

The phone went dead and Rick withdrew it from his ear to glower down at it.

Rick looked over at Horatio sheepishly.

Horatio was surprised by the look, Rick almost seemed to appear guilty but Horatio couldn't fathom why.

"Rick that was Frank," Horatio spoke first. His voice was calm but it was the brittle calm he used when he was close to losing it. "Cassie has been attacked," he said bluntly. "At her work by a man, she's got a neck injury and an arm injury. Frank doesn't know much more than that, it was an Officer Sanders that attended the scene. She said Cassie didn't want the police and that she is stable but was sent to hospital as a precaution."

The colour faded from Rick's face so that the blues of his veins were visible at his neck and the scarring about his throat became a more prominent pink against the sickly greyish-white tone he had taken on.

Rick swallowed hard before pressing two fingers deep into the temples at the side of his face.

"We need to go," Rick said grimly.

Horatio nodded. "We do," he agreed.

It was just after four in the afternoon when Rick and Horatio reached the hospital and were greeted by a concerned looking doctor who held a thin, brown paper-backed patient file in his hands.

He introduced himself as Doctor Whyte before informing them how the patient had arrived calm, adamant that she was fine despite having a sprained arm and a bloody burn mark at her neck but had turned hysterical as she had been overwhelmed with a severe cluster headache that had gotten to the point of her needing sedated. He explained that she had vomited and screamed in pain until the medication had kicked in.

"She's waiting on the results from a MRI," Horatio informed him bluntly.

The doctor nodded sympathetically. "I just got her file," he explained as he half-raised the file in his hands. "I'm going to chase up those results, see if we can shed some light on this. The trauma of the attack may have triggered this headache," he added.

The doctor's intense blue eyes were on Rick, studying him as if he were an interesting specimen of bird. "I didn't make the connection with her name initially, Silverstone, a nurse explained. She's one of the Garrett survivors and you are the other, correct?"

Rick bristled at the question and the term 'Garrett'. "My name is Stetler and hers is Silverstone, we aren't Garretts," he growled out.

"Right," the doctor said as he glanced at Horatio warily before his stare darted back to Rick, "I'm just considering given all Ms. Silverstone has been through these cluster headaches of hers could be triggered by traumatic experiences."

"Yes or trauma from her eye injuries, or genetics but we don't know because we don't have her father's history, or a lack of proper rest because she sleepwalks," Rick rhymed off sardonically. "I've heard all the theories, so has she and we're both fed up with it. Give us results not theories."

The doctor nodded. "I understand it's frustrating for her but we will do our best to get to the bottom."

"What about this burn mark?" Rick demanded.

"On the back of her neck," the doctor explained, "it was small, we treated it with a cream and bandaged it up. I'll give her antibiotics to keep off infection, it was deep but it will heal on its own, she'll have a scar but she won't need any skin-grafting."

"Another scar," Rick growled out with displeasure.

A sigh escaped the IAB agent as he raised his right hand to his stomach and pressed his palm lightly against the cloth of his shirt. He thought of the scars he had, some decades old and some just over a year old. He knew the burning bite of a cigarette being stubbed out on skin.

"Can we see her?" Horatio demanded.

The doctor nodded calmly and gestured to the door behind him. "Through there, she's awake but somewhat delirious with the pain medication."

"Thank you Dr. Whyte," Horatio retorted politely.

Rick said nothing, he was already striding towards the door.

The doctor glanced after Rick's retreating form before glancing back at Horatio. "I will push for these results," he said seriously, "but you should consider the possibility of them being clear."

Horatio gave the doctor a calm stare. "I know."

The doctor retreated and Horatio headed after Rick into the hospital room. He wondered how many times now he had come to see his girlfriend like this. It was a vicious circle, her headaches might be down to stress and trauma, they resulted in a trip to the hospital which only caused Cassandra more stress and trauma coupled with depression.

"Rick," her voice piped up hoarsely. She rolled an unfocused dark brown stare up to Rick's looming form. "The bad man got into the closet Rick, why did you let that happen?"

Rick felt a chill at his sister's words even though he couldn't understand them. "Cassie who did this to you?"

Cassandra sensed movement as Horatio approached the other side of the bed. She gave a weak, bitter smile. "Always opposing," she babbled. "I thought the sharks were outside."

She lifted a hand that had a clip on one finger to monitor her pulse. She waved the hand through the air. "This shark didn't swim. He left clues. He called you friends."

Cassandra glanced from Rick to Horatio. "Are you friends?"

The pair shared an awkward stare over the bed and Cassandra's doped up form.

Horatio reached out to take a gentle grasp of her right hand.

"How are you feeling?" he queried softly.

"Unsafe," she murmured. "It was dark, like the closet." She nodded her head in a bobbing motion and shuddered. "He had a face..." She lowered her hand and brushed a finger against one of her facial scars. "He said he was like me. It was all burned."

Cassandra squeezed her eyes shut and a whimper escaped her.

Suddenly, the dark eyes were open again and fixed on Rick with a vicious hate. "Would you help a man like that Rick? He said you'd let him away with it! He said you'd make it go away! You're meant to make the monsters go away Rick, you don't help them! You don't!"

Horatio looked over at Rick again. The IAB agent looked like he was about to throw up.

Without warning Rick bolted from the room.


	11. Chapter 11- Work Life

The IAB Miami headquarters was in its usual state of steady afternoon rush until Rick Stetler stormed into it. He immediately drew attention to him as he charged like an angry bull straight towards his boss' office.

Rick rushed into the office of Daniel Greene's secretary and charged by her wordlessly and into Daniel's office without warning.

When Rick spied the man seated in the swivel chair in front of Daniel's desk he saw red.

The man barely had time to throw his hands up in protest before Rick grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with both hands

"You asshole!" Rick snarled as he breathed down on the man. "I'm going to send you back to jail to rot!"

"Sergeant Stetler!" Daniel snapped. He had jumped up from his seat and was now stepping around his desk to confront Rick. "Let Mr. Saris go, we do not manhandle people!"

"He assaulted my sister," Rick growled out as he shook the man. "He burned her!"

Rick leaned close to the man letting him see his stare of hate. "Didn't you Ron?" he snarled.

"Rick," the man, Ron Saris, protested, "I didn't even know you had a sister, honest." Though he attempted a smile there was an obvious unease in his dark stare.

"Rick I won't tell you again," Daniel said in a low, warning voice, "this is the kind of conduct we discipline."

Rick turned an angry stare on his boss as he released his left hand from the man. "This slimy piece of shit put my sister in the hospital, this is the kind of conduct we discipline!"

"Rick seriously it's a misunderstanding," Ron protested. "I had no idea she was your sis. She was crazy, she attacked me first."

"Do you have evidence of this Rick?" Daniel queried coolly.

Rick's brown stare filled with disbelief. "Evidence?" he echoed. "She's got a burn mark on her neck and a sprained arm-"

Daniel raised a hand to halt Rick's speech. "Sergeant Stetler do we normally go on word of mouth? Were there witnesses or CCTV? Any trace?" he shot out the questions rapidly without giving Rick a chance to respond.

"Not yet," Rick growled out, "but if you are seriously trying to imply he didn't do this-"

"It wasn't like that Stets!" the man protested. He was smiling again, a big, ugly, mocking grin. "I was at the aquarium just enjoying my freedom when this member of staff confronted me for supposedly being in a off limits area. Well I didn't know that. She got all snappy about it, woman was real edgy. Then I realise she seems a little familiar, good old Red's girlfriend, right?"

Ron placed both his hands upon Rick's arm. Even though Rick couldn't feel the flesh on him through his jacket sleeve the touch still made him scowl with disgust.

"Hard to tell," Ron continued as he kept his gaze up on Rick. "I mean I don't keep up with the man's love life but he seems to have a thing for crazy blondes. Anyway, I figured I'd let her know we had a friend in common, just a nice chat. Next thing I know she's trying to force me out of the building, I was smoking too, hand slipped is all."

The punch came without warning as Rick saw red again. He didn't even think. His fist connected hard with the man's jaw but he felt no relief with the gesture.

For a moment Rick couldn't see. There was just a vibrant red and ringing in his ears. He was still save for a pant that escaped him as he lowered both hands from the recoiling Ron.

Daniel immediately lunged for his colleague, grabbing by both his arms and pulling him back. Taller and bulkier than Rick, Daniel had the advantage.

"That's it Rick, out of this office!" Daniel roared as he dragged Rick to the door.

"You told her you knew me!" Rick snarled as he blinked back his vision and glared at Ron. "You told her that Ron! You told her that I would let you away with this! Are you insane? I'll see you burn!"

Ron shook his head as he rubbed at his jaw and looked up at Rick with mild alarm.

"Stets I really didn't know she was your little sis," he protested.

Rick struggled against Daniel's grasp but his boss managed to maintain a strong hold of him.

Daniel wrestled Rick out of his office and into the office of his stunned secretary.

"Vicky, out of here now," Daniel snapped without even glancing at the woman.

The secretary got up without a word and scurried out of the office, taking care to tug the door shut behind her.

Daniel released Rick and pulled his own office door shut.

"Stetler you are on thin ice," he warned. "You know better than to let someone push your buttons like this. You know I have to discipline you for this."

Rick glowered back at Daniel in outrage coupled with disbelief. His arms were trembling and his fists were clenched as he tried to spy past Daniel to the crook within his office. He hated that Daniel was taller than him and always forcing him to look up.

"How can you defend that?" Rick snarled. "He told her all about us, Cassie didn't make that up, she couldn't have, she knows nothing about Ron."

"According to you," Daniel murmured quietly. He raised a hand before Rick could start yelling again. "Think it through without attachment Rick. You have no evidence and no witnesses. He admits he spoke to her about Horatio but there's no law against talking. You say you didn't tell Cassie anything about him but that's only your word to go on."

"Why is here?" Rick snarled. "He wouldn't have rushed to you if he hadn't fucked up. She's got a burn mark on her for Christ's sake."

"He says she tried to remove him physically and his hand slipped and the cigar burned her when she did," Daniel retorted calmly.

Rick shook his head. He couldn't believe what his boss saying. He pushed his hands through his air and felt a sheen of sweat at his brow as he moved his fingers up.

"It's a deep mark at the back of her neck, the CSIs will be able to confirm that was assault," Rick informed him, "and her arm is sprained. Those things do not happen accidentally."

"I spoke to Officer Sanders, she says your sister was very agitated, hostile even and did not want the police involved. Now Rick, you know that doesn't look good in itself," Daniel remarked.

Sanders, Rick knew that name, it had to be Krysta Sanders. She was one of the officers at Thomas' memorial. His scowl deepened.

"No, don't you do this Daniel. He confronted her at her work, he cornered her and he assaulted her, he put her in hospital God damn it!" Rick roared.

Daniel didn't even flinch at Rick's raised voice. "And you have assaulted him," Daniel answered coldly, "he could sue. Officer Sanders also told me your sister didn't want the hospital, that it was a precaution. Look Rick, if this wasn't your family you would be using logic."

Daniel pointed at Rick accusingly.

"You are Ron's handler," Daniel scolded him, "this is your fuck up, you should have been watching him. I told you to meet with him this morning, he says you didn't."

Rick frowned at his boss. "I'm busy with the other case, you know, the one with two dead cops."

"Rick you said you could handle it," Daniel reminded him frostily, "but evidently you can't. This isn't going any further, we're not losing Ron Saris as an asset because you can't keep focus on your work. You should have been watching him more closely, this is on you and I'm disciplining you for it. You're not working with Ron anymore and you're on a warning. Next screw up Rick and it's a suspension, be grateful I'm not suspending you now for assaulting him."

Rick stood akimbo as he looked at Daniel in disbelief. "Suspending me?" he snapped. "Because some crook you forced me to work with has gone and assaulted my sister? And you're just sweeping that under rug!"

"I spoke to Saris about it," Daniel said coldly, "when he brought it to my attention. He shouldn't have spoken to her about Horatio but there is no law against that. He admits he wound her up about it, which probably led to her attacking him."

"She didn't attack him," Rick growled.

Daniel raised his eyebrows slightly at this. "Rick your sister has a history of it, she was once arrested in Cuba for an assault and she did kill someone."

"Don't," Rick retorted in a low voice as his eyes blazed with rage. "She killed someone who came to kill us, she had no choice."

"I'm not disputing that," Daniel said as he adopted a kinder tone. "Look, you and your sister have had a very rough time of it. Do you want to put her through the stress of Ron calling her a liar and disputing her story and accusing her of assault before he then accuses you of the same thing? Let it go Rick, he's too important, without any evidence it will all get quashed anyway. IAB needs Ron's assistance."

Daniel raised a hand to Rick's right shoulder and gave it a light pat.

The gesture had Rick feeling nauseous and he fought the urge to punch Daniel as well. He knew Daniel was patronising him rather than consoling him.

"Ron knows he screwed up and he didn't know she was your sister. He's not so stupid as to openly antagonise IAB. This was a jibe at Horatio's expense. I'm sorry your sister was hurt but it wasn't badly and she will heal. Don't keep pushing at this with Ron or it's a suspension."

"Right, so there's no punishment for him then?" Rick snapped. "So he can just do it again."

Daniel frowned back at the sergeant "Of course not, his next handler will keep a better eye on him for a start and he's been warned not to speak to Mrs Silverstone again," Daniel retorted.

Rick shook his head with disgust. He leaned to the left and glimpsed Ron still seated and staring out the glass pane of the office door with a taunting grin.

Daniel moved to block Rick's vision. "Get out of here Rick," he ordered. "You're officially warned and off Saris' case, you speak to him again and it's suspension."

"I don't believe this shit," Rick snarled.

Rick turned away from Daniel and stormed out of the office.

Rick wasn't surprised to feel several prying eyes upon him as he stepped into the main IAB quarters. People weren't even trying to feign work, making it obvious they had been listening to the outburst.

Rick just walked on, heading for his own office without making eye contact with anyone. All he felt was rage and guilt. The sweat was still trickling down him, his skin tingled from head to toe as if he had pins and needles and he felt almost like he couldn't breathe.

When Rick reached his office, he entered and slammed the door shut. He was quick to tug off his coal black jacket before reaching for his tie. He couldn't breathe. He fought with the knot before loosening it and yanking it over his head with a gasp of relief. He still couldn't breathe properly. He reached down to his shirt next and tugged it out of his trousers.

Rick's breath came out in panicked pants as he staggered round his desk and flopped down in the seat. His head was beginning to pound now too.

Rick propped his elbows on his cluttered desk and reached up to his brow with both hands. He started to massage his temples in an attempt to lessen his headache and clear his thoughts. He didn't know what to do. He had abandoned Cassandra at the hospital and didn't know how he could face her again. She had been right with her confrontations, he was meant to keep the monsters back but because of him this one had been loose and she hadn't known.

Rick thought of Horatio too and how mad the redhead would be when he learned Rick had been Ron Saris' handler and had known that Ron was alive and in Miami all this time. He had wanted to tell Horatio, he really had and almost had so many times but Daniel had made it clear Rick's job was on the line if he told anyone about Ron without permission.

He couldn't understand it. Obviously Ron must have been watching Cassandra to know she was Horatio's girlfriend but then how could he not know she was Rick's sister? Rick figured dryly that Ron had been out of the country when the Garrett House Horrors had occurred. He must have also only glimpsed Cassandra when she went on dates with Horatio but never followed her home.

Rick knew it was his fault. He should have told Horatio, the man should have been warned.

He swallowed hard feeling an unpleasant dryness at his throat and reached for his mobile with one hand. He wasn't surprised to see missed calls from Horatio, Natalia and Ryan.

Another curse escaped the man as he noticed the time on his phone. It was almost six. "Shit Mari!" he exclaimed.

Rick tried to rack his brains to remember who was with his niece. Cassandra was meant to have gotten home from work at five to relieve them. Was it Natalia, was that why she had phoned? Rick dialled her.

"Hey Rick," Natalia greeted on the third ring. "I've been worried. I got a call from Horatio about Cassandra, he told me what happened."

"Are you with Mari?" Rick queried anxiously. His headache was growing and he was beginning to feel a tight pressure at his brow.

"Yes Rick, of course, I wasn't going to leave her on her own," Natalia assured him.

Rick let out a sigh of relief he didn't even realise he had been holding in. "Good, good. I'll get home now."

"Sure Rick."

Rick tensed up and let out a miserable groan. "Shit. It's been..." Rick trailed off, he didn't even know what to say.

"Rick come home," Natalia said gently.

Rick nodded, although Natalia couldn't see it. "Yes, okay, I'll see you soon."

Rick hung up the phone and stood up from his desk. He hesitated as he looked at his phone again. He swallowed hard before dialling Horatio.

"Rick," Horatio answered in a cold, disapproving voice. "Glad you finally called after leaving so suddenly," he added bitingly. "Cassie and I are checking out of the hospital now. I'm taking her home, we will see you there." Horatio made it clear his words were an order. "Ms Boa Vista and Mr Wolfe are going to pick up where we left off at Detective Ferris' house."

Horatio ended the call.

Rick uttered several angry, loud curses drawing a few stares to his office.

* * *

Rick drew himself up as he reached for the apartment door and prepared for the inevitable onslaught. He knew Cassandra and Horatio were here, he had seen Horatio's car in the parking lot.

He opened the door, entered the apartment and locked the door again.

He wouldn't even have Natalia for support. She had sent him text apologising and stating she had to go into work. Rick knew Horatio had ordered her away. He couldn't be mad about it though because he knew it wouldn't be fair pitting her between her boyfriend and her boss.

Rick arrived in the living room just as Cassandra was moving towards the door to head up the hall to her bedroom. The blonde paused as she hesitated and looked back at her brother with an exhausted brown stare that filled with hurt as she took Rick in.

Her arm was in a bandage and she was still in her work uniform which born faint patches of dried vomit on the top. Her hair was up in an ill-suited bun and the band of a bandage was visible as it crept round the side of her neck.

Cassandra glanced from Rick to Horatio and shook her head. "You both deserve each other," she murmured. She turned back to the doorway and started walking off.

"Cassie wait," Rick protested.

Cassandra held up her hand to him but kept walking without glancing back. "Rick I'm too tired and sore for the argument," she said. "You work with evil people, you both do. He said it, he knew both of you and I got hurt for it."

Cassandra lowered her hand. "You were supposed to keep them away," she added quietly.

Rick watched with guilt as the blonde escaped down the hall towards her room.

"Ron Saris Rick, really?" Horatio quipped bitingly.

Rick's guilt shifted into anger as he turned a glower over to the redhead. "Yes Horatio, really, how did you figure it out?" he growled sarcastically.

"He told Cassie I'm the one who messed up his face and he mentioned Julia."

"He hurt her to get at you," Rick grumbled. He reached up to tug at a tie that was no longer there and his hand hesitated before he started pulling at the button on his collar. "He didn't even know she was my sister or so he said."

Horatio regarded Rick with a cold stare of disappointment. He was standing in the centre of the living room knowing Cassandra had only allowed him here because she wanted home and couldn't drive herself. She was just as annoyed with him as Rick about Ron which Horatio couldn't help but be annoyed about given he had no idea Ron was even still alive until now.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Rick?" Horatio demanded. "I thought he was dead."

Rick nodded wearily. "I had no choice," he muttered.

"There's always a choice Rick you just made the wrong one," Horatio retorted icily.

Rick gave him a glower of instant hate. "Always so damn holier than thou aren't you Caine?" he snarled. "Do you think I'm happy about this? He hurt her to get at you remember, it's you he has the problem with."

"And what are the IAB doing about his assault?" Horatio demanded. His stare remained disappointed.

Somehow Rick felt Horatio already knew the answer to his question before he gave it.

"Nothing," Rick said bitterly.

Horatio nodded. "Right Rick well I'm going to go supervise Natalia and Ryan."

Rick raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise at this remark. His dark stare darted pointedly to the doorway Cassandra had escaped through.

"She doesn't want me here," Horatio answered the unasked question. His voice was calm but his cerulean stare burned with anger, "but she and Marissa need someone here and it's your house so you're going to stay."

Rick bristled at Horatio's tone, feeling very much like the redhead was trying to give him an order. "And what about the case?" he snapped.

"I'm the lieutenant, I'll lead it," Horatio retorted coldly.

Horatio headed to the door with that final remark. He stopped as he neared Rick and gave him another glance of disappointment. "I hope the job promotion is worth it in the end for you Rick."

"Fuck you Caine," Rick spat out the words before he could help it.

Horatio shook his head before he headed out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12- Stressful Day at the Office

Horatio looked at the modern white and glass apartment door with reluctance before he hit the buzzer. He had debated over coming here knowing that it might only add to his woes for the day. He knew if he didn't though and something happened it would weigh on his conscience.

The door opened and a statuesque blonde greeted him with startled look. Immediately the shock vanished and her expression settled into one of cool intrigue.

"Horatio," she greeted calmly, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

The way she always sounded out his name made Horatio fill with a tinge of guilt. She pronounced it with a deliberate emphasis like it didn't suit him and he knew it was just her way of reminding him of the false name he had gone by when they had met.

"Julia," he retorted politely in a tone he forced to sound indifferent. "I have some bad news to deliver."

Her pale pink lips rose slightly into a hint of a smile. "Is it ever good news with you?" she quipped mockingly. She pushed the door open wide and stepped back. "Well come in then."

Horatio hesitated. He hadn't considered an invitation into the home but he realised how foolish it was to think he could deliver news like this on her doorstep.

"Is Kyle here?" Horatio quipped.

Julia shook her head. "No he's out with friends," she retorted dismissively.

Horatio felt another prickle of reluctance. He didn't want Kyle to get alarmed by the news but the idea of stepping into the apartment with just Julia wasn't a welcome thought.

Julia's smile widened. "I'll only bite if you want Horatio," she teased.

Horatio gave a thin smile at this. "I won't think it'll come to that Julia."

The redhead stepped into the apartment at last, refusing to let the woman think she unnerved him.

The truth was Horatio never knew how to feel about Julia. He had met and made love to her all under the basis of a lie, an undercover cop with the alias of John Walden. She had fled from him pregnant, not that he had come to know of it until fifteen years later when their son Kyle had entered his life. Julia had re-entered his life under the shadow of murder, a crime she seemed to have escaped punishment for twice. Sure Horatio knew Julia had never committed the crimes herself but since she was the one to profit from them he knew she had to be involved.

Even now Horatio wondered if he hadn't pushed hard enough with Julia's criminal responsibility because he didn't want to put Kyle through the pain of seeing his mother in jail. The worst of it was the second murder had benefited Kyle more than anyone. She was a woman called Kathleen Newberry, wife to a prison guard, Kyle had been bribed by another criminal to kidnap her. When Kathleen had been due to testify against Kyle she had been a no show. Julia claimed to have paid her to leave Miami but the woman had turned up dead. It was a brutal murder Horatio was quite certain Ron Saris had committed for Julia but he had never gotten the conviction.

Knowing all this should have kept Horatio far from Julia's door but Kyle had chosen to live with her so to have a bond with his son and to ensure he was safe from any further crimes, Horatio kept Julia in his life too.

Julia led the way through the large apartment to an expansive living room filled with natural light thanks to the bay windows that looked out on the beach. She crossed to the kitchen area it was joined with and reached for two cups hanging on a wooden post.

Horatio kept his sunglasses on as he surveyed the apartment. It was always bright and clean, Julia kept it that way with hired help and had it decorated with tasteful modern art. It was easy for her, she still had money from her husband Bill Winston who had conveniently been murdered before he could annul their wedding, and then there was the money Horatio gave to Kyle's upkeep.

Julia prepared the coffee without question. She remembered how Horatio liked his, he had had enough of them with her now.

When she walked back to her with the cups Horatio felt a slight jolt of something. She was wearing a flattering, form fitting black dress that had a hint of risqué with the cutting of the bust. Her blonde hair was down and poker straight and her make up was light. Julia always looked poised and ready for business, attractive and ruthless, she never dressed down and she never seemed to have a wrinkle on her clothes or a strand of hair out of place. Fifteen years ago she had been the same, a beautiful, confident woman who seemed to have everything together. Of course that wasn't entirely true.

Julia was bipolar and her ruthlessness bordered on psychotic as proved by her willingness to have people killed. Yet, despite knowing that, Horatio couldn't subdue the physical attraction. The mind might be unwilling but there was always going to be that twinge of lust in him.

Julia's smile widened as if she could read the redhead's thoughts and she seemed to walk purposely slow as she approached him, taking care to swing her hips in a noticeable fashion.

She handed the freshly brewed cup over to him. "Do we need something stronger?" she queried.

Horatio felt bad for the news he had to deliver, knowing it was going to knock some of that confidence from her green gaze. He caught a flashback of a pair of distraught dark brown eyes and frowned. Cassandra had only just been starting to get her confidence and independence back and now Ron had robbed her of it. She had been looking for monsters in the shadows before that, what the hell would she be like now?

Horatio accepted the cup and breathed on it softly. "Julia, maybe you should take a seat," he suggested.

Julia shook her head as she took a sip from her own cup. "I've stood up for worse news I'm sure," she dismissed. She gave him an undeserved cruel glance. "It's not the little blonde is it Horatio? You're not here to tell me you're engaged or something silly like that?"

Horatio bristled at her question and his cerulean stare hardened under his shades. Engaged? He had never considered it. After Marisol he had figured marriage just wasn't for him. He thought of Cassandra again, she had been so angry with him and he wondered if she would even have him in her life anymore. The thought of being without her made him fill with grief.

"No Julia," he retorted coldly. "It's Ron. He's still alive."

Horatio watched as Julia green eyes filled with shock then fear, then anger and finally disbelief. "What?"

Horatio nodded wearily. "He survived the explosion and now he's working with IAB."

"He's working with the cops?" Julia exclaimed in outrage. "Horatio how could you let that happen?"

Horatio frowned again and cursed Rick in his head. Why were the women in his life so quick to blame him for Rick's mistake?

"I didn't know Julia, I'm not in IAB," he replied bluntly. "I only found out today."

"So what, is he in jail with them or in some kind of lock-up?"

Horatio shook his head. "He will have accommodation but he will be being closely watched by their men."

Horatio hated the lie, Rick obviously hadn't been watching Ron too closely and his own sister had paid for it.

Julia studied the redhead carefully, hating that he had his sunglasses on to conceal his emotions. "How did you find out?" she queried suspiciously.

"I know someone in IAB who decided to tell me," Horatio retorted bluntly. "Naturally I had to let you know, that is assuming you didn't?"

Julia looked back at Horatio with revulsion and shook her head. "I chose you, remember?" she snapped. "Although a lot of good it's done me."

"No," Horatio corrected, "you chose to turn Ron in for your own good and Kyle's."

Julia let out a taunting laugh. "Sure Horatio, that's it, it was all about my desire for justice, nothing personal."

Julia took another gulp of her coffee and gave Horatio a frosty gaze. "Why would you assume I knew about Ron being alive?"

Horatio grimaced. He thought of Julia using Ron to do her dirty work before. Was it really such a stretch to think he had attacked Cassandra for her? He wondered if Julia really knew nothing but maybe Ron was trying to impress her anyway. Given Julia had set Ron up for Horatio he doubted it but it was a theory he had to consider anyway.

"I had to ask," he admitted.

"Well you've got your answer. Now, I've got to consider the security around this place, are you going to help with that?"

Horatio glanced at his watch. "Not right now, I'll give you a number for a good security company but then I've got to go to work."

"Right."

Horatio walked over to the breakfast bar and set the coffee cup there. "Give Kyle my regards please Julia."

Julia followed after him, stopping beside him to set her coffee cup down. She gazed over at him curiously. "You know he'll be home soon I'm sure."

Horatio nodded. "I can't stay."

"You never can." She gave him a small smile. "It wasn't always bad between us Horatio, it's not even bad now but don't you remember how good it could feel?"

Horatio nodded dismissively. He was gazing past Julia to the view of the beach and thinking of the smell of coconuts and salt.

"Wouldn't you consider it? We're a good family. Kyle has the best of both of us and he loves us both. Isn't it what you want after so long? To have a family."

Horatio gave a flicker of a bitter smile. "Julia, you're right, Kyle has all our good and we'll always have him."

Julia frowned. "But you have to run around with a beach girl who has serious baggage. I mean I saw the news articles about that, whole family murdered and her husband and then she gets kidnapped by her brother-in-law. Surely you're too old for that drama now Horatio."

Horatio's smile widened before he could help it as he thought of how Julia missed the irony. Julia was always causing him stress and grief and yes, Cassandra could cause some too but she was the one who relieved it. Cassandra gave a grin and pushed him to live in the moment. Cassandra let him have that private time in bed where he could quietly tell her his woes and she would rub circles through his copper hair and murmur that no matter what things would always get better. Then she would kiss him lightly on the mouth, smile and say 'I told you things get better'.

"She's worth it all Julia," he retorted.

* * *

In Jason Ferris' home the atmosphere was ominously quiet as the CSIs worked their way through it on a desperate search for evidence that would lead them to his missing daughter. Her school and dance class were closed for the day but Frank had promised to get officers to them first thing tomorrow.

Natalia was in the young girl's bedroom searching for any clues of other relatives. She had chosen to work the room in a deliberate effort to keep some space for her boss. She wanted to resist the temptation to ask probing questions about Rick and Cassandra.

Both Natalia and Ryan had been filled with questions for Horatio until they had seen his face when he had arrived. The redhead's blue eyes had blazed with a rage in them they hadn't glimpsed in a long time and both CSIs knew he wasn't going to welcome any prying.

Natalia vowed to herself that she wouldn't think about it, she would just focus on her work until her shift was done. Then she would phone Rick.

She searched round the room with pity. It looked like Annabelle had had a nice life with Jason. She had a decent amount of toys, books and bears but there was a thin layer of dust suggesting that she hadn't been in the room in a while.

The build up of dust and cobwebs and lack of food in the kitchen made it clear that no one had been in the apartment for a while. It was a plus to know that the girl hadn't been abandoned to her own devices but what was frustrating was trying to find out who she might have gone to.

Jason Ferris had no siblings or partner on record. No one could even suggest who Annabelle's mother might be.

Despite what Jason had done Natalia was starting to feel sorry for him. How could no one he worked with know he had a child or have any clue who her mother might be? Why did no one care about missing his child? It was barbaric, no matter what Jason had done Annabelle was an innocent child.

Ryan was in Jason Ferris' bedroom. It was neat, tidy and didn't have much in it. A few framed pictures of his daughter sat on the bedside cabinet and two watches lingered on top of a chest of drawers alongside a pair of cufflinks but there wasn't much else.

There were no other photographs to hint of any family outside Annabelle or friends. Ryan wondered if Jason had done a clear out as a precaution before going undercover or if the man had been that solitary.

Ryan was hunting through the drawers and wardrobe now. Jason had a full set of clothes left. Probably not needed for undercover when, judging from his undercover digs, he was meant to be playing at a poor drug gang member. Ryan instinctively turned out all the pockets on the trousers, shirts and jackets just in case.

Ryan was just as concerned as Natalia about Cassandra and Rick and he knew even less. Word of mouth had told him about Cassandra's incident. He knew very little of what had occurred and had no idea who was involved. He knew from Horatio's look of thunder that it wasn't something to discuss tonight. Yet Ryan itched for information out of worry for his friends. Were they together? He assumed they were if Horatio was here. Were they safe? Was Cassandra okay?

Ryan wondered if he could get any information about it from Eric after, knowing that Eric was the CSI on the case. He doubted it, Eric was still being funny with Ryan for being on the Menedez case and not sharing any information.

Ryan moved to Jason's bedside cabinet and tugged out the drawer. He gave a small smile when he realised there was a false bottom there. He popped it with some effort and found a small, black book inside.

After taking a photograph of it, Ryan instinctively dusted it for prints. He got a partial and immediately lifted it. Sure it was probably Jason's but one couldn't be certain and Ryan wasn't going to risk ignoring a print just in case. That done, he opened up the book.

At first there wasn't much to it. It had grocery lists, dates to remember of dance classes, school appointments and mechanic appointments. As Ryan flicked through he wondered why it was even hidden but then he began to spot the oddity. A grocery list for example mentioned Clare Bags as if a misspelling of Clear Bags and then an appointment with a mechanic had the date as 07.79.00, an impossible day.

"Horatio I think I've got something," Ryan called.

The young CSI tugged out his notepad and pen and began working through the book from start to finish whilst scribbling notes.

"What is it Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio queried calmly as he arrived.

Horatio had been working through the living room, finishing what he had started with Rick. So far he had found a small, secret space behind an electric fireplace. Stuffed up inside had been a few small bundles of cash but nothing else.

"A contact," Ryan said, "Clare Hampton if I've got this right. There's a phone number, I think but I don't who she might be."

"Someone important enough to hide in code," Horatio observed. "Good job Mr. Wolfe, let's see if she turns up on any records. You call the lab to check with CODIS, I'll call Frank to check warrants."

"Should we try the number?" Ryan suggested.

Horatio shook his head. "Not just yet, we don't know who she is or what her connection to Jason is and I don't want to risk spooking or alerting her."

Horatio tugged out his phone and began calling the station.

At forty five minutes to nine the CSIs got a glimmer of hope. With the name and mobile number Frank had turned up an address for Clare Hampton, a full-time tennis coach who lived in Downtown Miami. By nine thirty that hope was dashed as officers found Clare Hampton's house trashed and Clare dead on the scene and in a state of decay.

Horatio gazed down at the corpse with a tired dismay.

The new medical examiner Tara Price was checking her over with a forced calmness. Being used to rotting bodies didn't make dealing with the smell any easier.

"Looks like it was a single gunshot," Dr. Price informed them. She gestured to a hole in the woman's chest that maggots were congregating round.

Dr. Price reached with both hands to roll the body on its side.

"Through and through, we got a bullet," Ryan said.

Ryan took a photograph before crouching down to lift and bag the bullet.

"Horatio what the hell kind of case have we caught?" Ryan queried darkly.

"It's hard to say Mr. Wolfe but we did catch it now let's see what evidence we can turn up," Horatio retorted.

"Are you going to call Sergeant Stetler?" Natalia queried pointedly.

"When we have a better idea of what we are dealing with Ms Boa Vista," Horatio answered bluntly. "Sergeant Stetler is off duty for the evening."

The weary CSIs spread out to investigate this latest crime.

It didn't take long to turn up evidence of a young girl in the house- clothes and toys were a dead giveaway although there was no photographic evidence. Most of it was centred around a spare bedroom.

Natalia hunted round the room, like the main living area where they had found Clare Hampton it was in a state of disarray showing signs of a struggle. There were blankets on the floor and a chair on its side.

Natalia swabbed for prints, taking several off the door handle. She also bagged a brush with long, blonde hairs in it. She halted as she saw lines marring the wallpaper. Her brown eyes widened as she realised they were nail marks with traces of blood in them.

Natalia's mouth parted slightly in a horrified O as she scraped off the blood. The picture was forming quickly. Clare killed and a young girl taken. Had it been Annabelle? But why?

Another hour passed as they gathered evidence to send back to the lab. Clare's body was gone with Dr. Price who promised to put a rush on it.

The neighbours were questioned but apparently no one had heard the gunshot or took any heed to Clare's absence. They were able to confirm the presence of a young girl at the house, one who had only appeared within the past month and was assumed to be a niece as Clare wasn't known to have children. Ryan showed him the photograph of Annabelle they had bagged and the neighbours confirmed it was her.

Horatio finally called Rick to give him an update.

"Sergeant Stetler," he greeted bluntly when the phone was answered. "Detective Ferris' daughter Annabelle was staying with a Clare Hampton. Clare is dead and the evidence is telling us the girl was kidnapped. I will be at the lab tomorrow morning to process it, I'll meet with you after."

Horatio ended the call.

Ryan stared across at his boss silently. Horatio's voice had been coldly professional, just like he had used to speak to Rick before the Garrett case. Ryan wondered why things had suddenly become so bad between Rick and Horatio.

* * *

Having called it a night, Natalia had debated about heading for home given how late it was and how tense things were but she knew she couldn't sleep without seeing Rick. She sent him a quick text to advise of her plans before heading to his apartment.

When Natalia arrived at the apartment Rick arrived at the door still wearing his work shirt and trousers but without his jacket and tie, looking dishevelled and exhausted.

"How's Cassie?" Natalia queried quietly.

"She was sleep walking," Rick answered tiredly. He glanced at his watch. "About twenty minutes ago. I woke her up, she got mad at me and went back to bed."

Rick let Natalia in before locking the door. He glanced over his shoulder at her and queried bluntly, "you staying?"

Natalia was a little hurt by the bluntness. She gazed up at him calmly and quipped, "do you want me to?"

Rick shrugged. "Maybe you won't want to when I tell you what happened."

Rick turned back and set the alarm on the door anyway before leading the way to the living room.

The lights were on along with the television although it was turned down to a barely audible volume. An empty cup sat on the table beside the remotes.

Rick and Natalia sat side by side on the three seater. Natalia felt the warmth rising from its groove and knew Rick must have been here before she had called.

Rick sat on the edge of the couch, bowed his head and put his hands up against his temples. His headache still hadn't cleared, in fact it seemed to be getting worse. He tensed when he felt Natalia's hand resting gently on his left leg.

"Rick tell me what's going on," she urged in a quiet voice.

Rick glanced over at her.

Natalia was stunned to see the man's eyes shining with the hint of tears.

"It's my fault," he confessed. "Cassie was hurt today and it's my fault. I knew Ron Saris was in town, I knew he was dangerous, I knew he hated Horatio and I didn't warn him. Damn it I should have, I should have warned them both. I was Ron's handler, I was meant to see him this morning and I didn't and now Cassie's been hurt. Shit, it's all my fault."

Rick lowered his hands to his face and bowed his head into them.

Natalia raised her hand from his leg and stretched it up to wrap her arm around his shoulders.

"Rick honey I don't believe for one second that Cassie getting hurt could ever be your fault," she insisted.

Rick tensed under her touch. He wasn't worthy of it, he had never been worthy of it.

"I had a choice, a miserable shitty one but it was still a choice. Daniel said if I told anyone about Ron without permission then I'd be fired, he specifically mentioned Horatio. The IAB needs Ron for information and they aren't willing to compromise that. Shit, I should've said something."

"No Rick," Natalia argued. "Come on now, what the hell kind of choice was that?" She felt fresh rage welling up inside her despite how exhausted she was. "If anyone is to blame for this then it's your boss for putting you and Horatio in that position."

Rick shook his head as he lowered his palms to his knees. "I confronted Ron and Daniel about it, punched the bloody bastard but it didn't make it feel any better. Daniel says it's all being swept under a rug, that no one would believe Cassie anyway and that it wasn't worth putting her through the stress. Shit, he's right on that," he added bitterly.

Rick looked to Natalia again with an angry stare. "He threatened to suspend me for punching Ron, Ron who burned Cassie's neck with a cigar and twisted her arm so hard it sprained. I mean I guess I know how it feels now. How you and Wolfe felt when I interrogated and threatened you."

"Rick don't go there," Natalia retorted sternly. "Come on now this isn't you, you don't do self-pity and we've talked about this. You have been a prick in the past at work but not always, not to everyone and you have worked a lot on that. This isn't the same, your boss is an asshole and so is Ron but you're not Rick. Come on, you have always done everything you can for Cassie."

Natalia remembered Ron although she had never had much to do with him. Every case he had been involved in, Horatio had taken a personal hand in. He was the one who still had open cases, the one who had gotten away but was meant to have been brought to a form of justice when he was killed in an explosion. Now Natalia knew why Horatio was so angry, not only had his girlfriend been injured but Ron's survival had been kept from him and by Rick of all people. Ron had once again escaped justice and apparently IAB were determined to let him keep doing so.

"You and Horatio cannot let this come between you," Natalia said softly. "There is a little girl out there depending on you two to find her and two murdered cops who need you two to speak for them and find them justice."

Rick swallowed hard. "Cassie looked disappointed in me Nat, she's angry too but the disappointment kills me." He turned his head up to the ceiling and blinked hard before shutting his eyes.

Natalia knew he was trying to blink away tears. She leaned over to him and hugged him, pressing herself against his stoic body and wrapped her arms under his and about his torso.

"That's being human Rick," she said softly, "sometimes we let people down and we disappoint them whether we mean to or not but we forgive as well. When Cassie realises your boss had you over a barrel on this she will understand and she will forgive you for it."

Rick opened his eyes and gazed into his girlfriend's. There was no anger there for him, no hate, no bitterness, no disappointment. He slipped his arms about her and raised one hand to stroke her cheek gently.

"Why the hell aren't you mad at me?" he queried. "I've kept this secret from you too."

"You were doing your job Rick you just happen to have a shitty, shitty job." She gave him a small glimpse of a smile. "Besides, it would very hypocritical of me to hold it against you for having a work secret, I was the FBI mole remember? Even though I only did what I thought was good and praised the lab I was still shut out for a while. I didn't think Ryan would ever forgive me for that one or Eric but they did."

Rick raised his dark eyebrows slightly at this. He had forgotten the duplicitous role Natalia had started at the lab with.

"Sometimes work is shit," Natalia said. She leaned into him and gave him a kiss. "And that's why we need moments like this after it."

Natalia pulled her hands from Rick's back and reached for his shirt. She opened it button by button, all the while keeping eye contact with him and showing that wonderful bunny smile of hers.

Rick tensed at the exposure when his shirt was free, his right hand going for the scar a cigarette burn had left there.

"Cassie's going to be scarred from today," he murmured grimly.

Natalia nodded. She reached for his hand, drew it away and leaned down to plant a light kiss on the scar.

"It's a reminder of what you survived, what you endured and what shaped you to be you," she mused.

Rick tensed again as Natalia started kissing the many scars he bore from years of abuse under Garrett and then from a torturer who had helped murder his family. It was a different kind of tensing though and he let out a low groan of pleasure to confirm that he enjoyed the soft brush of Natalia's lips on his marred flesh.

"Jesus Nat I don't deserve you," he murmured.

Natalia drew herself upright again and offered Rick another smile. "You do Rick and I deserve you and after all the shit life's thrown at us we both deserve happiness and believe me I'm making sure we get it. Now, Sergeant Stetler just let me know do you want to continue that happiness here or in the bedroom?"

Rick laughed and felt an odd relief with the gesture as some of his stress finally slipped away. "It's only ever Sergeant when you're mad or looking sex why is that?"

"You pay more attention when I use your title," Natalia retorted teasingly. She raised her left hand to burrow it into his dark hair before giving him another deep kiss. "So come on then," she murmured huskily into his ear as she withdrew slightly, "where do you want to go?"

Rick reaching for the button on her trousers was her answer.


	13. Chapter 13- Good Morning

Rick moved about the kitchen hastily, juggling a bowl, a milk jug and a box of cereal. He placed the items down on the table just as the toaster popped. He glanced over at the toaster at the chocolate filled and icing coated pop-tarts that had risen from it. They weren't exactly healthy and Rick didn't approve of them but he reasoned it was better if Marissa ate something rather than nothing. He headed for the cupboard to grab a plate before halting halfway and glancing at the clock hanging on the wall. It was a quarter past seven.

Rick hurried from the kitchen and to the hall that led to the bedrooms.

"Mari get a move on, you need to get breakfast before school!" Rick called.

Marissa's tired face poked out from her bedroom doorway. She was still in her pyjamas and clutching tightly at Becky. "Aunt Cassie is still in the bathroom," she protested.

Rick frowned. He couldn't start yelling at Cassandra about hogging the bathroom, he certainly didn't want to give her another reason to be mad at him.

"Alright, just come get your breakfast, you can get washed after," he ordered.

Rick hastened back to the kitchen to continue sorting breakfast.

Marissa shuffled into the kitchen slowly as Rick placed a freshly brewed pot of coffee onto the table. She regarded the table quietly as Rick grabbed the pop tarts, put them on a plate and added it to the table.

"Come on Mari," Rick urged. "What do you want to drink?"

"Oj," she answered glumly.

The young girl moved to the table at last, taking a seat before the pop tarts with Becky in her lap.

Rick glanced up as he heard footsteps. Natalia had arrived.

Rick felt his heart jump as he took in his girlfriend. Her long, golden brown hair hung down, parted unevenly over her shoulders to frame her attractive face. Her legs and arms were exposed showing off her smooth honey-brown skin as she donned only a buttoned up white shirt of Rick's and a pair of navy slippers. She hugged her figure lightly and gave him a smile.

"Cassie's still in the bathroom so I haven't washed yet," Natalia explained.

Natalia gave Marissa bright smile in greeting. "Morning Mari, how are you?"

Marissa glanced up at the woman with an uneasy expression before bowing her head to the table.

Rick looked to his niece with a frown. "What's wrong Mari?" he queried.

"Do I have to go to school today?" the young girl asked mournfully to the cooling pop tarts.

Rick opened his mouth to answer just as the phone rang. He glanced to the cordless phone resting in its charger on the wall with an accusing stare. He figured it was probably the complex management or reception as no one else ever called on it.

Rick answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Stetler?" the nervous voice of Brandon Sharpe answered. He was a college student who was the son of the apartment owner and manager and thanks to nepotism served as one of the receptionists.

"Yes," Rick retorted bluntly. Rick had no time for the kid but Cassandra and Natalia kept telling him he had to be nice because Brandon was nice.

"It's Brandon down at reception," Brandon explained needlessly. "I've got someone here for you."

"Who?" Rick queried impatiently.

"Uh...what's your name again, Ice?" Brandon queried awkwardly.

Rick heard someone answering but he couldn't make out the response.

"Oh right, sorry man. Uh Mr. Stetler?"

Rick frowned as he stared at the fridge and considered either beating his head or the phone off it. "Yes Brandon?" he retorted moodily.

"It's a Detective Frost, says he knows you."

Rick's frown deepened and he looked to the clock again. He had been expecting to hear from Frost soon but not at his home this early in the morning. "Alright Brandon, let him up."

Rick hung up the phone before Brandon could retort.

"Problem?" Natalia asked. She had taken a seat at the table and helped herself to a cup of coffee.

Rick shook his head. "Not exactly," he muttered. "Mari eat up already," he snapped to his niece as he saw her food was still untouched.

Rick glanced at Natalia apologetically. "I've someone coming up to the apartment but I'll keep them in the living room," he said. "Won't be long, I have to get Mari to school."

Natalia nodded. "Alright."

"Can I have oj Uncle Rick?"

Rick turned at Marissa's question and filled with fresh guilt. She looked forlorn as she stared up at him with sad eyes and clutched her doll tightly as if it were a life preserve. "Sure Mari."

Rick hurried to fetch a glass and then filled it up with fresh orange juice from the fridge. He placed the glass down just as the apartment door buzzer went.

Rick moved to the living room to head to the door but halted as he almost bumped into Cassandra.

The blonde looked like she had hardly slept. She was dressed in loose fitting shorts and a pale blue vest top, a silver anklet bracelet adorned her left ankle whilst a few bangles hung on her left wrist. The seahorse bangle was noticeably absent. Her blonde hair was down in loose waves but needed a better brush and had been pushed over her left shoulder.

Rick looked into her hostile brown stare. The skin about her eyes was swollen and red and a thin clear sheen at her nostrils betrayed the remnants of snot. Rick knew she had to have been crying.

"Cassie," Rick began.

She held up the palm of her left hand, raising it high and close enough that it almost touched his nose.

"Don't you fucking dare Rick," she snarled. "I've been branded, like cattle! He burned me, he branded me!" She dropped her hand as a sob escaped her. "Why Rick? Why does this shit keep happening? Over and over, why won't it get better? Why?"

The buzzer sounded again.

Rick glanced to the door leading to the entrance hall before turning his stare back on his sister. "Cassie I'm sorry," he said sincerely, "I really am."

She gave him another savage glower. "Then what he said was true," she snapped, "you do work with him. Are you letting him away with this? Really?" Her eyes widened in disbelief.

Rick shook his head. "Not me Cassie. I don't work with him, I did," he confessed, "because I had to but-"

The buzzer went again, pressed in for longer this time.

Cassandra waved her hand outwards dismissively and shook her head. "Answer it already, I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Rick nodded, in this morning chaos he didn't have the time he needed to speak to Cassandra anyway. He headed for the apartment door. Once there he deactivated the sensor and unlocked it.

"Morning Sergeant Stetler."

The polite voice that greeted Rick belonged to a blonde in his early thirties wearing a brown suit with a white shirt and pale blue tie. He was Detective Tobias Frost, a man Rick was acquainted with but knew very little about.

"Morning...Detective Frost," Rick retorted coolly. He hesitated over the title as he wondered why the man was using his.

The detective sighed before glancing down the hallway he occupied. He turned a sorrowful blue stare back on Rick. "Hines called me," he said bluntly. "He said you were threatening to escalate my case to get him to give you information."

Detective Frost raised a finger to the right side of his nose and rubbed at it awkwardly. "I thought you believed me."

Rick's eyes glimmered briefly with annoyance, he did not need this crap this morning.

"I do," Rick retorted bluntly. "I was bluffing Hines."

Detective Frost lowered his hand and looked up at Rick with a tired gaze that was almost void of hope. "I still can't figure it out but I think..." The detective glanced about the hall again and his voice dropped an octave. "I mean I must have gotten close to something I shouldn't have. Can I come in Rick?"

Rick was ready to refuse until the blonde used his first name in a voice that was tinged with fear. He nodded and pushed the door fully open. "Alright but I've got to take my niece to school soon."

The detective nodded back as he stepped into the apartment. "I know, I asked a friend to take the kids to school."

Rick led the way back into the living room and was surprised to find Cassandra still standing there. He halted, unsure about introductions.

Cassandra looked over and her dark stare widened in surprise. "Toby?" she queried in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Cassie," the detective retorted. His cheeks turned a faint pink as his blue eyes darted from Cassandra to Rick. "Shit I forgot, I mean I just didn't think about you guys living together."

Rick raised his hands to his hips as he frowned and looked from one blonde to the other. "You two know each other?"

"We went to the same high school," the detective answered, "I was the year above. Um..." His cheeks darkened as he looked from one sibling to the other.

"He was my prom date," Cassandra said flatly. "Well I guess if you called for Rick then it's work related and I sure as shit can't take anymore of that." She turned and walked off without waiting for a response.

Rick watched her go with a wounded expression.

Detective Frost's blue stare widened as she exposed the bandage on the back of her neck when she turned away from them. He was already wondering about her arm. The press had talked about an attack on an aquarium worker yesterday but no names had been mentioned so Frost couldn't know it was Cassandra who had been injured.

"I'm sorry," the detective murmured. "I shouldn't have disturbed you at home without calling first." He turned to face Rick with an apologetic look. "I'm getting anxious and I was doubting that you did believe me, thinking maybe you were just saying that. I mean it sounds crazy enough that a hooker informant might have set me up but worse to think it was an inside job."

The blonde dipped his head and sighed.

"A warning," he murmured grimly.

"Well I do believe you," Rick assured coldly. "I just haven't had the time to get into it with all my other cases." Rick frowned as he looked over at the blonde. "And you still can't think of a motive for it."

Frost looked up again and shook his head wearily. "I really don't know, I must have been about to stumble upon something. Given what's happened to Ferris and Menedez I suppose I should be grateful I got a warning."

"Well what cases did you have lined up?" Rick pried. He hadn't even looked at Frost's file yet, the Mendez/Ferris case and Ron Saris had been taking up all his time.

The blonde shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "The usual, had some paperwork to do on a few teens with marijuana, still processing a drugs bust at the docks and I was due to drop in and question some tennis coach about cocaine. Some anonymous tip." Frost rolled his eyes at this. "I think it was bull, someone probably trying to set her up, jealous co-worker, annoyed student, who knows? Anyway, Grayson asked for it, lazy bastard is always looking for the easy cases. I'd already caught it but then I got busted so he got the case. You know he's up for stealing evidence and I'm a witness, I'm pretty sure he's the one who set me up."

"Well it's plausible," Rick agreed grudgingly. He glanced at his watch and hoped Marissa was either changed or in the process of changing. "What was this tennis coach's name?"

"Hampton, er...a woman I can't remember the first name."

Rick tensed up. "Clare?"

"Yeah, maybe. Why?"

Rick couldn't hide the shock from his face. "She was murdered," he said bluntly. "A few days ago but the body was only found last night, she was connected to Ferris."

Frost paled as he stared back at Rick in disbelief. "Shit Rick, are you serious?"

Rick nodded sombrely just as Cassandra reappeared in the living room, this time hand in hand with Marissa.

"She's ready for school," Cassandra said calmly.

The blonde forced herself to be calm and polite for her niece's sake. In her six short years Marissa had seen far too much violence and Cassandra didn't want to expose her to anymore discord.

Natalia arrived behind them, freshly washed and hastily dressed. She and Marissa had both abandoned the kitchen to get ready whilst Rick was answering the door. Naturally, Natalia had let Marissa wash first.

Rick glanced over at the detective who was staring at his sister again.

"It's been a long time Cassie," the detective murmured.  
Cassandra nodded. "It has Toby but then you've never called."

"You either," he pointed out. He gave a faint smile. "I've missed going to the beach with you, no one could ever find seashells like you. My daughter Alicia tries hard, she's really into them but she can't find those special ones like you could."

Natalia observed the conversation silently wondering at its topic. She recognised Detective Tobias Frost from a few narcotics related cases they had shared together. She had never once heard anyone call him Toby however and found it weird to hear.

"We need to talk about this," Rick interrupted frostily, "in full, with Horatio."

Cassandra stiffened at the name and gave her brother an ugly look, wondering if had mentioned her boyfriend deliberately.

"Right," Frost retorted bluntly as his blue stare returned to Rick. He had the grace to look sheepish.

"I could take Marissa to school," Natalia offered, "if you need a chance to catch up."

Rick gave his girlfriend a glance of gratitude. "That would be good," he said. His stare fell on Marissa who didn't look as pleased with the decision.

Becky was tucked under her right arm and her lip was trembling and threatening to let loose a whimper.

Rick placed his hands on his knees and crouched so that he was more level with her. "Mari I know things have been really tough on you. How about we do something you want tonight? Whatever you want."

Marissa stared back at her uncle with sorrow. "Anything?"

He nodded seriously. "Yep."

"With you and Auntie Cassie?"

The dejected stare was now up at her aunt who frowned and looked away, annoyed to be put on the spot.

Feeling her niece's guilt tripping gaze bore into her compelled Cassandra to answer. "Sure," she said reluctantly.

"Can we do mini golf?"

Both Rick and Cassandra grimaced at the suggestion, prompting Natalia to smile.

"If that's what you really want," Rick replied, forcing himself to try and look a little happier about it.

Marissa nodded and turned her gaze up to Natalia. "Will you come?" she queried quietly.

Natalia smiled back down at her. "Sure but this has to be after school, which you have to let me take you to." She held out her hand to the young girl.

Marissa walked over to Natalia and accepted her hand. She glanced over her shoulder at her aunt. "Will Horatio come?" she pried.

Cassandra tensed at the question and kept her face away from her niece. "I don't know," she answered bluntly, "we'll see later Mari. Have fun at school," she added.

Marissa frowned at this. "I'll try," she answered weakly.

"You've got your lunch right?" Rick queried as he observed that she had her school bag on her back and hoped her lunch box was in it.

"Yes," she retorted.

"Good, I'll see you later then."

"Bye."

Natalia led Marissa from the room, bypassing Detective Frost with another curious stare.

"We should head for the lab and meet Horatio there," Rick said to Tobias. His voice was stern making it clear it was an order.

"Sure," Tobias retorted. "My car is in the parking lot, do you want me to follow you?"

Rick nodded before glancing over at Cassandra. "We need to go to work, will you be alright?"

Cassandra gave her brother a venomous stare. "Does it matter?" she queried coldly. "You have to go either way. I mean unless you've any other criminal friends I don't know about I'll be fine, right? What's one more scar anyway?"

The blonde's hand reached up to brush against the scars on her face instinctively. Her brown gaze darted over to Tobias.

The detective was watching her with a curious gaze but he had no revulsion or pity in it.

"Cassie..." Rick trailed off and glanced over at Tobias. "You head on Tobias, I'll meet you in the parking lot."

Tobias nodded. "Sure. Bye Cassie, it was good to see you again. Maybe we won't leave it so long until the next time." He glanced at her hopefully and added, "if you'd like."

Cassandra gave him a faint smile. "Maybe Toby," she answered vaguely.

Accepting that he wasn't getting a better answer and feeling Rick's gaze turn hostile, the narcotics detective escaped from the apartment.

"What the hell is that all about?" Rick demanded. "Have you seen him since high school?"

Cassandra folded her arms and scowled up at her brother. "No, I haven't seen anyone since then. I'm like you, I don't have friends, that's the Stetler taint isn't it? Well it is for me, you're just an asshole."

"Alright Cassandra," Rick retorted heatedly, "you've got enough insults in and I can't keep apologising. Let me at least explain."

"Explain what? You and Horatio were consorting with criminals, you knew these dangerous people were out there and didn't like you and you didn't warn anyone and now I've another job on the line yet again and another scar and another story for the shrink. All just adds up, doesn't it?"

Rick sighed. "Horatio didn't know," he admitted. "The man who attacked you is Ron Saris, he killed someone but he got away with it, then he was involved in illegal arms trading. Horatio tried to stop him and there was an explosion, everyone thought he was dead. He was just burned however and when he turned up alive he became an informant, I was his handler."

"He said Horatio scarred him," Cassandra murmured. "God he had a lot of hate and he mentioned Julia."  
Rick grimaced at this, it wasn't his business to tell really but Cassandra deserved all the details especially since Ron could try something again. "Ron is Julia's ex-husband," he explained. "The woman he is thought to have murdered was once kidnapped by Julia and Horatio's son Kyle, he did it under duress I'm told," he added grudgingly. "With her out of the way the case against Kyle fell apart and he went free. It's thought Ron killed her for Julia."  
Cassandra's eyes went wide. "Jesus," she murmured quietly. "I mean Horatio said she could be dangerous but..." She shook her head.

"Well look I can't comment on his decisions about that," Rick murmured, "but he didn't know Ron was out there to hurt you. I should have told him but I didn't, my boss said if I did I would be fired."

Rick held up his hands slightly. "It's not an excuse Cassie just an explanation. As against you and Horatio as I am I'm not going to be the one who drives you apart. This was all my fault, not his."

Cassandra nodded briskly as she frowned and her eyes became damp. "I thought we were out of that damn closet and away from the monsters."

"Me too," Rick murmured quietly, "but we both know Garrett wasn't the only evil in this world. We just have to keep fighting it."

"Right, right."

"Seriously Cassie even if you're mad at me let me know how you are. I'll have my phone on all day, I'll answer and if it's really bad I'll come back home."

Cassandra swallowed hard and shook her head. "No Rick, one of us needs to keep working. I'm mad but I get it, your boss didn't give you any real choice."

She reached up a hand to the back of her neck and winced.

"I just wish it'd stop happening to me, all these people in the dark, all these scars and then the headaches."

"I know Cassie."

"Anyway," she said dismissively, "you need to go, Toby's waiting."

"Toby," Rick repeated, finding the nickname as odd as Natalia did. "So he was your prom date, did I meet him? I don't remember him."

Cassandra gave a very brief hint of a smile at this. "We dated for two years but I never brought him to the house. He picked me up from your house once, he had the car that kept banging."

Rick's eyes widened at this. "A Saturn, I remember, piece of junk. Wait a minute, he worked at stables, he stank of horse shit, I did meet him." Rick laughed. "When the hell did he become a cop?"

Cassandra frowned and her gaze turned wistful. "Right after high school, just like you. We were meant to move out together, he was my escape but then he tells me he's staying at home and going to join the police, knowing I hated them." She shrugged. "Well I met Jasper a month later anyway."

"Yeah and eloped with him barely knowing him," Rick scolded.

"I had to get out," Cassandra retorted hatefully.

"I know," Rick responded quietly.

"Toby's still waiting Rick, you need to get going."

Rick nodded and stepped up to his sister. "Cassie call if you're not okay," he pleaded.

"Alright but you're still a prick and I'm still mad," she replied but her tone was half-hearted as the anger had faded from her.

Rick smiled at this. "I can live with that."


	14. Chapter 14- Dirty Cops

Clare Hampton had died two days before Jason Ferris and Thomas Menedez had been murdered and one day after Detective Tobias Frost was meant to investigate her after an anonymous tip off about her having a cocaine stash.

Although Horatio didn't know the narcotics detective very well he found his presence helpful today. Jason Ferris and Robin Starr had both been connected to drugs after all. Detective Frost said that Miss Starr had been on his radar but her dealing was minor and he didn't have enough evidence for a warrant. He had been hoping to use her in the future to catch a bigger prize, a dealer with a much wider scope than her whom he suspected Ferris had been undercover with.

"What if Jason intended the same thing?" Ryan pried.

They- Ryan, Horatio, Rick and Tobias- were all upstairs in Horatio's office pooled over the evidence they had gathered so far on Clare Hampton's murder.

It was a hot afternoon and despite the air con the office still felt humid and uncomfortable. All of them men stood and suffered irregular bouts of impatient pacing towards the spots where the air con seemed more generous.

Calleigh had confirmed the bullet that had caused Clare Hampton's demise had come from a Glock 17, which was a standard police issue gun although it was plausible plenty of non-police personnel had one too.

Tobias' blue gaze darted over to Ryan. He had abandoned his brown blazer to the back of a chair and rolled up his shirt sleeves in an attempt to lessen his discomfort from the humidity.

"Intended to make Robin an informant?" Tobias quipped.

"Yeah," Ryan retorted, "maybe he let her know he was a cop and she threatened to out him to these other dealers."

Ryan felt a little intimidated by Detective Frost, it wasn't the man per say he just didn't like another detective nosing into this case, Detective Rosas was bad enough but Ryan could understand that, he had been Detective Menedez's partner after all. Ryan always felt that sometimes CSIs and the police could clash over their methods and theories.

Tobias shook his head. "It would be foolish trying that undercover, I mean he would've risked blowing the entire operation."

"Well he did that when he killed her," Horatio said bluntly.

"And why did he do that?" Ryan pondered. "We still don't know."

"Annabelle is our focus right now," Rick reminded them.

At the moment they were all hovering around the same desk. Horatio was behind it as it was his desk, Ryan was opposite and Rick and Tobias were at either end. Rick placed his palms down it and leaned forward trying to use the length of the desk to give him importance as if he were at the correct point of it.

"Natalia is still working through all the prints we lifted, Eric is helping her," Ryan retorted. He glanced over at Horatio. "It's not linked to Thomas Menedez and you wanted a rush on this."

Horatio nodded calmly. "I did and it's fine to have Eric on it," he assured.

"Clare Hampton gets killed and Annabelle is kidnapped from her home right before Clare is due an investigation for cocaine and right before Jason Ferris commits a homicide," Horatio surmised. "An investigation you were pulled from Detective Frost," he added as he glanced over at the blonde. "I think Sergeant Stetler you and I need to find out how it went."

Rick nodded agreeably. "We need to talk to Detective Grayson then, he's on desk duty at the moment because of missing evidence. We also need to talk to Detective Carson."

"Jack Carson?" Tobias echoed.

Rick nodded in confirmation as he glanced over at the blonde. It was a terrible cliché but after Cassandra had mentioned dating him, suddenly Rick felt a mild dislike towards the man. It didn't matter that it had been years ago, what mattered was, from what Cassandra had said, Tobias had upset her and led to the demise of the relationship.

"He's off on stress, you won't get near him," Tobias informed them.

"Interesting," Horatio murmured quietly.

"Is everyone in narcotics linked up like this?" Ryan queried sarcastically.

Tobias frowned at the implied accusation. He abandoned the desk, strode over to the windows and gazed out through the gaps in the blinds.

"I don't know what the hell is going on lately," Tobias remarked angrily. "I didn't know Ferris, never spoke to him but when the news broke about what he did, I knew it wasn't right, he wouldn't go renegade, blow his cover and murder someone like that or effectively lure a cop to his death, not unless someone had a gun to him."

"Lure a cop to his death," Horatio repeated thoughtfully. "It still hasn't become clear why they were in the docks, Jason didn't simply just panic and drive to the closest hideaway, if that were the case Thomas' killer wouldn't have known they were there."

"Why kill Thomas?" Ryan wondered aloud. "Just because Jason led him to the docks? Sure we ended up there right after."

"After," Horatio said. He frowned and looked down at his notes. "We missed something at the docks, something perhaps Thomas knowingly or unknowingly stumbled on."

"They didn't have a gun to his head," Rick said suddenly. "They had his daughter," Rick pounced upon a dark idea. He gazed across the table of evidence at Horatio. "That's it, isn't it? The timing makes sense, she was taken two days before. It's about Robin Starr's murder, he was a cop, he had a gun but he killed her with a stolen one, someone gave him that gun. Take someone's child and they might be willing to commit murder."

Horatio tensed at that and gave Rick a meaningful stare as he wondered if there was an unsaid implication towards Julia.

"So either Robin was going to blow his cover or he was asked to kill her by someone else," Horatio surmised. "I think Jason and maybe Robin learned something they shouldn't have, or just Jason and Robin threatened to blow his cover to the dealers before he could make a case."

"Well he killed Robin and then he got killed," Ryan said flatly, "so where does that leave Annabelle? She would be a liability now, not a pawn."

The men shared a grim glance at this.

"What about the docks?" Frost queried as he turned his gaze back on them. "Do you suspect drugs? I don't know of any suspected deliveries there but maybe that's something that was hidden from me. Maybe it was what Jason was trying to uncover," he suggested.

"We checked the docks," Horatio replied.

"But we didn't look into the boats deeply enough," Rick pointed out. "We looked at a schedule of what boats had come and gone but if they had illegal cargo they would hardly declare it."

"He kills Robin either as a witness or under duress, Thomas witnesses it and Jason realises he's no time to explain and his daughter is now at greater risk because the cops will investigate the murder," Horatio said. "So Jason runs, he drives like he's trying to ditch Thomas and maybe he was but Thomas kept up the pursuit so he heads for the docks."

"He pulled a gun on Thomas, we know that from ballistics, he shot first," Rick said. "It was suicide."

"He knew it was too late and whoever was threatening him had appeared," Ryan guessed, "so he opts for suicide by cop and leaves Thomas to his fate," he added with a measure of disgust. No matter how grey Jason Ferris' morals were turning out to be Ryan's sympathy for him was still limited. Ryan hadn't known Thomas Menedez but Eric had told him enough about him for Eric to know he had been a wonderful man.

"No," Rick disagreed with a shake of his head. "He knew there'd be an investigation, him and Thomas could have had that shoot up anywhere. He wasn't leading Thomas to the docks to die, he was leading him there to ensure there was an investigation. Think about it, Frost you're being set up because you were heading for Clare Hampton's house and someone didn't want you looking into her when Annabelle was about to kidnapped. So what would they have done to Jason if he had lived and been taken into custody to try and explain all this?"

Detective Frost frowned whilst Horatio looked thoughtful.

"He wouldn't have gotten a chance to explain," Horatio said grimly.

"Are you trying to imply there are cops in on this?" Ryan queried carefully, dropping his voice an octave as he did.

Rick folded his arms and nodded sombrely. "Jason couldn't get an investigation alive, he'd just murdered someone, he had no credibility and they still had his daughter. He only saw one way out of this and one way to ensure this wasn't buried. He knew a cop killing a cop would get the top investigators on it."

"No," Ryan argued, "what about Annabelle? He just opted to die and abandon her?"

"Wolfe his ties with her were already finished the moment Detective Menedez caught him in the act of murder," Rick said. "Alive he could have promised silence but he would still be too much of a liability and Annabelle too, they would have murdered Jason and his daughter."

"And now that he's dead why would she be alive?" Ryan demanded angrily. He hated Jason even more at this thought.

Rick shrugged. "She might not be," he admitted.

"But we are going to do everything we can to find out and to find her," Horatio remarked seriously.

Horatio's mobile rang. He tugged it out and answered. "Ms Boa Vista?"

"Horatio we've a match for some of these prints at Clare Hampton's house," Natalia retorted. Her tone was eager but careful. "You're not going to like it, he's a cop."

"A Detective Grayson?" Horatio ventured.

"Yes, how did you know?" Natalia queried.

"He was meant to be investigating Miss Hampton right before she was murdered," Horatio explained.

"Hmm well I could buy his prints being on the front door then," Natalia retorted, "but there was someone else's prints too Horatio."

"Who Natalia?" Horatio queried icily.

"Officer Zebrowski, just one print, you should ask why it was on the handle of Annabelle's bedroom."

"We will get right on that, thank you Ms Boa Vista."

"Sure, I'll let you know when I've more. Bye Horatio."

"Bye."

Horatio ended the call and gave the others a cool stare. "Officer Zebrowski and Detective Grayson are going to have to explain some of their prints in Miss Hampton's house," Horatio explained. "Sergeant Stetler, we need to arrange an interview with them, now."

Rick nodded.

Ryan wondered about the tension between Rick and Horatio as Horatio again refused to call Rick by his first name. He knew the formality wasn't politeness or respect on Horatio's part. Of course Ryan knew it had to tie in with the incident with Cassandra but he didn't know much about that. He decided he would have to pay a visit to see how she was.

Horatio began to dial another number.

* * *

If the tension between Rick and Horatio was bad then the tension in this room was unbearable. Ryan didn't really know who to look at, feeling as much like a suspect as an interrogator. He sat in a brightly lit and clinically cool interview room in Miami-Dade PD Headquarters with Horatio beside him and Detective Grayson and Lieutenant Hines opposite them.

Lieutenant Hines had gotten Rick's right to interview Detective Grayson blocked, citing a belief that Sergeant Stetler was 'unstable', 'threatening' and 'bias', making mention of Rick's previous threats to narcotics' detectives under investigation.

Ryan had expected Rick to rage about it but he had just fidgeted with his tie and grumbled to himself before snapping at Horatio to go ahead, remarking bitterly that the lieutenant had to lead anyway. Horatio had invited Ryan in Rick's stead.

Horatio had asked Frank to find Officer Zebrowski and get him brought in for questioning.

Detective Marcus Grayson gazed over at the pair coolly as he slouched in his seat with his left arm slung over the back of it.

"So what's this about?" he queried bluntly. His voice was deep and rough, hinting at years of smoke damage.

"We want to ask you a few questions about a case of yours," Horatio retorted calmly.

"Why?" he asked in a hostile voice.

"It has become relevant to our own," Horatio responded carefully. He wasn't sure how much to reveal, if cops had been involved in Annabelle's disappearance, and he was quite certain they had, he didn't want to tip them off too soon that he was on to them but he couldn't interview Grayson or Zebrowski without proving just cause.

"Oh?" Grayson's expression shifted to one of boredom as he waited for Horatio to continue.

"Clare Hampton," Horatio replied calmly.

"What has a cocaine addict got to do with murdered cops?" Grayson queried dismissively. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at his boss.

Lieutenant Hines had yet to speak. He was sitting poised and alert, trying to appear calm but giving himself away when he flexed his fingers every few minutes.

"Was she a proven addict?" Horatio pried.

"Answer Detective Grayson's question first Lieutenant Caine," Hines ordered.

"We have reason to believe she was connected to Jason Ferris."

Detective Grayson frowned and his arm slipped away from the back of his seat and down by his side. "And everyone connected to him is a suspect then?" he snapped.

"You say she was a drug addict and he was undercover in a drug dealing gang," Horatio retorted, "you can understand why it's an avenue we want to explore. Did you know she was murdered as well?"

Horatio watched carefully for Detective Grayson's reaction whilst Ryan looked to Hines.

Detective Grayson's frown deepened and his grey eyes hardened. Hines stiffened whilst the right corner of his lip jumped in a nervous twitch.

"I had no idea," Grayson answered coldly. "Can I smoke in here?" He glanced at his boss again.

Hines shook his head. "No," he snapped, his voice full of irritation.

"What was your case with Miss Hampton about?" Horatio pried.

"You must know that Lieutenant Caine," Hines answered flatly, "you didn't find out it was Marc's case without learning that."

Ryan took note of how Lieutenant Hines referred to Detective Grayson by a nickname and he wondered at their familiarity.

"I only know the start of it, a report of Miss Hampton being linked to cocaine, how was it followed through?"

"I interviewed her," Detective Grayson answered, still cold and blunt.

"Where?" Ryan quipped.

Grayson stared over at the younger CSI like he was a bug to be squished. "I thought you were here on work experience," he mocked. "I made a house call, didn't exactly have enough to charge or for a warrant. I figured I'd try my luck and see if she would talk to me anyway."

"Who did you go with?" Ryan asked.

"No one."

Ryan raised his eyebrows slightly at this. "No partner?"

"No need," came the frosty response.

"There was every need detective, what if she had accused you of something?" Horatio queried. "Or had been hostile?"

Detective Grayson shrugged. "She didn't and she wasn't."

"It was sloppy of you to go without a partner," Horatio scorned. "Was Miss Hampton alone?"

"Yes."

"No house guests?"

"No."

"No sign of anyone else living there?"

"I didn't get past the front door."

Horatio nodded along. He rested his hands down on the table linked together and faced Detective Grayson with a calm expression. "Why was your print on the handle then?" he queried tranquilly.

"What?" The detective looked dumbfounded for a moment before his expression shifted to anger.

"We found your print on the front door handle, not the doorbell. Why would you have touched the handle if you didn't enter the house?"

"I don't know!" Grayson retorted angrily. He turned to Hines with disbelief and gestured across the table with one hand. "Do I have to put up with this shit? He can't solve this case so he's jumping onto another murder?"

Lieutenant Hines looked angry too but he bore a more reserved expression that his detective.

"Did you arrest Miss Hampton?" Ryan asked.

"No," Grayson snapped as he turned his glower on Ryan.

"But you said she was a drug addict, how do you know that?" Ryan demanded.

"She seemed the type," he responded defensively, "when you work in narcotics long enough you know."

"So you can't explain your print on the door handle?" Horatio asked, still calm.

"It was days ago, I've being dealing with other cases since then and solving them," Grayson added pointedly.

"Really, aren't you on desk duty pending an investigation for vanished evidence?" Horatio responded.

Grayson jumped up from the desk and glared down at the redhead. "According to IAB, no one's proved that shit. Is that what this is? Your crazy buddy Stetler grasping at straws? Thinks if he's going down he'll take some other cops with him?" Grayson shook his head angrily. "I didn't take anything."

"I certainly hope not Detective Grayson."

"Lieutenant Caine I have to agree with the grasping at straws analogy," Hines said with a disapproving gaze. "You haven't explained how Clare Hampton's connection to Ferris is linked to his murdering or death."

"Nor can I Lieutenant Hines," Horatio responded, "as the case is still ongoing. You understand of course."

Hines gave him an ugly stare as he frowned. "Of course. Well you've wasted enough time, I'm going to call an end to this discussion and advise Marc that if you want to do any further questioning he does it with a union member present."

Horatio nodded as he withdrew his hands from the table. "That is his prerogative but I have one final question if I may."

Horatio turned his cerulean stare up to Detective Grayson.

"What?" Grayson snarled.

"Why weren't you keeping tabs on Miss Hampton if you thought she was into drugs?"

"Lack of resources," Hines answered quickly on behalf of the detective. "We don't have the same budget as you and your CSIs Caine."

"Hmm, well that is a misfortune for Miss Hampton, surveillance might have warded off her murderer."

Horatio stood up from the table and Ryan stood with him. "Thank you for your time," Horatio said politely.

"You're welcome Lieutenant and good luck with your case," Hines responded. "Just remember what I said, don't let Sergeant Stetler drag you down with him. His desperation is going to cause grief for you if you continue to pursue such weak leads."

"I disagree Lieutenant, I think they're very strong leads," Horatio answered calmly.

Horatio led the way out of the interview room without waiting for a reply.

"Grayson had a Glock 17," Ryan murmured quietly once they were in the corridor.

Horatio nodded. "Yes but we will have no chance of getting a warrant for it at the moment."

Horatio's phone rang. "Frank," he answered it.

"Horatio hi. I've Zebrowski here, he's agreed to questioning on two conditions. One, he has a union member present and two, Rick interviews with you."

"Rick?" Horatio repeated in surprise.

"Uh huh, Zebrowski probably just wants to push some more buttons. I heard he and Rick almost had a bust up when you were interviewing Detective Greene."

"Right, well I'll contact Rick and get an interview room sorted, we'll do this one above the labs."

"Alright, we'll meet you there."

"Bye Frank."

"Bye."

Horatio ended the call and glanced at Ryan. "Mr. Wolfe we're going back to the labs, you get down to Natalia and finish processing the evidence from Miss Hampton's house."

"Alright. Did I hear right, are you interviewing Zebrowski with Rick?"

Horatio nodded. "Yes."

"Um will you be alright with that? It's just you and Rick seem out of sorts lately."

Horatio frowned at this observation. "Our personal lives are separate from our professional ones Mr. Wolfe."

"Right I just, if you're opposing each other Zebrowski might take advantage of that."

"We won't allow that."

Ryan nodded. "Okay." He knew from Horatio's serious expression that there was no point in pursuing his concerns.

The pair headed outside.

* * *

To say Rick was testy was an understatement. He was downright pissed off at being kept in the dark thanks to Lieutenant Hines' manoeuvring and protests. Now here he was ready to interview the slimeball Zebrowski with no idea what Detective Grayson had said because there had been no time for a catch up with Horatio.

They were in an interview room above the labs with tinted windows and drawn metallic blinds to keep out the sunshine the state of Florida was famous for. Despite the air con the air remained hot and heavy and all four men had hints of discomfort visible on their persons from the heat. Yet they remained with their blazers over their shirts in an effort to appear respectable and professional to the others.

"You two really don't make sense together," Ted Zebrowski sneered across the glass table at Rick and Horatio.

"Officer Zebrowski we aren't here to discuss our work partnership," Horatio responded tranquilly. He mastered the same calm he had with Hines and Grayson despite feeling the beginnings of fatigue.

"No, you had a query for me about a case?" Ted made it a question. His steel grey gaze was on Horatio with a curious stare.

"Clare Hampton," Horatio answered.

Ted nodded, showing no surprise at the name. "Sure, drug user, damn shame nice woman like that."

"Did you know her?"

"Not personally." Ted cracked a wide, taunting smile. "You asking that cause I said nice? It's an expression Caine. You know, like saying your girlfriend is nice except apparently she's not." Ted turned his sneer on Rick. "Krysta says Cassandra got all banged up the other day but wasn't very grateful for police assistance, does she get that temper from you big brother?"

Rick bristled at the accusation as he frowned back at Ted. "Are you admitting to gossiping about a case with Officer Sanders?" he queried coldly.

Horatio was surprised by the retort and felt a spark of admiration for Rick's quick thinking as he gave a small grin.

"That is against regulations Officer Zebrowski," Rick reminded him.

"I'm quite sure Officer Zebrowski knows that," the union rep interrupted. He was a bored, middle aged male with short dark hair and small, beady blue eyes framed in ovular glasses. "Let's keep to one topic gentlemen."

"You know we have to investigate if there's a suggestion of officers inappropriately discussing cases," Rick addressed the union rep with a hostile gaze.

The union rep gave a stiff nod in answer. "In your own time Sergeant Stetler, not now. Ask about the case please." He turned a scolding gaze on Ted. "Please discuss only the case Officer Zebrowski."

Horatio was thinking of another time that gave him suspicion that Zebrowski had had inappropriate discussions about other cases. He remembered how he had been too specific about Rick working with informants who sold weapons, which was what Ron Saris had done. Given only Daniel Greene and Rick were meant to know about Ron and possibly just a few other members of IAB, Horatio had to ponder how an officer knew about him too.

Ted, who had folded his arms and was sulking in his seat, gave a grunt and a sharp nod. "Go fish then Ricky, what's the question?"

"When did you speak with Miss Hampton?"

"A few days ago."

"Why?"

"Cocaine, surely you know that."

"Where did you have this conversation?" Rick was quick to fire out the questions.

"At her house."

"Did you go alone Officer Zebrowski?" Horatio queried.

"No, of course not that would be against protocol." Ted grinned at Rick again. "Wouldn't want IAB to have a legitimate reason to complain, they love their fiction so much."

"Who were you with?" Rick quipped bluntly.

"Detective Grayson, he was the lead investigator if you will but it was informal questioning, there wasn't enough for warrants or arresting. We were following an anonymous tip."

"And when you got to the house was anyone else there apart from Miss Hampton?" Horatio asked.

"No."

"Any signs of anyone else living there?"

"No."

"Zebrowski don't lie unless you're good at it," Rick responded bluntly.

Ted's eyes widened at the accusation whilst the union rep flustered slightly.

"That is a highly inappropriate remark sergeant," the union rep scolded.

"Honesty sometimes is inappropriate," Rick responded dismissively. "Your print was on the door of Miss Hampton's young ward. How in the hell did you not notice signs of a young girl in the house when you were at her bedroom?"

"Maybe I just don't remember dick," Ted spat out moodily, "it was days ago and I've had plenty of other work since. Unlike you I don't drag out cases and piss about on them. Gabriella is considering suing because it's you looking into her boyfriend's murder, she believes it won't ever be solved with you on it because you're incompetent."

Rick's right hand reached up to the knot of his blue and green tie, he adjusted it briefly before continuing on. "It was only a few days ago Officer Zebrowski and you are trained to observe things. Didn't you ask where the girl was? Didn't you wonder?"

"Maybe, I don't remember, we weren't there long."

"Selective memory seems to be something you and Detective Grayson have in common," Horatio played a trump card. "You don't remember being in the girl's room and he doesn't remember you being there at all."

Ted's mouth parted slightly.

Rick knew he was going to imprint the officer's look of horror in his memory for a long time as he filled with a cool delight at the sight of it.

"Now wait a minute, what do you mean about Grayson? You spoke to him?" Ted snapped at Horatio.

"Lieutenant Caine this interview seems to have been a trap," the union rep commented coolly. "I think my client should be considering getting his superiors involved."

Horatio nodded. "Clare Hampton is dead and the girl is missing, did you know that Officer Zebrowski?" he queried.

Ted shook his head with a look of alarm. "No I didn't know that! Why would I? Look it was routine questioning about drugs, maybe Grayson's got his cases mixed up. We weren't there long."

"Why would routine questioning lead you to poking around a girl's bedroom?" Rick queried icily. "A girl you claim not to remember."

"I wasn't poking around, maybe I was looking for the bathroom," Ted answered sarcastically.

"Blindfolded?" Rick queried in a tone that matched Ted's sarcasm. "With your eyes closed? There were signs of that girl all over the house, you didn't miss them!"

"Sergeant watch your tone," the union rep cautioned. He had shrunk back when Rick had shouted and looked nervous.

"I'm not saying anything else, I don't even know what any of this has to do with your cluster fuck of a case," Ted fumed.

Rick gave him a mocking smile in answer. "I told you Zebrowski, don't lie unless you're good at it."

"Officer Zebrowski I'm going to have you held for questioning, forty-eight hours as standard," Horatio addressed him tranquilly. He stood up from the table. "I'll get Sergeant Tripp to process."

"What? You can't!" Ted looked over to his union rep in disbelief. "Can he? Jesus what good are you anyway?" he snapped at the rep.

Rick rose as well and he and Horatio left the room.

After Horatio spoke to Frank and put a call through to Officer Zerbrowski's superior he then headed down to the labs with Rick in tow.

The redhead paused as his phone bleeped again. This time it was a text message. He opened it briskly when he saw it was from Cassandra.

The text read 'Mari wants to do mini golf tonight. She asked for you. Come, please?' It was the please that made Horatio wonder if he was forgiven.

"Mini golf?" he quipped aloud.

"She invited you, good," Rick murmured. "Mari did ask but Cassie can be stubborn. I explained about Ron," he added awkwardly. "I said it wasn't your fault."

Horatio glanced at Rick in surprise. "I thought you'd leap at a chance to keep us apart," he admitted.

Rick frowned back. "Horatio I don't like you with my sister, I especially don't like it when you make her scream a little too loudly in bed and Mari comes running to me crying that someone is attacking her aunt and then I find you two..." Rick grimaced slightly. "Naked and...doing things," he added with a look of disgust.

Horatio felt his ears and cheeks burn in sync at they blazed pink with Rick's words and the embarrassing memory they conjured.

"But you do make her happy," Rick continued with a thoughtful look, "so I won't be the one that breaks you up. She deserves to be happy."

Horatio nodded in agreement with that. "She does Rick. Are you going to mini golf?"

Rick nodded. "Me and Natalia."

"Are you any good?"

Rick frowned. "Yes," he lied.

Horatio smiled. "We'll see." He sent a response to Cassandra confirming his attendance.


	15. Chapter 15- A Competitive Game

A cigarette on the scene but no DNA trace. No way to prove what day Detective Grayson and Officer Zebrowski's prints might have been left. The report of Detective Grayson's interview with Clare Hampton was proving unusually hard to find. Officer Zebrowski, no doubt in protest to being held for further questioning like a common suspect, had put in a complaint about Rick being 'aggressive' and 'obviously unstable' when he called by to question Detective Greene and suggested his complaint had taken so long to go in out of fear that Rick would only 'fix him with something career damaging'.

All these thoughts raced through Horatio's mind. It was a lot to digest in just a handful of hours. It was a lot to try and switch off from but he had to. No one could work twenty-four, seven and if he didn't make an effort at a personal life he was in danger of losing his. He had realised that when Ron had injured Cassandra and she had shut him out. Brief as her expulsion of Horatio from her life had been he had still felt the loneliness from it. Cassandra made him happy.

"Horatio are you going to putt or just stand there all night?" the impatient voice of Rick drew Horatio back to his surroundings. "Seriously, if you take any longer then I'm going first."

Horatio grinned as he looked ahead. "I won the coin toss Rick," he reminded the IAB agent.

"I can't believe you two had to toss to decide which of you was going first," Cassandra complained. "Now I wish I'd gone first."

The blonde was standing with Rick, Marissa, Natalia and Ryan, her left arm raised against her hip with her mini golf club hanging in the crook of it. She was wearing her hair down but it was messy as she fidgeted between keeping the bandage at her neck concealed and trying to add some cover to the scars on her face.

Everyone had noticed the mini golf employee staring at the scars on Cassandra's eyes to the point that he had fumbled with handing their clubs out. Rick had snatched his away with force and given the man a pointed glower when he had looked at him with surprise.

"I can believe it," Natalia murmured. "Men never really grow up, you mention playing a game and it has to be a competition."

Rick glanced over his shoulder at Natalia's words and she gave him a sweet, innocent smile in response.

"You know that's unfair, I didn't take part in the coin toss," Ryan reminded them.

"You aren't a threat," Rick taunted him.

Rick resumed looking ahead as Horatio finally took the first swing of their evening game.

The ball bobbed along at a steady speed conquering a small hill before slotting neatly into the hole.

"God damn it," Rick cursed.

"Rick not in front of Mari," Cassandra chided in an imitation of Rick's scornful tones.

Ryan, already chuckling at Rick's cursing, laughed harder at Cassandra's impression of her brother. Ryan had come on Cassandra's invite or rather Marissa's invite via Cassandra. The girl missed him and didn't want to be the odd one out at a couples game. Young as Marissa was she had learned all about exclusion and odd numbers at school and was determined not to be isolated outside it. Eager to spend time with Rick, Cassandra and Marissa alike and to see how Cassandra was doing after an incident Ryan still knew very little about he had agreed to come.

Rick shook his head and muttered another curse, quieter so Marissa couldn't hear it, before he stepped up to take his shot.

Horatio had already moved his ball and graciously stepped aside to allow Rick his chance.

Rick swung.

The ball just made it over the hill but then stopped a couple of inches short of the hole.

Horatio gave a small smile as Rick charged on without a word.

Rick completed the hole with another swing.

"Gee Rick hole in two just doesn't have the same ring to it," Cassandra immediately began the teasing.

Rick plucked out his green ball and gave his sister a frown. "We'll see how you fare," he grumbled.

"Alright Mari time for you to show them how it's done," Cassandra said confidently.

Marissa stepped up to the track and placed her pink ball down in the centre of the starting point. She glanced about for somewhere clean to place Becky before settling for a false rock that bordered the course.

"That damn doll," Rick grumbled to Natalia, "I don't know how we'll ever get it away from her."

"Becky shared a lot horror with her," Natalia responded quietly, "she's a comfort."

"She's getting bullied at school for bringing her doll there," Rick retorted moodily.

Marissa looked ahead with a serious expression. Her eyes brightened with glee as she spied some of their future holes. The mini golf course had some sort of tropics meets Miami theme to it, they were various waterfalls and palm trees framing the course, models of alligators that snapped, including one that guarded the way to a hole, flamingo statues and towards the centre a volcano that bubbled water. To Marissa it all looked very exciting.

The young girl swung and smiled as her ball conquered the hill. It sailed gently past the hole and bumped the wall slightly before coming to a rest.

Marissa stepped over to it and putted it.

"Well done Mari," Cassandra called out enthusiastically.

Natalia stepped up next as Marissa retreated, pausing to snatch up Becky again. She returned to stand between her aunt and her uncle.

"Did you ever play like this when you were young?" Marissa asked. She glanced up between the siblings, looking from one to the other curiously. "With mommy?"

Rick and Cassandra exchanged a look, just like they always did when Gillian or any of the Garretts were brought up in conversation by Marissa.

"Well I was fourteen when your mom was born," Rick explained.

"And I was eight," Cassandra added, "so we played different games."

"Grandpa used to say you liked hide and seek," Marissa responded quietly, innocent to the implication of her words.

Cassandra frowned as her brown eyes filled with rage.

"Your mom was a big fan of horses," Rick said quickly. "She had a hobby horse she rode around the house all the time, she used to drive me crazy with the banging of it on the floor." He glanced over at Cassandra. "Your Aunt Cassie used to race her on a mop."

Cassandra smiled at the memory. "I remember you joined in once with a broom," she retorted.

"Oh now that's an image I'm going to remember and bring up again," Ryan remarked cheerfully.

"What?" Natalia queried. "I got a hole in one by the way, not that anyone noticed," she added pointedly with a sideways glance.

"I did," Horatio said brightly, "someone has to keep an eye on things so no one cheats."

"Who's going to cheat?" Rick demanded angrily.

"So it's my go then," Ryan remarked happily in an effort to diffuse the tension between Rick and Horatio.

It was obvious that Rick and Horatio still had a heated anger between them that were struggling to put aside for the evening.

Horatio still had a feeling Rick's protection of Ron was because of Rick's desire for a promotion. Rick was all too aware of Horatio's low opinion of him and he resented it. He loathed the redhead a little for having life too good to notice that funding Marissa's school fees and medication and Cassandra's medication, and all their health insurance wasn't exactly an easy feat for Rick on top of everything else they needed. Sure Cassandra chipped in how she could but her job was part-time and unsecure, Rick couldn't afford to risk his or they'd all be on the street.

"Wait a minute, what did I miss?" Natalia demanded as she placed her hands lightly on her hips and looked at Ryan for an explanation. "What image are you going to bring up again?"

"Rick on a broom racing Cassie on a mop," Ryan retorted with a snicker. "Always knew you had evil in you Rick just didn't realise you were a witch!" He continued to laugh as he headed up to putt.

"Was this recently or...?" Natalia looked over at the flustered Rick and grinning Cassandra for an explanation.

"Why didn't you have hob horses?" Marissa pried.

Cassandra's grin vanished and she stiffened slightly at the question. "Hobby horses," she corrected automatically. "Horses were your mom's thing," she added, pulling her lip up slightly in a dismissive expression, "I never really wanted one."

Horatio watched on quietly, spying the sorrow in Cassandra's stare. It was never easy for her or Rick to reflect on their childhood. So many memories were bad but amongst them were the good ones too and neither sibling could forsake them as memories were all they really had of their half-sister save for some photos and a few scant possessions promised to Marissa.

Ryan got the hole in two putts.

"My, my, you and Rick aren't off to a good start tonight," Natalia teased as Ryan came striding back to them.

"It's only the beginning don't get cocky," Ryan retorted with a grin. He turned his grin down on Marissa. "They've started well but we'll finish better, won't we?"

The girl nodded confidently with a small smile.

Cassandra stepped up at last. She paused to push her glasses up her nose and frowned. There was some mild mist from the water features and several beams of light cut into her vision, blocking her right eye with streaks of yellow.

The blonde didn't want to be here. The stubborn side of her wanted to punish Rick and Horatio a little more for her suffering but she knew it wasn't fair to anyone, especially not Marissa who only knew that her poor aunt had been hurt again but didn't understand why or know who or what by. Cassandra hated that people had an extra scar to look at, now they could gawk at her front and back. Her arm was still sore too, she had it out of the bandage against advice, refusing to have something else for people to gape at but she couldn't putt with it.

Unused to using her left hand Cassandra didn't even know how to line the club up against the ball in a position that was comfortable.

"Ah shit," she muttered to herself. She swallowed hard. "Focus Cassie, adapt and conquer," she urged herself.

She swung and and the club connected with the ball.

Cassandra watched with relief as it rolled across the hill but frowned when it missed the hole. She strode over and turned to face her small group as she readied to swing.

They could all see how awkwardly she held the club and kept squinting. She paused to rub at her right eye making it inflamed and bloodshot.

Cassandra tapped the ball gently and it went into the hole. For the first hole it was fine but everyone was wondering when the courses got harder how the blonde would fare.

Horatio stepped up to her and offered out a handkerchief. "For your eye," he remarked quietly.

"That obvious huh?" Cassandra remarked bitterly with a biting smile as she accepted the handkerchief.

The blonde dabbed her eye briskly before handing the handkerchief back.

"You can keep it, you know that," Horatio replied with a small smile.

Cassandra shook her head. "Come on Horatio I've a collection of them now. Besides, this one doesn't have any fancy monogramming or pictures, you're getting cheap on me," she teased.

Horatio's smile widened at this. He figured if Cassandra was teasing him she was in a better mood with him. He accepted the handkerchief back and pocketed it again.

"Hurry up Caine!" Rick called impatiently from the next hole where the rest of them were standing. "You aren't making us wait for you at every hole!"

Horatio sighed. "Your brother really is hard work sometimes," he complained.

Cassandra's smile brightened at this. "You all are, I think it's a cop thing."

Horatio raised his copper eyebrows slightly at this. "Hmm."

"Now Caine!" Rick called.

Horatio only just swallowed down a curse before he headed on followed by Cassandra.

The group continued on with their play round the course.

Horatio and Rick exchanged thinly veiled insults as their competitiveness grew worse as they seemed to alternate between wins. By hole six they had seemingly forgotten anyone else was even involved in the group.

Marissa had forgotten Becky twice but luckily for her Ryan and Natalia had noticed and taken it in turns to save the doll.

When they reached a small wooden bridge that was soaked with the spray of a waterfall they all took their time in crossing so they could welcome the cool spray of the water. Despite the sun having gone down the air was still warm with humidity.

Rick and Horatio both potted a hole in one at number seven. It was a tricky hole with a rope barrier at the left that had a large gap leading to a pool of water and lost balls. Instead of admiring the other's finesse they were furious with the other. They hurried on to hole number eight without waiting for the others.

"So much for keeping score Horatio," Natalia muttered moodily.

"Your turn Mari," Cassandra said with a forced cheer.

"No one's even watching," the girl complained.

"We are," Ryan assured her. "Come on, show us another good shot."

Cassandra gave Ryan a grateful smile. "At least you haven't lost your mind over a game," she said.

Ryan gestured forward to the bickering men as Marissa readied her shot. "This is a big improvement from this morning."

"Hmm well I probably didn't help with...this morning," Cassandra replied awkwardly.

Ryan raised his eyebrows slightly at this. "Cassie I don't know much about what happened but you can talk to me about it if you want, you know that right?"

Cassandra nodded as she glanced over at him. "I know, maybe in time. I...I'm trying not to think about it."

"Oh dear," Natalia's softly spoken voice drew Cassandra and Ryan's attention back to the girl they were meant to be watching.

Marissa was crying at the top of her lungs as her face turned bright red. "I don't like this game!" she howled. She flung her club down for dramatic measure.

"Mari what happened?" Cassandra queried with a look of surprise as she hastened to her niece.

The blonde flinched when Marissa gave her legs a firm shove of rejection. "You'd know if you watched! No one was watching! No one wants to play with me! No one!"

The girl gave way to sobs which hastily mixed in with choked gasps for air.

"Mari calm down," Cassandra urged as her eyes continued to grow wide.

"It's...not...fair!" Marissa huffed out between sobs as she fell to her knees. "Mommy's...dead...I'm...alone! No one...wants...me! No one...plays...with me!"

The girl's eyes screwed up tight as tears streamed down her face and a watery snot leaked from her nostrils.

Cassandra dropped to her knees and reached out hand to the girl, which she violently jerked away from.

"Mari please," Cassandra pleaded, "take a breath, you're getting yourself worked up and you know it's not good for your heart. We're playing with you and I want to play with you and I'm so, so sorry I missed your shot, I'll watch the next one I promise."

Cassandra was all too aware of other gamers looking over but she ignored them. Her only concern right now was that Marissa didn't work herself into a state that would set her heart racing and trigger an attack.

"No!" the girl shrieked. "No! No!"

"What the hell is going on?" Rick demanded.

He and Horatio, now two holes ahead, had finally noticed the noise and made a hasty return.

"Her ball went in the water," Natalia explained with a nod to the water hole down below.

Rick and Horatio both followed her gaze.

"Marissa that's not an excuse to cry like this!" Rick snapped as he looked back at his niece in disbelief and worry.

Cassandra turned a glare up at him. "That's not what upset her Rick, it was just the trigger! You two assholes are making this game about yourselves when it should be about her!" she scolded as her angry gaze darted from Rick to Horatio. She didn't care that everyone at the mini golf could hear her, given how Horatio and Rick flinched she welcomed the attention for them, the more people that looked the better served their dressing down. "She thinks no one cares, that no one's interested in her! God damn it she's right about you two! You aren't watching her or helping her are you?"

Horatio felt suitably humiliated and guilty at the just accusations. He was normally a lot better at being attentive with children but there was an ugly side to him that Rick always managed to find a way to bring out of him.

Horatio realised that he was still quite furious with Rick for Ron Saris and that this was a childish way to vent that frustration.

The redhead looked at his ball and flung it over the ropes and into the water with ease.

"Well, deliberate sabotage, that's bound to incur penalty points and puts me to the back of the play," Horatio mused. "Let's go get new balls then Mari and since I'm playing last now I won't miss any of your shots."

Rick bristled as Horatio beat him at a chance to attempt amends. He stepped forward to his niece and crouched behind her.

"I don't...don't...want ttt...to...play," Mari continued to sob.

"Sure you do," Rick said, "you just don't want to play with selfish people like us. I'm sorry Mari, I didn't mean to take the game away from you or to yell at you."

"No...no...it's me...it's me," the girl wailed. "No one...no one likes me!"

"Well that just isn't true," Rick argued. "Believe me I know what it's like to be universally disliked and you do not have it in you to be that unlikeable," he added with a hint of bitter mocking.

Natalia and Ryan both frowned at this remark. They knew Rick had endured a lot of abuse and dislike simply for doing his job, some of it they had even heaped on him at one point or another and some he had deserved given the abrasive attitude he often used but they had both worked hard to show the man they liked him now and neither liked to hear him speak so negatively of himself.

"Mari we all like you," Horatio assured. "That's why we are here tonight, for you."

"No!" Marissa snapped as she turned a red faced glare up at him. "You're here...for Cassie...Nnnn...Nat...talia is...fffoor...Rick." She struggled with her words as her breaths came in hard, laboured gasps as she fought for air through sobs.

Horatio crouched as well and tilted his head slightly as he got as level with her as he could. "Your Aunt Cassie asked for you," Horatio said with a gentle smile, "and it was you I said yes to."

"Your Uncle Rick has been a grump all day," Natalia piped up, "I definitely didn't come for him Mari."

"You know I'm definitely here for you," Ryan assured with a smile. "Look, since no one was watching your putt didn't happen and since Horatio has fouled to the bottom that means you're still third. Now I certainly don't want to see your Uncle Rick win this, he won't shut up about it if he does and the same goes for Natalia, she looks sweet on the outside but she has a terrible ego."

"Thanks Wolfe," Natalia retorted sardonically with a mock look of defence.

"Terrible," Ryan repeated as he emphasised the word. "So Mari, right now you're the only hope to beat them. So, go get a new ball and then kick some ass."

"Wolfe," Rick chided with a frown.

"Sorry," Ryan apologised hastily with a grin, "kick some Uncle Rick ass."

Cassandra chuckled at this before she could help herself and Marissa let a small smile slip through.

"How about we go get that ball sweetheart?" Horatio quipped as he extended a hand out to her.

Marissa nodded hastily as she rubbed away her tears with one hand.

Horatio stood up and led the girl down off the course to the counter to get replacement balls.

"I'm sorry, don't start shouting at me again," Rick said hastily to his sister as she frowned at him.

Cassandra nodded as she pushed back some of her hair and stood up again. "You think you can behave for the rest of the night?" she quipped tauntingly.

Rick frowned up at his sister before he stood upright as well. "Let her win?"

Cassandra gave a firm nod. "You had damn well better."

Rick smiled and gazed over to Natalia. He pointed his club challengingly in her direction. "I'm not going easy on you for second place Nat," he promised.

"Hmm aren't we in this?" Ryan quipped as he gestured from himself to Cassandra with one hand.

Rick gave him a condescending stare. "What place are you in right now?"

"Last," came the flat retort, "well almost, I guess Horatio is now."

Rick's smile widened. "And there you'll stay."

"Hmm I liked you better when we were enemies," Ryan retorted teasingly.

Marissa and Horatio returned hand in hand and the game resumed.

There was more humour this time as Ryan traded jokes with Horatio about fighting it out for last place and Natalia teased Rick lightly about gaining ground on him. Everyone paid more attention to Marissa, and Ryan, Rick and Horatio all took a turn at helping her with her shots.

The game ended with a victory for Marissa as she potted a final hole in one into a waiting alligator's mouth. Rick just about managed to make second place, beating his girlfriend by one point leaving Cassandra a well earned third, Horatio fourth and Ryan last.

Tired and irritable, despite pushing through her ailments for a successful score, Cassandra was eager for home but she fought back her moodiness to prolong the evening as Marissa spied the ice-cream parlour across the road and turned a hopeful gaze up at her aunt and uncle. Of course they had to give in.

When they entered the parlour Cassandra's right eye was burning and running. She rubbed away the fluid as they occupied a booth and tried to take in the menu. She frowned when it was all just a blur.

The blur was replaced by white as Horatio immediately offered up the handkerchief again.

Cassandra took it gratefully and wiped at her eye again. She handed it back and Horatio took a tight grasp of her hand as he accepted it.

Cassandra looked up and into his cobalt stare as he squeezed her hand.

"You make me happy," Horatio addressed her quietly, "and I didn't like being unhappy without you."

Cassandra smiled. "You weren't without me," she scorned, "I was just mad at you. I can be mad at you."

Horatio nodded solemnly. "You can but I thought it might be worse than that. After what you suffered," he grimaced slightly, "because someone was trying to get back at me."

"Hey," Cassandra chided in a low voice as she leaned across the table to him, "I blamed you for it in the moment, I admit it but it really wasn't your fault. How could you have known?"

"But I have other enemies Cassie."

"I know, me too and Rick has the most for sure," she added with a grin.

"The most what?" Rick quipped crossly.

Rick was seated on the end of the booth, beside Marissa and opposite Natalia. He didn't like Horatio and Cassandra hand holding as if they were teenagers playing out some dramatic romance.

Cassandra giggled. "Horatio you make me happy too," she finished quickly as she pulled away her hand at last. She turned to face her brother. "You have the most grey hairs I think, too obvious against that dark hair, very unfortunate for you."

Rick mouth curdled slightly as he scowled. "If I have grey hairs it's because of the stress living with you has caused me," he grumbled. "Anyway, are you ready to order?"

"Can I get this one?" Marissa queried as she pointed to a picture on the menu.

"The one that comes with a daft looking penguin toy, no surprises there," Rick murmured. "Sure but you have to come up and pick your flavours."

"Don't knock the penguin Rick," Cassandra remarked brightly. "Penguins are awesome."

Rick shook his head at this. "They can't even fly."

"They can swim," Cassandra retorted.

"So can ducks but they can fly," Rick responded.

"They're as fast as sharks unlike your stupid duck," Cassandra continued to argue.

"Yes, well I'm going to leave this wonderfully stimulating conversation now and order the ice cream," Rick said as he stood up.

"Meaning you have no come back," Cassandra mocked.

"I'll go with you," Natalia said as she stood up.

"I want vanilla by the way," Cassandra called.

"You always want vanilla," Rick answered without looking back. "Vanilla cone with two flakes so it looks like bunny ears because you have the mentality of a child."

"You really suck the joy out of everything," Cassandra complained.

It didn't take long before the orders were placed and served. Eating silenced the bickering briefly.

"I always wanted a bunny," Marissa mused as she eyed up her aunt's half-eaten cone with two flakes still ready to be devoured.

"They poo everywhere," Rick scorned.

"Did you ever have a pet when you were young?" Marissa queried. "Did mommy?"

Cassandra and Rick exchanged yet another look.

"No," Cassandra retorted calmly. "Your mom had horses growing up but they belonged to the stables."

"Did you want a pet?" Marissa pried.

"No," Cassandra responded just as quickly.

"That's not true," Rick mused as he scooped up the remnants of his ice-cream. "You always wanted a fish, remember?"

Cassandra frowned over at him. "Nope."

Rick nodded as he set his spoon down. "Yes, a stupid goldfish. You and this whole sea life obsession and you still have it."

"I remember you wanted a cat until you got clawed by one," Cassandra retorted.

Ryan laughed at this.

"I had a cat," Horatio mused, "Whiskers."

"Oh God, of course you're a cat person," Rick grumbled, "and Whiskers, so original."

"My brother named it," Horatio replied heatedly with a small frown.

"I had a rabbit," Natalia remarked. "Chloe."

"Chloe?" Ryan repeated. "Yeah, definitely sounds like a rabbit," he jested.

Natalia looked at him defensively. "And what did you have Mr. Wolfe?"  
"A dog of course, a stupid sausage dog, my mom's pride and joy, she called it Dobbie, we called it Dopey."

"I had a dog," Marissa said quietly. She glanced up at her aunt. "Bailey's with mommy in heaven now, right?"

Cassandra nodded along though her brown stare suggested she didn't quite believe it.

"Can we get a pet?" Marissa asked.

"No," Rick answered swiftly, "look after you two is quite enough and your aunt makes more mess than any pet could."

"Uncle Rick would only scare the pet away," Cassandra retorted.

Horatio smiled and shook his head as the siblings started trading insults again. It was weirdly nice to be in this family environment and he realised that in this moment he wouldn't trade it for anything.


	16. Chapter 16- Working Rivals

Ted Zebrowski hadn't been lying about one thing. Gabriella King had put in a complaint about Rick working the case of her murdered boyfriend. At the moment it was still being processed but Rick's boss had warned it held weight since Rick wasn't helping himself by trying to persecute cops for another murder. Rick hadn't bothered to correct Daniel on that, there was no point.

Calleigh and Eric had worked overtime on Clare Hampton's murder but without a warrant for Detective Grayson's gun there was no matching the bullet to it and there had been no more relevant prints at the crime scene. Worse, there was no hint of a trail to lead to Annabelle.

Without enough to hold them on and their superiors supporting that they hadn't lied but that they must have 'just mixed their cases up', Horatio had to cut Zebrowski loose and halt the questioning of Grayson. He felt that he and Rick might have played their cards too soon. The cops knew that Horatio and Rick were suspicious of them and would be on guard now and rushing to hide their tracks.

It was a Wednesday afternoon, the same day Thomas Menedez and Jason Ferris had both lost their lives and approximately an hour before they had become deceased. Horatio and Rick were down at the docks trying to figure out what had drawn Thomas' killer to them in the first place.

The place was back in business with no sign that their had even been two grisly murders there except for one.

"Shit," Rick muttered as he and Horatio entered the warehouse and saw the woman standing up ahead. "How did she even get in here?" he grumbled with a look of discomfort.

Horatio took off his shades and looked ahead calmly to the poised woman staring at a metal staircase.

"Let me handle it Rick," Horatio said softly.

The redhead strode on ahead, walking briskly to approach the woman.

Gabriella King looked over with a pale blue gaze that was at first inquisitive, then hostile when she spied Rick standing awkwardly near the entrance.

"Miss King," Horatio greeted politely.

"Lieutenant," she retorted coldly with a nod. "Please don't tell me you're only investigating Tommy's murder scene now."

"Miss King I can't discuss an ongoing case with you," Horatio retorted calmly, "but this is certainly not our first visit here, I will say that. Can I ask what you are doing here, this is a private work area and you are not an employee."

It was hard to say it was a work area when there no other employees about. The area stank of fish but whatever cargo it had held had been moved for the day. The faint noise of activity could be heard from outside suggesting there was still work to be done but it was in another warehouse.

The woman's pale eyes flashed with anger as she drew herself upright and held the redhead's gaze. She was elegant even in her anger, resisting the urge to express it with any physical gestures such as folding her arms or placing her hands on her hips. "I'm seeing where Tommy died."

"Miss King that area is off limits and long since cleaned up, what do you hope to find there?"

"Something you might have missed," she snarled. "That's why you two are back here isn't it? Because you know you've missed something, so sloppy, so impersonal." She shook her head. "Tommy deserves better."

She glanced past Horatio pointedly at Rick. "Isn't that asshole even going to come over and face me?"

"You have a complaint in against Sergeant Stetler, that would be unwise," Horatio retorted, still calm. "You're not an investigator Ma'am and I don't believe you are here trying to be one, nor do I think your complaint in against Rick is to do with this case."

"No?" Gabriella turned another hostile stare on Horatio. "Why is that?"

"You have no complaint against me," Horatio answered tranquilly.

She frowned at this but was silent as she considered her response. "I was told you hated him," she admitted, "and forced to work with him on this."

Horatio gave a small smile. "I can guess who misinformed you of that," he retorted quietly. "Ma'am there is no hatred between Rick and I."

"Well then you don't know him."

"I don't think you do," Horatio responded, in a calmness that was now beginning to grate on the woman. "I had a look into your father's case. I would advise for closure on the matter you should request information on it, the case has been closed, there will be some files available to you upon a lawyer's request. You should also go home, you won't find any closure here for Thomas' death and Rick and I do have a job to do, which we cannot carry out with you present."

Gabriella glared up at the redhead and filled with an urge to shout at him or even slap him. His words offended her and his calmness infuriated her.

"You didn't know my father and you don't know me lieutenant and I don't like the way you're talking to me. Who are you to tell me how to get closure or grieve?" she snapped.

Gabriella felt herself tremble slightly as her eyes brightened with tears.

"It's advice, for you to take or ignore," Horatio responded. "You are correct, I didn't know your father and I make no judgement on why he did what he did, only he could know that but you cannot continue to punish Sergeant Stetler for being the one who took on the case. Given the unpleasant nature of his job details are vital and I have never known Sergeant Stetler to ever pursue a case without adequate evidence. I think what you need to know in this particular case is that the sergeant recommended the events be privatised instead of publicised when your father made it clear he wouldn't fight the charges."

"He'd no fight left," Gabriella protested angrily. She glared past Horatio again and pointed angrily to Rick. "That man was like a bloody dog with a bone, he never dropped it, he just tormented my father until he got his confession."

Horatio shook his head. "That's one way to view it and I can admit to taking that viewpoint previously of Rick with other cases but another way is to consider he had to make sure he had a solid case with all the evidence he could gather before pursuing it, ensuring there was no doubt."

Horatio cocked his head slightly and gave Gabriella a warm, sympathetic stare. "This isn't the time or the place for this conversation Ma'am," he addressed her quietly in a tender tone. "Consider what I've said and please go home."

Gabriella's gaze filled with defeat and she nodded. "They say you're one of the best Lieutenant Caine, that's why I haven't complained about you, I didn't want to hinder you. Please solve this case."

Horatio nodded. "I will Ma'am."

Gabriella stepped past Horatio and walked towards the exit, heading directly for Rick. She paused briefly when she neared the sergeant and stared up at him with a fresh anger but she said nothing.

Rick tried to hide the relief he felt as the woman finally left the building. It felt like Horatio had engaged her for ages and all the while he had stood useless in the background like a scarecrow.

Rick hurried over to Horatio's side. "We've wasted enough time here and I'm getting fed up with the stink of fish. Let's look at those log books already."

Horatio nodded and led the way to the staircase.

They ascended the stairs to the office Jason had made his stand off in. It was unlocked with a single occupant who eyed the lieutenant and sergeant warily.

The room was small and evidently an area to store paperwork. What disgusted Rick was that there were still some brown stains on the floor that he knew had to be blood.

Horatio and Rick both took their badges out as Horatio stepped up to address the man who was seated at a desk scribbling into a book.

"I'm Lieutenant Caine and this is Sergeant Stetler, we're here investigating an ongoing case."

The man nodded bluntly. "Them dead cops." He sighed heavily. "Caused me nothing but trouble, bad publicity, bad luck, bad everything. Still don't know how or why in the hell they ended up here."

"Well that's what we would like to find out," Horatio retorted. "We'd like to start by investigating the log books for that day to see what cargo came in and out."

The man nodded again before reaching for his desk drawer. "Right, I'll get the keys, they're in that cabinet there, top shelf," he retorted with a nod.

Rick's hand automatically went to his gun as the man reached for his drawer. He only realised what he was doing when he caught Horatio's curious stare. Yet Rick's hand only fell away when the man produced a small key ring with a key chain and three keys on it and held it out to them.

"One of those keys," he murmured.

Horatio accepted the keys and stepped over to the cabinet. It was the second key that unlocked the top drawer. Horatio pulled it open and found a few log books there in date order. Finding the one he wanted, he pulled it out and carried it over to a desk against a wall. There Horatio opened it and he and Rick scanned through it for the day in question.

They thumbed down noted ships and cargo but there was nothing suspicious.

"Fish, fruit, vegetables, all very exciting," Rick scorned sardonically.

"Hmm Rick I think we're looking for what's not there not what is. Look, just two hours before Jason and Thomas died this ship was unloaded." Horatio tapped at a note for the S.S Blanco. "Look at the cargo."

For a moment Rick was confused, then his brown eyebrows raised slightly and he frowned. "Avocados and tomatoes from Mexico, a total weight of which wouldn't even fill a single lorry," he murmured, "one hell of a light load considering it's food."

"Exactly." Horatio turned his attention back to the man at the desk. "Have you heard of the S.S Blanco Mr..."

"Stenman," came the report, "Rufus. I do the books so yeah, I've heard of it. Commercial ship, chief trade is food imports from over the border, carries in bulk here, used to be once a month but I've seen it popping up twice a month now, must be a cheap deal on the food."

"Twice a month for how long?" Horatio pried.

Rufus shrugged. "I guess say going on eight months now. It's not abnormal, obviously a private chain up here has an interest, maybe owns restaurants or cafes or something, they even have their own personnel come for the stock."

Rick and Horatio exchanged a look.

"Can you describe these personnel or would you have any records of them?"

"Not me, sign in sheet is down at the boats, speak to someone there."

Horatio nodded. "We'll have to do that." He turned back to the book and took a picture of the stock record on his phone. "Rick let's do that now."

Horatio lifted the book and held it under his arm. "We're taking this for evidence Mr. Stenman, I'll see it gets returned to you when we're done with it."

Rufus glanced up at him and frowned. "Like I said, dead cops, bad luck, bad everything."

Horatio took that as acceptance. "Thank you for all your help."

Horatio and Rick retreated out of the office.

Cassandra glanced over at Tobias Frost with a small smile. "It was nice of you to do this."

Tobias smiled back at her. "Well I'm desk bound at the moment and going stir crazy so it's nice to get out now and again."

The pair were at the park with Marissa, and Tobias' daughter, Alicia. Marissa was taking great delight in going up and down the slides with Becky and her newfound friend Alicia.

The afternoon was warm but windy and though the sun was out grey clouds were rolling in threatening to banish it.

Cassandra kept having to push her hair back from her face as it was blown several times in her eyes but she was adamant that she wasn't putting it up. Better to have some concealment for her scars than none, even though with the wind blowing people were getting numerous glimpses of the wound on her neck and the scars about her eyes.

"Desk bound?" Cassandra echoed as she glanced up at Tobias curiously. "Oh that's not how you know Rick is it?" She grimaced slightly, wary that her brother was pissing off yet another cop with an investigation.

"Sort of," Tobias admitted, "but it's not what you think, firstly, I haven't done anything wrong and secondly, your brother's helping me."

"Rick helping someone at work, that must be killing him inside," Cassandra mused sarcastically.

She and Tobias were seated on a black metal bench watching the two girls with a keen gaze.

"Is Alicia your oldest?" Cassandra pried.

Tobias nodded. "Yep, she's seven and the twins Henry and Jack are four."

"Twins?" Cassandra's eyes widened at this. "That must be a handful."

Tobias smiled and nodded again. "Yep, never a dull day with them. That's why I persuaded the sitter to take them, I figured them and Alicia might be a tad overwhelming for Marissa on a first visit."

Cassandra grinned at this. "First visit? You planning on more Toby?"

Tobias laughed. "Sure, if I can, always good to socialise with other adults who have kids."

"Isn't your wife enough?" Cassandra quipped jokingly.

Tobias' smile slipped away and his gaze filled with sorrow. "She...she died a year ago."

"Oh shit Toby I'm so sorry," Cassandra babbled out quickly as her gaze went wide. "Seriously, that was dumb of me, sorry."

"No, you didn't know." Tobias waved off her apology. "You and I haven't spoken in years, how could you know?"

Cassandra grimaced this time and turned her gaze back to the girls. "You wanted to be a cop Toby when I couldn't stand them and you didn't want to move out and I had to get out, I mean I had to."

"I know, I saw the news last year Cassie. I knew you weren't happy at home, hell I knew he beat on you but I had no idea how bad it was, really," Tobias said seriously. "I tried to look you up you know, after graduation and all, gave you a year to cool off but I couldn't find you. You'd married and changed your name and I had no idea. I called up to that house one day, met your sister Gillian, she told me. Well I figured it was good, you were married, you were happy so I left it alone."

Cassandra continued to stare at the girls, almost afraid to look back at Tobias. "I was alone," she said quietly. "I thought Jasper had left me, I was so mad at him but he was dead, trapped in that fucking house of horrors."

She glanced at Tobias apologetically. "Sorry."

Tobias gave her a sympathetic smile. "Don't be, you had it tough and you needed away from it, I understand. I'm glad you're back though."

Cassandra smiled faintly at this. "Me too. I wasn't for a while but I couldn't be without Rick or Mari, and Horatio has this way of making everything seem better."

"So the rumours are true then," Tobias mused. "Lieutenant Caine is dating his enemy's sister."

Cassandra laughed at this. "They're not enemies, at least not when they're off the golf course."

Tobias looked confused at this. "Hey I appreciate your brother helping me but don't tell me he likes Lieutenant Caine."

"Well maybe not as far as like but tolerates him definitely," Cassandra insisted.

Tobias chuckled at this. "Alright, I'll believe tolerate. Anyway, I'm glad you're happy with someone. Although, he is a cop you know."

Cassandra frowned at this. "Hmm Toby I never guessed, I always thought that gold thing on his hip was a medal," she said sarcastically.

"So you got over the cop thing then?" Tobias pried as he gave her a curious stare.

Cassandra shook her head and pushed back some of her hair. "Not exactly. It's different with him, he was there for a lot of tough times, he saw me at my worst and never flinched."

Tobias nodded and gave a small smile. "Well he's gotten you to like a cop and he's gotten Rick to tolerate him, he's obviously a miracle worker. Anyway, we should be heading, I'll have to get the twins soon."

Cassandra nodded in agreement. "What about you Toby anyone caught your eye?"

"No one serious," he retorted. "I mean, I'm open to it but I haven't been actively looking, three kids keeps me busy."

Tobias stood up and waved over to the girls.

Cassandra stood as well as Marissa and Alicia came running over.

"Time to go," Cassandra informed them.

"Aww already?" Marissa looked up at her aunt with woe.

Cassandra was pleased to see that Marissa was obviously having a good time, it was something she sorely needed. "'Fraid so, it's going to be dinner time soon."

"Can we play again?" Marissa quipped anxiously as she looked at Alicia and then up at Cassandra.

Cassandra turned a smile on Tobias. "I think we could arrange it, right Toby?"

The blonde detective nodded. "Definitely."

"Daddy I want to show Mari my pony collection," Alicia remarked excitely.

Cassandra gave Tobias a curious look at this.

Tobias chuckled at the woman's expression. "Pony figures," he explained, "not living. You think I could afford that and three kids on my wage?"

Cassandra's smile widened. "I was just thinking of how you were always around horses when we met, Rick says he remembers the smell," she teased.

Tobias grimaced at this. "I was really hoping he wouldn't remember me."

"Why?"

"Come on, you're his younger sister, no one likes the guy that dated and broke up with their little sister and you know...other things."

"What things daddy?" Alicia pried.

Cassandra blushed faintly as Tobias chuckled again.

"Nothing Alicia," he retorted, "conversation for another day."

"Doesn't Uncle Rick like you?" Marissa queried with a worried stare.

"Oh dear," Cassandra murmured teasingly, "kids don't miss much. Uncle Rick likes him just fine Mari don't worry."

"Hmm, isn't tolerates the word?" Tobias quipped mockingly.

"Oh don't start," Cassandra scolded.

Tobias grinned at her. "Alright, let's head to the car," he said.

The small group headed on to the detective's car.

* * *

Rick was burning with irritation as he headed to his boss' office. Daniel always seemed to call at the most inconvenient times. Rick was convinced he did it on purpose, to distract Rick at his work and ensure he screwed it up.

He and Horatio hadn't found much at the docks. The names used were obvious fakes and any useful CCTV footage from the time was gone or fuzzy and useless. They had arranged for there to be officers waiting when the next shipment was due in. The two deliveries had come for this month, so it meant waiting another few weeks. Neither Horatio nor Rick actually expected it to arrive but they had to hope. They knew everyone would be rushing to cover their tracks now and that if Annabelle was still alive it was a race against time to find her.

The problem was they had nothing concrete and most things were theory. Sure they knew Zebrowski and Grayson were involved somehow but they didn't have enough evidence to hold them or question them further. They had gone to Clare Hampton's house, Grayson had probably murdered her and Zebrowski had taken Annabelle and since Annabelle had been used to blackmail Jason, probably into killing Robin, that meant they had to know about Thomas' murder and what was coming into the docks.

The next plan of action was tailing one of the pair. It was risky and against regulations but at this point it might be the only way of finding Annabelle.

The CSIs were still hard at work on the evidence and pulling out all the stops. Horatio had called them into the docks to go over what pieces they did have in an attempt to work out what might be coming in on the S.S Blanco. It had to be drugs given Jason was undercover with a drugs gang but they needed to narrow it down.

Daniel had called Rick while he was at the docks to summon him to his office. Rick figured it was probably about Ron and he wasn't in the mood but given he was on a warning he couldn't risk a refusal.

So here he was, angry, impatient and fed up with delays and interferences on his case. He hoped Ron wasn't in Daniel's office too, knowing he might well lose it and swing for the man again if he was.

He bypassed Daniel's secretary, ignoring her glower, and knocked the door.

"It's Rick," he announced.

"Come in Sergeant," Daniel called.

Rick opened the door and stepped in.

Daniel was mercifully alone in his office, seated at his desk sorting through paperwork. He gestured to the seat opposite him. "Take a seat Rick."

Rick grimaced as he stepped forward and sat down, feeling like a child about to be scolded by the principal.

"Rick, you've been under a lot of stress lately with a large case load," Daniel began, "and you've had to be paired with Lieutenant Caine for your latest case. It was a decision I took because I thought it might repair the bond between you two and forge a better one between our departments."

Rick thought Daniel was talking bullshit but he didn't voice it.

Daniel fixed a cool stare on Rick. "I should have considered that this animosity between you two might have had an ill effect on your work and only added to your stress."

"I'm not stressed," Rick growled out in annoyance.

"You are Rick, you have severe PTSD, anyone can see it and I'm going to recommend you return to therapy for it. That's not why I called you here however. After the business with Ron Saris I felt guilty because we couldn't prosecute him for the harm he did to your sister, especially unfair given it was Lieutenant Caine he was trying to get at, not yourself. He really didn't know she was your sister Rick."

"That doesn't justify it," Rick grumbled. He wondered what the hell his boss was leading into now.

"No, it doesn't. The thing is, I wanted to make amends for it."

"So is Saris going to jail then?" Rick quipped bitingly.

Daniel frowned and shook his head. "No Rick. I recall when the post of lieutenant came up in CSI you went for it and what I found out is that you scored better and interviewed better than the winning candidate."

Rick tensed in his seat as his dark eyes pooled with rage. This was an old wound for him, an ugly truth he had once been quite vocal about. He had been quite convinced Horatio had done a favour for the chief and gotten the promotion on the sly as a result. Everyone knew that no matter what it said on paper favours still happened behind closed doors.

Daniel leaned forward, placing his hands clasped together on the desk. "I looked into it Rick and you should have got that post. The chief's daughter was a drug addict who sold herself for drug money. She got murdered, Horatio caught the case while he was in homicide and not only did he solve it but he did everything possible to keep the victim's identity from the papers. The chief never forgot and he paid back the favour with a promotion."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rick queried angrily.

"You can still make a complaint Rick that's why, if you do I'll support you. Once it all comes out Caine's done and you'll get the job you earned. Think about it."

Rick stood up from the desk. He felt numb and automatically started fidgeting with his tie.

"You'll be a lieutenant Rick, think of the years in that job he's already robbed you off. Look, take some time, give it some thought and we'll discuss it and getting you referred to therapy. It means you'll have to let this case go to someone else but with your PTSD and the complaints in against you that's probably for the best."

Rick nodded along but he wasn't really listening. "Right, bye sir."

Rick turned and walked out of the office.


	17. Chapter 17- The Bitter Truth

Horatio watched as Cassandra injected herself to attempt to banish yet another cluster headache. He figured given what she was doing it would at least make the question preying on his mind seem a little more in context. The redhead waited until she tugged the needle out of her arm and lay back against the couch, eyes closed as she tried to relax.

They were in Cassandra, Rick and Marissa's home, a place that was quickly becoming Horatio's home from home. He'd never admit it aloud but he preferred it here. Here there was always someone else to talk to, here he had Cassandra to love and love him back and he had Marissa to entertain and be entertained by. Marissa made him think of what might have been with Kyle if he had only known about his son and had the chance to raise him. Marissa gave him that opportunity to help raise a child and to have a life with a child in it. Hell even having Rick in such close proximity wasn't entirely awful. There were moments, rare, brief moments Horatio fought to even acknowledge to himself, that Rick's rivalry made Horatio think of his rivalry with his brother when they had been younger.

The blonde gave a small smile when she felt Horatio's hand lightly stroke her arm.

"Cassie what about your test results, have you heard anything yet?" Horatio pried.

The redhead was dismayed when he felt the woman tense beneath his fingertips. He didn't want to add to her woes but it had been so long since the MRI scan. Horatio had meant to ask about it sooner but of course things at work kept coming up.

"Cassie you know you can tell me," he assured.

She opened her eyes and turned to him with a serious stare. "Negative," she said bluntly, "they were negative. They couldn't find a damn thing."

"Well we knew it could be a possibility," he responded calmly, "and now that it's been confirmed we will deal with it."

"Deal with it how?" she queried savagely. "Damn it Horatio I didn't want there to be anything sinister, I didn't but nothing..." She shook her head angrily and pressed her left hand up against the side of it as it throbbed in pain. "What do I do about nothing?"

"We'll start the focus on your eyes first, you have complained that your sight is getting worse in the right, which means you're straining it. I think we also need to discuss your stress levels, your flare ups do seem linked to...upsetting situations," Horatio finished awkwardly.

Cassandra gave him a faint smile in answer before leaning against his shoulder. "There you are with that we again Horatio, I'm still not used to being a part of the we," she murmured.

"No, you were going to keep the results to yourself and try and deal with it yourself, weren't you?" he queried gently.

"Well you and Rick have a lot on your plate," she reminded him.

"Cassie you let me worry about what I can fit onto my plate hmm?"

"That's just it, you and Rick both play the hero too much, neither of you is invulnerable and you both end up taking on too much," Cassandra chided him. "Someone has to watch the burden."

Horatio wrapped his arm around Cassandra and pulled her close. "Honey you are never a burden," he assured her.

He was about to continue when his phone rang. He tugged it out of his trouser pocket and answered it hastily when he saw it was Rick.

"Horatio are you at the house?" Rick quipped. His voice sounded low to Horatio and there was a hum in the background that suggested he was driving.

"Yes," Horatio answered calmly, knowing Rick meant his house.

"Good, then the girls will be safe. Look I know this isn't the right time but there is no time left anymore so I'm just going to ask, what the hell did you do to make lieutenant?"

"What?" Horatio let the query slip out as a shout before he could help himself. "Rick what are you on about?" He felt Cassandra tense again in reaction to his words.

"I did better on the test and the interview," Rick said mournfully. "I want to hear the truth from you, what did you do to get the job?"

Horatio sighed angrily. For so long now Rick had obsessed over Horatio being lieutenant of CSI instead of him, it had been the start of their bitter rivalry.

"I thought you had let it go," Horatio retorted heatedly. "Why are you bringing it up now? Where are you Rick?"

"I'm tailing Zebrowski, guy's an idiot who's panicked, he'll go to destroy the evidence before we can lift him again no matter what he's advised, that means Annabelle."

Horatio jumped up from the couch causing Cassandra to sit upright in alarm. "Jesus Rick what are you doing?!" Horatio snapped.

"Just tell me Horatio, please," Rick begged.

Horatio frowned, wondering if Rick had finally slipped off the edge. "There was a third test Rick," he said quietly, "one they didn't tell us about. They figured they would get a more honest score if we didn't know. You and I shared a case, it involved the aid of the mayor and a dead child."

"The Ruscoe Case," Rick murmured.

"That's right."

Rick let out a bitter laugh. "You solved it all, found Dean Young guilty of being a paedophile as well as murder. They said it then that I wasn't much for investigative work, they were right."  
"Since we were both on the same case they judged us on it," Horatio said with a brittle calm.

"I know," Rick retorted calmly. "I've had my suspicions for a few months now but I needed you to say it. You see I thought for years now it was because the chief owed you for solving the murder of his drug addict daughter and today my boss told me the same thing."

Horatio was silent as he waited for Rick to continue.

"Daniel is in on it, he has to be. He said it so you and I would fight again, so I would put a complaint against you. The case would fall apart then. He said he was going to refer me for PTSD as well so either way I'm off the case."

"Rick," Horatio said seriously, "come home now. We need to discuss this."

"No, we've gotten too close now and they know we know. If that girl is alive it's not for long, she's a witness against Grayson and Zebrowski. He'll lead me to her I know it. I can get this right Horatio, I can be a good investigator. Just keep the girls safe and thanks for the truth."

The call disconnected.

Horatio let out a curse before he immediately started dialling Frank.

* * *

It was coming up to midnight and the heavens had opened up. Normally Rick would have detested the weather conditions, especially since he was in an unfamiliar car loaned from the station, but right now it was perfect. It meant poor visibility and less chance of Zebrowski noticing him.

Rick had been following him for a few hours now. There had been no way of knowing Zebrowski would snap and head for Annabelle tonight but Rick had to hope. He figured the moment he'd left his boss' office Daniel had called all the dirty cops and warned them. He'd probably told them to stay low and act normal, a dead cert for Zebrowski to panic and do the opposite.

They were on the outskirts of the city now and heading for the swamp.

Rick really wanted the girl to be alive but he was wary he might only be being led to a body Zebrowski needed to hide better.

They were off the main roads now and Rick had to hang back to be a bit more inconspicuous. There wasn't exactly a lot of traffic out here at this time.

Rick thought of Cassandra and Marissa and hoped Horatio hadn't let them know what he was doing. It was them who inspired him. Wasn't Annabelle lost and alone in the dark like they had once been?

Zebrowski pulled off the road and up a dirt track through the trees on the right.

Rick hesitated to follow. He waited a few precious seconds, dimmed the lights to side lights only and followed, hoping the heavy rain would obscure the sound of his car.

The road was twisted and several times Rick almost hit a rock or a tree root.

Spying a clearing up ahead with a faint glow of lights, Rick risked swinging his car to a clear patch of dirt on the right and abandoning it there.

The IAB agent checked his gun and his backup before he got out. They were both loaded. He felt a thrill of anticipation rush through him. He knew what he was doing was insane. A risk he wasn't known for. Hell this was the type of shit he berated everyone else for. He hesitated as his right hand went to fix his tie.

A hundred thoughts raced through Rick. He should wait and call it in, shouldn't he? Call what in? For all he knew Zebrowski was out here to bang a whore or buy some moonshine. Besides, by the time anyone came Zebrowski would be gone again. Rick pictured Annabelle, a vague memory of the one photograph they had of her. One gunshot was all it would take. Hell he'd wasted enough time.

Rick tugged off his tie, abandoned it to the car seat and opened the door to the rain. He stepped out and closed the door as quietly as he could before sinking to a crouch.

Rick thought about Daniel and wondered why he had even been assigned this case. Had he always been meant to fail it? Did all those corrupt cops think so little of him? Did they mean for him to thwart Horatio?

As his shoes squelched through mud and he crept through the obsidian shadows of the trees his suspicions fell on Ron. Had Ron really just been trying to spite Horatio or was that a bonus? He'd run to Daniel right after hurting Cassandra and Daniel had protected him. Rick frowned as he paused and pushed back rainwater from his eyes. He'd been played a fool right from the start and because of his stubbornness and bitterness Horatio's career suffered too.

He spied an amber glow ahead.

There was a wooden building, like a barn, it stood with two cars outside it. One car had its lights on illuminating a figure facing into the barn.

"Just douse them already!" Zebrowski's voice shouted, barely audible over the rain.

Them? Rick wondered what he was talking about and to whom.

"I can't!"

Rick tensed, that was Grayson.

"You have to, they've seen our faces, damn whores will see us fry! Do it quick now!"

Rick crept out of the darkness, gun out and ready to threaten Zebrowski. He raised the nozzle up as he came to stand behind him and his eyes went wide.

Inside the 'barn' was a vision of hell. It was damp and full of rot and a small cluster of barely clad women huddled together, chained and shaking. In amongst them, terrified and crying, was a young girl with tatty, blonde pigtails. Grayson was in there too, waving his gun at them as he shouted and soaked them with petrol.

When Rick realised what was going on he yelled. "Drop it Grayson or I shoot!"

Zebrowski whirled round despite himself, hand going for his own gun.

BANG!

Zebrowski let out a yell of startled pain as a bullet sank into his chest.

BANG!

Grayson retaliated.

Rick dropped to the damp ground and rolled to avoid Grayson's shooting.

BANG!

The women screamed and sobbed into the night, their voices already long hoarse from pleas and pain. The rain drowned them out.

The gunfire continued.

BANG!

Rick was panting hard. His dark eyes filled with a cold relief as his third bullet tore through Grayson's throat.

The detective fell to the ground gargling on his own blood.

BANG!

Rick's body jolted to the right with the impact. He'd forgotten Zebrowski. Rookie mistake. He rolled to face the officer and raised his gun again whilst his free hand went to the wound pooling blood from his torso.

BANG!

Rick sent another bullet through Zebrowski's chest and he fell clumsily to the ground.

Rick winced as a hot pain tore up his torso. He felt his chest tighten. He couldn't breathe. The rain was still falling and he felt damp all over. His hand was becoming slick with blood.

He blinked, trying to focus his vision. His mouth parted slightly. He needed to communicate to the women, they could get his phone and call for help.

He saw the silhouette of an approaching figure and wondered how he had missed the sound of an arriving car.

"Shit," he choked out.

He tried to raise his gun but his hand was shaking. He tried anyway as his vision blurred.

He heard a tutting noise. "So close Ricky," the voice of Daniel Greene scorned him, "closer than I thought you'd get."

"I'll shoot," Rick threatened.

Rick could hear the women crying again, Annabelle's voice audible amongst them. He couldn't fail them, he couldn't, he couldn't.

"You'll miss," Daniel retorted confidently.

BANG!

Daniel let out a howl of pain as a bullet tore through his upper right thigh. He doubled over in agony and clutched the limb with both hands. "You bastard! You fucking bastard!" Daniel swore.

Rick tried to aim again, his vision was blurred with rainwater and his own tears of pain. He swallowed hard and pulled the trigger.

The gun clicked. Empty.

Daniel looked over at him with rage. He moved, slow and awkward but it didn't matter, Rick couldn't flee.

Rick tried to push himself upright but his stomach screamed in pain. His palms slid in mud and blood and both his arms trembled with the effort.

Rick let out an oomph of pain and shock as Daniel doubled over in his own pain and took the opportunity to punch the IAB agent in the stomach.

"Fucking asshole," Daniel cursed at him. He grabbed Rick's dark hair and forced his face hard into the ground. "I gave you every out, a chance to ditch this case and still kept your badge! Even with your fucking issues!"

Rick started laughing as he tasted blood and his nose bloomed with rivets of crimson as it was smashed into a rock.

Daniel, sweat soaked and almost delirious in pain, tugged out his gun and pressed the nozzle hard into the back of Rick's skull. "What are you laughing at?"

"You thought I'd fail," Rick mocked him. "You all feared the great Lieutenant Caine and you set me up to take him down but I'm the one who solved it." He laughed again.

"Oh fuck you Stetler, you didn't solve shit you just followed that fool Zebrowski," Daniel scorned him with a pant. He moved to take the safety off.

Rick rolled suddenly and punched out with one hand, catching Daniel up the jaw.

Daniel fell back with the impact, landing in mud and water with a loud splash.

"You were running in sex slaves from Mexico, to the same docks a drugs gang Detective Ferris was undercover with used. He must've been there getting drugs and figured it out. So you kidnapped his daughter to silence him and have him silence Robin Starr," Rick snarled.

Rick pushed himself upright with his right hand whilst his left arm embraced his bloody torso. "What did she learn, that Jason was a cop? How deep does it go Greene? How many of you are dirty?"

"Fuck off Ricky, I've no reason to tell you."

Daniel let out a hiss of pain as he pushed himself to his knees and his injured leg shrieked in pain. He aimed the gun again. "I wonder how many people will dance on your grave," Daniel taunted.

"Hold it right there!"

Rick heard Frank's voice but the murder in Daniel's eyes let him know it was a fraction too late.

BANG!

The shot went wild as Ryan Wolfe tackled Daniel back to the ground.

Rick smiled as he passed out.


	18. Chapter 18- Corruption and Fear

Ryan Wolfe's bad mood was contagious. The tension in the air oozed from him as officers stumbled to get out of his way. Only Calleigh dared to linger near the shadow of his rage. They were at the docks trying to find evidence of Daniel Greene having visited it. They had shut the place down early this morning and ordered the angry workers to redirect the ships elsewhere. All the CCTV footage for the past month had been lifted and sent back to the lab for viewing. Of course everyone knew it wasn't enough to find evidence of Daniel being at the docks, they needed proof he was connected to the S.S Blanco and its bi-monthly delivery.

Ryan tugged out his phone and checked it for the umpteenth time. The battery was still almost full, the signal was high and the volume was on and up. He let out a sigh of frustration as he pocketed it again.

"Ryan they'll call if there's a change," Calleigh said softly.

Ryan turned a hostile hazel look over to the blonde.

Calleigh was immune to the hostility and held his gaze with her own disarming green stare.

"Calleigh what happens if we can't nail Greene for this?" Ryan quipped. "I saw him fire a gun at Rick, I barely stopped it. His story is bullshit!"

A few wary officers glanced over at Ryan's outburst before shuffling further away.

The entire force was in turmoil. IAB, narcotics, homicide and the CSIs, no one seemed immune from disrepute or suspicion. The chief had called an internal emergency as their best publicists scrambled to keep the reporters at bay. Ultimately most people just wanted it to go away, very few wanted to see how deep the corruption ran.

Lieutenant Daniel Greene was being held for questioning. The chief had granted the arresting officers forty-eight hours to unravel the mess and prove his guilt otherwise he was going to walk. Daniel's story was that a panicked Officer Ted Zebrowski had contacted him claiming that an unstable Sergeant Stetler was stalking him. Zebrowski had directed Daniel to the barn and he had gone to 'calm the situation'. Daniel claimed to have arrived to find Zebrowski and Detective Marcus Grayson dead and Rick brandishing his gun. He had assumed Rick had snapped, claimed Rick threatened him and that he shot to defend himself.

When queried about the women and Annabelle in the barn, Daniel had denied all knowledge of them. He had then suggested Zebrowski must have assumed Rick had figured it out and told Daniel so he had decided to lure Daniel into a trap.

It was all rubbish but the problem was trying to prove it. Daniel's story was full of holes but it was hard to counter it with solid evidence. Worse, the man knew it and he sat in holding smug and unwilling to change his story or offer anyone up.

The women and Annabelle were receiving medical care. Traumatised and terrified they had made little sense when questioned but no one had been willing or able to admit encountering anyone other than Zebrowski or Grayson. The pieces of their jumbled story suggested false promises in Mexico of visas and jobs and then arriving at the docks where they were met by armed men who had threatened and beat them before shuffling them about in windowless trucks. The barn had been a brief stop, their next destination unknown.

Annabelle was the oddity but she wasn't talking. No one knew how long she had been in the barn or where she might have been held prior to that. She was in hospital and under guard, destined for protective custody and then probably into the system.

Ryan laboriously checked around the area where Jason and Thomas had both died. It was silly, they had checked so many times before and so much time had passed since. So many people had came and went contaminating the evidence and probably removing it too.

Frank's officers interviewed worker after worker, showing them pictures of Daniel, Zebrowski and Grayson but the fish weren't biting. Frank had grumbled that he didn't know if they were afraid, simply didn't care, didn't bother taking in faces or had turned a blind eye to the whole sordid affair. It was this thought that had prompted Ryan to suggest they got a warrant to check the dock workers' finances. Now they were waiting to see if a judge would sign off on it.

Ryan looked at the office entrance where Thomas had died and wondered which cop had shot him. He knew it had to have been a cop now, one here to collect some poor women who hadn't wanted to be recognised by Thomas. Who knew how many women were out there in the country, scattered to the wind at the mercy of men? Daniel's finances had been opened up for viewing as profit had to be the main reason for this messed up business but Daniel was too smart to have anything questionable in his bank accounts.

"I hope Horatio is having better luck," Ryan grumbled.

* * *

Detective Jack Carson resembled the drug users he was meant to be trying to uncover and arrest. He was a tall, thin man with a sunken eyed expression, bloodshot eyes with pupils that danced about nervously, prominent blue veins in his pale arms and a sheen of grease in his hair and on his skin coupled with an odour of a man who hadn't bathed in a while.

Horatio knew as he studied the man that he wasn't suffering from dabbling in the product he was trying to quash but instead was under the effects of paranoia, insomnia driven exhaustion, guilt and sheer terror.

The redhead stood opposite the nervous detective with a suitable space between them so that if Jack felt the need he could bolt from the lieutenant to the single back door behind him.

They stood in the shelter of a chapel which was guarded at the front by a wary Tobias. It was Tobias Jack had reached out to and arranged this meeting with.

"Detective Carson what can you tell me?" Horatio queried quietly. He kept his voice calm and his stare disarming. Truthfully he wanted to grab the man and shake the answers from him. Shout at him that they didn't have time and that Rick might die for his efforts to solve this case so they needed answers and evidence desperately.

Jack swallowed hard and his gaze darted to Tobias' silhouette at the ajar front doors. "Not much," he said hoarsely.

Horatio fought back the urge to express his frustrations, reminding himself that the man was traumatised and terrified. "You weren't just off on stress were you?"

Jack shook his head. "No, I haven't been home in weeks. Shit, I just...I went in after Ferris' death, said I didn't feel safe with the gang and took off on stress. Fobbed them off, hoped to God they'd think I didn't know nothing but...I couldn't believe they believed that," he rambled. He gave Horatio a cold stare. "I was right."

Horatio tensed in surprise when the man let out a sob before biting down on his left knuckle to suppress it. "What do you mean?" he pried.

Jack lowered his hand and fixed a dejected stared on the redhead "I was worried so I ditched my car and took a bus home. Things seemed a little off so I took a look through the window before going in. Shit." He shook his head. "Grayson and Zebrowski were there planting drugs and a kit. They were going to kill me Caine, make it look like an overdose, like I was a dirty user who broke under the stress of everything. Hell maybe they were going to pin Thomas' death on me too so I ran."

Horatio's blue eyes filled with disgust. He thought of the times he had interviewed Grayson and Zebrowski, it had taken so long before he had even suspected them of anything but he had never imagined they were capable of so many terrible deeds. He cursed himself internally for not figuring things out sooner and stopping them before they had hurt Rick. Everyone had thought so little of the IAB agent, that he was a token service to the case because cops had been killed. Hell even Horatio had had his doubts in Rick's abilities but damn it wasn't he the one who had risked it all in the end? Wasn't he the one who had finally exposed Zebrowski and Grayson?

"I wasn't going to surface but then I saw the news about those women and the mention of a cop badly injured in duty so I contacted Frost and got the story," Jack explained. He swallowed hard again and raised his clenched fist back to his mouth but he didn't bite on it this time. He lowered it again and continued. "Hines is in on it too," he said flatly.

Horatio wasn't surprised at this revelation, only annoyed at himself for needing Jack to spell it out. Lieutenant Stephen Hines had openly bragged about being good friends with Daniel Greene and he was Detective Grayson's superior.

"How do you know that?" Horatio queried carefully.

"That's who wanted Robin dead. Jason met me the day before it all, he was upset and acting strange, I should have pressed for details but I thought maybe he'd been undercover too long. It happens to a lot of guys. He said he'd been asked to do something terrible, something he didn't think he could live with it, he kept saying if he didn't do it something worse would happen to someone he loved. Then he looked at me and he said to beware Hines."

"Is that all?" Horatio asked in frustration.

"I asked him about it, he just said Hines was a dangerous bastard but that he couldn't say anymore. He told me to get out of narcotics as soon as I could and that was it, he clammed up."

Horatio sighed. It was all hearsay. "We need evidence," he remarked flatly, "or Greene walks and we couldn't even question Hines on that."

Jack nodded. "I know. Jason knew that too but these guys aren't stupid. Frost says Jason didn't kill Robin with his gun, what about that?"

Horatio looked interested at this. "The gun he used was reported stolen," he explained, "but it would be difficult to place it in anyone else's hands."

"Right but Hines got it," Jack responded bluntly.

Horatio nodded. "It was stolen five years ago from the home of a Mr. Kensington," he murmured.

"Hines was a sergeant then," Jack recalled, "more inclined to be off his ass and involved in cases."

"Right, we'll get onto that. Any other ideas Detective Carson?"

Jack shook his head. "No." He glanced at his watch. "And I've got to go now. You're not going to see me again until they're both in jail Lieutenant, Greene and Hines."

"I will get them," Horatio vowed.

"Sure."

Jack turned and hastened for the back door.

Horatio, feeling frustrated, headed for the front doors where Tobias remained. He paused in the centre of the pews and glanced back to the Virgin Mary statue at the front. He had been here a few times when feeling despair or a rare moment of helplessness. Despite everything that had been thrown at him Horatio still retained his faith but it was difficult, he would never dispute that.

"You've never spared anyone I've asked you to," he said quietly, "but I'm going to ask anyway. It's not a friend this time or a family member but maybe one day he'll be one or the other or both. If you spare him maybe we could have the time to figure that out."

Horatio turned away and resumed walking to the front. Reaching Tobias, he caught the blonde detective up to speed with Detective Carson's revelations.

"Ryan called," Tobias informed him. "At least one of the dockworkers was getting paid off, cash that he was stupid enough to deposit on a monthly basis creating a pattern. He's fingered Zebrowski as the one giving him the cash." Tobias shook his head. "Him and Grayson were the frontmen, they did the dirty work and exposed themselves whilst Greene and Hines hung back. How are we going to get them?"

Horatio admired the detective's determination, especially since he had three young motherless kids who could be put at risk by it all.

"I don't know," Horatio admitted, "but we are going to get them."

"Right, well since I can't be on this officially," Tobias remarked with a degree of bitterness, "I'll go and check on Cassandra and Marissa before I get the kids from school."

"Alright, let me know how they are," Horatio retorted with a sad glimmer in his gaze.

Cassandra and Marissa had both been understandably shocked when Horatio had to inform them that Rick was in hospital. Marissa had gotten a watered down vague story that her uncle had been injured at work but she knew it was bad when was told she couldn't see him. Cassandra had succumbed to a cluster headache but she had pushed through it. Horatio had been surprised by the calm she had made herself muster, determined that this time she wouldn't be overpowered by a grief and horror that wouldn't help anything.

The worst was not being able to see Rick. No one had been able to see him once they had gotten him to hospital. He had been rushed there in the back of Frank's cruiser whilst Ryan had tried to stave off the bleeding.

Horatio still didn't even know what all they had done in hospital or what state apart from critical the man was in. Like everyone else he was waiting impatiently for the call and hoping to God it would be good news.

Natalia was there at the moment. There to guard with another officer. There in case someone was allowed in. There in case the worst happened.

Horatio didn't know how the woman was keeping it together. Ryan had phoned her direct from the hospital to tell her the news so Horatio didn't know how she had taken it. He hadn't had the chance to speak with her yet.

"I'll call round the hospital later and then I'll go to Cassie and Mari," Horatio said.

Tobias nodded. "I'll let them know," he reassured. He gave the lieutenant a thoughtful look. "You know, Grayson was up for stealing evidence before all this but no one tried to wipe him out, they didn't fear him flipping and he didn't seem that bothered about his problems, always said it would be quashed."

Horatio raised his copper eyebrows slightly at this. "I've asked for warrants for Grayson and Zebrowski's homes."

Tobias shook his head. "Grayson wasn't as dumb as Zebrowski. He had something on them I'll bet, hell maybe he shared it with Zebrowski to keep them on an even ground but he wouldn't have kept it at home."

"Where then?" Horatio asked tiredly.

Tobias glanced the way Jack had retreated. "Well it's a stretch but where's the last place Greene and Hines are going to be seen or look?"

"Carson's place?" Horatio queried in wonderment.

Tobias shrugged. "Grayson got access, maybe he didn't plant it that day he was with Zebrowski, maybe it was after Jack took off. He knew Jack wouldn't be back and say Greene or Hines did pay a visit and found whatever Grayson's collateral was, well they'd assume Jack had gathered the evidence on them and thus still be afraid that Grayson still had something on them."

Horatio gave a bitter smile at this. "That would be extremely clever of Grayson. I hope you're right Frost. It'll take a while to get a warrant for Carson's place, his link to this is tenuous as far as any judge knows and I don't want to push that and tip Hines or Greene off."

Tobias smiled back. "If I'm right make sure to put in a good word for me lieutenant and get me off desk work. My kids need to eat better."

"It's a promise."

The pair exited the chapel at last and headed for their cars.

* * *

It was just after nine in the evening when Horatio finally made it to the hospital. He found Natalia in a private room with Rick whose condition remained critical.

The redhead entered quietly after greeting the officer on duty at the door.

Natalia looked up to her boss tiredly. She was seated, one hand on her gun and the other hand at one of Rick's and stroking his knuckles lightly.

"De ja vu Horatio," she said softly.

Horatio nodded at her words as familiarity washed over him. It was just over a year ago that he had greeted her on watch duty with Rick in hospital after the Garrett House murderers had tortured him.

"He pulled through that, he'll get through this," Horatio retorted confidently.

He looked to Rick. The man was unconscious and hooked up to various machines, a drip of medication and a drip of blood.

"Three blood transfusions and twelve hours of surgery," Natalia murmured. "He still hasn't woken and they don't know if he will." She gazed at him sorrowfully. "Damn it Rick what the hell were you thinking?" she queried crossly.

"He knew that little girl was in danger," Horatio murmured, "and somehow he knew she didn't have long."

Natalia nodded rapidly at Horatio's words but her stare remained angry. "It was different last year," she murmured. "Jesus Rick you and I were only becoming friends then. I love you now asshole, you can't put me in this position again." The tears burned at her eyes and she fought them back, rubbing at her eyes angrily with her free hand. "Damn it Rick it's so much harder this time, I can't lose you."

She turned away from him and gave Horatio an apologetic stare. "I'm sorry Horatio."

"It's alright Natalia. Why don't you take a moment to yourself, you've been here for hours. I can sit with him while you have a break."

Natalia nodded as she rubbed at her eyes again before standing up. She gazed down at Rick again but he remained oblivious, breathing shallowly with the help of a machine. "I won't be long Rick," she murmured softly.

Natalia glanced Horatio's way again as she stepped up to him. "The doctors say he can hear us, I don't know if that's right but I keep talking anyway. Maybe you could try it, he always hears you even if he doesn't like what you are saying."

Natalia continued on her way out of the room.

Horatio pondered her words as he stepped up to Rick's bedside. He glanced at the chair Natalia had vacated and occupied it reluctantly. He faced Rick directly and realised he had no idea what to say. The man had been his rival for so long. Even last year when he had visited him in hospital they had only reached a state of toleration. Natalia was right, it was different now.

"Rick I can't lose you," Horatio admitted. He gave a small, self-mocking smile at this. "I'm sure you never thought you'd hear that and I never thought I'd say it. You do make life challenging that's for damn sure and you are a pain in the ass but Ray was a pain in the ass too and I'm only realising now how much I miss him and that's because..." He trailed off and felt the words sticking inside him. "Because I might lose you as well now. You keep me pushing myself to be better because you're always ready to surpass me and you have surpassed me Rick, you need to know that. You did it when you put your life on the line for Annabelle and those women. You knew Annabelle was in danger, you knew she was out there and you knew Zebrowski was the key."

Horatio leaned forward so that he was a little closer to Rick's head. "You deserve more than IAB, you're better than it and I'm sorry no one's ever let you know that. You're a great investigator and a great brother and uncle." His smile widened slightly. "You're a great rival too Rick and I'll say it, just this once because you've earned it, you're a great partner too Rick. I'll finish what we started and make sure Greene and Hines pay, I promise."

Horatio gave the man's right shoulder a light squeeze. "I'm looking after Cassie and Mari too so don't worry about them but I can't read fairytales and I can't stop Cassie from buying goldfish, which she's threatening to do if you don't wake up soon so you do need to come back to us soon, I need your help with the girls."

Horatio pulled back, surprised by the heavy emotion that overcame him. He shook his head as he thought how not that long ago he would have scorned and maybe laughed at anyone who would have dared to suggest he might ever come to care about Rick Stetler.


	19. Chapter 19- The Madness of Success

Rick Stetler stirred slowly with a groan of pain. The past few days had been a nightmare. All there was, was pain and voices and a jumble of memories. There were visitors, people he knew smiling at him, telling him confidently that he was doing well and urging him to rest. Their smiles were lies though, they hid things from him, kept him wrapped up in wool and it pissed him off.

Alright, he could barely move or speak or even stay awake for long but he was no infant to be coddled. He knew something was wrong. Something to with his pain and the wails of women that haunted his sleep. People were dead. He felt steel in his hand and smelt death. He knew he had dealt it out, robbed life from men who had treated it cheaply.

As he opened his dark eyes he recalled a vague image of his sister standing talking about fish. He gave a faint smile as he remembered her threatening to name some goldfish 'Bugsy and Lucky' and wondered if she had actually bought the things. His smile shifted to a frown as he saw her crying and he tried to remember why.

Greene. The name came to him quickly. His boss. His nemesis. No, wait, wasn't that Caine? His head was throbbing and he felt the darkness of oblivion tug at him gently. His body was heavy and sore and his mind didn't want to deal with the pain. Better to sleep and forget it. Rick tried to shake off his fatigue. It frustrated him to be so weak and tired and confused. He needed to be up, he needed to be doing things. He needed to be stopping Greene.

He remembered Daniel in the rain, sneering and laughing at him. He remembered the gun nozzle pointing at him. God damn it what then?

No one wanted to tell him, that was what their wavering smiles hid. Even Horatio hadn't said much. No one had mentioned Greene.

Rick heard the door to his room open and he opened his eyes again. He expected one of the usual visitors- Ryan, Cassandra, Horatio, Natalia or maybe even Yelina, Frank or Tobias.

His dark eyes filled with rage and the monitor linked to his pulse jumped with excitement betraying his panic.

Daniel Greene grinned and let out a low laugh as he saw the visual of Rick's racing pulse. He walked quietly up to his bedside, pausing to leer down at his subordinate.

"Glad to see I can still surprise you Rick," he taunted.

Rick fought back his feelings of unease. He was too vulnerable, he couldn't move, hell he couldn't even yell. His throat had constricted and was raw and sore from the pipe that had been shoved down it, helping him breathe until two days ago.

Daniel's eyes darted up to the monitor again. "Woah Rick don't panic now, I don't need you passing out on me."

The smirk was turned back down on Rick. "I just wanted to say hi and see how you were doing. It's been a rough few days all round. You though, you really jumped off the deep end didn't you? Snapped and shot up two cops, sure they were up to their necks in shit but did you really know that?" He cocked his head and his smile widened. "You made no report to me about it. Then your friends try and fix me for corruption."

Daniel let out a loud, mocking laugh. He leaned down and Rick tensed as he patted him on the head.

"They failed Rick because I'm clean. You though, you're messed up." His hand reached down to Rick's stomach and he pressed on the bandaged wound.

Rick let out a groan of pain as he tensed.

"What a shot, not quite good enough though," Daniel murmured. He patted it hard causing Rick to yelp. "Well I've got to be honest Rick, you were going crazy before all this and I should've done something sooner. Maybe if I had Zebrowski and Grayson would be in jail paying for their crimes, not in a morgue."

Rick frowned as Daniel raised his hand started to muss Rick's hair. He was desperate to snarl something back at him but he knew his voice would be hoarse and unconvincing. He wondered angrily what asshole officer had granted Daniel access to him.

"Here's what happens Ricky," Daniel taunted him. "I'm going back to being lieutenant, hell maybe with a quiet bonus so I don't sue over Caine and his cronies trying to follow through on your attempted frame up. As for you." Daniel withdrew his hand from Rick's hair and pressed a finger hard down on his nose. "You are getting committed if I've any say in it which as your boss I do. It's in your family, you came from a mad house, whole country knows it. You and your sister both made mad by a shitty childhood then all that fun last year. Put up on a wall like a God damn trophy." Daniel let out a low whistle and shook his head. "I should've demoted you then but it would've looked real shitty saying that incident made you too crazy for work."

Rick flinched as Daniel poked him in the nose a few times.

"Greedy and ambitious Rick, that's you. Couldn't have Caine's post so you came for mine but you reached too high. Obsessed, I'll tell them, confronting me in my office and demanding I tell you how Caine cheated because you couldn't accept that you were beaten honestly."

Daniel's grin widened. "Maybe you told Saris about Caine's girlfriend, he was your charge after all. Just asked nicely that he just scare her because she was your sis but she got violent, he defended himself and you got mad and punched him. Always with the violent outbursts Rick. Look it's okay, I'll say you've had PTSD for a while and you just snapped, happens to the best of us, and no one noticed because hell your sister's cuckoo too and won't notice and what the hell friends do you have?"

Daniel pressed down hard on Rick's nose and leaned down so that his face was within inches of Rick's. "Accept your fate with a smile Stetler because if you don't that little girl Annabelle and your little niece are going to disappear and no one is going to find them in a shack this time, and your sister and Ron are going to have another rendezvous. Caine tried to get me and he failed, you have him try again and I'm going to say they consider you for manslaughter not a psych ward, no one can prove who shot first that night, those whores ain't got visas they're afraid to say shit."

Rick felt the heavy weight of defeat. His rage had left him and he had no energy to summon any defiance. If Daniel was here, free to gloat, then he had to be telling the truth. Horatio hadn't been able to prove his guilt. It meant Daniel could deliver on his threats. Rick was stuck in here, powerless, and no matter who he told or warned, Daniel would find a way. Rick considered how Josh Silverstone had found them, at Horatio's and then at Natalia's. It didn't matter how alert they were or what protection they had, with enough determination the bad guys always found the crack to slip through.

Rick started to laugh. It came out as a hoarse, mad chuckle. He couldn't stop it. He wanted to yell or curse or even cry but instead he laughed. Everything he had done, all he had risked and suffered and this was the result. Some higher deity had to despise him. He wondered dully if he deserved it. Years of being an IAB asshole, maybe this was penance or karma. Daniel meanwhile, bartered with broken women for money and somehow stayed untainted, corrupt but untouchable, wealthy, safe and smug with Ron Saris in pocket as an attack dog if needed.

Daniel ruffed Rick's hair again. "That a boy Rick, let's take the route of insanity, it'll be easier for you."

Daniel stood up at last and retreated from the room.

* * *

Jack Carson's apartment was small and messy. In a state of obvious abandonment, there was a stale odour in every room and a more prominent stench of rot in the kitchen thanks to expired food. The heroin kit Zebrowski and Grayson had planted was an easy find on a coffee table in the living room, along with a baggie in a drawer beside his bed in case the needles and pipe weren't convincing enough.

Horatio and Ryan were searching the apartment, neither entirely sure what they were looking for. Evidence planted by Grayson of Hines and Greene's corruption was a little too vague. Who knew what evidence he had? And what if it wasn't enough? Hell what if it wasn't here? This was just a theory of Frost's a clever one but maybe it was giving Grayson too much credit to consider he had thought of it.

The CSIs moved methodically from room to room. No surface could be left unturned, no corner unchecked. They had run out of time. Daniel Greene was back at work, smug, smacking of satisfaction and writing a damning report about Rick and his need for a committal to a psych ward. It was a dangerous threat they took all too seriously.

The worst had been learning that Daniel had told Rick about it.

The IAB agent had stirred just two days ago, weak, confused and in severe pain. He had awoken to Cassandra telling him about the names she had picked out for two goldfish she had been eyeing up in the pet shop and he had snarled that 'Lucky and Bugsy' wasn't funny and no pets in his home would be named after 'filthy gangsters'.

Cassandra had been too relieved to argue and had only laughed before calling excitedly for a nurse.

The humour had been short lived.

Rick was awake but still severely wounded and it hadn't stopped him demanding answers. Cassandra of course couldn't give him any but he hadn't accepted that. Confused, he had become angry with his sister, snarling and snapping at her about Daniel. He had yelled to the point of the doctor sedating him again and Cassandra telling Horatio about it with tears shimmering in her eyes.

Horatio had reassured the blonde that Rick was suffering the effects of blood loss, a traumatic experience and medication and probably didn't even really know where he was or who he was talking to. He had promised to talk things over with Rick when he had next awoke but he hadn't gotten the chance.

Daniel had beaten them all to it.

He had visited Rick yesterday, bypassing an officer who didn't see any reason to refuse Rick's boss visitation rights. An officer Ryan and Horatio were convinced was probably either on Daniel's side or in fear of him.

What Daniel and Rick had discussed only they knew the full details of. It had been hours before Horatio had arrived and learned of the visit from the officer on duty. He had been furious and panicked, snarled at the officer, scolded him and charged into Rick without waiting for a response.

Rick had been unresponsive, dead eyed and barely conscious.

Horatio had gotten a nurse who had checked Rick's vitals, sighed and advised Horatio quietly that the man had taken 'a turn' earlier in the day. She made murmurings about psychological damage and departed.

Horatio had tried to get something out of him but he hadn't spoken.

Furious, Horatio had headed for Daniel Greene.

He had found Daniel in his office and settling back to work. The man had informed him plainly that he and Rick had discussed Rick's role in IAB and his obvious PTSD. Daniel had then advised Horatio that he had told Rick he would be recommending a committal rather than simple psychiatry visits, feeling that the man had snapped and displayed dangerous violent tendencies. He had explained calmly to Horatio that he didn't believe Rick knew Zebrowski and Grayson were criminals, that he had been stalking Zebrowski because of the known tension between them and that there really was no way of proving who had shot first. He had hinted that his report would suggest Rick had maybe eliminated Zebrowski based on personal feelings and not the presence of suffering women.

Horatio had fought against every urge he had to reach out and punch Daniel. Instead he displayed the calm he was famous amongst his team for and told Daniel to enjoy his work while he could because nothing lasted forever.

If Daniel was smug it meant he didn't know they were still looking into him, meaning they still had a chance before he could bury any evidence. It meant if there was evidence hidden in Jack Carson's place then it was likely to still be here and that Daniel probably knew nothing about it. It also meant Calleigh and Eric had a very real chance of tying the stolen gun Jason Ferris had used to murder Robin Starr with to Hines. If they got one they would have the other, of that Horatio was certain. Good friends they claimed but Horatio knew one would roll on the other if given the chance.

The redhead hoped to get them both separately however because he didn't want to make any deals. Natalia had contacted him this morning, Rick really had snapped. He had gone mute and wasn't taking in any food or liquids willingly. His pulse was erratic, he was jumpy and he kept murmuring about Cassie and bad men in closets and apologising over and over until his words began a babble.

Horatio knew Daniel had caused it, that he must have made threats to Cassandra and maybe others. That his show of freedom had probably caused a sense of failure in Rick and pushed him to a breakdown. The problem was Horatio knew no way of convincing Rick that they would get Daniel and Hines, it was hard to insist on it when they had failed so far. He also knew if he was too public about it then Daniel, out of spite, would be more vocal about his opinion that maybe Rick finding Zebrowski and Grayson with the women and Annabelle had been a coincidence and that maybe Rick had shot first because he didn't want arrests. Then it looked less like justice and more like madness driven manslaughter.

It was all lies and Horatio had asked quietly for Calleigh and Frank to go through it and find the evidence they could to build a solid case to refute it. He warned that the eye witness statements of frightened women and a child on a dark, rainy night wasn't enough. That they were still saying little and could be accused of being motivated by green cards or threats of deportation.

Horatio pulled himself back into the now. He stood in Jack Carson's bathroom looking around it dubiously.

His cerulean gaze fell on the toilet and he wondered. Only one way to find out.

Horatio removed the porcelain top with ease and discarded it to the floor. He gazed down into the watery depths of the toilet cistern and noted the oddity with relief. He took a photograph first before slipping on standard rubber gloves and removing the item.

It was a pen drive sealed in bubble wrap and nestled in a sealed, plastic ziplock bag. Horatio took another photograph before carefully pocketing it in his inner jacket pocket. The only one who was going to process this was him.

He returned the lid of the cistern to its rightful place and returned to Ryan.


	20. Chapter 20- Damaged Psyche

"Do you know what this will do to the force?"

Horatio pressed one finger down hard on the warrants he had presented. "Do you understand what they have already done to the force?" he queried the judge icily. "Sign them."

Th judge looked up at Horatio imploringly and saw a firm rage in his cerulean gaze. He turned his attention back to the warrants and looked over them again. "Alright," he murmured in a defeatist manner. He finally signed the pair of warrants with two hasty strokes of the pen before pushing them out to Horatio as if they were poisonous.

"Thank you," Horatio remarked bluntly before he plucked them up.

Horatio exited the judge's office and then headed outside to a cool Miami evening where Ryan and Frank awaited him. Ryan looked angry, it was an expression he had bore since hearing about Daniel and Rick's encounter in hospital. Finding the incriminating evidence in Jack Carson's house hadn't been enough, Ryan didn't think whatever hold Daniel had on Rick would be lost until Daniel was sentenced and behind bars.

Horatio privately agreed with Ryan. Hines and Greene seemed to be untouchable and he was wary that even now they would have some way to slip through the net. It was why even as they reviewed and processed the pen drive and the evidence Grayson had on it, which included damning photographs of Greene and Hines in a shady holding area with some women, Horatio still had everyone out trying to gather more and more. He didn't want any doubts or loopholes. Horatio especially wanted to see Daniel suffer if only because he had caused so much personal grief for Rick.

Daniel's recommendation that Rick be temporarily committed had been lodged and was being taken seriously by the department. The only saving grace was that with Rick's wound still in serious condition, there was no rush to move Rick from hospital which gave Horatio some time to expose Daniel and prove that his recommendations were just a means of getting Rick off his case. The problem was Rick was making no move to fight it because he had broken down. The man needed mental help, Horatio wasn't arguing that, but he needed therapy or sessions with a psychiatrist, not a psych ward.

Horatio glanced from Ryan to Frank and nodded. "The arrest warrants have been signed," he said calmly. "I don't want one tipping off the other so we're going to separate and arrest them at the same time. I'm going after Greene, you two go get Hines."

"Are you sure Horatio?" Frank queried doubtfully. "Don't you want someone else to go with you?"

Frank cast a pointed glance at Ryan. He was thinking of the time they had arrested one of the men involved in the Garrett House Horrors, a man who had also helped kidnap and torture Rick and Cassandra. Horatio had forgotten his professionalism for a moment and kicked the man twice. When it came to Cassandra or Rick, Horatio seemed to waver on the line of rules.

"I'm sure Frank, just get it done," Horatio retorted seriously. "I'll have an officer meet me on site to ensure safe transport," he conceded. He presented the warrant for Lieutenant Hines' arrest to them.

Frank accepted it with a sigh. "Alright, guess we'll meet you at the station for booking."

Horatio nodded. He turned from them and hastened to his car.

The night was getting late and the clear skies above had darkened from blues and purples to black dotted with tiny white stars. The light pollution danced along the bottom, more concentrated where the cityscape lay. Somewhere in the centre of it was Daniel Greene's apartment. Horatio hoped that Daniel was there, that he hadn't already caught wind of their find and bolted. It was hard to tell how deep the corruption ran. Of course Horatio and Ryan had tried to keep their findings strictly to the lab but as Natalia and Monica West had proved moles could find a way in.

The drive felt long. Horatio knew it would've felt that way irregardless of the traffic and the time of day. He felt like time was constantly against them, that Rick's welfare was now on the clock and the only way it could be salvaged was if Greene and Hines were arrested and sentenced before the clock timed out.

The redhead hadn't spoken to Cassandra in hours and he wondered about her welfare as well as Marissa's and Rick's. He had told himself he wouldn't reach out to her until he had this resolved. He knew she was due to see Rick at some point today or perhaps tonight, swapping Natalia Rick for Marissa. He knew he needed to check with her but he wanted desperately to have news before he phoned her, to be able to utter the words 'we've arrested them' and maybe give her some hope.

Horatio would arrest Greene first and then, before he contacted Cassandra, he would go after Ron Saris. Hopefully he would be the last piece of evidence to fall into place for Horatio. The redhead knew Daniel's plan to have Ron cast doubt on Rick's stability. He figured with Daniel heading to jail Ron might consider self-preservation and admit what Horatio suspected, that it was Daniel who had put Ron up to hurting Cassandra. That Ron had been a pawn to help put cracks in Horatio and Rick's relationship.

The redhead stared out at the road ahead dully. He was exhausted, frustrated and full of rage. He thought of everyone who had suffered because of the greed of corrupt men. That was what it had come down to after all, the profit to be made from selling women as little more than sex slaves. It filled Horatio with disgust and loathing. Jason, Robin and Thomas had all died needlessly because of it, hell even Zebrowski and Grayson's deaths had been avoidable although they had wrought their demise. Then there were the still nameless women out there. Who knew how many there were or where in the country they had been scattered to? It was Rick's good fortune that they had reached the ones they had in the the barn in time along with poor Annabelle.

Daniel Greene's apartment was nearing. Horatio hated him and Hines most of all, lieutenants like himself, spoiled with a power Rick had struggled so hard to gain but had apparently never been worthy of. How was it men like Greene and Hines had been given such prestige? It was a power they had abused all too readily and even now Horatio didn't know for how long they had done so. With bribes, threats, blackmail and promises they had formed a mini empire in the police force, committing and hiding trafficking crimes for profit and planting evidence and using kidnapping and threats of murder to manipulate and threaten anyone who came close to sniffing out the truth like Jason and Tobias. Then there was Thomas, shot down in cold blood by one of the two because Jason had brought him too close to the truth. Falsely mourned by Zebrowski who had always known the truth of his death.

They had gotten away with so much and Horatio wondered if the time would suit the crime. He doubted it and it gave him no peace to imagine the beating they would endure as cops in prison. It was impossible to take any pleasure in finally, finally convicting them. It wasn't going to bring back the dead or uncover the women suffering out there. It wasn't going to ease Eric or Gabriella King's anger, if anything it would probably only add fuel to the fire. It wasn't going to undo the damage to Annabelle or Rick, or take back the scar Ron had given to Cassandra at Daniel's behest.

Horatio swallowed down a sigh as he parked his car. He pulled into a lay-by across the road from where Daniel's apartment block stood. After killing the engine he got out, closed the door quietly, locked the door and strode across the road.

Horatio halted briefly outside the apartments to ring for a back up officer.

He didn't bother to wait for their arrival but instead entered the block and headed up to apartment 505, which according to records was Daniel Greene's current residence.

* * *

Life was complicated and difficult. No one understood that better than Cassandra Silverstone. It didn't matter that she and her brother had suffered in their youth, life wasn't willing to cut them a break. They had both ended up tortured and in hospital a year ago but that hadn't stopped Rick ending up there again. Rick had done everything right at work and put himself in danger to save others but that hadn't stopped his boss from advising their employers that he was dangerously unstable and in need of a committal to a psych ward. Apparently no good deed went unpunished.

Horatio and Ryan had kept her in the loop with regards to Rick as much as they could. She knew about his boss Daniel Greene recommending a referral to a psych ward and she knew that it was a ploy because Greene was dirty and trying to cast doubt on his investigators. The problem was Horatio and the others were running out of time to get him arrested and convicted.

Cassandra was tired as she walked up the hospital hallway hand in hand with her niece. She was grateful that Tobias had come along. He had driven them down and agreed to wait in the hallway with Marissa for Natalia.

Although Cassandra didn't think she had been in this exact hallway before it still felt all too familiar. She frowned and pressed her glasses up her nose before halting outside the one door with a guard on duty. She thought bitterly that it was as much of a giveaway as a deterrent and wondered angrily if there would come a point when the guard was there to keep Rick in rather than keep someone out.

Cassandra released Marissa's hand and gave her a warm smile. "You be good for Toby, alright?" she remarked softly.

Marissa turned a woeful gaze up on her aunt prompting Cassandra to wonder when the girl had last looked truly happy.

"Can I see him?" Marissa quipped quietly.

Cassandra shook her head gently. Rick's mental state had worsened rapidly since Daniel's visit. His blood pressure was through the roof, he went from sweats to shivers prompting the nurses to check his wound for infection, he wasn't keeping food down, he refused to sleep unaided, he complained of chest pains and he babbled. It was hard to tell what was linked to his wound and side effects from his medication and what came from his damaged psyche.

Cassandra knew Rick would never forgive her if she allowed Marissa to see him in such a state.

"Sorry kiddo it's late, Uncle Rick's going to be tired," Cassandra murmured. "Anyway, you're going home with Natalia for a few hours to watch some movies."

It was a little awkward swapping with Natalia, after all Marissa wouldn't sleep until Cassandra was back in the house but Cassandra knew Natalia needed a break from her brother. More than that, Cassandra hadn't been able to spend any real time with him since the shooting and she was determined to do it and hopefully get a chance to get through to him.

Cassandra gave Tobias a grateful look, touched by the sympathy in his blue stare. She fidgeted with her necklace and pushed back some of hair. Her dark gaze darted to the stoic officer on duty as she sucked in a deep breath.

"It's just Rick, Cassie," Tobias remarked quietly.

She tensed at words. She was nervous and anxious and she didn't even realise it. Tobias was right it was just Rick but Rick was her big brother, her rock, the one who kept the family safe, the one who took all the blows. She didn't know how to deal with Rick when he was the nervous, upset one.

Cassandra pushed down the door handle. She stepped into the private hospital room quietly, closed the door behind her and gazed across the room to her brother and Natalia.

The room smelt of blood and medication, it was unpleasant and invoked unwanted memories of Cassandra's own time in hospital, temporarily blind and dealing with budding scars. All she had known for a brief time had been smells and sounds. The bleep of foreign machines, the wheels of two drips rubbing slightly on the floors, one a drip of pain killers and one of blood, and the constant footsteps and sounds of the curtain being tugged open and closed to grant access to a new visitor, another nurse or another doctor.

Cassandra gave Natalia a small smile before quipping softly as she stepped up to them, "how's he been?"

Rick looked semi-conscious, his dark eyes were unfocused and only half-open. His sister wondered if he was just coming out of a drug induced slumber or about to enter one. The hospital gown he donned was stuck to him with sweat and wrinkled in various places. He looked entirely unlike himself in it.

Natalia rubbed some of the sleep from her eyes as she greeted Cassandra with a polite smile and stood up. She considered what to say as she looked back at the blonde. She glanced at her watch, it was just after seven in the evening but it felt much later. She hadn't heard from Horatio or Ryan and was beginning to get frustrated over what was happening. It was one of the reasons why she had agreed to sit with Marissa for a few hours this evening, better she had the distraction than the time to sit at home wondering and worrying about Rick.

"He's...he's not good," Natalia admitted. She glanced at Rick wondering if he would protest but he was silent just as he'd been for the past couple of hours.

Natalia walked up to Cassandra so that Rick couldn't hear her if he was listening in. "He kept saying that nothing worked over and over, he got himself worked up over it and his blood pressure shot up. The nurse was here checking his vitals and he got agitated with her," Natalia explained quietly. "She had to get the doctor, he sedated him and said he would come back."

Natalia turned a worried stare back on her partner. "I think he's worried about what will happen to us if he shares too much," she murmured. "I guess he forgot that I promised as long as he let me in I'd be there."

When Rick starte to twitch, Natalia resisted the urge to return to him and run her fingers through his dark hair. Normally it soothed him but when she'd tried it earlier he'd jerked away and let out a noise of protest.

Cassandra shook her head. "Always the way with you Rick, you keep trying to carry the burden."

The blonde stepped up to him and turned a sympathetic gaze down on him. "I know somehow that it's me and Mari they've threatened because if they just threatened you, you wouldn't care, you wouldn't be like this. I know I got hurt too with that man...Ron," she said his name distastefully, "so I can't exactly stand and chime that I'll be fine but that doesn't mean it's all on you Rick. You can't watch us twenty-four, seven, no one can and this fear you feel for our safety, I feel it for you."

The blonde gave a faint smile as she pushed back some of her hair from her eyes exposing her scars. "Remember my psychiatrist said it's why I keep having to hug you spontaneously? To reassure myself that you're still okay. Jesus Rick how do you think I felt hearing you'd been shot?"

The smile wavered as Cassandra's dark eyes budded with tears.

Natalia watched on quietly, she knew Marissa had to be waiting in the corridor for her but she was reluctant to leave Cassandra in this moment.

Rick was looking at his sister but his expression was emotionless.

"What would we do without you Rick?" Cassandra demanded. "It's the same if you let them send you away. What will we do? I know, I know, selfish Cassie but hell you know I'm useless, I can't keep a job down, I scare Mari with my nightmares, I can't read to her at night. Shit I can't even cook or drive. I've put a lot on you, I know but I'll work on it, I swear. I'll learn to drive and I'll get a job I keep, even if it's waitressing again, it won't keep being on you."

Cassandra swallowed down a sob when her brother failed to respond. "I'm crazy too, do you think we should be both be locked up huh?" she queried angrily. "Shit Rick stop being such a prick," she scorned him, " say something already. Shout at me like you usually do."

Rick's brown eyes filled with confusion and he parted his lips. "Why do your apologies always end in insults?" he quipped sarcastically in a hoarse voice.

Cassandra burst into laughter whilst Natalia filled with relief.

"Well thank God you found your tongue again," Natalia murmured. "All this time I've been here trying to be nice to you and all I had to do was insult you," she jested as she frowned at him.

Rick turned his head with a slight wince so he could see past Cassandra to face his girlfriend.

"I need you to go," he admitted, "because it's bad, it's bad, it's bad," he murmured with a confused shake of his head. "It doesn't matter, I can't fix it, I can't do things right, I did do it right, didn't I? I don't know, maybe I was just angry with Zebrowski, maybe it was paranoia, maybe, I don't know."

Cassandra and Natalia's eyes both widened as they heard the monitor for Rick's pulse begin to jump. His chest was heaving up and down quickly and the whites of eyes were beginning to show.

"I don't know, I don't," he babbled.

"Rick it's okay," Cassandra reassured. "Come on, you're always the confident one, you know you did a good job, you've always done a good job you just haven't always had a good job, that's the difference."

"I put you in danger," in murmured anxiously, "I did and I've done it again. It's better if I'm away then there's no danger. I am unstable, I am, I keep making things wrong not right."

Rick started to give fast gasps through his mouth as he trembled slightly.

Natalia filled with worry seeing the confusion and worry darting across Rick's face. Normally he was so good at maintaining a stoic, stern appearance but ever since he had gotten shot he couldn't conceal any of his emotions.

She turned to the door, ready to bolt and ask for a nurse or doctor but the door opened before she could.

The doctor, Dr. McMahon, entered briskly with a calm, cool stare. He halted at the foot of the bed before quipping calmly, "awake then I see Mr. Stetler."

"Don't make me sleep," Rick groaned, "I don't like it, I don't want it," he snapped. His dark gaze was angry before it suddenly flashed to fear as the doctor moved to stand by his right side near Cassandra. "Please, no more," he murmured with a shake of his head, "I don't like it when I can't move."

"No Mr. Stetler," the doctor sympathised, "but I don't like it when you become too agitated and hurt yourself and my staff. Take a deep breath now, you're in the middle of a panic attack, slow and deep, in through your nose and out through your mouth."

Natalia gave Rick's hand another squeeze. "You're safe Rick," she assured, "everyone is. Don't be stubborn, do what the doctor says."

Rick gave Natalia a hurt look before his eyes widened with fresh alarm. "Give in then," he muttered. He started to obey anyway, taking deep breaths in through his nose.

"No Rick, that's not what I meant," Natalia protested. "Look, you do have post traumatic stress and symptoms induced by getting shot, you almost died, it's understandable but you need therapy not a committal."

"Committal?" the doctor echoed with a curious look.

Natalia sighed as she looked over at the man. "It's been suggested," she admitted angrily, "but I don't agree with it."

"Well of course not," the doctor dismissed. He turned a calming stare back down on Rick. "Is that the issue then and why you're so agitated? Is that what you fear? I've read up on your history Mr. Stetler and I'm going to recommend you for behavioural therapy, nothing severe. A lot of people have the therapy, it's nothing abnormal, in fact it's particularly common amongst cops. So many people in your work tend to suffer depression, anxiety, paranoia and survivor's guilt, it shouldn't be so surprising you have signs of the same."

Rick shook his head and let out a hoarse, bitter laugh. "It's not enough, not enough for him, no, he wants me to pay, and he'll have support, so many want to humiliate me. I suppose I deserve it." His breathing began to escalate again.

Dr. McMahon frowned. "Mr. Stetler please try to calm down you're going to hyperventilate."

"Jesus Rick enough," Cassandra snapped. She mustered a look of anger but there was worry at the edges of her dark eyes. "You don't deserve it damn it. It's not going to make me or Mari safe alright. Seriously Rick, I know you need help and you need to know it's okay to ask for it but you don't need sent away or locked up and you don't need to pull some self-sacrificing crap for me and Mari. You're a fighter, you always have been, sometimes it's your biggest fault but sometimes it's your best asset too. You have to keep going, you drive me mad sometimes but I can't be without my big brother again."

Rick's face filled with emotion as he didn't know how to respond. Daniel's threat was still too fresh in his mind and there was no suggestion that he was wrong and he wasn't going to get away with it. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and tried again to slow his breathing. It was difficult because all he felt was a black fear he hadn't felt in years. He had followed Zebrowski and found the women and Annabelle but now he wondered if Daniel was right and if part of him had been driven by rage and vengeance for all the grief Zebrowski had caused him, not because he wanted to bring the man to justice. Daniel had almost shot him, he should be behind bars, he was the ringleader but he was still free and still in charge. He was just like Garrett, he had gotten away with his crimes.

Seeing Daniel in his ward and knowing he had the upper hand hadn't just filled Rick with rage it had made him feel powerless. The rug had been ripped from under him and he didn't know what to do. Everything was at risk- Cassandra, Marissa, his career, his income and therefore their home and his family's medication and Marissa's school fees. If Daniel had his win then Rick wasn't just fucked, his family was. Yet if Daniel didn't, if Rick fought back it could still end up that way only Daniel might make it worse, Rick might face jail instead of a psych ward, condemned for purposely killing Zebrowski and Grayson if Daniel could manipulate people into believing it, and he might see Cassandra and Marissa hurt too as punishment.

Rick couldn't see a way out of the mess. Worse, he wondered at his own mental stability. Would therapy be enough? What if he was found unstable? Then his career was still gone. Shit he was unstable, he couldn't focus anymore, he'd lost his edge, he was panicky and annoyed and unable to work out a way through it.

Dr. McMahon sighed as Rick started to sweat and quiver. "Mr. Stetler I think you're suffering some side effects from the medication as well but if you keep this up I have to keep prescribing it for your own good. You're exhausted, you need to rest, properly, without sedation. I've brought you something to calm you, it won't knock you out, it will just ease your fears for a while."

Rick shook his head angrily. "No, no, no, fuck I don't want anymore! I don't!"

"Rick please," Cassandra pleaded. "I know how you feel, I'm so fed up with injections for my headaches but you keep telling me it's necessary and better for me, remember?"

The doctor busied himself with taking out and preparing the medication.

Natalia looked down at Rick sympathetically. He was in a bad way, his hair was matted with sweat, his bloodshot eyes were darting about too rapidly to focus and his free was twitching, bending slightly as if ready to reach for a tie that wasn't there.

Natalia continued holding his hand, determined to let him know that he still had her support. She knew he loathed her and Cassandra being here and seeing him like this but she wouldn't dare leave him alone. Cassandra was right, Rick had to learn to let go and share the burden.

She tried to summon some stubbornness to match Cassandra's. She realised Cassandra might be onto something, Rick did usually reject niceties and respond best to insults.

"Cassie's right, you need to stop being a prick Rick," Natalia scolded him. She gave his hand a firm squeeze. "I'm with you bad or good Rick, that's the point and I hoped you would be the same with me. Daniel has caused you to blow things out of proportion and you're starting to believe him. He's manipulating everyone because he's a criminal, he's trying to damage you because you've exposed him, you need to remember that Rick. All this talk of getting you referred to a psych ward is a tactic, a threat, don't respond to it. He's exploiting the fact that you need therapy but that's it Rick, that's all you need."

The doctor turned back to Rick with a needle ready in hand. He stepped up to him and reached for his arm.

Rick tensed under the man's grasp and his brown stare became angry again.

Natalia reached up to stroke Rick's right cheek gently. "Look at me Rick," she urged, "it's alright, I promise."

Rick obeyed, turning his head slightly so he was facing up at Natalia. He gave a very faint smile when she offered her bunny grin to him.

"You haven't been great," she remarked to him. "You've got PTSD but that's nothing for you to be ashamed of or to hide from. It's also nothing you should get locked up for. Everything else is bullshit from Greene, he just wants rid of you because you're onto him, you know that, we all do and you cannot give in."

Rick winced as the needle went in.

"It's alright Mr. Stetler," Dr. McMahon assured, "keep taking deep breaths."

Rick gave a hoarse groan in answer. "I don't know how deep it goes," he murmured. "He got Cassie hurt once, he could do it again and Annabelle suffered, she almost disappeared into the slave trade, he could do it to Mari. He could do worse. Jason, Robin and Thomas are all dead."

"Rick think about it," Cassandra said sternly, "if you're in a psych ward what stops him from hurting us anyway? You need therapy not locked up."

"I don't know...things haven't made sense for a while. I see them a lot, Silverstone and that other...demon," he spat out the word hatefully. "I keep second guessing things. People call me Ricky and I think about Garrett and then...dad."

Cassandra frowned at that revelation. "I think about them all the time too Rick, if it makes you crazy then I am as well," she replied quietly.

"Shit I think I am paranoid and maybe I am starting to lose it," Rick began to babble again. "I don't know anymore if I figured out what Zebrowski was up to because I actually did something right or if it was dumb luck or if it was worse, was I just driven because I hated him?"

Rick shook his head forlornly.

"You're letting Greene in your head," Natalia retorted, "and the others, Hines and those cops that support them. Rick, you did a great job, Annabelle and those women are alive and safe because of you. You did everything right, you followed the evidence and you exposed Zebrowski and Grayson and by extension Greene and Hines."

"Then why am I here, shot up, and Greene is free?" he queried weakly. "Why am I being considered for a referral to the psych ward and he's still a lieutenant?"

Natalia frowned. "You do not do self-pity Rick. You need to remember how we do it in Miami, we never close. We will get Greene and Hines."

Natalia gave his hand another squeeze. "I love you Rick so damn it you're not putting me through this hell again. You're going to get better and then you're going to tell Greene and his referral to go to hell and make it clear that he's just trying to scapegoat you, then you're going to get into therapy and we're going to work through your PTSD together. You got it Sergeant Stetler?"

Rick flinched at Natalia's bossy tone before giving a weak smile. "Sure Natalia. I...I love you too," he admitted quietly as his tenseness faded and he went limp in the bed.

Natalia offered him her bunny smile again before leaning down and kissing him lightly on the lips. "I'm always with you Rick, if things are bad that's fine, we'll endure it together but you don't shoulder the burden alone anymore."

The doctor stepped back at last. "There, that should settle him for a while." He glanced from Natalia to Cassandra. "Try and get him to sleep, no more excitement or serious conversations."

Cassandra nodded as she offered a light smile. "I'll tell him about the goldfish."

"No goldfish," Rick grumbled weakly, "you weren't getting them."

Cassandra faced Natalia, raising her hands to hips as she did and causing her bangles to jingle. "Mari's probably driving Toby up the walls now. Why don't you go, I'll watch him."

"Toby?" Rick echoed with disgust. "Does Horatio like Toby?" he quipped sarcastically.

"Why, would you prefer him to Horatio?" Cassandra chided.

"No, he used to stink of horse shit."

Natalia smiled and shook her head. "Keep the peace you two." She glanced down at Rick. "I'll be back in a few hours, okay? You get some sleep while I'm gone."

Rick nodded back. "Bye."

"Bye Rick."

Natalia released his hand and stepped away. "I'll see you soon Cassie."

"Sure," Cassandra retorted.

Natalia stepped out of the room followed by the doctor.

Cassandra heard the anxious cries from Marissa just before the door was shut and she gave a guilty wince.

"Why's Toby about?" Rick demanded.

Cassandra smiled as she took a seat at last and turned back to her brother. "Mari likes him and his daughter Alicia." Her smile widened at Rick's frown. "Don't worry, he's not going to replace Horatio, we're just friends."

"And you can't get rid of Horatio?" Rick queried sullenly.

Cassandra laughed. "You're getting fond of him Rick deep, deep, deep down inside a tiny, tiny part of you likes him," she teased. "He makes me happy, he has this calm about him, this ability to make things good. He stopped the loneliness and the sadness and no matter what I do, he never turns away."

Rick sighed. "Don't use the L word Cassie, I'm too fragile to hear you say that about him even if you're thinking it." He gave her a warmer look. "I am glad for you," he confessed quietly, "God knows we've needed happiness for a while."

Cassandra nodded. "Close your eyes now Rick, why don't you let me hold the burden for a bit?"

Rick, too tired to argue, instead obeyed, trusting his sister to protect him in a rare show of faith.


	21. Chapter 21- Justice

Horatio approached the apartment door quietly with his gun drawn. He didn't know what to expect and the uncertainty made him wary but also angry. It was rare that the CSI lieutenant felt so unsure of himself. Was Daniel within or had he fled? Did he have any idea he was about to be arrested? Would he accept arrest or attempt to go out all guns blazing? Was Horatio entering to an ambush or surprising a man with an intrusion?

The redhead was wary of how he entered. He didn't want to give Greene the opportunity to shoot him and claim he was just defending his property.

Horatio knocked on the door. "Daniel Greene," he called, "it's Lieutenant Caine."

Silence.

Horatio let it pass for a few seconds as he tried to hear past the door but it was heavy and no sounds penetrated through it.

He knocked again. "You need to come to the door Mr. Greene," he ordered. He couldn't sound out the title of Lieutenant, not for him, not anymore.

Horatio lingered at the door reluctantly knowing he couldn't burst in without a back up officer. It would be foolish to have put in so much effort to getting this arrest right just to screw it up at the finish. He glanced at his watch and knew the officer, Officer Marco, should be with him very soon. He had already taking a risk coming to the door alone like this.

The redhead pressed against the wall, back to it with the apartment door to his right. He tried to clear his head and fight back against the rage building there. He couldn't give into his rage, he couldn't give Daniel a chance to report him for being unprofessional. It was hard to forget everything the man had done however, the evil he had inflicted on countless women, the trauma he had enforced on Annabelle, having her ward murdered before having her kidnapped, the way he manipulated and blackmailed Jason into murder and effectively pushed him to suicide by cop. Of course the offences that stood out most were the ones to Cassandra and Rick. Every hurt inflicted on them, physical and mental, Horatio took personally. He wanted to hurt Daniel back for them and he despised him far more than Hines for it.

Horatio tensed hearing footsteps echoing up the stairwell. He watched and waited, wary still in case Daniel had called friends. He was relieved when the face of Officer Marco appeared in sight as he entered the corridor.

Horatio waved him to silence before he could even speak.

The redhead turned his attention back to the door and tested the handle. It was locked.

Horatio was unperturbed, the warrant permitted him access.

The redhead studied it briskly before kicking it hard twice. He raised his foot high so it was focused on putting pressure on the lock region itself, the ironically weak spot of the door where the wood layer was thinnest. A third kick and it gave way.

Horatio grabbed the handle, twisted it and pushed the door in.

He and Officer Marco entered an apartment dark with the night and cast in shades of midnight blue, shadowy black and light pollution that highlighted the blacks with streaks of murky brown.

Horatio entered slow, gun raised high in both hands and ready for a quick shot. He led the way down the entrance corridor and through a wide open door to a living room.

Horatio studied the shadows briskly. There were no signs of life. He wondered and worried angrily that the man had long fled. He could see no signs of a struggle or hasty departure but it was difficult given he moved through the gloom.

Officer Marco followed behind, his steps soft and his breaths shallow. He was middle aged and experienced, as suitable as one could be for arresting a superior officer. The job made him nervous though and the darkness had him on edge. He longed to flick on a light, it would help them after all and it wasn't much of a tell, if Greene was here he knew they were. Officer Marco quashed the urge however, knowing Lieutenant Caine could berate him for it.

Horatio needed the darkness, it was a means of catching Daniel at a disadvantage. He was on Officer Marco's wavelength, if Daniel was here he knew they were and ready with whatever trap he had planned. The darkness gave them their only equal footing.

Horatio moved through the living room carefully, searching for the deeper shadows that indicated obstacles. He was thankful for the slivers of light that slipped through gaps in the blind and offered them a slight assistance.

He headed to the left towards the next ajar door, wondering if the ajar doors were a clue.

"Steady now Caine," Daniel's voice called out calmly as Horatio entered into a kitchen. "Wouldn't want you releasing a shot and blowing us too soon."

Horatio felt an odd jolt at Daniel's choice of words as he peered through the gloom and tried to spy the man. It was the smell that gave him the clue. Gas.

* * *

Lieutenant Stephen Hines lived in a modest house in the suburbs of Miami with his wife, a teenaged son and daughter, a younger son, and two cats.

When Ryan and Frank arrived and ruined his wife's perfectly pruned tulips in their haste to get to his door, the youngest children were already asleep in bed. The banging at the door disturbed Stephen's wife Lorraine first. Mrs. Hines was in the front room halfway through her favourite show and sipping at a cool glass of orange juice that was still held steady in her hand despite the sudden banging at the door. Being the wife of a man with a twenty year career in narcotics had taught her a few things- wariness of strangers, that self-defence was a good skill to have, and a certain loss of fear of things that would make other housewives jump with fright.

It was Mrs. Hines who got up calmly and went to answer the door. She peered through the spyhole first and was shocked to see the two men standing there. Not because it was late and they were strangers but because they had the metallic shields on them that she knew so well, a symbol she should have found consoling but oddly had her on edge all of a sudden.

Always one to get things over and done with rather than delay the inevitable, she was quick to unhook the safety chain on the door before she unlocked it and opened it.

"Ma'am," Frank greeted quickly, "I'm Sergeant Frank Tripp and this is Officer Ryan Wolfe. Is Lieutenant Hines in?"

Mrs. Hines regarded the men with a cool, calm stare as she deliberated over a lie and wondered if their question was just a formality. Her husband's car was in full view in the drive, unable to make it into the garage as their son's car was there.

"He is," she responded calmly.

"We need to see him," Frank said calmly.

Mrs. Hines looked to Officer Wolfe, his hazel stare was hot with rage and hate and she couldn't fathom why. She wondered what her husband could have done to have earned this late night call. Knowing they wouldn't divulge to her she nodded.

"He's in the study," she said, "back of the house, I'll show you."

Better to get it all over and done with whatever it was. Mrs. Hines couldn't fathom it and she didn't want to start guessing at it, speculation had always been her enemy when it came to her husband. He had almost been killed by vengeful drug dealers twice, they had to move house once ten years ago because his work had brought trouble and danger to their door. Back then Mrs. Hines had always wondered and worried when he was home late or didn't call and imagined a terrible fate for him. Sleepless nights and numerous headaches hadn't been easy for her but worse when she had the children. Eventually she had told herself there was no point in it and made herself banish woes and speculation.

"Thank you Ma'am," Frank retorted politely.

Mrs. Hines stepped back and they stepped into the house. Frank closed the door behind them.

Ryan took the photographs on the walls with a measure of disgust. Everything looked normal and happy, the expected pictures of the children through the years- school photos, sporting events, holidays, Christmas, summer and Halloween. Moments Hines had robbed many women of, moments he had stolen from Jason and Annabelle. It made Ryan sick with hate to think how Hines could go out and violate and sell women like spoils and then come home to smile and love his wife like the perfect husband. How he had pushed a gun into Jason Ferris' hands and ordered the death of a young woman while threatening a young girl before going to watch his own son at basketball or his daughter at violin recitals or his youngest son at play.

Mrs. Hines stopped and pointed to the left to a slightly ajar door. She gave Frank and Ryan a cool, polite stare. "In there," she said quietly. "I'll let you announce yourselves."

Mrs. Hines walked past them, heading back down the hall to the front room she had come from. No point attempting to interfere in her husband's business or eavesdrop, she would come to know of it all soon, of that she was certain.

Ryan and Frank exchanged a look.

"Peaceful if we can Wolfe," Frank grunted before pushing the door open gently.

Stephen Hines was seated in a chair of oak and pale green fabric, calm as he read a book. The room looked like a family study room, there was a tall bookshelf with various books about History, English, Maths and Science, a music stand was in one corner with a collection of music sheets scattered on a coffee table with an abandoned coffee cup and a newspaper, a wooden globe stood against one wall and a a small television and DVD player were against the opposite wall with a collection of factual DVDs stacked beside it, there was also a desk and chair with a variety of pens, pages, pencils, rubbers and sharpeners abandoned on it.

Stephen looked up swiftly at the intrusion. His skin paled slightly before anger and fear both danced in his eyes. "Sergeant Tripp, CSI Wolfe," he greeted curtly, "what are you doing in my home?"

"We have a warrant for your arrest," Frank retorted bluntly.

Stephen raised his eyebrows slightly at this. "What are the charges?"

"Slavery, sexual assault, aiding a murder, blackmail, assisting a kidnapping," Ryan ranted them off, "we have a few," he added sardonically.

Stephen nodded. "Can I cut a deal?" he queried icily. "Or have you offered that to Greene already?"

Ryan felt the rage boil up in him again. Self-preserving bastard, he thought.

"No deals," Ryan snarled, "we've got you both, don't worry."

Frank frowned at Ryan's words, it was cockiness not a guarantee. Greene could have fled for all they knew and then they might need to deal with Hines whether they liked it or not.

Stephen nodded again. "Well we'll see." He discarded the book to the arm of the chair and stood up. He smiled when Ryan drew out his gun and held his hands up harmlessly. "I'm coming peacefully Wolfe my family don't deserve a bloodbath."

"No, the scandal of what you've done is so much better," Ryan sneered before he could help it.

"That's enough Wolfe," Frank berated him. He tugged out his cuffs and gave Stephen a cold stare. "You know how it's done."

"Sure." Stephen presented his hands out together and allowed Frank to cuff him.

Together Frank and Ryan led Stephen Hines up the corridor and outside to their waiting car.

* * *

"So this is your plan Greene?" Horatio broke the tense silence. "Blow everyone up?" he quipped sarcastically. "That's a little messy for you."

"Hmm well it means I get to take you to hell with me, doesn't it Caine?" Daniel retorted happily. He grinned through the darkness. "Stetler gets to go to the nut house and you get to burn, it seems a fair payback for all the grief you've both caused me."

"You committed a series of crimes Greene, you started this mess," Horatio reminded him. He wondered how Daniel planned to light the fuse. Did he have matches or a lighter or his gun? He tried to calculate how long it might take to create the spark and how far from him Daniel was.

The gas hissed low and fast from the cooker, a barely audible whisper of death.

Horatio had quietly holstered his gun as a precaution.

"No, that shit Ferris did, one simple job and he fucked it up, couldn't kill the girl without drawing heat. That was a fine mess for me to sort."

"And why did Robin Starr have to die?" Horatio pried. He knew what Daniel's words implied, that he was the one who had killed Detective Thomas Menedez.

"Bitch threatened to blab. She was fucking a drug dealer, went with him to collect a delivery of heroin from the docks and she saw Zebrowski and Grayson there. Problem was Grayson had lifted her before for some minor drug carrying charges, she remembered him and knew he was a cop. Silly bitch got in touch with him and asked for money, she signed her own death warrant."

"You didn't think kidnapping Annabelle and killing her guardian Clare Hampton would draw unwanted attention?" Horatio queried sarcastically.

"Well it didn't for a while," Daniel retorted defensively. "Stetler had to get all righteous about that girl, man never gave a fuck about anything except his career for so long then most of his family get slaughtered and suddenly he's got a conscience." Daniel shook his head angrily in the darkness. "Bastard was more trouble than I thought."

"Is that why you're pushing so hard to have him declared insane?" Horatio snapped. "Because he got in your way and figured you out, because he ruined it all for you so you're trying to ruin him?"

"Oh don't you start Caine, you used to hate the man, what's the matter, fucking his sister make you grow soft on him?" Daniel sneered. "Ron liked that little blonde you know, said she had soft skin and a nice smell, creep that he is."

Horatio bristled slightly at the words but kept himself calm. He realised what Daniel was trying to do, he wanted Horatio to take the shot and trigger the explosion.

Officer Marco listened in silently, afraid to speak lest it unbalance things between the two. He could smell and hear the gas, he knew the danger they were in. He couldn't believe Greene was unhinged enough to do this.

"How is she doing? How's Ricky?" Daniel demanded. "You can't help him you know, he's been fucked up all his life, locked up and beat by his stepfather for all those years, then just last year he's framed for murder, taken into custody, then he gets kidnapped and tortured, put up on a wall, Christ it's screwed up. I wanted rid of him, bastard was always after my job but I couldn't after that, how would it look? He was twitchy after it though, always on edge, I was going to push him out for that sooner but then Jason screwed up and I saw an opportunity."

Horatio nodded and took a soft, barely detectable step forward. "You wanted Rick on the case because you wanted him to mess up."

"Yes but Ricky let me down again, had to get smart didn't he except it wasn't him it was you, it's always you Caine," Daniel snapped. "You don't let go of things and you don't miss things, I knew you were the real danger. I told Ron to do some real damage to that blonde, I figured you'd drop things to look after her but he barely touched her in the end."

Horatio smiled. "You underestimated Rick, I did too. He was the danger to you."

Horatio pounced without warning. He jumped forward, both hands raised as he tackled Daniel hard, pushing him to the ground with a grunt.

Horatio didn't give the man a chance to recover and enact whatever plan he had, he punched him hard once in the head.

As Daniel reeled back with a cry of pain and dizziness overtook him Horatio's hands grasped at his. The lighter was wrenched away swiftly.

Daniel gave a grunt as Horatio rolled him onto his stomach and forced his hands behind his back.

"Call for backup Officer Marco," Horatio ordered. "We need this place evacuated."

Officer Marco, who had moved to turn off the gas knobs, nodded as he tugged out his phone. He watched with wide eyes as Horatio cuffed Greene and read him his rights.

"We could've had a blaze of glory," Daniel lamented.

"Don't worry, you'll have your hellfire one day," Horatio promised, "and it will last for an eternity."

* * *

One more call before he could see Cassandra and Rick. One more task to tick off before the job was done. Getting the details of Ron Saris' safe house had been easier than Horatio had expected. The IAB granted it to him quickly when they had learned of Daniel Greene's arrest, they didn't want anymore scandal and were quite ready to give Ron up without a fight.

Horatio went to him with Frank and let Frank handle the formalities of inviting Ron to the station for questioning.

Horatio had been too tired to show any emotion at seeing Ron's burned up face. He had expected to feel hate at the sight of him but there was nothing. Horatio just wanted it over and done with so he could resume his life with Cassandra.

They prepared an interview room hastily. Horatio wasn't giving Ron a chance to fabricate a fantasy version of the interview, it would all be recorded.

Ron and Frank sat opposite each other but Horatio stayed standing. He didn't want to sit, not until he was at the hospital and could risk his fatigue taking over.

"I want the truth Ron," Horatio said bluntly.

Ron leaned back in his chair and sneered up at him. "The truth will set you free, eh Horatio?" he taunted. "Except it won't, it will see me locked up again."

"We've got Greene," Horatio informed with an icy calm, "and there's no issue with getting you Ron. It's simple, do you want to go back to prison as an informant of the IAB or simply as the criminal you are?"

Ron lost his smile as he read the threat in Horatio's eyes. He knew how long he was likely to survive in prison as an informant.

"I'll escort you myself," Horatio vowed, "so everyone can see who you made friends and enemies with."

Ron shook his head. "Alright Red no need for dramatics." He sighed and cast a weary stare on Frank. "Is he always like this?" he quipped. "You know Red I could've done a lot worse to your blonde, I could have really hurt her, doesn't that get me something?"

"Yes Ron, that gets you life," Horatio said. His cerulean eyes flashed with a quiet rage that hinted at the double entendre in his words, a cold hint at an uncarried threat that he couldn't voice aloud.

Ron saw the anger in Horatio's eyes and he caught the meaning. He scowled back, refusing to be intimidated by the lieutenant. "It was barely a scratch, a misunderstanding. I really didn't know she was Stets' sister, piece of ass like that, would you make the connection?"

"Ron I want the truth not the manufactured story," Horatio retorted. "Cassandra Silverstone, how did you find her and why did you target her?"

Ron sighed. "Daniel Greene," he paused and leaned forward across the table, getting closer to the recorder, "do I have to say Lieutenant? Stets is a stickler for titles, does it matter to all IAB? How is he anyway? I heard he's loopy."

"Stick to the subject," Frank snapped at him.

Ron shrugged. "I liked him, really." He grinned up at Horatio. "He's usually calmer than you Red, much more agreeable, until I hurt his sister, he can give a good punch, I'll give him that. I wouldn't have touched her if I known she was his little sis."

"Ron," Horatio said impatiently.

"Alright, alright, calm down Red," Ron said. "Daniel Greene put me up to it. Gave me her name, said she was your girlfriend, I mean you've clearly a type Red, unhinged blondes. He said where she worked and asked me to hurt her. I wondered why but honestly, it was hard to care, you screwed up me and Julia, and you burned my pretty face, I did owe you Red."

"You never asked why a lieutenant in IAB wanted you to hurt a woman?" Frank marvelled in disbelief. "You didn't find that odd?"

Ron folded his arms and gave him an ugly stare. "Well of course but it was amusing, I get pulled by IAB and I'm lucky enough to fall in with a corrupt agent. I wondered when I learned she was Stets' sister. I asked then. Greene tried to fob me off, threatened me when I threatened to tell on him, then he said it was to cause a fight with you and Stets, Red, that was all. Well I couldn't figure that out, I mean I got it then that the lovely Cas was between you two but why did Greene want you two fighting?"

"That is not your concern Ron but thank you, we have what we need," Horatio said calmly.

"So what's my reward then Red? I know you said prison but you can't really, IAB need me," Ron retorted smugly.

Horatio shook his head with a smile. "No Ron, they want to wash their hands of you."

Horatio felt a small prickle of pleasure at the fearful realisation filling Ron's eyes.

Frank hit off the tape. "That's right asshole you really are going back to prison," he informed him.

* * *

It was a little after three in the morning when Horatio stepped into the hospital room. Cassandra, curled up at an uncomfortable angle in a chair, immediately stirred at the noise. Horatio hastened over to her first. "Go back to sleep honey, it's still late," he urged her in a quiet, calm voice.

"No," she protested as she shook her head and tried to sit up, "Mari won't be sleeping."

Horatio embraced her lightly, wrapping his hand loosely about her golden waves and pushing her head against his warm torso. "She's alright," he reassured. "Ryan's going to check with Natalia to see if they're still awake. You close your eyes and rest, it's okay."

He kissed her gently on her crown, breathing in the scent of coconuts with joy. It was a welcome pleasure to have that smell close to him, a reminder of the happiness he had outside of work, of the young woman who made his burdens lighter and had him smiling when so few others could.

Horatio murmured with a faint smile, "we got them Cassie."

"Good," she mumbled in a voice still confused with sleep.

Horatio stroked her hair lightly until her eyes closed again. He placed her back gently in her seat, tugged off his coal black blazer and bundled it over her. "I'm here now, I'll keep an eye on him," he promised as he stroked her hair again.

"Mmm," Cassandra mumbled.

Horatio took a seat on the other side of the still slumbering Rick. He tried to release some of his tension as he attempted to relax in the chair. For the first time in a while he knew he should be calm but it was hard to release the tenseness and the adrenaline that had kept him going through all this.

As he looked at Rick he realised what was keeping him tense. The thought that it might be too little too late, that Greene and Hines' arrests might not be enough for the man.

Horatio gave a bitter smile as the realisation hit him, he needed his rival. He wasn't the same without Rick on his toes. Rick always kept him right, he knew if the man wasn't on his ass about something that things were going good, hell even when Rick was on his ass it was only motivation for Horatio to better himself at work and get the job done swift and right to prove that he and his team could.

Horatio was impatient for Rick to wake up so he could give him the news and end his suspension of wondering how Rick would react to it. He needed to know what he was dealing with, with Rick, so he could figure out what to do to help the man and get him ready for the inevitable court cases.

He glanced up at the machines Rick was hooked up to and shrugged off his impatience. The bullet wound was still taking its toil on Rick, he was in plenty of physical pain as well as mental and Horatio knew he was going to have to tread carefully with him.

He zoned out as he listened to the sound of Rick's steady pulse coupled with his heavy breathing and Cassandra's light breaths.

It was another hour before Rick finally stirred as the faint golden light of the dawning sun slipped in around the edges of the curtains. He gave a grunt of pain as his eyes blinked open slowly, bloodshot and blurred with too much of the whites exposed.

Horatio gave him a moment to come to his senses, watching with woe as the man tensed in alarm and his pulse quickened slightly before his dark gaze turned to the redhead.

"Morning Rick," Horatio greeted quietly as he leaned forward in his chair, "how are you feeling?"

"You're here," Rick grunted, "did I die and go to hell?"

Horatio frowned until he saw the ugly grin Rick gave.

"Gallows humour Horatio, it's all I have now," Rick murmured. His voice was hoarse and heavy with sleep.

Horatio nodded, if the insult made Rick feel a little better then he'd let it slide. "Daniel Greene and Stephen Hines have been arrested and refused bail. Grayson had photographs of them interacting with women who are evidently illegals tricked into slavery, he had shots of both of them being violent and...sexually assaulting some of them. He had these along with copies of documents that detailed their profits from this illegal trade hidden on a pen drive in Jack Carson's house."

"Proves their guilt doesn't disprove mine," Rick grumbled tiredly. He was too depressed to find any relief in Horatio's news.

Horatio was dismayed by Rick's lack of relief. He reminded himself that the man was dealing with severe trauma and pain and the side effects of his medication coupled with a serious blow to his mental stability.

"There was a camera hidden in the barn, Calleigh and Eric found it," Horatio explained, "and tech eventually traced it to a laptop hidden in Grayson's house. It recorded footage live, the man wasn't taking any chances. We have Grayson and Zebrowski before you arrived at the barn, they were discussing murdering the women and Annabelle to cover their tracks. You can hear you giving Grayson a warning and see Zebrowski turning to shoot. You can also hear and see Grayson shooting at you first after you shot Zebrowski in self-defence. You can see Zebrowski shooting you too. We've got Daniel there as well."

"I shot him first," Rick grumbled.

"You did but you warned him."

"You don't have anything on him from that night, not really, he'll deny knowing anything, say he found me with two dead cops and assumed I went mad." Rick cracked a bitter smile at this. "Maybe I did."

"No Rick but I didn't think it would be enough for you," Horatio retorted calmly. "You've always been tenacious when it comes to gathering evidence. Calleigh followed up on the gun Jason murdered Robin Starr with. It was stolen five years ago from the home of Mr. Kensington, the report of the theft was logged by one Sergeant Hines, three days after the initial report of a thief was logged. Mr. Kensington said in the report he didn't initially notice the loss.

Calleigh met with Mr. Kensington, he confessed he was hassled into making the report, that the gun didn't appear to be missing with everything else but that Hines had gotten angry, suggested that Mr. Kensington was trying to accuse the investigating officers of theft and probably just hadn't been that thorough in checking his losses. He says Hines put pressure on him to report the gun as stolen, it was a Browning Hi-Power. Later that day Hines logged a Glock 17 as a newly acquired back up weapon, which he stored in the department. It was the same gun he logged out three days before Robin was killed and of course he can't account for its whereabouts. He hid the Browning in plain sight."

Horatio pressed on with his revelations when Rick didn't interrupt. "I spoke to Ron Saris as well, with Frank present, a recorded interview of course. I made it clear to him that Greene was done and he would be going back to prison marked as an informant. He confessed that Greene put him up to hurting Cassandra but he didn't tell Ron she was your sister." Horatio grimaced slightly. "Ron claims he wouldn't have touched her had he known. He says Greene admitted he wanted the incident with Cassie to cause a fight between you and I."

Horatio leaned closer to Rick and let him see his serious cerulean gaze. "Rick we've got them, they're going down for a very, very long time. I'll be getting this referral of Greene's quashed as well."

"Well I'm glad I didn't wreck the case too much for you to solve," Rick murmured.

"Rick, we did it, you and I, those women and Annabelle would be dead if it wasn't for you and this case would've been buried if you hadn't stuck with it. You endured a lot more internal abuse than I had to for being on it." Horatio smiled. "Rick we've been rivals for a long time so this is hard for me to do but I'm not going to let you downplay your efforts on this case. Everyone is going to know what a damn good job you did and all that you endured while doing it."

"Then they're going to know I have mental problems," Rick grumbled sullenly.

"Many of us do Rick," Horatio said softly. "If they want to persecute you for that then they have to take me down too."

Rick looked at Horatio in puzzlement at this.

"I've had a lot of anger and after Ray and then Marisol I lost a lot of my tolerance," Horatio explained, his voice quiet and calm. "Then there was the business with Julia and Kyle. Then Cassie came into my life and I couldn't protect her either, twice now. I've let my anger show at work in ways I shouldn't and it's more than that. I never properly mourned Ray or Marisol, I just sought revenge instead because it was easier."

Horatio looked away, uneasy by his confession. It was a lot to admit and harder to say to someone he had considered a rival for so long. "I'm getting referred as well Rick," he admitted quietly. "This case took a toll on a lot of us, Jack Carson is going to need a lot of help as well when we find him."

Horatio turned back to Rick and patted him lightly on the shoulder. "It's going to be private Rick, no one has to know, I just wanted you to know that you're not alone."

"Damn it Caine you're making yourself hard to hate lately," Rick grumbled. "My one final certainty in life and you go and ruin it like that. Makes a guy really question his sanity, you know?"

Horatio gave a soft laugh at this and shook his head. "You work on your humour Rick."

Horatio leaned back into his seat. "It's early," he admitted, "you should get some more sleep. I'll stay watch."

Rick nodded.


	22. Chapter 22- Conviction

Rick Stetler's therapy was department funded. A double edged sword as despite the psychiatrist's promises that what he said was private and would go into a file that would be locked up, Rick had his suspicions that his superiors could access them anyway. He wondered sardonically if that was part of his paranoia. The positive side of it was that it was one less bill for him to worry about, a bonus since he was in therapy twice a week.

Until Greene and Hines got sentenced Rick couldn't let go of his woes and fears and even then he was wary of their appeals. The court cases had been lengthy and exhausting. Rick's many appearances at court had drained him and worsened his stress.

At court he just about maintained an appearance of seriousness and sanity. He answered the questions clearly, he didn't falter and he didn't show the unease he felt at the accusations lawyers made to him. Outside of court it was different. He didn't sleep, he sweated and shivered and he barely spoke to anyone who addressed him. He knew he was close to losing it again and that if he did the things he had said in court could be stricken, dismissed as the words of a madman.

Things had finished late today. He had spent the morning and early afternoon going over the case notes, assuring himself of certainties he had begun to doubt and making sure he could recall the details without hesitation. The afternoon had been filled with a lengthy court session. Hines had been cold eyed, sullen and silent but Greene had smiled and looked almost joyful. After it Rick had sought out the psychiatrist. Greene's confidence had made Rick lose his own.

It was after eight when Rick stepped into the apartment. He secured the door and set the alarm before trudging slowly up the hall. His delay was involuntarily, each step caused a pang to throb through his torso as his wound stretched and ached with the movement. It was a constant reminder of his vulnerability and the brush with death Zebrowski had delivered him.

He felt his brow tighten as a headache started to pound there in time with each step and each cry of pain from his bullet wound. He gritted his teeth to it, furious at his pains. Rick wasn't going to be driven to medication tonight, he was fed up with it. He wanted to feel in control of his body, he didn't want subdued or numbed anymore whether it was for his own good or not.

He entered into the living room and winced at the light there. He squinted at it involuntarily as his skull screamed in protest and raised his hand slightly to shield his eyes.

At the sound of Rick's footsteps, Natalia turned away from the television and glanced over her left shoulder to confirm it was him. Seeing him wince she rose to her feet and immediately hastened over.

"Rick what's wrong?" Natalia knew the question was a little ironic given the day her boyfriend had, had but she didn't know how to make it more direct to the situation.

Rick shook his head and immediately regretted the gesture as his head throbbed in time with the movement. "Nothing," he muttered as he lowered his hand.

Natalia frowned as she spied the tiny beads of sweat building on his brow. She reached up and placed the back of her left hand against his forehead. "You're burning up honey," she said softly.

"It's the lights," Rick grumbled, "they're making my head sore."

Natalia pulled her hand away as the kitchen door opened and Cassandra and Horatio exited through it.

Cassandra's brown eyes brightened slightly at the sight of her brother and she hurried over to him.

Natalia stepped back wordlessly to give the siblings their space. She headed at a slower pace than Cassandra in the direction of the kitchen, pausing when she felt her boss' curious cobalt gaze upon her.

Natalia turned up to Horatio and then glanced back at Rick and Cassandra.

Rick winced and let out a yelp before he could help it as Cassandra grabbed him in a hug, immediately pressing her form into his wound.

"Shit!" Cassandra exclaimed as she withdrew just as suddenly. She stared up at Rick, at once worried, apologetic, horrified and guilty. Her eyes were wide, her lips parted in a gasp of mortification and her hands, still lightly gripping her brother's arms, gave a tremble.

Rick gave her a smile of reassurance though he couldn't ease the tension lines on his brow. "It's alright Cassie, you can give me a hug."

The blonde embraced her brother again, leaning into him just a little so there was no pressure on his wound.

Rick raised his arms to wrap about his sister lightly. He was in his forties and she was in her thirties but she was his little sister always and sometimes he felt like they were kids again and he was trying so hard to shield her from the worst of Garrett.

"He's got a fever," Natalia said to Horatio quietly as they watched the scene, "and complaining that the lights are giving him a headache. I'm going to get him a damp cloth, you dim the lights."

The redhead nodded as Natalia slipped into the kitchen at last. He had been at court too, he an endured the scrutiny, the accusations and the endless questions. Horatio had always figured he knew what to expect from court now but this was different. With two senior cops on the stand the entire world was watching and waiting which meant no one was taking anything to chance. The prosecutor wasn't taking any chances on this. Horatio felt coldly that it was as if a coin was currently on its side, tails Hines and Greene lost their careers, heads he and Rick did because if Hines and Greene weren't found guilty then he and Rick weren't going to be trusted on anymore cases. It was worse for Rick because the defendants were trying to hone in on his mental stability and break it. It was obvious the dirty game they were playing, if they drove Rick to a public breakdown then everything he had said and found out could be brought under scrutiny. Yet knowing what they were trying to do wasn't enough to stop them. So far the defending attorneys hadn't broken any rules in their tough questioning.

Horatio crossed the room to flick on the free standing light in the living room. He moved to the wall to hit off the main light plunging them in the semi-darkness of the night painting the room in the cooler tones of dark blues edged in black save for where the light of the television and the standing light hit.

Rick pulled away from the hug and wondered if Cassandra was once again assured that for tonight he was alright. "You got new glasses," he observed.

In the shadows it was difficult to note their colour but before Horatio had hit the lights, Rick had observed the round frames of Cassandra's specs were now silver instead of gold and the lenses had changed.

Cassandra smiled awkwardly and nodded. "Yep, highlight of my day," she jested.

"They look fine," Rick reassured.

"Sure," Cassandra murmured.

"How was Mari at school?" Rick shifted to a different topic at Cassandra's discomfort.

Cassandra's smile shifted to a frown and she fiddled with her hair. "You know kids sometimes," she said quietly.

"That bad," Rick murmured. He reached a hand up to his brow and winced again before lowering it. He glanced at his watch and frowned, the numbers were a blur. "I should read to her."

"You should sit," Natalia said sternly as she entered the room with a damp cloth in hand. "Ass on the couch now Sergeant Stetler," she ordered as she saw him ready to protest.

Rick closed his mouth and swallowed down his argument before moving obediently to the couch.

"Do you think that would work with Horatio?" Cassandra quipped quietly.

The women shared a smile and Natalia shook her head. "I don't think so." She glanced over in the redhead's direction.

Cassandra looked to her boyfriend as well and giggled.

Rick sat on the right side of the couch and Natalia immediately occupied the middle seat. The television was playing a harmless comedy and the volume was low so that it was just a murmur of white noise.

Natalia leaned over with the cloth and pressed it against Rick's brow lightly.

"You don't have to do that," Rick grumbled.

"It's this or painkillers and I know you don't want those," Natalia scolded him.

Cassandra linked hands with Horatio and led him quietly to her bedroom to give Natalia and Rick some privacy.

When they reached Cassandra's bedroom the lieutenant surprised her with a sudden, deep kiss.

The blonde reciprocated before pulling back with a laugh and a surprised look. "What was that for?" she quipped.

Horatio raised his hands to grip her shoulders lightly so he could pull her close as he stared down at her. "I haven't spent any real time with you in so long," he said softly, "and after today I needed a reminder of what we have because it's what I think about in my bleaker moments."

Cassandra's cheeks reddened slightly at this as she smiled up at him. "This business has been difficult for you and Rick," she sympathised. "It will end though Horatio as all bad things do and then life gets better again." She stretched up to give him a kiss. "See, it's already better now," she teased.

Horatio smiled back before leaning down for more.

* * *

Vindication. It had come for Rick at last. It wasn't when the judge read out 'guilty' for both Hines and Greene or sentenced them to life without appeal. It wasn't when colleagues who had openly despised him and called him names rushed to shake his hand. It wasn't when the press who had once vilified him as the heartless and potentially guilty stepston of a murdered man, suddenly adorned him with high praise. No, it all came a few hours later when he entered headquarters to meet with the chief and met Gabriella King in the lobby.

She looked as cool and elegant as ever, pale blue eyes full of woe as she fixed her gaze on Rick.

Rick tensed as he met her stare and wondered if she was here to bring a fresh hell for him.

Gabriella stepped up to him slowly, her heels clicking on the tiles with each step. She drew attention automatically, she was a beautiful woman and many at the station recognised her as Thomas Mendez's grieving girlfriend.

"Good afternoon Sergeant Stetler," she greeted politely.

"Afternoon Miss King," Rick retorted with the same politeness. He held her gaze, trying to spy her emotions in it as he wondered at her presence. Did she have to ruin today for him? Had she picked today deliberately? Had she come running to the station as soon as the guilty verdicts were read out, hastening to make sure the day was blighted for Rick?

"I'm sorry."

Rick froze up at her words and stared back at her with uncertainty, waiting for the jibe to follow. When there was silence he swallowed hard and said, "pardon?" It wasn't rude or patronising but a sincere questioning over what she had said.

"I'm sorry for my persecution of you Sergeant Stetler," Gabriella said clearly and calmly. "I had a lawyer look into your case with my father and...Lieutenant Caine was right," her voice dissolved to bitterness and grief, "he...he took-"

Rick cut her off. "Miss King the details don't matter. Your father did a bad thing but he was not a bad man," he admitted, "and he did right by his children I'm sure. I accept your apology but there's no need, I have always understood your rage."

Gabriella looked at him mystified. She could see the fresh strands of grey in his dark hair and the new wrinkles under his bloodshot eyes and at his forehead. She had heard he had gotten shot but knew little more than that. She wondered if recent events had taken the sting out of Rick Stetler and was oddly saddened to think that might be the case.

"You did right by Thomas," she admitted, "you brought his killer to justice even though it was one of your own and you risked so much to do it, your own life even I'm told, but you still did it. You know I always said you were asshole and maybe sometimes that was true but that bite of yours serves a purpose, keep doing what you do Sergeant Stetler, you're good at your job."

She rubbed at her teary eyes and glanced briefly to the reception desk before turning back to Rick. "I withdrew my complaint and submitted my compliments," she explained. "It's not much but the best I could offer."

"Thank you Miss King," Rick replied sincerely.

"We will be having another memorial for Thomas," she said, "now that his killer has been brought to justice. I'd like you there, you and Lieutenant Caine, the men who were his voice in death."

Rick nodded. "Sure, let me know the details and I'll come."

Gabriella nodded again. "Right, well I'll be going, I...the verdict hardly seems real yet...I need to...think about Thomas for a while."

"I understand," Rick said sympathetically. "Goodbye Miss King."

"Goodbye Sergeant Stetler."

Gabriella headed out of the building.

Rick continued on his way past colleagues once full of ire but now full of praise. He ignored most of them, summoning up his usual disinterested persona for work. He was exhausted, the verdict was as surreal for him as it was for Gabriella. He wanted to go home and finally chance sleeping without waking up every couple of hours confused and worried, dreaming that he'd left something out at court or said the wrong thing. He had also made a promise with Cassandra that once this shit had ended he and she would sort out getting Marissa transferred from her school and into Alicia Frost's school. They hadn't told Marissa but Cassandra had discussed it briefly with Alicia's father Tobias. The girls would be in the same year and they were getting along wonderfully on their play dates, which Tobias and Cassandra had encouraged to keep Marissa's mind off her uncle's court case. It was a risk of course, there could be new bullies in a new school but Cassandra and Rick had agreed they were willing to chance it because she was miserable now. Rick wanted to start the transfer process as soon as possible.

He stopped at the desk of the chief's secretary and waited as she announced his presence.

Rick was even too tired to be nervous at standing outside the office of the Miami-Dade Chief of Police.

"You can go in now," the secretary said gently.

Rick nodded and walked on, pausing to open the wooden door to a vast office. It was almost a living space, wide and open with ceiling to floor windows, the low hum of expensive aircon that didn't rattle, framed photographs and portraits of previous chiefs looking down with blessing or scorn, Rick couldn't tell which, a large, wooden desk that gleamed with a polished surface, a leather chair behind it and a matching couch against the far wall that reminded Rick too much of his psychiatrist's office. There was also the expected bookshelf and globe, the symbols of someone learned and wealthy coupled with framed certificates boasting of numerous qualifications.

Rick fixed a gaze on the lone occupant in the room, a silver haired male in a pale grey suit with a calm, weary pale grey gaze to match his hair and suit. He was in the chair at the desk and gestured to the chair opposite it as if Rick had come for an interview or scolding.

Rick stepped forward obediently feeling like the child come to the principal for a telling off. He occupied the chair, it was hard and stiff unlike the leather. He sat in it in silence waiting for the chief to speak.

"Good afternoon Sergeant Stetler," the chief, Nate Morris, greeted calmly as he fixed a serious stare across at Rick.

"Afternoon sir," Rick retorted politely.

Chief Morris raised his eyebrows slightly at this. "Not good?" he queried. "Especially after today's verdict?"

Rick fought the urge to shrug. "Justice was deserved but given the positions of the accused it's hard to feel happy about it because of them the people have lost faith in the force."

Chief Morris nodded approvingly. "Very good Sergeant Stetler and they said you weren't good at speaking, did you practice that?"

Rick frowned before he could help it. "No sir," he said coldly.

Chief Morris waved him off. "I'm not mocking you sergeant, I agree with you," he reassured. "Anyway, on to the matter at hand, better to move on from this ugly business as quickly as we can. Your captain is granting you two full weeks leave with pay, Lieutenant Caine is to receive the same, in light of the matter of your therapy I am hoping you will use the time to see it through because when you come back I want you to apply for the lieutenant post. The public have come around to you Sergeant Stetler, the force too, it's not often someone can pull off such a u-turn but when Detective Ferris' little girl took the stand and cried and called you her rescuer the deal was done, I imagine few can hate you since. Then there's the fact that you got shot for your troubles and had to, as the press dramatises it," he added with a measure of scorn and a frown, "fight half the force for justice. We know the latter isn't true but it's hard convicing the public of that."

Rick nodded along numbly. "I can't sir," he said flatly.

"Can't what?"

"Apply."

Chief Morris looked over at Rick like he had grown an extra head. "Sergeant your ambition isn't news to me, the captain mentioned it, what do you mean can't?"

Rick swallowed hard, wary of what he was about to say. He barely believed it himself. "It's a good opportunity but I can't stay with IAB sir, I've had my time with it."

"Ah, you're going to play the hard game hmm," the chief mused. "Well I don't blame you wanting out of that rat hole, I expected as much and you deserve as much. Yes, there's a lieutenant post there and I had to give you first shot at it, just in case you had hopes of shaping up IAB but if you don't that's fine. We're not losing your Sergeant Stetler, not now, you and Lieutenant Caine are the golden boys, better for the public eye if you're on equal footing now. Lieutenant Hines is gone now too but Lieutenant Oakley in homicide would like a chance to transfer. If you're homicide you can work alongside Caine better, which is going to look good for the press and the public."

Chief Morris drew himself upright and smiled over at Rick. "So, two weeks paid vacation and then you're going to apply for the lieutenant post in homicide, which will be advertised by then assuming Lieutenant Oakley's transfer goes through smoothly, which it will."

Rick was in shock. He hadn't considered another option as a lieutenant, there had never been any openings before and he had been forced to suck it up and submit himself to IAB to be in with any kind of chance. Now here it was, a decent post that could be his.

"Say thanks and will do, sergeant," Chief Morris advised him.

Rick nodded dumbly. "Thanks sir and I...I will do," he added awkwardly.

"Good, you can go now."

Rick nodded again before he stood up. He headed out of the office without a goodbye, still too much in shock to think straight.

As Rick headed out of the building he tugged out his phone and dialled Natalia. "Hey do you have any vacation time left?" he queried.

"Funny, Horatio mentioned my leave, said there were two weeks I might want to consider soon," Natalia retorted with suspicion in her voice.

Rick smiled, of course Horatio would know about it before him, wasn't that always the way? He started to explain the conversation he had just had with the chief as he headed back to his car.


	23. Chapter 23- Happiness

_Well this is the end of this fanfic. Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed and favoured it, your reviews really kept it going! It's a bit of an open ending I suppose and I wrestled with it for a bit but overall I'm pleased with it. I feel like I could write these characters forever. I've really enjoyed developing the relationships between Rick and Cassandra, and Rick and Natalia, and Rick and Horatio, and Horatio and Cassandra. I've also loved developing the Rick Stetler character and hopefully making him a little more likeable but still faithful to the show._

_Anyway, that's it for now but I guess never say never, this was a sequel after all so I guess if an idea comes to me maybe I'll make it a trilogy._

* * *

It was early afternoon, a dry day although the cloud cover overhead was threatening rain. At the Miami Sunny Friends Home, a halfway house, the halls were busy but the small, central garden was quiet, having been secured by the staff so that Rick Stetler could meet with Annabelle Ferris in peace. Horatio had offered to tag along too but Rick had asked him politely not to.

Rick was here to tell Annabelle about a planned memorial day for her father and he felt he owed it to her to be the one to talk about her father with her. If Horatio had come then should Rick falter over anything difficult the redhead would have automatically stepped in to smooth it over in that gentle, tranquil manner he had with children. Sure Horatio might have made it easier in a way but Annabelle wasn't being too responsive to anyone except Rick and he felt if he couldn't deal with difficult news with her then it was almost a betrayal to her to have someone else do it.

Rick had met the young girl with one of the social workers in the main building. After going through the usual explanation of who he was and his purpose of visit with the worker, he had been permitted to go alone with her into the garden. Rick wasn't fooled by their show of trust, he had spotted two cameras in the garden.

Annabelle was wearing a pink dress and had her blonde hair up in messy pigtails. She was smaller than Marissa and about a year younger but the look in her blue eyes Rick had recognised as being in his niece's, it was horror, a mental scarring from seeing things no child should.

Rick took a seat on the edge of a low wall that contained a variety of flowers. He winced slightly as his bullet wound gave a dull throb of protest. He was still on painkillers for it but much weaker ones than he had been and it wasn't as bad as it had been. He glanced at Annabelle and realised awkwardly that she was too small to get up on the wall and that even seated he was still too tall for her. He tugged at the knot of his tie awkwardly, a familiar gesture now it was one he wasn't going to be giving up anytime soon.

Annabelle gazed up at him quietly, eyes wide and full of woe, too like Marissa's for Rick's liking. Or, he wondered dully, was it that Marissa's gaze was often too like Annabelle's for his liking?

"I like your tie," the girl said quietly.

Rick gave a flicker of a smile at this. Cassandra had persuaded him to wear it, it was red with silver dinosaurs patterning it, one of the many she had bought him, this one she claimed was 'child friendly'.

"Thanks," Rick said as he released it. "Annabelle I-"

"Am I going away now?" she interrupted quietly. Her eyes remained wide but there were no tears, if anything she appeared numb.

"What?" Rick looked down at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"To a...foster," she mumbled the word uneasily, uncertain if it was the right word to say. "Other kids come and go. I'm an orphan, that's what people say."

Rick sighed before he could help it. They had tried to locate Annabelle's mother but with no success, Rick suspected the woman probably hadn't wanted her child and wouldn't want her now either. They had then tried to locate Jason's family but he had been an only child with both parents dead, any uncles or aunts were distant, out of state and out of contact.

Annabelle talked about Clare minding her but only briefly before she had become sad and cried. There hadn't been anyone else mentioned.

"No, not yet," Rick said, "that's still being discussed."

Annabelle nodded numbly at his words. "Then I'm away soon and I won't see you."

"You will," Rick reassured. "I'm going to keep an eye on you and not just me, there's a Detective Tobias Frost, he didn't know your dad but he worked in the same department and has a daughter around your age, he wants to meet you and for you to play with his daughter. I have a niece around your age too, Marissa, and she'd like to meet you. There's also Detective Jack Carson, he was partners with your dad, and Lieutenant Horatio Caine, you've met him before."

Rick trailed into silence. He could tell the names were going over the young girl's head, she didn't know them and it didn't mean much when no one was offering her a home yet.

It was complicated. After all she had been through, she deserved stability, safety and love. Her father had sacrificed everything for her. He had murdered someone for her safety and died for it. Rick knew they owed it to Jason to see his daughter safe and happy. Rick just wasn't sure how to make that happen.

"Look, Annabelle, I'm here about your dad actually. Some people are arranging a day to say farewell to him properly," he explained, "and I think it would be good for you to come so I want to take you. Then after I'll take you and Marissa, my niece," he reminded her, "to the beach if you want."

Annabelle looked confused, then sad but then a little hopeful. "Okay, when?" she quipped quietly.

"Thursday," Rick said.

Today was Monday, the start of Rick, Horatio and Natalia's two week vacation from work. Rick and Natalia were going to leave tonight for a hotel outside the city that Natalia had booked, just for three nights as she knew Rick wouldn't part with Cassandra and Marissa for any longer than that and he wanted to be back for Jason's memorial day. It didn't matter that Horatio was going to stay with Marissa and Cassandra for the duration of the break either, if anything that made Rick more keen not to go.

"Oh." Annabelle's face was crestfallen as she turned it down to her dirty shoes.

Rick felt a pang of guilt. "Detective Frost said he and his daughter hope to meet you this week," he said hopefully, "and Lieutenant Caine will keep an eye on you too."

Rick almost added 'while I'm gone' but hesitated. He didn't want Annabelle to know he was going to be out of the city for a few days, fearing that it would only worry her.

"Okay," she said quietly. The word came out strained as she tried to retain a sob.

Her head remained bowed and it took Rick a moment to realise she was crying. He stood up from the wall and stared down at her uneasily. What came to Horatio naturally always evaded him, Rick had become great with Marissa but as a general rule he wasn't good with kids. He found himself daring to consider what Horatio would do all whilst promising himself that the redhead would never learn that Rick was attempting to follow his example.

Rick knelt down so he was more level with the girl. "Annabelle, what's wrong?" he quipped.

She turned a blotched, tear stained face up to him. "I don't have daddy to help with the bad things."

Rick nodded. "I know," he said softly.

Annabelle shook her head. "It's scary here. Everyone has lights out. I don't...I don't have anything of daddy. It's strange. I don't like it here."

Rick didn't know what to say to that and he regretted not bringing Horatio along after all. How many times had Marissa said something similar? How often did she cry for her mother or wake confused in the night looking for a blanket or stuffed animal that wasn't there? There had been a few contents from Garrett House taken for Marissa of course and other items boxed in storage for her, memories of her mother and her grandparents, although Rick and Cassandra had both been loathe to have anything to do with the latter. They couldn't keep everything however and they couldn't have much in their current home, Marissa's bedroom was a lot smaller than the one she had had in Garrett House. Overall, the child preferred her current home because it was cosier and her toys were for playing with not fragile things to look impressive and never be touched but still, every now and again, Marissa would be searching for something that wasn't there.

Rick knew it would be the same for Annabelle. With no one paying the bills, the apartment she and Jason had called home would be sold on, her possessions they would try and keep in storage but she wasn't going to get to bring too many of them with her to a foster home.

"Your dad died a brave man," Rick informed her. It was entirely true but in time she would probably learn that but, as Rick had realised, Jason had died for his daughter. "He did a lot of brave things for you. Your dad knew you were in danger Annabelle and he made sure that we could find out about it and help you. He has also made sure that you are going to have a lot of cops looking out for you, for the rest of your life. So you're going to get to know us and then you'll always have people who know you and care about you in your life."

"What if I'm taken from Miami?" she queried quietly.

Rick shook his head. "I won't let that happen."

He didn't know how he could prevent that, talk to social services he supposed and implore them to find the girl a family in Miami for stability, a family who wouldn't mind members of law enforcement looking in on the girl, and who maybe wouldn't mind sending her to Crystal Beach Elementary and Kindergarten where Alicia Frost attended Kindergarten and where Marissa would be going so she could know people at school. Rick realised he'd be lucky if even one of those demands was met.

Rick stood upright and fidgeted with the knot at his tie again, tugging it loose. "Let's go back inside and I'll see if I can get you some cookies. Then, I'll see you on Thursday."

Annabelle nodded and reached up a hand to him.

Rick stared down at the small hand for a moment. It was a trusting gesture, one he was told the girl hadn't given too many of since arriving here. Rick accepted the hand and escorted her back into the main building.

"Thursday isn't far away," he murmured.

* * *

Natalia and Horatio were already at the apartment when Rick arrived, he knew that from having spied both their cars in the underground parking lot. He was greeted with the scent of warm Chinese food and the sound of Abba music coming from the kitchen. Much as Rick didn't like the disco tunes he could appreciate hearing them because it meant Cassandra and Marissa were happy.

Rick headed on through to the living room where he spied Natalia as she stepped out of the kitchen. She greeted him with a wide smile. "Perfect timing Rick," she enthused, "Horatio just arrived with dinner."

"I didn't know we were doing dinner," Rick retorted dryly.

Natalia stepped up to him, stretching up a hand to run through his dark, greying hair. "Honey, it's a nice gesture," she said quietly. "The man is going to help look after your niece and fish for three nights."

Rick cast an unfavourable glower at the two goldfish Cassandra has sneaked into the house while he was in hospital. In a large bio orb with an automated filtration system, lighting, fancy seaweeds and ornaments, all of which Rick knew damn well Horatio had paid for, he felt the fish lived better than he did right now. Sure the fish had helped provide a distraction for Marissa but they were still a burden Rick hadn't wanted.

"The man is only doing it so he can spend three nights in my sister's bed," Rick retorted hotly, "and the fish are his fault so he should look after them."

Natalia smiled and shook her head as she withdrew her hand. "Be nice and leave on good terms, I want a happy, relaxing weekend with just you and me. Got it soon to be Lieutenant Stetler?"

Rick grinned despite himself, liking how his plausible future title just rolled off Natalia's tongue. "Alright Nat," he agreed. He leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

The pair parted and Natalia led the way into the kitchen where Cassandra was sorting out the plates whilst Horatio unwrapped the food with Marissa's help.

Cassandra moved with a shake of her hips, singing along loudly and badly to the Abba tune. She glanced up as Rick entered and gave him a grin.

"Hey Rick, here to give me the rules before you take off for your dirty week away?" she quipped mockingly.

The blonde giggled at her brother's scowl.

"It's not like that, it's not a week and not in front of Mari," Rick scorned his sister.

"Sure, sure," Cassandra teased as she cranked down the music.

The blonde turned back to the drawers to get the cutlery whilst Natalia hunted down some glasses.

"How was Annabelle?" Horatio quipped quietly as he glanced over at Rick.

Rick frowned. "She's unhappy," he admitted. "Sad and scared in the home and sad and scared about where she might go next."

Horatio nodded empathetically. "It's very difficult for any child to be in that situation, worse considering what she went through before ending up there."

Rick glanced at Marissa, all too aware of how she was listening in. He gave her a smile before taking a seat opposite her. She was sitting on a large cushion with Becky on her lap and already wearing her pyjamas. Rick was glad to see as he looked at her that her gaze was bright and happy.

"I told Annabelle about you today," Rick informed her. "I'm going to take you both out to the beach on Thursday when I'm back after we go to a service to say goodbye to her dad. She's only a few months younger than you and I think you'll like her."

Marissa nodded back. "Okay Uncle Rick."

With everyone seated they started serving out the food from the middle of the table. Cassandra and Horatio helped Marissa fill her plate.

"You've got enough medication?" Rick queried Cassandra.

"Yes Rick, enough for two months of headaches not just three days," Cassandra retorted chirpily.

"And enough for Mari?" he pried.

"Of course." Cassandra rolled her eyes at her brother. "You're going for three nights Rick not three months, we can manage."

"Just remember you can call me if anything happens," Rick said sternly.

"I'm sure if I get arrested for renting the place out to gangsters, Horatio can bail me out," Cassandra teased.

Rick frowned at her. "That is not funny and not-"

"In front of Mari," Cassandra finished for him, adopting his stern tone mockingly as she did. "Yes Rick I know, it was a joke. Relax, eat your dinner, go pack and then get out of here and have fun with Natalia."

"Alright," Rick murmured with a scowl.

The group ate their dinner in tranquillity. Once they were done Cassandra and Horatio insisted on cleaning up despite Horatio buying the food and Cassandra setting the table. They were adamant that Rick finished his packing and he and Natalia left as soon as possible.

Once they were done, Cassandra, Marissa and Horatio bid them farewell in the living room.

Rick embraced Marissa lightly as she gave him a hug goodbye. "It's not for long," he reassured her, "and as soon I'm back I'll make sure we catch up on your stories."

Marissa nodded. "Have a good time Uncle Rick." She glanced Natalia's way and added, "you too Natalia."

Natalia gave the young girl a warm smile. "Thanks Mari, we will," she retorted.

Rick glanced over at his sister and was unsurprised when she grasped him in a hug. She made sure not to lean too close to his still sensitive bullet scar this time as she wrapped her arms about him.

"Have a good time," Cassandra murmured.

"We will," Rick retorted, "and I'll be okay, don't worry."

Cassandra nodded before she released him. "I know," she said quietly as she pushed her glasses up, "but I worry anyway."

Rick gave her an empathetic look knowing it was a fear for him she wasn't going to shake easily. "I've left you money in case anything comes up and make sure to ring me if you need to," he said firmly.

Cassandra smiled. "Yep, going to have beer and pizza all week on you, I am so kidding," she added hastily with a giggle. "Geez Rick, your face is priceless. So, don't you have a hug for Horatio too?" She laughed again as she glanced from Rick to Horatio.

Both men looked suitably awkward and very much against the idea of an embrace.

Horatio stepped forward. "I'll take very good care of them Rick, I promise," he said solemnly as he gave Rick a serious stare.

Rick nodded. "I know you will Horatio," he retorted with equal seriousness.

"Have a good time you two, you both deserve it," Horatio remarked kindly.

"Thanks," Rick replied.

"Thank you Horatio," Natalia said. She gave Cassandra and Marissa a gentle smile. "I'll take good care of him, don't worry," she assured them. "We'll see you in a few days."

After saying their farewells to Rick and Natalia and locking up and setting the door sensor, Cassandra and Horatio settled in the living room with Marissa to watch a movie.

Marissa sat between the pair with Becky on her lap and a bowl of popcorn on the table in front of them.

Thursday. The three nights and two days away had passed quickly for Natalia and Rick. They had been wonderful though. It had been a much needed break, it had been good to get away from work and the bustle of Miami but also wonderful to finally have some time just to be with each other without disturbance. For the first time in a long time Rick had finally let his stress go.

Now they were back. Still off on leave but back to Miami. Of course Cassandra and Marissa were fine and glad to see them. Cassandra was smiling and singing, the chirpiest Rick had seen her and Natalia teased him that the woman had a glow to her.

The truth was Cassandra and Horatio had enjoyed finally having some time together just as much as Rick and Natalia had. Cassandra had been a little surprised to find out how much she enjoyed going to sleep beside Horatio and waking up to him in the morning on a daily basis. He had also been a welcome comfort when she had taken a cluster headache and later suffered a spell of sleepwalking.

Horatio too had been startled to realise how easy it was to get used to having Cassandra there all the time. She was still employed at the aquarium but on leave for the week. It wasn't having Cassandra off that Horatio enjoyed, although of course he did like that, it was having her in the same house as him. Knowing that she was there even if they were in different rooms, that he would have breakfast, lunch and dinner with her, that she was always within reach to talk to, to touch, and to quietly embrace and kiss.

Now that Thursday had come Horatio was reluctant to leave Rick and Cassandra's home and return to his lonely abode and Cassandra was reluctant to see him go. They both knew there was no rush and yet it was there hanging over them, the fact that Horatio did have a home to go to.

Horatio had to depart for home to change for Jason Ferris' service. He made his departure brief and left early. Upon reaching his home he hadn't lingered long there, washing and changing as quickly as he could before hurrying to the venue.

The service, a private and quiet affair, was being held at Shannon's, a restaurant and bar Jason had been fond of and that was popular amongst the force. Given Jason had murdered a young woman, they had worked hard to keep the affair modest and private and yet the turnout was surprising.

Tobias Frost had come with his three children, Jack Carson had showed up too and Ryan Wolfe, as expected but Eric had also put in an appearance with Calleigh and Frank. Horatio had been pleased to see Eric, touched at his effort especially given how his friend Thomas' death had been mainly because of Jason's actions.

Bianca Greene had been bold enough to show, introducing herself as Jason's partner much to Jack's chagrin. Sure she had been but not undercover and she hadn't done much for him when it had counted. She was at least smart enough to keep a wide berth from Rick.

Rick and Natalia accompanied Annabelle Ferris round people and when stories about her father got too grim or dark they steered her away.

When the food had been served, Rick had helped Annabelle cut up her chicken whilst Cassandra had aided Marissa with her food.

Natalia, seated on Rick's other side, had watched the scene with a small smile.

There were no grand speeches, presentations or pictures. There was a feeling that it would be inappropriate to glorify Jason. Robin Starr had been no angel but murder was murder. It had been stressed to the courts and public that he had done it under blackmail, threatened by the death of his daughter if he didn't comply but it was unclear if that was enough for Robin's family to be willing to forgive the late detective for the murder.

An hour after the lunch and Rick made good on his word to Annabelle. With Natalia, Cassandra, Horatio, Tobias and his children, Rick took Annabelle and Marissa to the beach.

It was a windy, grey, dry day. The beach was mildly busy, the tourist period was at a lull, they were into autumn, people were at work and studies during the day, partying and leisure was for the weekends and evenings unless you were rich and the day was too dull for a beach day for the wealthy.

Cassandra was crouched down amongst the children pointing out good hunting spots for colourful seashells with a smile.

Horatio lingered nearby, watching her quietly with a small grin. He knew Tobias was watching her too, caught in some nostalgia moment probably, but he wasn't concerned with it. Tobias wasn't a threat, he just wanted Cassandra for a friend.

Natalia and Rick stood hand in hand, watching Cassandra pluck up large, fan shells and showing the children how to fill them with damp sand and then push them down to make a three dimensional sand model of a shell.

"She's never going to grow up," Rick grumbled.

Natalia giggled. "Nonsense Rick she's just good with kids, just like Horatio."

Natalia nodded in the direction of the redhead as Marissa stepped up to him. The young girl was pointing to the sea and asking him about fish.

Natalia turned her smile about to her partner and gave his right arm a gentle squeeze. "And you," she said quietly. "You've become very good with Marissa and you seem to have a knack with Annabelle."

Rick sneered slightly at this and shook his head. "I'm the man who killed the men who killed her guardian and hurt her, she has this fantasised image of me," he scorned.

"You're more than that," Natalia argued. "You didn't have to bring her out today or bring her to the beach."

Rick nodded grimly at this. "I know I just...she's scared, just like Marissa was just..." He trailed off.

"Just like you and Cassie," Natalia guessed. "I get it Rick, you all suffered a lot of horror and trauma when you were very young and now Annabelle has too. She seen things no child should have- murder, torture, maybe rape, I suppose no one knows the depths of what she witnessed."

"And she saw two cops do it," Rick interjected with a snarl, "people she should have been to trust, people she would have thought were like her dad."

Natalia nodded. "And you don't want her to have any more bad in her life, just like with Marissa."

"Yeah, I guess," Rick murmured.

He turned his dark brown gaze on the children, watching as Alicia and her brothers made sand mounds with their hands. Annabelle stood watching them with an anxious stare which quickly darted over to Rick. Marissa was now hand in hand with Horatio, tugging him along to the edge of the water, afraid to get close to it alone. In her other hand she embraced Becky close, still not ready to be anywhere without her doll.

Rick walked over to Annabelle and looked down at her calmly. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Can you build sandcastles?"

"No, he's rubbish at that," Cassandra answered teasingly.

The blonde stood upright, wiping some of the sand off her legs as she did.

"Aw he can't be that bad," Tobias mused as he stepped up to his brood.

Tobias, like Rick, was evidently freer of stress. Sure he still suffered the fatigue and mental anguish that came from trying to juggle three young children and a full-time job alone but he was back earning at work and no longer under suspicion and thanks to reconnecting with Cassandra he another ready babysitter to hand and one who wouldn't charge for services.

Cassandra looked to Marissa and Horatio and smiled before she sprinted over to them.

"You've got to dip your toes in Mari!" she cried out enthusiastically. "Honestly Horatio, shoes and socks off!"

Cassandra kicked off her own sandals and dropped down to help Marissa with her shoes and socks.

Horatio shook his head and protested when Cassandra reached from his shoes but it didn't stop her from untying his laces.

"Hmm, sandcastles or paddling Rick?" Natalia quipped as she watched Horatio continue to protest.

Cassandra had taken his free hand and was now encouraging Marissa to pull the poor lieutenant into the water.

"Sandcastles," Rick murmured as he crouched down beside Annabelle.

He realised that life hadn't stopped being complicated and it probably never would because that was the volatile nature of life but he didn't mind. For now the bad things were gone- for him, for Cassandra, for Marissa and for Annabelle. Right now, in this moment, they could have their peace and their happiness. It was futile to wonder how long it might last for and maddening to wonder what next disaster would come so Rick didn't bother. There was no point in pessimism, instead he had to remember all that he had survived now and that no matter how dark things became they always made it through to the other side.

Daniel Greene and Stephen Hines were in jail for a long time, justice was done. Jason Ferris and Thomas Mendez's murders had been solved and Jason Ferris, Tobias Frost and Jack Carson had had their names cleared. It didn't undo everything, it didn't wipe away the trauma Rick had suffered, the abuse the Mexican women had suffered or the deaths of Grayson, Zebrowski, Mendez and Ferris but it was a step in the right direction.

Rick glanced up at Natalia and then over to Cassandra and Marissa. He still had what was important to him, the people that he loved most in the world were safe and more than that they were happy. It was enough. Sure the potential promotion was an added bonus but he could no longer value his career over people, not when he had his family to love and be loved by.

Once Rick's leave was over he knew work would slam him with violence and death again. It would hit Horatio too and Natalia but that was the nature of the beast and Rick was ready for it but that was then, in the future. He returned his focus to the present and gave Annabelle a small smile before he started heaving sand together to make a sloppy mound.

"Can I put shells on it?" the girl asked quietly.

Rick nodded. "Sure."

Annabelle was another future problem to contemplate but Rick wasn't going to let her worry about uncertainty now. All he wanted her to do was enjoy her time at the beach.

Natalia started helping Annabelle hunt for shells whilst Tobias crouched down with his kids and started helping his daughter shape a sandcastle.

Horatio grimaced as cold water pooled into the shoes he had refused to surrender.

Cassandra released his hand to swing her arms up over his shoulders and pull him down into a kiss. Her numerous bangles jingled with the movement, including the seahorse bracelet.

"I love you because even if you won't take your shoes off to paddle you're still willing to get your socks wet to paddle with us," she mused happily with a laugh.

Horatio smiled even as his ears reddened. The ever complicated L word, Cassandra had said it fearlessly and so easily like it came so naturally to her.

"I love you too Cassie," he retorted, quiet and barely audible over the soft gurgle of the water.

Cassandra's grin widened, she had heard him. She released Horatio and turned her grin down to Marissa. "Hey Mari, think we can go in up to your knees?"

Marissa looked up at her aunt and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes."

"No," Horatio groaned.

Cassandra seized his hand up again and started running forward through the water, giggling as she splashed through it.

Horatio thought of the salt water soaking his coal trouser legs but he didn't mind really. He felt the same as Rick, if the people he loved in his life were happy then he was too. Right now, he didn't want to be anywhere else in the world or with anyone else in the world. He thought privately that he and Rick both had definitely earned this small moment of joy.


End file.
